A Warrior's Journey
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Sequel to Fury Within Her. Heartbroken over Mona choosing Raphael over him, Leonardo tries to hide his real feelings and carry on as normal but after a near fatal accident he causes to Raphael, the turtle embarks on a journey to Japan to reinvent himself, as well as heal his broken heart. Will he find solace again, and can he forgive himself? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back readers! I'm glad you enjoyed Fury Within Her! And now here's the sequel you've been waiting for! A Warrior's Journey! Get ready for some Drama! Romance! And suspense! **

**How's Leonardo going to cope with Raphael and Mona's relationship? Will he accept the couple or will he go mad with holding his real emotions in? Well, read the story to find out!**

**Happy Reading!**

**A Warrior's Journey**

**Chapter One**

**Heartbroken**

Leonardo didn't know how long he had been sitting there, and right now he didn't care. His mask was soaked with the tears he had cried and his body was so numb he felt he couldn't feel anything anymore.

He was sitting on the bank of the river staring at the reflection of the moon as it shimmered on the ripples of the water.

"What didn't I do?" he thought as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I did what I could to show you...why you didn't see it? Is that all I am to you? Just a friend?"

Leonardo looked up at the moon and the stars as they shone down on him, but he could hardly see their beauty due to the tears than stung his eyes.

He began to think back to when he saw the woman he loved and tried to court in the arms of his younger brother, and it was when he was going to find her and finally tell her how he really felt about her.

_**Flashback**_

_Leonardo had been walking through the woods deciding to take some time out to collect his thoughts, he had been so happy Mona had passed her tests and was now an official member of the team._

_ Since she had come to live with them after he and his brothers had brought her off the streets and since he had gotten to know her more, he had started to feel a strong liking towards the Lizard Lady, he had felt so sorry for her after what had happened to her, and he wanted to make her happy again._

_ He thought about the times they spent together, he thought about when Mona first arrived he took her to one of the highest buildings in the city and they looked at the stars together._

_"I told her she was beautiful then" he thought "and she said it was one of the first nice things said to her since being mutated"_

_ Leonardo then thought about the time they went swimming on Coney Island Beach and they saw the fireworks, "I'll never forget that night" he thought "I tried to court her in the water...but I forgot...being a turtle that's my nature, she was human...thought I was playing, but I'm not playing now, I'll tell her! I want to tell her what I really feel!"_

_ As Leonardo was thinking he came to a stop by the river and sat down for a few minutes, as he did, he looked at the shimmering water and at the ripples, the full moon was shining high in the sky and the stars were shining so bright, because of the zero light pollution and it was a clear night he could see the milky way's and groups of stars._

_ Leonardo remembered when Mona and he were on the highest building looking at the stars and Mona had mentioned she used to stargaze with her father in Wisconson when she was human. _

_He couldn't tell what groups of stars were up there, he knew Donatello would be able to point out many stars and their groups with one look, but he thought it looked so beautiful, even if he wasn't an expert stargazer._

_ "This looks so amazing" he thought, "one of the most amazing things I've seen!" he stood up._

_"I have to sow Mona this!" he began to walk back into the woods hoping to find Mona. As he walked back into the woods he reached into a pouch he had on his belt and pulled out a box._

_ He opened it and inside was a bracelet with lotus flower beads and white pearls. _

_He admired the bracelet feeling pleased with himself, he had made that bracelet himself, he had hoped he could win Mona's heart by giving her something personal. He closed the box and put it back in his pouch._

_ Leonardo then walked on into the woods wondering what to say to Mona when he found her, "Erm...Mona..." he said softly to himself, "I wish to...no no...I mean...I wanna...what I'm trying to say is..." _

_He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Mona..." he said again, "I've got something I want to tell you..." he paused as he tried to think of what else to say._

_ "Dammit Leo!" Leonardo scolded himself, "You're a fearless leader of the Ninja Turtles but you can't even find the right words to talk to the woman you love?" he bit his lip and kept walking looking for Mona, muttering to himself as he tried to think of the right words to say to her._

_ As he walked further into the woods he saw someone sitting on the ground ahead, he squinted as he tried to see more clearly who it was, he wasn't sure if it was two people or not, but he could see one of them was green with long dark hair and wearing a black and pink ninja outfit. _

_"Mona!" he thought as he quickened his pace and walked closer._

_ Leonardo got closer and his eyes narrowed in puzzlement as he thought he saw someone else there with Mona, he got closer then pushed a branch out of the way so he could see properly, but as he did, his heart stopped beating and his stomach lurched._

_ There, sitting against a large tree trunk was Mona and she was locked in a passionate embrace with Raphael who was nuzzling her and kissing her, Mona in turn was kissing him back and had her arms wrapped around him._

_ Leonardo blinked several times and pinched his arm hoping this was just a bad dream, but it wasn't! _

_"No..." he whispered as he watched the two humanoid reptiles nuzzle and kiss. "No...No way" he whispered to himself again, but it was no mistake, Raphael had succeeded in courting Mona and winning her as his mate!_

_ Leonardo stepped back as he watched the whole scene play before him, the more he looked at them, he felt his heart start to crack as it began to break, and his stomach felt like it was going to fall off his back and tears started to come to his eyes. _

_He shook his head as the realization ran through him, the realization that the heart of woman he loved now belonged to Raphael._

_ Unable to watch any longer Leonardo turned around and ran as back to the river, running as fast as he could as if trying to escape the situation, as he did, the tears began to fall, he couldn't hold them in. They began to blur his vision as he ran, then they fell like rivers from his eyes._

_ Leonardo lifted his hand to his eyes as he tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept coming, unable to stop them, he gave up and let them flow from his eyes and down his cheeks as he continued to run away._

_**End Flashback**_

Leonardo opened the box again and looked at the bracelet, the tears continued to fall rapidly and they fell on the bracelet.

"I had all this planned" he thought "even though I didn't know what to say, I wanted to show you..."

He closed the box and placed it back in his pouch, "why didn't I let her know sooner?" Leonardo scolded himself "Why? I should have said something! I should have told her my feelings! But I was scared to! I was scared I'd scare her away! Scared she'd think I was being too forward"

Leonardo looked back at the shimmering water of the river, he thought about Mona and her beauty, he then touched his cheek, even though it was soaked with his tears, it was the very cheek she kissed after they had returned from Coney Island Beach.

"I'll never forget that kiss" he thought "I thought it meant I had won you...but you said I was a friend...just a friend..."

The tears came again as he saw the image of Mona and Raphael kissing. He clawed his hands and placed them on his head as if trying to claw the image out.

Leonardo looked up at the moon and stars again, then decided to head back to the Farmhouse, he knew he would have to face the couple again, he would have to keep his feelings hidden, even though he had not won Mona, he wanted to retain his friendship with her.

He slowly picked himself up and looked at the stars one last time, then wiping his tears, he began to make his way back to the farmhouse, as he walked he felt like he was a condemned victim and walking to execution, he felt so low and feeling his life was over.

**Poor Leonardo, seeing Mona and Raphael kiss, I wonder how he's gonna cope?**

**Note:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**In Heaven**

Meanwhile, everyone had gone back inside the farmhouse and had headed to bed, April and Casey had gone into their own room, Mona had gone into the small bedroom at the back of the house and the turtles and Splinter had gone upstairs.

Before the turtles and Mona retired to bed, Raphael remained behind as Splinter, Michelangelo and Donatello had gone upstairs so he could say goodnight to Mona.

Mona blushed as she stood at her bedroom door and Raphael stroked her cheek. "I had a great evening Raphael..." she said.

"It was the best night of my life Mona" said Raphael "I never thought I'd meet someone like you"

Mona placed her hand on his, "I dunno why I didn't tell you before" she said "I always had a thing for you since getting to know you more"

Raphael gave her the evil smirk and Mona felt her heart skip a beat.

"I feel like the luckiest Mutant turtle alive" said Raphael as he stroked her hair, "now that I've found you"

Mona looked up at him, "and I feel healed..." she said "You've made me so happy"

"And I will continue to make you happy babe" said Raphael gently pulling Mona close to him and placing his lips on her forehead "I promise".

He then went for her lips and they shared another passionate kiss, Mona wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers fiddled with the red flowing ribbons from his ninja mask and Raphael wrapped his strong arms around her waist and shoulders and felt her soft dark ringlets with his fingers.

"Awww!" whispered Michelangelo as he and Donatello watched from the top of the stairs, "isn't that a cute sight!"

"Sure is!" said Donatello "Raphael's like a different turtle almost, so calm...so in love..." Michelangelo nodded.

"My sons!" the two young turtles almost jumped out of their shells as they saw Splinter standing above them with his arms folded, "Do you think it would be wise to let your brother and his mate have some privacy?" he asked.

Donatello and Michelangelo looked embarrassed and looked at the floor.

"Yes sensei" they sighed standing up and walking up to the room, Splinter narrowed his eyes at the two nosy turtles then followed them upstairs.

Not long after that, he heard Raphael walk up the steps. "Ah Raphael" said Splinter "You and Mona have said your goodnights?"

"Yeah Sensei" said Raphael walking over to a camp bed near the window.

Michelangelo and Donatello turned to their brother and began grinning. They then hopped over to him, "sooo!" said Donatello "how was it?"

"What?" asked Raphael cocking his head on one side.

Donatello gave Raphael a look as if he was an idiot, "you know!" he said "Kissing!" before giggling in excitement.

Michelangelo chortled and giggled.

Raphael looked annoyed at Michelangelo "Well...erm..." he said "It was kinda nice..." Donatello gave a goofy grin, "really?" he asked "what did it feel like?"

"Wet..." said Raphael, "...in a good way...it was like...like"

"Like what?" asked Michelangelo eagerly.

"Like..." said Raphael, he then sighed softly "it was like the soft petals of a rose...or a lotus flower..."

"Ooooo!" said Michelangelo and Donatello together "you're really in love Raphael!" said Donatello.

"I can see it all now!" said Michelangelo "Love! Marriage! Babies!"

Raphael's eyes widened, "Mikey!" he cried, but Michelangelo wasn't listening and continued to chant, "And Don, Leo and I get to be uncles...OW!" he yelped as he felt Raphael smack him across the head and Donatello yank on his mask ribbons.

"Cut that out Mikey!" said Donatello "don't get too excited!"

"Kids!" cried Raphael "Mona and I have just gotten together as mates!"

Michelangelo rubbed his head, "just saying bro!" he said.

"Well you two make a great couple!" said Donatello ignoring Michelangelo "way to go Raphie boy!" "Thanks!" said Raphael blushing.

He then lay back on his camp bed as he thought more about Mona, "She's like a geisha...so beautiful...but deadly!"

"Don't blame you bro!" said Donatello "she is a babe!"

"Ditto to that!" said Michelangelo "Indeed a very beautiful mutant girl" said Splinter "like the daughter I never had"

"When I first kissed her, I didn't want to let her go..." said Raphael "I know I'm in love...She's so pretty, and her personality...wow, she's such fun to be around, and we have a lot in common too"

"That's a bonus bro" said Donatello, "All these emotions I never knew before" said Raphael "now I'm feeling them...I feel...like I'm in heaven"

Splinter smiled, "You are feeling a new light in your soul my son" he said.

Raphael looked up at Splinter, "You're right there Sensei" he said "it's like a fire in my soul, a really bright roaring flame nothing can douse"

Donatello then yawned "well" he said "I'm gonna hit the hay" he said as he walked over to his camp bed.

"What about Leo?" asked Michelangelo "he's still not back from his walk, he has been gone a while"

"Good point" said Raphael sitting up at the looking out of the window "I wonder what he's doing out there"

Splinter walked to the window and looked out, "your brother has done this before" he said "he has stayed out for hours in the past"

"He'll be ok though?" said Michelangelo.

"Of course he will Mikey" said Raphael "for as long as we've known Leo, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself"

"Indeed!" said Donatello "he's a tough turtle"

Splinter looked out of the window and looked thoughtful, he knew his oldest son was ok when it came to taking care of himself, but he was worried about how he would react to Mona and Raphael's relationship.

After seeing the way Raphael and Leonardo competed for Mona's affections he was worried how the other react if Mona choose one of them, all he could do was hope Leonardo would accept it.

Splinter watched as Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael snuggled under some blankets on their camp beds and start to settle down, he switched off the light and went over to his own bed; he then lay down and stared at the ceiling as he let his thoughts wonder.

After an hour had past Leonardo made it back to the farmhouse, he saw that everyone had gone to bed and the lights were off in the farmhouse.

He felt the sense of emptiness and weirdness as he thought about how over a few hours ago the front of the house was filled with everyone laughing and partying after Mona has completed her tests and was made an official ninja.

He could still smell the hot coals on the barbecue even though it had been put out and there were a couple of paper plates on the ground that someone had dropped.

Leonardo sighed then looked up at the farmhouse, it was really quiet and he knew everyone was asleep. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself by going inside and waking everyone. He then looked towards the large barn next to the house.

With a heavy heart he walked to the barn and over to a bed of straw and blankets, he took one of the blankets and laid it over the straw then sat down.

Leonardo then looked up at the beams above and saw a couple of owls next a nest.

He sighed and looked down, even though he had cried all the tears he could cry and his eyes were stinging, his soul felt like it had been ripped apart and nothing could heal the wounds he was feeling within.

Leonardo lay down in the straw and curled up tightly as he tried to get some sleep.

But every time he closed his eyes he saw Raphael and Mona holding each other and kissing passionately, he felt bile rising in throat, but he tried to force the image out of his head and think of something else.

He had managed it before with meditation, but this time it was so hard.

Leonardo tried to clear his mind as he tried to let sleep take him, but it was so hard, seeing Mona kissing his brother like having a knife go through his body, he had been stabbed and shot by his enemies before and they had burned his body with pain, but this pain was greater than any physical pain he had felt.

Leonardo hugged his body tightly as he tried to clear him mind, as he did, he started feel exhausted from trying.

He relaxed into the sofa straw and despite his mind still being full with his heartbroken thoughts; he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**So Raphael's walking on air! But Poor Leonardo's disheartened. **

**Hope you enjoyed the little RaphxMona fluff, they'll be more in the chapters to come so stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Morning Ride**

The next morning, Raphael awoke just as dawn was lighting up the sky, he sat up and stretched and looked outside.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun had not quite risen yet, but the sky was a beautiful light mix of pinks, blues and yellows.

He threw the blanket off him and as quietly as he could he got off his camp bed and walked to the stairs, Splinter was fast asleep and was curled up under his blanket.

Raphael giggled a little at the way he was sleeping, even though he was a humanoid rat he still had some rat behaviours, and one included curling up when he slept.

He looked over to his brothers, Donatello was laying on his front with his arms dangling over the sides of his camp bed and had the blanket pulled up to his chin as he snored softly and Michelangelo was lying on his side and had his thumb in his mouth.

Raphael chuckled a little at the fact Michelangelo still sometimes sucked his thumb when he slept, even though his baby brother was still a bit of an annoying big kid who drove him crazy sometimes, he did look sweet with his thumb in his mouth.

He crept over to the steps and decided to take a little walk outside in the fresh morning air, as he walked downstairs he stepped carefully hoping the wood wouldn't creak under his weight and wake everyone in the house.

Raphael soon made it to the living room and he saw to his delight Mona looking out of the window looking at the first light of the dawn.

Raphael smiled as he admired her body and her long soft hair, feeling so lucky that she was his. "Good morning love" he said softly.

Mona turned around from the window and smiled, Raphael then walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders whilst peppering little butterfly kisses behind her neck and ear.

Mona lifted her hand and began to stroke his head and run her fingers through the ribbons of his ninja mask, "did you sleep well Raph?" she asked moaning as she felt his breath over the back of her neck.

"It was ok" said Raphael "how about you?"

"Fine" said Mona "Beautiful morning isn't it?"

Raphael nodded, "I was thinking of stepping outside for a few minutes before the others woke up" Mona laughed softly "I was thinking of doing the same thing" she said.

"Cool!" said Raphael, he then had a really wicked idea, his Shell Cycle was still in the battle Shell and there was no-one about this early in the morning.

"Hey Mona" he said cheekily, "You wanna go for a spin on the Shell Cycle? There's no-one around at this time"

Mona felt excited, "I'd love to" she said "I love going on rides on the shell cycle with you"

Raphael gave her the evil smirk as he nuzzled her, "I'm glad you love them" he said "come on, let's get out of here before the others wake up!".

Mona giggled as they walked outside to the Battle Shell and Raphael opened the back doors and pulled out his Shell Cycle, then wheeled it away from the farmhouse.

Mona followed him and once they made it to the road, Raphael started the engine up and placed his helmet on his head.

He then handed Mona her helmet and she took it and placed it on her head before climbing onto the back of the Shell Cycle.

She then wrapped her arms around his waist then Raphael started the Shell Cycle before riding off down the road at full speed. Mona laughed as the Shell Cycle sped off down the road.

She felt the air over her skin as she rode on the back of the motorcycle and held onto Raphael tightly, the morning air felt so cool on her skin and the landscapes whizzing past looked so beautiful as the sun rose higher.

The road was long and straight so Raphael was able to pull off some fancy moves such as wheelies making Mona cry out with joy.

"You ok back there?" asked Raphael looking over his shoulder, "I'm fine" said Mona.

"Hold tight!" said Raphael, he then turned the bike sideways and placed his foot on the ground causing the bike to turn all the way round then point back in the opposite direction.

Mona squealed with joy as the bike turned at a 90 degree angle. She held on tight to Raphael as he powered up the bike and sped down the road.

As they rode down the road, Mona saw the sun rise higher in the sky bathing the whole place in sunlight, "nothing beats a good motorcycle ride at dawn huh?" called Raphael.

"It's fantastic!" shouted Mona over the roar of the Shell Cycle. She wrapped her arms tighter around Raphael's waist as he continued to speed on.

As they sped on, Raphael noticed a slope on the side of the road and he grinned evilly as an idea came into his head, "Mona!" he shouted "Hold onto me! We're gonna fly!"

"What!" cried Mona in shock as Raphael hit the gas and sped up the bike. She then saw him head for the upward slope on the side of the road.

She gripped Raphael tightly, holding his waist and his belt, he then went for the slope and the bike went sailing up the slope sending them flying into the air!

Mona gasped in shock and held Raphael tighter as the Shell Cycle went flying through the air. "Holy cow!" she shouted as they flew through the air.

Raphael then positioned the bike and they landed back on the road, Mona nearly went flying but she held tightly onto Raphael as he landed the bike and he sped on.

"Whoa!" cried Mona "you're getting good with your stunts!" Raphael laughed as he powered the bike to go faster.

They sped up the road for a few miles, looking at the landscape as the sun rose higher, then Raphael decided to head the bike back to the Farmhouse, "I think the others will be waking up soon" he said as he slowed the bike down and they drove back to the Farmhouse.

When they arrived back, Raphael parked the bike next to the Battle Shell and jumped off, he then helped Mona off it and she nearly fell.

"Whoa!" said Raphael "you got a habit of falling off the bike!"

Mona laughed and blushed, "I guess all the adrenaline makes me weak in the knees" she said.

"That's a good point" commented Raphael as he helped her stand, nuzzling her with his beak as he did. They then began to walk hand in hand back to the Farmhouse together.

As they got to the front of the farmhouse, they saw Leonardo standing between the barn and the Farmhouse swinging his swords around as he practiced his swordplay.

"Hey Leo's awake" said Mona.

"Early riser as usual" said Raphael "and why am I not surprised he's practicing with his swords?"

Mona chuckled, "as long as I've known him he's so committed to his training" they watched Leonardo for a bit as he focused on his sword play.

As Leonardo swung is swords, he caught sight of Mona and Raphael standing a few feet away from him and holding hands.

He stopped swinging his swords and lowered them. On seeing his brother he felt his blood boil and seeing Mona, his heart started to hurt as it beat in his chest.

"Morning bro" said Raphael.

"Oh hey" said Leonardo placing his swords back in the sheaths on his back I didn't see you there, What are you two doing out there?"

Raphael folded his arms and smirked wickedly, "just took Mona for a ride on the Shell Cycle, perfect morning for an early ride" Leonardo clenched his fist but he took a few deep breathes and hid his fist so Mona and Raphael didn't see.

"Right" he said "and you didn't break any of her bones on that Deadly machine of yours?"

"Well she's walking isn't she?" retorted Raphael with a slight snarl annoyed his brother was lecturing him on taking Mona on dangerous Motorcycle rides.

Mona sighed I'm fine Leo" she said "I enjoy the motorcycle rides with Raphael"

"Great" said Leonardo giving Raphael daggers wit his eyes "glad you do"

"You ok Leo?" asked Mona noticing the resentment in Leonardo's voice.

"I'm fine" said Leonardo straightening himself up, "just tired, and that...I worry about you going on that Shell Cycle sometimes, can be pretty dangerous"

"You got nothing to worry about Leo" said Mona "Raphael takes good care of me"

"I noticed" said Leonardo "And I'm glad"

Raphael cocked his head on one side also noticing Leonardo's resentment in his voice, he also knew his brother saw that he (Raphael) was holding Mona's hand. "Sorry big brother" he thought awkwardly "Mona chose me; it's not my fault you didn't win her...hope you're not gonna resent me"

As Raphael was thinking the Farmhouse doors opened and Master Splinter, Michelangelo, Donatello, April and Casey appeared.

"Ah Leonardo!" said Splinter "There you are" Leonardo instantly bowed to Splinter.

"Good morning Sensei" he said instantly putting on a fake smile.

"May I ask where you have been last night?" asked Splinter.

Leonardo swallowed hard, he looked at his other brothers and April and Casey who also had the same look on their faces, curious about where Leonardo had been all night.

"I was walking through the woods and ended up sitting by the river, it looked so amazing with the full moon and stars I started meditating...and I guess I lost track of time"

"I see" said Splinter "and why didn't you come into the farmhouse?"

"I didn't want to wake you lot so I slept in the barn" said Leonardo.

"The barn!" cried Michelangelo "with the mice and owls!" "It was alright!" retorted Leonardo.

"My sons!" said Splinter stopping his sons before an argument could start. The turtles instantly stood to attention.

"There is no need to beret who slept where" scolded the rat, "now since we shall be leaving to go back to New York tomorrow, I suggest you start packing up the Battle Shell, then we shall do some field training"

The turtles groaned but they agreed and bowed to their sensei.

"Once you've all had a little breakfast though" said April, "I'll get into the kitchen"

"I'll help" said Mona, "Thanks" said April, "I could use an extra set of hands"

"Thanks April" said the turtles and Splinter together as they walked back into the farmhouse.

**So Mona and Raphael have gone for an Early Morning motorcycle ride! Looks like they had fun! Lol!**

**Oh dear, Raphael's noticed Leonardo's not happy about Raphael and Mona being a couple. Not good!**

**Aww Michelangelo still sucks his thumb sometimes! And the part where Splinter curls up in his sleep, I got two pet rats at home named Jack and Kyle and when they sleep, they curl up and they look so cute! I thought Splinter might still have some normal rat behavior in him even if he has been a humaniod rat for so long! Lol!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:**** Credit to Chip903 for help writing this chapter! :)**

**Chapter Four**

**Donatello's Suspicion**

A few hours later, the turtles and Mona had packed the Battle Shell up ready for when they were to return to New York and were doing their training.

Splinter had them all standing in a straight line and they were doing different, blocks, jumps, punches and kicks as Splinter shouted out different names of the moves.

April and Casey sat on a tablecloth on the grass nearby and watched them, "Mona's really getting into it isn't she?" said April as she watched the Lizard Lady stand between Leonardo and Raphael and do the movements. Casey agreed, "she sure is" he said.

Splinter tapped his stick as he called out the different moves, then finally slammed his stick on the ground shouting "And finish!"

The turtles and Mona landed back on the ground and bowed to Splinter before kneeling over and gasping for breath.

"Whoo! That was intense!" said Michelangelo

"Tell me about it" said Donatello as he started to do some warm down exercises.

Leonardo stretched his arms up as he tried to warm down his body after the intense training.

Often training helped relive some stress and unwanted anger, it did help a little bit after all he had been feeling after seeing Raphael and Mona kiss, but he still felt horrible.

Splinter then walked over to the table cloth to join April and Casey whilst Mona and Raphael walked off towards the woods.

Leonardo saw them walk off and grinded his teeth, seeing them walk off hand in hand, it made him feel sick with jealousy that his younger brother had something he wanted. Yet mustering all his emotional strength he forced his jealous feelings away.

Donatello noticed him watching the lovers walk off into the woods and saw he looked agitated, "Leo?" he asked tapping his brother's arm.

Leonardo turned to his brother, "What?" he asked.

"You ok?" asked Donatello "I noticed you watching Raphael and Mona...you know about them right?"

Leonardo felt his throat start to hurt and he fought the tears that started to form in his eyes, he felt like collapsing to the ground and crying in Donatello's arms, but using every will and every emotional strength he had, he managed to hold in his emotions and appear normal.

"Yes..." he said "I know about them Donnie, not hard to tell really..."

His eyes followed Raphael and Mona who held each other's hands as they walked into the woods and disappeared from view.

"Are you ok with it Leo?" asked Donatello in a worried voice analysing his brother.

"I'm fine Donnie" said Leonardo "I'm happy for them" Donatello wasn't convinced as he studied his brother's face but he decided to leave Leonardo be.

He then watched Leonardo walk towards the farmhouse, "I'm gonna have a rest Donnie" he said "come and get me when it's time for more training"

"Ok" said Donatello watching his brother walk towards the farmhouse; he folded his arms as he watched his older brother walk away.

"He's bothered by it" thought the brainy turtle, "Leonardo's good at hiding his true feelings, I know he really liked Mona, he seems to be doing well at hiding his emotions, but what if it gets too much?"

He looked over to Splinter who was talking to April and Casey, "I wonder if I should tell Master Splinter?" he thought.

"No, no" he scolded himself "I shouldn't, Leo's got to make the choice, and if I know Sensei, he's good at spotting emotions, and I know how those two have a very strong father and son bond"

Donatello sighed again then noticed Michelangelo following Raphael and Monalisa into the woods.

"Darn it Mikey!" he groaned as he watched his baby brother run off into the woods, he followed the young turtle into the woods until he saw him stop by some bushes.

"Mikey!" cried Donatello in a loud whisper "what the shell are you up to!"

"Just observing the happy couple" said Michelangelo.

Donatello tiptoed over to Michelangelo and ducked behind the bush, they then saw Mona and Raphael sitting together under a tree talking, Raphael was sitting on a small rock with Mona in front of him and he was stroking her shoulders and hair.

"I'm sorry Don" said Michelangelo "I just think they're so cute together and it's kinda cool seeing Raphael acting so sweet!"

"Don't you think this is being a little nosy?" asked Donatello "those two have a right to some peace and quiet!"

"Oh be quiet braniac!" said Michelangelo "don't you think they're cute together?"

"yeah, but..." said Donatello but he sighed knowing Michelangelo wouldn't listen to him.

They watched their brother and lizard lady as they talked and Raphael massaged Mona's shoulders, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"They're really in love bro" said Michelangelo "they don't want to take their hands off each other" Donatello nodded but he looked worried.

"What is it bro?" asked Michelangelo, "What?" asked Donatello "You look worried" said Michelangelo.

"I'm a little worried about Leo" said Donatello "He seemed agitated when he watched Mona and Raphael walk off together"

Michelangelo looked at his brother, "So?" he asked, "I think Leo's upset about Mona choosing Raph" said Donatello

Michelangelo looked uncomfortable, "well, Mona can't date both of them can she?" he said "And from what I saw the past few weeks, she and Raphael did flirt with each other a lot, it was kinda no surprise when they finally ended up together"

"I saw that too" said Donatello "but Leonardo liked Mona too, I saw it in his eyes, and remember the day he took her to Coney Island Beach? He looked disappointed and told us he was tired"

Michelangelo thought back to that night and remembered "oh yeah, I remember" he said.

_**Flashback**_

_Michelangelo was sitting on the sofa watching the TV whilst stroking Klunk with one hand and eating a Chilli pizza, Donatello was in his medical room but had come out and was sitting at the computer nearby._

_ As he stared at the TV he noticed Leonardo walk over and sit on the sofa, Michelangelo could smell seawater on him and some strands of dried seaweed was sticking to his shell. _

_"Heya bro!" said Michelangelo cheerfully seeing his older brother "hey" said Leonardo quietly._

_ "Did you and Mona go anywhere nice?" __asked Michelangelo _

_"Yeah" said Leonardo "I took her to Coney Island beach" _

_"Coney Island!" cried Michelangelo _

_"Coney Island!" he heard Donatello repeat "the place where we fried Nano!"_

"_The beach next to the amusement" said Leonardo. "We went swimming in the sea under the stars, then fireworks were let off above the sea by some young people having a party on the beach" _

_"Nice!" cried Donatello "wish we'd been there! That must have been a sight to see!"_

_Leonardo nodded and rested his elbow on the arm of the sofa as he stared into space . _

_"Sure was" he said "a real sight to see" Michelangelo chewed his pizza slowly as he analysed Leonardo and his older brothers spoke to each other, he could hear his voice was quiet and almost had disappointment in it, but he didn't know why._

_ "You seem kinda sad, I can tell it in your voice" said Donatello "I thought you'd be hyped after seeing something beautiful" _

_Leonardo sighed. "It's nothing" he said "I'm just tired" Michelangelo saw Donatello look sceptical then he saw Mona come out of the washroom._

"_Leo!" Michelangelo heard her shout "the bathrooms free" _

_Leonardo jumped up from the sofa "thanks Mona!" he called back, he then looked at Donatello and Michelangelo_

"_I'm just a little tired" he said "I'm gonna have a shower, then maybe take a nap before Splinter calls us out for our second lot of training" _

_"Ok bro" said Donatello and Michelangelo together, as they watched Leonardo walk off to the washroom._

_**End Flashback**_

"I noticed Leonardo seemed kind of sad" said Michelangelo, he looked back at Raphael and Mona who were still talking and Mona was leaning against Raphael's plastron as the red masked turtle stroked her hair.

"If Leo's heartbroken over Mona choosing Raphael, I wonder how he's gonna take it, it does take a while for a broken heart to heal" said Donatello.

Michelangelo bit his lip, "Do you think he'll be alright Don?" he asked.

"I dunno" said Donatello "I've seen Leonardo really angry and saddened before, but not like this"

"Do you think we should talk to him?" asked Michelangelo "or maybe Master Splinter"

"No" said Donatello "I tried talking Leonardo but he kept telling me he was ok and that he was happy for them, but something tells me he's really upset, as good as he is at controlling his emotions and hiding his true feelings, he can't convince me"

Donatello then took another breath "And we shouldn't get involved, if Leonardo doesn't want to talk to anyone we should just leave him be, and maybe we should leave it up to him if he wants to talk to Master Splinter"

"Ok" said Michelangelo looking at Raphael and Mona again but also worried about Leonardo.

"Come on Mikey" said Donatello placing his hand on Michelangelo's shoulder "let's leave Raph and Mona to themselves, they deserve some privacy"

"Ok" sighed Michelangelo as they crept away from the bush and back towards the farmhouse leaving Raphael and Mona alone.

**Looks like Donatello and Michelangelo are getting worried about Leonardo. **

**Note: For those who haven't read 'Fury Within Her' that flashback scene was from that fanfic. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Start of a Facade**

Back in the barn, Leonardo sat in the straw and stared at the ground, still feeling sad and horrible after seeing Raphael and Mona walk off in to the woods together, he thought more about how he was feeling about Mona and his brother.

He knew he would have to be around them and carry on as normal, doing training, running topside, fighting enemies and other activities, he would have to stomach the sight of them kissing and spending time together and look happy for them when really it was like a knife in his soul killing him within.

Leonardo then crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees as he prepared to meditate, he needed to clear his head and try and find a way to cope with Mona and Raphael's relationship.

"Come on Leo" he told himself "you need to accept that Mona is with your brother and they love each other"

He took a few deep breathes and tried to clear him mind, "come on Leo" he scolded himself "you haven't had all this training from Master Splinter and the Ancient One for nothing!"

His heart was still beating with frustration and sadness and his stomach was hurting from the heartbreak.

Leonardo kept breathing and tried to focus, he tried to think of good times, all the happiest memories he had, he remembered when he got his first wooden Katana from Splinter as a very young turtle, watching movies with his brothers, the times at Halloween when they went topside and didn't have to hide. He remembered the times he and his brothers played in the sewers together playing tag, hide and seek or Follow the Leader.

He hoped that if he remembered the good times it would help him clear his mind and help his focus.

But as he was remembering the good times, he saw Raphael and Mona in his mind kissing and nuzzling under the tree. Leonardo felt the bile rise in his throat and he tried to push the image away from his mind.

A couple of tears fell from his eyes as he tried to push the image away, he soon managed to clear the image away as he managed to visualise a clear scene, completely blank and clear, like looking at a clear blank white screen.

Finally Leonardo was able to focus, he took a few deep breathes and began.

"You've got to be happy for them" he told himself, "they are happy together, there are reasons that they are good together" he tried to focus but he could feel his heart beating harder in his chest, like it was trying to argue with him.

His mind was telling him to accept it and say Mona and Raphael were made for each other, and that he should move on. But his heart told him he was just lying to himself.

Leonardo tried to fight his emotions as they fought back trying to work their way into his mind, as he fought his emotions he tried to argue with his mind.

"Raphael...he's my brother, he may be a hot head, but he's most loyal and passionate turtle I know..." he told himself.

Soon all these thoughts invaded his mind as he mediated and continued to fight his heartbroken and devastated emotions.

"He and Mona had things in common, they love spending time together, they share the same taste in music..."

"_You like the same music as Mona!" _

"That's not important! There's more to it than that!"

"_You are so much better than that hothead! You are better! You can do better!"_

"He and I are equal! I may be leader and the eldest and we are different in some ways! But we are equal!"

"_He took the woman you love!"_

"She chose him!"

"_She should have chosen you!"_

"She has made her choice! I accept it!"

"_You don't! You want her! You want her for yourself!"_

"I accept her decision! She's my friend! She's like the little sister I never had!"

"_You're just lying to yourself! You haven't accepted it! You'll never accept it!"_

"I accept her decision!"

As Leonardo argued back, the voices of his emotions began to cease, "I accept their relationship! I've gained a sister! The little sister I never had! And my katana blades will continue to protect her! I would give my life for her!"

But as he shouted in his head to the voices of his emotions that fought back, Leonardo felt the emotions come back, he fought as heard as he could trying to force them away, using every strength of will he had learned in meditation.

He soon found himself back in the barn and the cooing of some pigeons on the beams above his head snapped him back to reality.

Leonardo took a few more deep breathes as he tried to recover from the strange argument that he had with himself during meditation.

"You'll need to accept it" he told himself "Maybe you should talk to Master Splinter or at least let Donatello know how you're really feeling, he did ask you earlier"

Leonardo shook his head as he continued to talk to himself, "I don't want to worry anyone" he thought to himself, "I'd rather deal with this on my own...I'll just put on a facade...I don't want anyone to know my misery" he bit his lip as he tried to control his emotions.

"Put on a facade" he said "there's nothing wrong, as far as you're concerned, as far as anyone's concerned, nothing's wrong with you" he then stood up from the straw and decided to practice his swordplay outside the barn to blow off some more steam.

Leonardo opened the barn doors and walked over to a large space of grass and began to swing his swords around.

Raphael and Mona meanwhile walked back to the group after spending time in the woods, Raphael then kissed Mona's forehead then went to talk to Casey. Mona smiled and went to join April.

"How things going Mona?" asked April with a smile.

"Pretty well" said Mona, "we've only been a couple for a day and things are so great!" she touched her lips as they felt numb and sore from kissing Raphael so much.

"Well" said April "right now you can't keep your hands off each other!"

Mona giggled, "Well...he's a good kisser!" April grimaced and laughed at the same time, "whoa Mona!" she said "too much information!"

"Sorry" said Mona with a giggle, "well apart from kissing we do talk as well! I bet you and Casey when you first became a couple you couldn't keep your hands off each other!"

"That is true actually" said April, she looked towards Casey and Raphael who were away from the girls and the other turtles and Splinter and were talking in low voices.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" asked Mona "Boy talk" said April "A totally different language to what we speak!"

"I guess so" said Mona "when my little brothers talked to each other, I sometimes couldn't understand a word they said! They talked some sort of babble that sounds like English, but in a way only they could understand!" April laughed

"Donatello's got his own language too" said Mona "total techno babble!"

"You can say that again!" laughed April.

She looked at Raphael and Casey and saw both boys get excited and Casey give Raphael a thumbs up then giggle like a naughty teenager. She raised an eyebrow as Casey lead Raphael away and back to the farmhouse "I wonder What are those two up too?" she thought.

**What are Casey and Raphael up to indeed? Are they planning something? Tune into the next chapter to find out!**

**Oh dear, Leonardo's struggling with his emotions! Looks like he's beginning his decent into insanity! Oh dear...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Raphael's Surprise**

That evening, everyone was relaxing after dinner, April had made everyone lasagne (which the turtles loved and devoured) and Mona helped her out hoping to make it herself when they got back to the lair.

Leonardo had gone outside to do more swordplay.

Splinter was sitting by the fireplace meditating.

Michelangelo was reading some comic books and Donatello was reading some engineering books.

Raphael meanwhile was sitting on the sofa next to Michelangelo fiddling with his Sai whilst waiting for Casey.

Mona meanwhile was talking to April, Raphael couldn't hear what they talking about but he didn't care as he was waiting for Casey "hurry up man!" he thought "I can't wait any longer! Hurry up!"

He placed his Sai back in his belt and leaned back into the sofa.

As he leaned back into the sofa, Casey walked back through the door, Raphael grinned inside.

"Great!" he thought "I was getting worried for a moment!" Casey winked at him as he walked past and Raphael knew that was the signal.

He causally stood from the sofa, then walked over to Mona, Casey also got April's attention whilst Raphael got Mona's.

"Hey Mona" said Raphael "Come with me, I got something to show you"

Mona smiled at Raphael "have you?" she asked "what is it?"

Raphael gave her a wicked smile, "follow me" he said, "you'll see!"

Mona felt excited, "ok" Raphael then took her hand and lead her out of the house.

As they left everyone looked up, "I wonder where they're going?" said Donatello.

"No prizes for guessing where or what they'll be doing Don!" said Michelangelo.

Casey grinned and April gave Casey the evil eye and put her hands on her hips, "what are you up to Casey Jones?" she asked.

Casey grinned then leaned down to April so he could whisper in her ear.

April's eyes widened, "oh my God!" she said "that's what's happening!"

"What?" asked Donatello, Splinter and Michelangelo together.

Casey grinned then told them what he told April.

Michelangelo got excited "Whoa dude!" he cried "I never knew hot-head would do something like that!"

"Some people will do anything for the ones they love Michelangelo" said Splinter with a warm smile on his face, "even if it is out of character"

Donatello smiled, "I hope they have a magical evening" he said.

Meanwhile, Raphael and Mona had left the farmhouse and went into the woods.

"Where are we going?" asked Mona curiously

"Not telling!" laughed Raphael "it's a surprise!" he lead Mona further into the woods then stopped.

"What is it?" asked Mona, Raphael turned to Mona "close your eyes" he said, Mona closed her eyes and Raphael took her hand and placed another behind her waist.

"Raph!" said Mona "what are you doing?" "Just trust me" said Raphael.

"Ok..." said Mona "do you trust me?" asked Raphael "I trust you" said Mona.

Raphael then led her further into the woods until he came to his destination, "ok Mona" he said "open your eyes" Mona opened her eyes and gasped in delight.

In front of her was the most beautiful and romantic thing she had ever seen.

There was a small tree with candles in the branches, as well as a few small candles in jars in the grass around the tree along with a soft blanket on the ground within the candles and a couple of bottles of champagne and two glasses, a large plate of bread and cheese and grapes and there was also a glass bowl filled with Milk Chocolate Hersey's Kisses.

"Oh my God!" cried Mona, "do you like it?" asked Raphael.

"I love it!" said Mona turning around and hugging her mate, "It's...it's amazing! So thoughtful of you!"

"Well it's our last night up here at Casey's Farmhouse and I wanted to do something nice for you" said Raphael going a little pink. Mona hugged Raphael tighter and kissed him.

"It's so beautiful Raph" she said "just amazing" Raphael grinned and lead her to the blanket and let her sit down before he did.

"Where did you get all this?" asked Mona "Casey had some bottles of champagne in the basement under the farmhouse and most of this other stuff in the kitchen; I gave him some cash to replace it"

"It's amazing!" said Mona. Raphael instantly opened one of the champagne bottles and pulled out the cork causing it to pop open.

Mona giggled as she almost jumped at the loud pop of the bottle. Raphael then poured some champagne into Mona's glass before pouring some into his own glass.

They then clinked glasses and took a sip of the champagne, "mmm" said Mona as she sipped the champagne "this is really gorgeous!"

"Casey told me it's one of the best" said Raphael, "So pleased you like it!"

"I do" said Mona with a wink, she took another sip of the sparkling wine and her eyes sparkled with happiness over the rim of the glass.

"I've never had anyone who would do this for me" said Mona, "Well, I've never had a proper boyfriend before"

"No?" asked Raphael

"Nope" said Mona, "well, I knew a few guys in my Martial Arts classes and at High School, two were friends, and there were two others I kinda fancied, such a long time ago though"

"Well I guess you can kinda tell my brothers and I have never met any girls, well any we would consider for mates, I mean there are no other mutant girls" said Raphael with a shrug. Mona gave a sympathetic smile.

"We were ok about it though" said Raphael "We could only dream, Mikey's kinda in love with the fantasy girls in his comics and video games, so he's satisfied enough with dreaming"

Mona giggled, "my brothers are like that, they are always drooling over the heroines in Comics and video games" she said, "Jake always had a thing for Marvel Super heroines like Rogue or Black Widow, and Callum fancied Catwoman and Wonderwoman"

Raphael smiled warmly, "cute" he said, "well, when my brothers and I were turtle tots we always fancied super heroines"

Mona chuckled. "Being a teenager I always had silly crushes" she said, "but there were two guys I liked when I was human, one guy was this jock at High School, I felt kinda embarrassed I ever had a crush on him though because he turned out to be a complete jerk!"

Raphael narrowed one eye; "really?" he asked "how was he a jerk?"

"Just so full of himself" said Mona, "we went for a coffee and he hardly listened to me at all when I talked and he talked more about himself and his glories"

Raphael rolled his eyes, "big headed jock" he growled "I hate guys like that!"

"Was the other guy any better?" asked Raphael

"A little" said Mona "he was in my karate class and he was a belt higher than me, in fact we were sparring partners" she sipped a bit of champagne and took a Chocolate Hersey from the glass bowl.

"We were friends for a bit and we did go on one date, but he wasn't really the boyfriend material I was after, even though we were good sparring partners, we didn't have much in common"

"Shame" said Raphael, "its ok" said Mona looking up at the stars "I wasn't too keen on guys at the time, I was kinda more into studying and getting into Uni, until of course it all changed"

Raphael felt sad for Mona. "I know you miss your real home" he said.

Mona looked at Raphael and smiled gratefully. "It's become easier to bear now" she said, "But I still miss them and I wish I could tell them I'm still alive, it still hurts inside that they're still hurting"

Raphael moved a little closer to Mona and placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Even though the pain of missing my family is still there" said Mona "I'm really happy here, I'm so happy to have met your family, and you"

Raphael went a little pink "I'm glad you're happy Mona" he said as he nuzzled her, Mona giggled and nuzzled him back.

They then looked up at the stars, with the glowing candles around them and the stars shining above, it was like heaven, "I hope we can do this again soon" said Mona, "I wish I could stay here forever"

Raphael smiled at her, "if only" he said, "peace and quiet, with just the glow of the candles, the stars and champagne"

Mona took another sip of her champagne, she then got a naughty idea and unwrapped a Hersey's Chocolate and lifted it to her mouth, she then held the chocolate between her teeth and leaned towards Raphael to kiss him, as she touched his lips with her own she pushed the chocolate into his mouth, Raphael moaned as he got a kiss and chocolate at the same time.

"Wow" said Raphael "where did you get that idea?"

Mona gave him a seductive look, "I've always wanted to do that" she lifted another Hersey's Chocolate and lifted it to Raphael's mouth

Raphael did the same and gave her a chocolate. Soon they were sipping their champagne and feeding each other chocolates under the glow of the candles and the stars.

A couple of hours later, the lovers decided to head home, the candles had burnt down and the champagne and chocolates and other food was finished. Mona helped Raphael gather everything up and take it back to the farmhouse.

Mona carefully placed the empty glass bowl and cheese board by the sink in the kitchen and Raphael placed the blanket by the washing machine.

Raphael then escorted Mona to her room and they shared a passionate goodnight kiss before Raphael decided to head upstairs.

As they were locked in kissing, Leonardo was sitting on the stairs and watching them from the shadows, he couldn't sleep at all and had been sitting in the living room reading, but when he heard Raphael and Mona coming back he had gone to sit on the stairs.

His heart beat hard in his chest and his stomach hurt in anger and heartbreak as he watched the lovers, his anger and jealousy eating him up within.

"Why are you doing this Leo?" he asked himself, "this is just stupid!" he narrowed his eyes "I know it's stupid" he argued back "but I can't help it! I just can't tear myself away!"

Just then, he saw Raphael start to slide from Mona's embrace so he quickly and as quietly as he could went back upstairs and got into his camp bed with his back to the stairs.

As soon as he lay in his bed, he heard Raphael come upstairs. He lay as still as possible and listened as his younger brother walked across the room to his camp bed.

Raphael crept across the room, he saw his brothers and Sensei were fast asleep, Splinter was curled up under his blanket, the tip of his tail was stick out over the top of the blanket and he was resting his head on his paws.

Donatello was on his head with his head flung over his head and was snoring softly, Michelangelo was on his front and was mumbling a little in his sleep, "here's comes the Turtle Titan!" he mumbled making Raphael shake his head.

He made his way to his camp bed and pulled the blanket over himself, as he curled up he smiled warmly to himself as he thought of Mona's smile and the happiness on her face as she saw the surprise he had done for her.

"I'll continue to make you happy Mona..." he thought "I'll do anything for you" he then drifted off to sleep.

**Awwww! So that's what Casey and Raphael planned! A romantic midnight picnic under the stars! (I got the idea when I watched the movie 'Stardust' the other night). As Splinter said 'Some people do anything for the one they love'**

**But Leonardo's still upset about their relationship.**

**Note: The part where Michelangelo mumbles in his sleep about the Turtle Titan is from the 2003 series, episode 'Hunted'.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:**** Credit to Chip903 for the ideas.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Voices**

The next day, everyone was in the Battle Shell on their journey home, April and Casey drove the Battle Shell whilst everyone hid in the back. Mona stood at the back doors as she watched the Farmhouse disappear from view.

"Don't worry Mona" said Donatello "we'll return there again soon"

"Yeah" said Michelangelo "We'll come back in the autumn and see the falling leaves! You'll see the snow in the winter and the blossoms in the spring!"

Mona chuckled, "I look forward to returning there soon" she said as she looked away from the window and sat down.

Raphael sat next to her and Mona rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Leonardo looked away from them and tried to concentrate on something else, he had an Ipod so he decided to listen to some music hoping that would distract him from the lovebirds.

He scrolled through the playlist trying to find a distracting song.

He looked up at Donatello, Michelangelo and Splinter.

Michelangelo was lying on his back on some blankets and listening to his own Ipod.

Donatello was sitting next to him with his back against the side of the van with his eyes closed and Splinter was sitting cross legged and meditating.

Leonardo did find it interesting that Splinter could meditate even when they were in a moving vehicle, he had tried it a few times, but he preferred to be somewhere still and no noise around him.

He leaned back against the side of the Battle Shell and clicked the play button on his Ipod and the sound of some soothing Classical music flowed through the earphones.

Leonardo then closed his eyes as the rock of the battle shell started to lull him to sleep, he hadn't been able to sleep properly due to his feelings about Raphael and Mona even with his meditation to calm his mind so he was feeling exhausted.

As he closed his eyes he felt calmed and soothed by the classical music.

Leonardo's peaceful moment didn't last long as suddenly he heard some voices in his ears, he shook his head trying to focus on what the voices were saying.

"_You want her_!" came the voice, "_You want her, but that hot-head stole her from you!_"

"She chose him!" Leonardo argued in his head, "Raph was her choice, they love each other, he didn't take her from me!"

"_Bullshit_!" came the voice, "_You wanted her! You did everything for her! You felt pain for her! You trained her! You did everything for her? What did that hot head do for her? Nothing_!"

"Who are you anyway?" Leonardo argued back "Why are you hounding me with these thoughts?"

"_I am your mind! I am your heart! Your conscience_!" said the voice again. "No way!" said Leonardo.

"_I'm your mind...giving you someone to talk to_" came the same voice.

Leonardo sighed, "Someone to talk to...my imagination?" he said.

"_You are in Misery Leonardo_" said the voice, "_I know one day you will snap! Even though the great Masters have taught you many things, their teachings have not involved never feeling again, you may be able to withstand physical pain, but you will never stand the wounds of emotional and spiritual pain! You have fallen victim to these before_!"

"I have..." said Leonardo "But I can do better, I have learnt much!

"_You will not stay sane forever Leo_" said the voice again, "_you will one day crack, you will fall! And someone will be hurt_"

"Oh stop it!" said Leonardo "I know I can get through this! I will accept my brother is in a relationship with the woman I love! I will get over it!"

"_You will crumble...you think you won't but you will_!"

"I will not crumble!" argued Leonardo.

He then opened his eyes as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He looked up at saw Donatello waking him up, "we're back in New York bro" said Donatello. Leonardo blinked several times as he tried to shake the cobwebs of sleep from his eyes.

"You've been asleep for a while" said Donatello.

"Have I?" said Leonardo "Wow" Donatello held out his arm for is brother and Leonardo grabbed it so Donatello could pull him to his feet.

"We're saying goodbye to April and Casey before we head back to the lair" said Donatello.

Leonardo nodded and stretched before walking to the back of the Battle Shell where April and Casey were saying goodbye to everyone before they headed into the Shop.

"We'll see you soon guys" said April "And well done again Mona" she added as she hugged Mona "Thanks April" said Mona.

After a while they made it back to the lair, "Home sweet home" said Michelangelo happily as he walked over to the TV area and turned on the TV.

Donatello instantly ran to his lab/medical room.

Michelangelo cocked his head on one side as he watched his brother run off to the lab/medical room, he then remembered Donatello had taken a blood sample from Mona after she was injured by the last battle they had with the Purple Dragons after realising she could heal faster than normal.

Meanwhile Splinter walked into his quarters, whilst Raphael went up to his room, Leonardo walked into the middle of the lair and took out his swords so he could practice his swordplay.

Mona rolled her eyes at Leonardo training; he never seemed to stop training. She decided to go to her own room.

Leonardo swung his swords about, it seemed to be his only way at staying calm and distracting himself away from Raphael and Mona. As the blades swung about, the lights from the ceiling bounced off the shiny steel.

Swinging his blades and hearing the air whistle as they went, Leonardo felt a slight sense of calm, right now he felt calm, but he knew he couldn't practice forever, now they were home.

Leonardo knew he would have to deal with seeing his brother and Mona together every day.

As he executed a spin with his blades he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Master Splinter standing before him and he had almost got him with the blades.

"Yah!" cried Leonardo in shock. He stood still and placed his katana on his back before bowing to Splinter who bowed back.

"Sorry Master" he said "I nearly had a heart attack, almost thought I was gonna slash you" "Apologies" said Splinter.

The old rat then looked at Leonardo with a serious look. "Are you ok Leonardo?" he asked.

"I'm fine" said Leonardo, he wondered why Splinter was asking him that, but then he thought that Splinter knew how he felt about Raphael and Mona.

"Are you sure my son?" asked Splinter "I have seen you looking tense and pained"

Leonardo looked at Splinter and sighed, he knew he couldn't hide anything from his Sensei. "Come into my quarters my son" said Splinter "and we shall talk" Leonardo agreed and went with Splinter into his quarters

As soon as they got inside, Splinter lit a couple of candles and lit some incense; he then knelt down and motioned for Leonardo to sit opposite him.

Leonardo knelt down and relaxed. "I have seen a look in your eyes that worries me my son" said Splinter.

"What?" asked Leonardo even though he already knew the answer.

"The way you look at your brother and Monalisa" said Splinter.

Leonardo bit his lip, there really was no hiding from Splinter even though he had managed to avoid talking to Donatello he couldn't talk his way out of talking to his sensei.

"I have seen you look angered, heartbroken" said Splinter "I know your heart is broken"

Leonardo tried to fight back his tears but a few escaped and fell from his eyes, Splinter noticed, "It is alright Leonardo" he said "you can let out your emotions"

Leonardo was hesitant but he couldn't stop the tears. "I'm in love with Mona, since she moved in with us and I got to know her" he said softly "But she has chosen Raph...and not me"

Splinter sighed sadly, "I am sorry my son" he said placing his hand on Leonardo's shoulder "I know it hurts when the woman you love loves someone else"

"You have no idea" Leonardo thought staring at his hands.

"It will hurt for a while my son, but you will heal, Mona loves you, even if it a different love" said Splinter "There is no reason why you cannot remain friends"

"I care so much for Mona" said Leonardo, "I feel the need to protect her, I would go to the ends of the earth for her, I'd fight many Purple Dragon gangsters and Foot Ninja for her...I'd bleed for her...I would die for her"

Splinter squeezed Leonardo's shoulder sympathetically.

"So honourable Leonardo" said Splinter "You are truly so honourable"

Leonardo managed a weak smile, "It's true Master Splinter" he said, "I would do anything to protect the family"

Splinter then reached up and wiped away some of Leonardo's tears from his eyes. "You are hurt Leonardo" he said "But I promise, the wound will heal..."

Leonardo nodded, "I want to be happy for Mona and Raphael" he said "Mona deserves so much after what happened to her".

"_No you don't_!" screamed a voice within his head, Leonardo grimaced "_You want Mona! You want her for yourself_!"

Leonardo tried to push the voice away from his mind "Shut up!" he said in his head "just shut up!".

He looked at Splinter who stood up and walked over to him, he then stood before his eldest son and wrapped his arms around him like he used to do when Leonardo was a young turtle and was upset.

Leonardo gratefully rested his head against Splinter's chest and the tears fell freely, "You can grieve as long as you need to my son" said Splinter "you are hurting but you will heal...I promise"

Leonardo nodded "I loved her Master Splinter" he said in a shaking voice as the tears fell.

Splinter held him closer and stroked the back of his shell comfortingly. "I just wish I had said something sooner" he swallowed hard as is throat hurt, "Please...please don't tell the others about this" he begged his sensei.

"I will not breathe a word Leonardo" said Splinter "you have my word"

Leonardo gripped Splinter's robes as he cried softly. Splinter continued to comfort him and stroked the back of his shell. "Just cry my son" he said softly "just cry...it hurts now but you will heal...you can get through this"

As Leonardo cried in Splinter's arms, he felt so low, here he was, the strong fearless leader of the ninja turtles, now in a crumpled heap in the arms of his sensei like a frightened child.

"_Look at yourself_" that little voice whispered in his brain "_crumpled in the arms of your father, crying like a frightened child! What kind of fearless leader are you_?"

Leonardo tried to ignore the voice in his brain, but it was hard, he hugged Splinter tightly as he continued to cry softly.

Even though he had felt a slight comfort after talking to Splinter he still felt so low and devastated and all these thoughts about how he really felt despite trying to say he didn't feel that way, it was killing him within.

**Oh dear, Leonardo's hearing voices in his head, this isn't a good sign. Is he going mad or is it just his imagination?**

**But he has spoken to Splinter about how he's feeling, but hasn't spoken about the voices in his head. I wanted to show some comforting Father/Son moments and thought this was perfect, even the toughest of ninjas need comfort. Poor Leonardo.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Mona's DNA**

As the days went by, Leonardo tried to carry on as normal, after talking to Splinter he felt a little better and Splinter did promise not to tell his brothers or Mona how he was feeling. But the thoughts, feelings and voices plaguing his mind were unbearable.

Leonardo tried to distract himself with other things such as training and meditation, but even the simplest activities were hard to do with all these thoughts and feelings within him.

After a few nights Leonardo began to have weird dreams. They were all mixed images but even so they were scary, some these images showed violence and suffering, some other strange images like everyday things like a blossom tree, a rose, and other things .

Because of these weird dreams, Leonardo felt more tired during the hours they were up and his brothers, Mona and Splinter mentioned he looked tired and had dark rings under his eyes.

He wasn't sure about why he was having these nightmares, but they were terrifying even if they were mixed and weird.

One morning, Leonardo sat up in bed wiping his forehead after waking up from another weird nightmare. He looked across to his bedside table and picked up a notebook. He opened it and turned the pages until he got to a fresh one.

The notebook was filled with many entries all dated and were records of the dreams Leonardo had been having. He sat up in bed and placed the notebook on his knee as he began to write down the dreams:

_**27th September **_

_Once again I've had that dream or rather those dreams, I don't know what these dreams are about but I have been able to see some of the images in my dreams. _

_ One was a bloodied sword, a blossom tree, the teary eyes of a young woman, bloodied hands...There were many other images, but I couldn't identify them, it was like watching that creepy video tape from '**The Ring**' movie with all the different nightmarish images. _

_ But it's not just the images that scare me, it's the voices, or rather...a voice...talking to me, talking to me in my dreams, I've been hearing it more clearly now, before I heard it in my head as I try and tell myself I'm alright, it never leaves me...whether I'm awake or asleep._

Leonardo finished writing in his dream journal; he flicked the pages seeing how many entries he had written. "When will this end?" he thought "I've meditated, tried to distract myself, everything, but nothing..."

He placed his journal on the bedside table and got out of bed, after doing a few stretches he walked out of his room to go to the washroom. He knew the others would be up before too long to have breakfast and then do training.

As he walked to the washroom he heard voices coming from Donatello's lab/medical room.

Leonardo stopped and looked through the opened door where he saw Mona sitting on the medical bed and Donatello wearing a white coat and rubber gloves whilst holding up some test tubes.

Leonardo looked confused for a moment then he remembered Donatello taking a blood sample from Mona after her wounds had healed a lot faster than normal after their last battle with the Purple Dragons and they killed the last of Mona's attackers.

As he stood at the door, Mona looked up and saw him, "heya Leo" she said cheerfully and waving her hand at him.

Leonardo felt his stomach do a flip as he looked at her, "hey" he said, "how long have you two been up?"

"About two hours" said Donatello, "I spent most of last night doing a few tests on the blood sample I got from Mona and I found something interesting"

"What?" asked Leonardo walking into the medical room and standing before a large white board where Donatello had written a few words and drawn a few diagrams showing two species of lizard and names above them.

"According to the DNA in the blood sample, there were traces of lizard DNA but also Salamander DNA" said Donatello pointing at the board.

"Salamander?" said Leonardo with surprise.

"Yeah" said Donatello "and according to what I found out on my laptop" he pointed to his laptop tat sat on the desk, "Salamanders have the ability to re-grow limbs as well as their tails"

Leonardo's eyes widened, "so according to what I found out, Mona can heal herself a lot faster due to the salamander DNA in her, even though according to her scales she looks lizard but has the healing abilities of the amphibious Salamander"

"Amazing huh?" said Mona, Leonardo nodded.

"Wait until the others hear about this!" said Donatello in an excited voice, "are they up Leo?" he asked turning to his big brother.

"No" said Leo "they're all still in bed" he looked up at the white board, "did you manage to find out what kind of lizard Mona is from the sample"

Donatello looked pleased with himself, "I did actually" he said, "according to the results, I found traces of Polychrotidae or Anole"

"Wow" said Leonardo "so the DNA those Purple Dragon scum rubbed on Mona was Anole and Salamander DNA"

Donatello nodded "Seems that way, and I have one hunch, because of the healing in the Salamander DNA, as the thugs broke Mona's bones and cut her up, when she mutated in the sewer, her body healed itself"

"Wow" said Leonardo.

Mona looked at her arms and waved her tail about, "I never thought about what kind of lizard I really was" she said "all I knew was that I was no longer human..."

Donatello turned to Mona, "there are things on you that do show you were once human" he said "you still have the five fingers on each hand and your eyes, they never changed either, I saw some pictures of you as human and your eyes are still the same"

Mona wriggled her fingers, "thanks Don" she said.

"I can't wait to show the others" said Donatello "your mutation was just so fascinating" Mona blushed a little.

"The others won't be long getting up" said Leonardo "I'm hitting the showers" he then left the lab/medical room to get washed.

When everyone else was awake, Donatello told them about what he had discovered about Mona and the DNA he got from the blood sample. "Cool!" said Michelangelo as he heard about the healing factor of the salamander.

"This is indeed interesting" said Splinter impressed, "So...um" said Michelangelo, "if Mona was to be seriously hurt, would she still survive if she can heal? When she mutated she healed, when that still apply if she was seriously hurt in battle? Or even regrow limbs if they were cut off?"

Donatello looked a little uncomfortable and Mona bit her lip.

"Donnie asked me that question earlier" said Mona "After he found out the DNA he asked me if I had any situations in the two years I was a vigilante where I had serious wounds or lost a limb"

"And what was the answer Mona?" asked Splinter, Raphael nodded agreeing with Splinter.

"I told him that even though I was in dangerous situations, I never had any wounds where I thought I was going to die or lost a limb and it grow back" said Mona.

"So the questions unanswered there" said Donatello sadly.

Raphael looked a little worried, as did Leonardo.

"Hopefully I won't find myself in those situations" said Mona noticing Leonardo and Raphael's worried looks, "with all the training I've had...I'm sure I can handle myself"

"But I will do anything to protect you Mona" said Leonardo "I swear on my life and the blades of my katana"

Splinter placed his hand on Leonardo's arm just as Raphael took out his sai, "I'd protect you with my life Mona" said Raphael "As any man would protect the woman he loves"

"Hear hear!" said Michelangelo

"Ditto" said Donatello.

"I also" said Splinter bowing to Mona.

"Thanks guys" said Mona with a smile.

Splinter then clapped his hands, "if you wish to protect Mona" he said "then I suggest you continue with your training"

"Yes Sensei" said the turtles together, Mona nodded and they all followed Splinter to the middle of the lair where they all stood in a line and got ready to begin training.

"We shall do some Ninjutsu moves, and then we shall begin sparring" said Splinter, the turtles and Mona agreed.

Splinter then began shouting out different move names and the turtles and Mona began to do the moves as well as yell out as they moved.

As they practiced Leonardo noticed Mona and Raphael flirting whilst training.

He gritted his teeth and focused on his training, but knowing that the lovers were flirting next to him was unbearable.

**So we've now found out a little about what kind of lizard Mona is and that she has Salamander DNA and that's why she can heal quicker! (I did a little research)**

**Poor Leonardo's having nightmares! He's really getting it rough. **


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Contains some strong language.**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Start of Delusions**

Hours later, when everyone had finished training, Mona and Raphael decided to go topside, Donatello went to his computer and Michelangelo as usual went to read comic books on the sofa with Klunk.

Leonardo was dismayed when he saw Raphael and Mona walk out of the lair, he guessed they were going to ride the shell cycle or run topside together.

He sighed wearily and yawned. The training had tired him out so he decided to go up to his room and relax on his bed.

He climbed up the pillars until he got to his room next to Mona's he could smell some sort of sweet rose scent from her room, like a perfume.

He sighed feeling gutted he would never be able to hold her like his own woman and smell that sweet scent. He walked into his own room and sat on his bed.

Leonardo then picked up his notebook and began to read through the entries he put in, since returning from the farmhouse, the dreams had plagued him unmercifully. He went back a few pages and read his first dream:

_It's our first night back at the lair since we got back from the Farmhouse, and I've started having these strange dreams, I keep seeing strange images and hearing this voice in my head. I started hearing them at the farmhouse, I can't understand why I'm hearing them, I keep saying it's all my imagination, but something's telling me it's not my imagination._

_ In the van on our way home, I had a dream where I was in darkness, but I could hear this voice, it was telling me 'You want her but Raphael stole her from you' and other similar things saying Mona should have chosen me, I did things for her, I trained her, felt pain for her whilst Raphael did nothing._

_ I don't know where this voice is coming from, nor can I understand some of the things it says to me. I wish I could tell Master Splinter, but I'm not sure if I can. Me? The eldest turtle, the leader of the group, hearing voices, I can't tell anyone that. I can't have my family think I'm mad. _

Leonardo looked through the other pages and sighed, all the entries were the same or somewhat similar.

He yawned again; because of the dreams he hadn't slept properly so he decided to take a catnap before doing Splinter called them out for more training.

He stretched and laid back onto the bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes and before he knew it, he fell fast asleep.

As Leonardo slipped into the darkness of sleep, he started to hear the voice again, "_You're still denying your feelings Leonardo_?" Leonardo's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice and he sat up, "for over two weeks you've been denying your real feelings!" Leonardo looked around.

He was in his own room at the lair but something didn't feel right, the voice he had been hearing, it wasn't in his head anymore, but it seemed to be in the room with him.

"Who's there?" he called. He grabbed one of his katana that was on the floor where he had taken it off before going to sleep.

Leonardo stood up from his bed and looked around his room; he then came across a mirror that was in the corner of his room, as he past it he expected to see his reflection but instead he saw a Japanese man in the mirror!

Leonardo yelped in shock as the reflection turned to him with an evil smirk.

"What the shell!" cried Leonardo holding up his katana as he watched the reflection, "hello Leonardo" said the Japanese man.

Leonardo studied his appearance, he was a young man in his 20's and was wearing a black ninja uniform with a red foot symbol with armoured armguards and a back bowl haircut.

Leonardo was so shocked at what he was seeing, he couldn't speak.

He didn't know who the man was but he recognised the symbol on the front of his armour as the Symbol of the Shredder and the Foot Ninja.

"Who are you?" he demanded finally finding his voice.

"I am your conscience" said the man "I am the one who has been talking to you"

Leonardo glared, "you're not!" he snapped, "You're nothing but a figment of my imagination"

"Oh really?" asked the man "You honestly think I'm just your imagination? What about the times you argued with yourself during meditation?" Leonardo cocked his head on one side.

"You deny your true feelings about your brother and that lovely lizard lady?" asked the man again, "you say you're happy for them when really you're dying inside?"

"Master Splinter said my wounds will heal" said Leonardo "And they will..."

"Oh really?" said the man "you honestly think you'll heal from this?"

"I have healed before" said Leonardo "I was wounded for a long time on several occasions and I healed"

"You won't heal from this!" said the man "You will not heal! I can see it in your eyes and in your soul! You will crack!"

"And what makes you think I'll crack?" demanded Leonardo.

"Because you're weak!" said the man, "I can see it! Your spirit is getting weaker and weaker, you cannot keep up a facade forever, no matter how many times you have tried to disguise your misery, you may think you have mastered hiding your real emotions, being totally zen...but even the toughest of shells can crack when hit in the right places"

The man smirked at the pun he made.

Leonardo grimaced, "I will not bow" he said "I know I am strong, I am as strong as my masters have taught me to be"

"You say that now" said the man, "but it will not be long before you crack, in time you will slowly slip into madness...before you finally snap...and the ones you love will be hurt!"

Leonardo's eyes widened, "What!" he cried "You cannot say that! I would never hurt the ones I love!"

"You did once!" smirked the man "Your own father and Sensei...so much so he banished you!"

"He didn't banish me!" argued Leonardo "he understood my anger and did what was best for me when he sent me to the Ancient One!"

"And you think seeing The Ancient One solved all your problems?" demanded the man "Making you less angry? Help you control your emotions? No...it didn't! That training would never last forever!"

Leonardo turned away from the mirror. "I would never hurt anyone deliberately" he wailed "Never! I love my family! I'd put my life on the line for them!"

"You say that..." came the man's voice again from the mirror "But you know you'll crack eventually..."

"I won't!" shouted Leonardo placing his hands on his head and digging his fingers into his temples in stress "I will not crack! And I don't know who you are! Or why you're hounding me! But you're not real and you're just my imagination!"

He turned around to face the man in the mirror who was smirking at him, "Be gone!" snapped Leonardo "This is my dream and you're not real!"

"Dream...?" said the man, the evil smile never leaving his face "Or nightmare...or worse...delusion!"

"Fuck you!" snapped Leonardo, he picked lifted his katana and stabbed the mirror causing it to shatter to pieces as he let out a yell...

Leonardo opened his eyes with a start and saw Mona's concerned face above him, "Mona?" he cried in shock sitting bolt upright

"Are you ok?" asked Mona touching Leonardo's forehead and feeling how hot and sweaty he was. "Bad dream" said Leonardo sitting up "what are you doing in here?"

"Master Splinter's called us back for training" said Mona, "I heard you moaning in your sleep so I came in to wake you up"

Leonardo wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Thanks Mona" he said breathlessly "I'll be right down"

Mona smiled and stood up then walked out of the room.

"Mona" said Leonardo, Mona stopped by the door, "Did you and Raph have fun topside?" Mona nodded, "we ran topside for a while then we stopped on one of the highest buildings and watched the city at night"

Leonardo managed a weak smile, "glad you had fun" he said.

Mona smiled back at him and walked out of the room.

Leonardo looked around the room and climbed out of bed, he then placed his katana on his back then walked over to the mirror cautiously, and he then saw his own reflection. He sighed with relief.

"Only a dream" he thought "But...who was that man?" he looked at his reflection then walked out of the room.

When he left the room he saw his brothers and Mona lining up in the middle of the lair to begin more training, he blinked his eyes several times as he thought about the dream. "

I've had weird dreams before, but seeing a Japanese Man in a Foot Ninja uniform?" he thought "Talking to me in the mirror? Fuck..."

Leonardo jumped off the upper ledge and went down to join his brothers, Mona and Sensei, he tried to push the nightmare to the back of his head and continue with his training.

He wanted to write down the nightmare in his dream journal but he didn't want to keep everyone waiting.

"This nightmares not gonna be easy to forget" he thought sadly as he got into position to begin training.

Mona positioned herself next to him, she looked up at him concerned, Leonardo blushed and looked away as Splinter clapped his hands getting his and everyone else's attention to begin training.

**Oh dear...looks like the nightmares are getting scarier. But are they nightmares or delusions? And who was that man in the mirror? All will soon be revealed! **

**Also I guess some of you turtle fans noticed the references to the 2003 episode 'The Ancient One'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Going Under**

Several days past again and Leonardo was still hearing the voices in his head, even though he hadn't seen the man in the mirror in his dreams for a while, he was feeling he would come back and haunt him again.

Inbetween training, he spent a lot of time in his room trying to avoid being around Raphael and Mona, when he would go off to his room he would say he was feeling tired from the vigorous training.

Sometimes Leonardo would go topside to try and find solace on the quiet rooftops but then times when he and Mona would run topside together during training runs would come to him and he would feel hurt inside again.

The dreams were still plaguing him in his sleep and sometimes Leonardo could not tell whether some things he was seeing were real or not.

He would wake up from some mixed nightmares and wonder whether he was still dreaming or not as he kept looking over his shoulder and jumped at the slightest sound when he wasn't expecting it.

One day, Leonardo had his iPod on listening to a playlist of songs on his iPod whilst training with his swords. Listening to music helped sometimes when he trained, he felt he could just lose himself in the music and sometimes train in time to it.

Donatello meanwhile was reading some physics books whilst sitting on a small sun bed in the lair as well as peeking over the top of his book at Leonardo as he trained whilst Mona and Raphael were sitting on the sofa together.

Mona was sitting on his lap and holding a pack of Hersey's Chocolate Kisses in her hand, eating them and feeding some to Raphael as they kissed and nuzzled each other.

Michelangelo was sitting on one of the armchairs looking annoyed at Mona and Raphael kissed and shared chocolates.

In the end he was getting annoyed with their kissing and giggling he stood up and walked out of the TV area, Donatello saw him and laughed, "starting to get on your nerves are they bro?" he asked.

Michelangelo rolled his eyes, "those lovebirds really can't keep their hands off each other! Every time I see them they're either kissing on the sofa or in the bedroom, sharing those chocolates or just...just!"

Donatello nodded, "I thought you thought they were cute!" he said.

"I did!" said Michelangelo "But it's getting annoying, sometimes I wish they'd get a room!"

Donatello laughed again.

"Ya know" said Michelangelo "I'm starting to miss hot-headed Raphael punching his bag or yelling at me for telling bad jokes!"

Donatello again laughed "He'll be back Mikey" he said "He's just a loved up puppy right now!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Raphael yelled over to Donatello making both Donatello and Michelangelo jump out of their skins.

"Still same hot head!" said Michelangelo, they then heard Mona laugh and tell Raphael not to listen to them.

The two younger turtles then saw the lovebirds go back to kissing and feeding each other chocolates

Leonardo rolled his eyes as he saw them and continued to practice, because of him listening to his Ipod he couldn't hear Donatello and Michelangelo talking about him.

As the song changed he suddenly heard the song '_**Going Under**_' by _**Evanescence**_. As the song began to play he continued on his swordplay but he felt the Song described his feelings accurately:

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under**_

**_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself_**  
**_Maybe I'll wake up for once_**  
**_Not tormented daily, defeated by you_**  
**_Just when I thought, I reached the bottom_**

**_I'm dying again, I'm going under_**  
**_Drowning in you, I'm falling forever_**  
**_I've got to break through, I'm going under_**

Leonardo felt his heart beat faster and his eyes fill up a little with tears as the first few lyrics of the song.

He had done a lot for Mona, he had cried many tears when he had meditated in the alley she was snatched from so he could see her attackers.

His katana blades had tasted the blood of the bastards who destroyed her life, he had tried to please her and attract her the best way he knew how, but she had not heard him, not recognised his affections.

_**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head**_

_**So I can't trust myself anymore**_  
_**I'm dying again, I'm going under**_  
_**Drowning in you, I'm falling forever**_  
_**I've got to break through, I'm**_

As the next lot of lyrics played, Leonardo felt they described how he felt after all the nightmares he had been having and the voices he had been hearing in his head, whether he was asleep or awake.

The nightmares and voices were starting to scare him but he had tried to push them away trying to convince himself they were just his imagination and that he was slowly getting over his heartbreak, even though deep down, he was still bleeding and dying within.

_**So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under**_

_**I'm dying again, I'm going under**_  
_**Drowning in you, I'm falling forever**_  
_**I've got to break through, I'm going under**_  
_**Going under, I'm going under**_

As the song ended, Leonardo could still hear them in his head, they never left even though another song started to play. He swung his blades around several times until he saw Master Splinter coming out of his quarters to begin training.

At once he lowered his swords, stopped his Ipod and took it off before placing it on a small table nearby.

Michelangelo and Donatello placed their books down and Raphael and Monalisa instantly leapt off the sofa and walked into the middle of the room.

As they did Splinter raised an eyebrow at the two of them, "you two seem to have enjoyed the chocolates so much" he commented "that you seem to have some smeared on your faces"

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo looked over to the lovebirds and saw they still had chocolate smeared over their mouths and both Donatello and Michelangelo began laughing, only Leonardo stared with wide eyes at the smeared chocolate around Mona and his brother's mouths.

Both Raphael and Mona looked at each other and pointed out the chocolate on each other before laughing themselves.

They both ran to the bathroom to wash their faces before training began. Donatello and Michelangelo just laughed whilst Splinter shook his head chuckling slightly.

The lovebirds soon returned with clean faces and stood in a straight line ready to begin their training.

"You really got into that chocolate bro!" teased Michelangelo "did you two smear yourselves with your tongues!" Mona's jaw dropped "Mikey!" she said "You cheeky monkey!"

Michelangelo laughed more "You ate chocolate then started snogging and smeared it all over yourselves!" he said, Raphael scoffed then slapped Michelangelo across the head.

"Ow!" said Michelangelo rubbing his head. "Will you quit it!" snapped Raphael. "My sons!" barked Splinter "that is enough!"

"Yes sensei" said Michelangelo and Raphael together "sorry sensei" Mona giggled a little at how sheepish the two turtles looked. "Now let us begin our training" said Splinter. Everyone bowed and got ready.

"First we shall practice weapon techniques" said Splinter "Starting with you Mona" Mona bowed then took out her fans ready to begin.

**Poor Leonardo still suffering nightmares. I thought the song '_Going Under_' suited him and what he's going through right now.**

**NOTE: '_Going Under_' is owned by _Evanescence_.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Contains graphic sex scene, please don't read if you're offended by such content.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Passions Unleashed**

During training, the turtles and Mona practiced perfecting their weapon techniques, first training individually then sparring together then back to individual training.

Mona managed to impress Splinter when she did some kind of graceful dance as she swung her fans.

"You have shown that you can cause a hypnotising detraction with your fans Monalisa" said the old rat with a warm smile, "I remember you using that very same technique on Michelangelo when you did your final test at Casey's Farmhouse, you were like a graceful dancing geisha"

Mona blushed whilst Michelangelo groaned when he remembered that.

"I can't believe I got distracted by her fans" groaned the young turtle.

"Well, her fans are beautiful as they are deadly" said Raphael, "not to mention beautiful all over"

Donatello laughed. Mona then performed a slashing finish with her fan then bowed, "Well done Mona" said Splinter.

"If you perfect your graceful moves in dance when you use your fans" Splinter continued "you may be able to bide some time before attacking distracted enemies"

Mona bowed again. "I will keep practicing Sensei" she said "I won't let you down" Splinter bowed back.

The old rat then turned to the other turtles, "Leonardo, keep up the swordplay practice and you will succeed" he said to Leonardo who bowed.

"Donatello, remember to attack more" Splinter said to Donatello who bowed agreeing.

"Raphael, less force, you'll tire quicker" Splinter told Raphael who bowed.

Splinter then turned to Michelangelo "And Michelangelo, focus more" Michelangelo bowed

"Thank you Sensei" said the turtles and Mona together as they bowed.

"We are finished for today" said Splinter as he began to walk to his quarters, "we will resume your training tomorrow"

"Goodnight Sensei" said the turtles and Mona together as the old rat opened the sliding doors of his quarters and went inside.

After Splinter had gone to his quarters, Leonardo decided to go topside for a couple of hours before bedtime. "I need some fresh air" he said as he made his way to the exit of the lair that lead to the sewers.

"Be careful out there Leo" Mona called after him.

Leonardo stopped and turned to Mona before smiling at her warmly feeling a sort of light that she was concerned about him.

"I will" he said with a wink before turning to walk out of the lair.

"He's a tough guy Mona" commented Raphael "he can take care of himself"

Mona turned to Raphael and smiled warmly "I just worry sometimes" she said "about him and all of you, I care about you, we're family"

Raphael walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck making her giggle "and you're family too Mona" he whispered in her ear before kissing it gently.

Mona moaned softly then looked across the room where she saw Donatello go into his medical room/lab and Michelangelo run over to the sofa to put on a video game with Klunk sitting next to him.

"I'm gonna go up to my bedroom Raph" she said softly, she then reached behind his head and stroked the back of his head and ran her fingers through the ribbons of his ninja mask.

"Do you wanna join me?" she asked seductively.

Raphael felt his heart beat faster and his stomach flip as he heard those words, "Of course" he whispered.

"Follow me" Mona whispered as she walked ahead then leapt up to the top level of the lair. Raphael followed suite and followed Mona into the bedroom.

As soon as he was inside, Mona closed the door, and Raphael sat on the bed.

Being in Mona's room he felt his heart beat so fast it felt like it was humming and his stomach was dipping and swooping.

Mona turned to Raphael and walked over; as she did she decided to light a few candles on the dressing table and desk, as she did, the candles created a beautiful soft flickering glow around the room.

Raphael wasn't sure whether it was the glow of the candles or what, but Mona seemed more beautiful to him than ever and he felt this somewhat hunger for her, it wasn't like anything he had felt before but it was really strong, like a flame that couldn't be extinguished.

Mona sat next to him on the bed and nuzzled him, "I've been wanting to do this for a while" she whispered, "after that candle lit picnic you surprised me with, I wanted to do a similar thing"

Raphael brought a hand up to his lover's hair and stroked it as he nuzzled her back.

"It's great" he said "So relaxing"

Mona smiled and kissed his beak softly, as she did Raphael brought his lips to hers and cupped her face with his hands.

Mona sighed softly as she felt his lips on hers then felt his tongue prodding her lips begging for an entrance.

Mona parted her lips and moaned as she felt her lover's tongue invade her mouth; she then felt Raphael's hand start to travel lower past her jaw line and to her neck before resting on her shoulder.

He then took his lips away from her mouth and began to kiss down her face towards her neck before kissing it passionately and making Mona moan more in pleasure.

As he kissed her Mona ran her hands over the back of his neck and over his shell as well as brought her leg up and brought it over his knees.

She then felt Raphael's arms snake around behind her and stroke the back of her crop top. "Mona..." Raphael moaned softly, Mona didn't answer as she lifted her head back in pleasure at Raphael's lips and breath on her scaly skin.

"Mona..." Raphael repeated her name inhaling her sweet rose scene, "There's something about you...I don't know what it is...but...I cannot contain it..."

Mona looked at her lover and stroked the back of his head playing with the ribbons on his mask. "I can see it in your eyes Raphael" she whispered.

Raphael looked up at her then brought himself up to her level, "I've never felt this feeling before Mona" he said "Not at all...until I found you...in the weeks we've been together as a couple...I can't shake away this need...this want...this desire for you"

Mona looked into her Raphael's eyes and felt this warm yet fiery feeling within her. Raphael didn't know but she too had felt the same burning desire, this need, this want for him.

Even though she was a rape victim, she had felt healed and felt she wanted to give her consent to the one she called her lover, her soul mate, her mate for life.

"Raphael..." she whispered, "I know what you feel...I feel it too..."

Raphael felt his stomach flip again, "you do?" he whispered softly "you want it too...?"

Mona nodded, "even though my innocence was taken forcefully by those bastards...I feel healed...and now I feel...now that I have found the one I love...I wish to give my consent...to you"

As she spoke, Raphael felt this warm feeling within, such an amazing feeling, it was better than when Mona told him at the farmhouse that she loved him, this was her giving her consent to him that he could mate with her.

He stroked her hair and looked into her eyes as well as gazed at her perfect toned body.

His gaze admired and drank in her beauty, he was feeling this need for her, not a lust for flesh, but love and worship of the woman he loved dearly, one that made his heart whole.

Raphael leaned in towards Mona and nuzzled her as he leaned towards her ear, "are you sure about this Mona?" he asked with great concern "I don't want to hurt you...after what happened to you"

"I'm ok Raphael" Mona breathed "I want to give myself to you...you chose me...and I chose you...I wish to show how deep my feelings go for you"

"And I wish to do the same Mona" whispered Raphael.

"Do it..." whispered Mona, "Please..." she brought his left hand from her face and down towards her chest where it rested on her breast.

As soon as his hand touched her breast, Raphael gasped and he felt a tingle in his tail where his organ remained hidden, he then kissed her face and lips with passion.

Mona wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back as he moved his hands behind her back and began to peel off her crop top.

Mona lifted her arms as Raphael peeled the top off her like a forbidden fruit, exposing her scaly breasts to him.

Mona in turn untied Raphael's red ninja mask off his head and let the mask fall to the ground. Raphael then began to undo Mona's belt and loin cloth which he tossed to the side, the metal from her steel fans made a slight clattering noise as they hit the floor.

Mona then removed Raphael's belt from around his waist thus releasing his sai making them fall to the floor with a clatter like the fans did.

Raphael then removed his elbow pads and knee pads and threw them down with the rest of their clothes and weapons whilst Mona removed her hot pants and leg warmers.

Soon every ounce of clothing and weaponry was gone from their bodies and they were as naked as they day they were born. Both were hungry for each other's flesh and neither wanted to wait a moment longer.

Raphael pulled Mona close to his plastron and kissed her neck, one hand ran down her back and stroked the base of her tail whilst the other stroked through her soft hair.

Mona threw her head back and moaned as she wrapped her toned legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck and shell pulling him close to her.

Raphael caressed her lovingly then gently pushed her down onto her back, Mona sighed with pleasure as she felt the cool sheets below touch her back and she brought her hands up to her head letting her lover worship her.

Raphael felt his heart beat faster as he admired her beauty and the look of want and love in her eyes, he also felt his tail swelling up as his organ was fighting to get out.

He felt nervous as he thought Mona would be freaked out that his organ was kept in his tail, he could feel it uncurling and getting longer and he couldn't stop it.

Mona noticed him looking a little nervous, "are you ok?" she asked with concern.

"I'm ok Mona" said Raphael in an uneasy voice "it's just...I never told you where I eh...where my organ is kept..."

Mona lifted her head and saw Raphael's organ appear from his tail and was amazed.

"Please don't freak out" squeaked Raphael.

"I'm not freaked" said Mona stroking his cheek in reassurance.

Raphael breathed a huge sigh of relief and kissed her cheek; he then lowered himself so he was resting on her but propped on his elbows to avoid crushing her and looked into her sparkling eyes.

Mona looked back at him and stroked his head, "I'm ready" she whispered "I want you..."

Raphael kissed her forehead and then began to work down her face as she felt Raphael's lips breeze over her body, he started on her forehead, his breath made her shiver all over. She moaned softly as his lips brushed over her face then onto her neck.

"I love you Mona" he whispered "I want to show you how far my feelings go" His hands moved over the smooth curves of her body feeling her scaly smooth features, he ran his hands over her bare breasts and down to her stomach.

Mona gasped in pleasure as his hands explored the sacred parts of her body, she arched her back and bent her knees as she felt Raphael's hands move lower to her hips and his lips caress the rise of her breasts.

Mona opened her eyes and looked down as she saw Raphael open his mouth and his tongue appeared and began to dance on her breasts.

She gasped as she felt him start to lick and suckle on her breasts. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and began to squeeze them in pleasure.

Mona continued to moan and breathe in passion, she closed her eyes and let her lover work his magic, she then felt him stop and lean over the side of the bed, she then saw him reach down to his belt and into the pouch on it then saw him pull out a single condom.

Raphael noticed her watching him, "Casey passed it to me back at the farmhouse, he said if anything does happen, be prepared"

Mona smiled warmly, even though they wished there was no barrier between them they weren't prepared for a possible pregnancy of Mona's. Neither of them were ready for that step yet.

Raphael took the condom out of the packet and placed it over his organ, as he was about to roll it down he felt Mona's hand start to roll the condom down.

Raphael gasped in pleasure, he had never been touched there before and it felt so amazing. Mona smiled at the pleasure on her hot-headed lover's face as she covered his organ with the condom.

Once his organ was covered Raphael positioned himself over Mona and prepared himself.

Mona responded by opening her legs to him, "I'll be gentle" Raphael whispered as he slowly slid his organ into Mona's opening. Mona gripped his muscular shoulders and moaned as she felt him enter her.

Raphael also gasped as he felt Mona's warmth of her opening close around him; he gripped her hand and gasped as he pushed himself further into her. "Mona..." he whispered softly.

Mona wrapped her arms around him and bucked her hips up towards him, Raphael responded by pushing himself deeper into her and soon the only sounds that could be heard in the room where the cries of pleasure and thrusting of hips from the lovers.

Raphael had never imagined in his wildest dreams he would be lucky enough to find a mutant woman as beautiful as Mona, he wanted to keep going and show his beloved lizard lady just how deep his feelings when for her.

Mona wrapped her legs around Raphael and pulled him closer to her every time he thrust into her, she never imagined how amazing it felt.

All her life as a young girl she had dreamed of finding someone to share her life with, but she never imagined it would be like this, her as a humanoid lizard sharing her love with a humanoid turtle.

After a while, Raphael stopped thrusting and kissed Mona's forehead.

"Mona..." he whispered "is it ok if you lie on your stomach for a little?"

Mona nodded, "Of course" she said. Raphael then withdrew from her and she turned onto her stomach. Raphael then entered her from behind and began to thrust.

As he thrust he kissed the back of Mona's neck and nuzzled her hair as well as snaked his hands over hers.

He was mating with her turtle style, even though he was a humanoid turtle he still had some of the characteristics of a normal turtle and one of them was mating with a female from behind.

Mona gasped with pleasure and wrapped her tail around his shell pulling him close to her as he thrust into her and kissed her shoulders and neck, she never imagined it would feel so pleasurable, making love.

She could feel herself getting closer to climax, she could tell Raphael was as his bucking got more and more fierce.

She gripped his hands as she felt herself orgasm, on hearing her climax Raphael couldn't hold it in any longer and released himself both crying out in pleasure as they reached climax.

As soon as the wave subsided, they both collapsed on the bed holding each other close.

Raphael slowly withdrew himself from Mona and disposed of the condom as his erection shrunk back into his tail. "Ahhh...Shell..." Raphael gasped as he held Mona close "that was amazing..."

Mona reached behind her and caressed her lover's cheek as he kissed her neck and nuzzled back of her head.

"I never thought it would be like this..." Mona whispered "so...mind blowing..." Raphael kissed Mona again as she snuggled closer to him, "You're so beautiful Mona" he whispered "I love you..."

"I love you too Raphael" Mona sighed as she felt sleep start to overcome her, Raphael continued to kiss her and nuzzle her hair as she rested into the pillow and clasped his hands that were wrapped around her.

"Sleep tight babe" Raphael whispered as he too felt sleep overcome him "I'm right next to you..." he then drifted off into a deep sleep holding the woman he loved close to him.

**And that's my first RaphaelxMonalisa lemon! It's been a while since I wrote a lemon! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**But what will be the reactions of the turtles and Master Splinter when they find Raphael's not in his room? Find out in the next chapter dudes!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sickness**

The next morning, Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo were up early and were in the kitchen waiting for Mona and Raphael to emerge before Splinter came out of his quarters to start training again.

"Looks like Mona and Raphael have slept late" said Donatello

"Yeah" said Michelangelo "I thought they both went to bed early"

"Raphael? Turning in early?" said Donatello "get outta here!"

Leonardo narrowed his eyes and looked upwards to the upper lair. "Mikey" he said "Go wake them up, then you can start making eggs"

"Alright Fearless" groaned Michelangelo walking out of the kitchen and going to Raphael's room.

"Raph!" he called through the closed door, "are you awake? I'm making eggs! Splinter will be getting up soon to begin training!" but there was no answer.

"Raph?" Michelangelo called "Come on Raphie boy! Wakey Wakey!"

But there was still no answer, "Alright Raphie" said Michelangelo "I'm coming in! Like it or not!" he opened the door and looked inside, and his eyes widened when he saw that Raphael's room was empty and his hammock was undisturbed.

"Raph!" he cried in shock. He turned and walked out of the room then back to the kitchen.

Both Donatello and Leonardo had heard his shocked gasp from the next room and saw his wide eyes.

"What is it Mikey?" asked Leonardo "Raph's not in his room!" said Michelangelo.

Both Leonardo and Donatello's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"Hot-head's not in his room?" said Donatello.

"What about Mona?" asked Leonardo "haven't checked there yet" said Michelangelo.

Leonardo felt his stomach churn and he felt sick as he began to think the worst, "he didn't..." he thought.

"Well go check then!" said Donatello. Michelangelo ran out of the kitchen and jumped onto the higher level of the lair.

Meanwhile, Mona opened her eyes waking from her peaceful slumber; she looked down and saw Raphael had his arm wrapped around her spooning her. Mona then felt him move and prop himself up so his head was above hers then kiss her ear and cheek.

"Good Morning love" he whispered snaking his hand into hers.

Mona smiled and lifted her other hand up so she could caress his head.

"Morning..." she whispered before rolling onto her back and looking up at him, "that was amazing...last night" Raphael lowered his lips down to hers and kissed her.

"We'll do that again soon" he said giving her the evil smile, "Very soon"

Mona giggled as he nuzzled her then kissed her neck making her moan. She in turn stroked the back of his head and ran her hands over his shell as he nuzzled and kissed her passionately.

Just then, a knock on the door made them both jump and sit up, Mona covered herself with the sheet.

"Whose that!" she called breathlessly. Raphael in turn covered himself with some of the blanket. "It's Mikey!" Michelangelo called through.

"Oh crud!" said Raphael "anyone but him!"

"Just a sec Mikey!" cried Mona, she threw the blanket off herself and quickly pulled on her hot pants, loincloth and crop top.

she turned to Raphael who looked annoyed that Michelangelo had disturbed them.

"Raphael's not in his room Mona!" Michelangelo called, "have you seen him?"

"No" said Mona "you sure?" asked Michelangelo, he could hear the breathlessness and nervousness in her voice."You decent Mona?" he asked.

"Not yet!" Mona called back as she pulled on her belt with her fans on them, her gloves and leg warmers. Raphael quickly pulled on his elbow and knee pads and his belt and Sai, then tied his ninja mask on.

"Come on Mona!" said Michelangelo "I can tell you're hiding something in there! Something...or someone!"

Mona looked nervous, she looked at Raphael who said "just let him in, they're gonna know eventually"

"Enter!" said Mona quickly trying to tidy her hair before she could tie her ninja ribbon in.

Michelangelo then opened the door and saw the two lovers standing there.

"Whoa man! Raphael!" said the young turtle "what on earth you doing in Mona's room?"

"What's it to you?" growled Raphael. Michelangelo then widened his eyes as he saw the mess of the bed and Mona's messed up hair that she was trying to smooth with a hairbrush.

"Raph!" cried Donatello who had jumped up onto the upper level with Leonardo "you didn't just spend the night in Mona's room did you?"

Raphael crossed his arms whilst Mona looked flustered. "We were watching the TV in her room then we fell asleep" said Raphael.

Michelangelo crossed his arms and looked cheeky and narrowed his eyes "I bet more happened there" he said, as he said that both Mona and Raphael went red in the face.

Donatello's jaw dropped as he saw how red they looked. Leonardo felt the feeling he had felt when he first saw them kiss return to him, but it was worse and Michelangelo's jaw also dropped.

"Oh my god!" cried Michelangelo "You didn't!"

Raphael and Mona went redder, "well uh..." said Mona.

"No way!" cried Donatello "you did!"

Leonardo felt bile rise in his throat and he turned away then jumped to the lower level.

Mona and Raphael didn't see as they were looking at Michelangelo and Donatello who were gawping at them.

Leonardo ran to the washroom, he couldn't contain his sickness, he opened the door to the washroom and over to the toilet before throwing up in it.

He spewed up several mouthfuls of bile before falling back onto the floor and wiping the sick from his mouth. "No..." he whispered.

"_You know very well what happened, Leonardo!_" Leonardo sat up in shock as he heard the voice in his head.

"_Raphael has fully claimed Mona. They mated! And they are mated for life!_" Leonardo pulled his knees up to his knees and sobbed as he tried to push the thoughts away.

"Mona..." he whispered as the tears fell "I know for certain you are joined with Raphael, you are his..." he looked up and used the toilet to help himself up.

He then flushed the toilet to dispose the evidence he had been sick. He tried to compose himself if he was going to face Mona, Raphael and his family.

Leonardo walked over to the sink and splashed cold water over his face as well as tried to wash away the sick from his mouth.

"Come on Fearless!" he scolded himself pull yourself together! You got to accept it!" "_You're never gonna accept it_!" he heard the voice in his head again "_It won't be long before you snap_!"

"I will not snap!" Leonardo argued "I can keep it together! I've done it before!" "_Oh yeah_?" came the voice again "_You won't succeed this time_!"

"Shut up!" Leonardo hissed, "I can't hear you! You're just my imagination! Just leave me alone!" he looked into the mirror where he looked pale from where he had been sick and his eyes had dark rings under them.

Outside, Donatello and Michelangelo were still teasing Raphael and Mona.

"So you guys did it then?" teased Michelangelo.

Raphael and Mona both went red and Raphael looked furious as well as embarrassed "None of your business Mikey!" he growled smacking Michelangelo over the head "Ow!" cried Michelangelo.

Donatello placed his hand over his mouth as he tried to stifle a laugh.

Michelangelo rubbed his head then looked over Donatello's shoulder and saw Splinter standing behind him with a knowing glare on his face.

"Yikes!" cried Michelangelo as he saw the old rat. Donatello also turned and saw Splinter and stopped laughing.

Splinter raised as eyebrow "And what may I ask is so funny?" he asked.

The younger turtles said nothing until Splinter saw Raphael standing with Mona in her room his eyes narrowed more as he looked at his hot-headed son.

"What happened here?" he asked as he noticed the red masked turtle and lizard lady looking flustered.

Splinter folded his arms as he guessed what had happened, "Raphael" he said calmly but seriously "Monalisa"

Both humanoid reptiles looked worried as they studied Splinter's face. "Come with me to my quarters" said Splinter.

"Yes Master Splinter" said Raphael and Mona together as they followed the rat to his quarters.

Both Donatello and Michelangelo looked worried for Raphael and Mona as they watched them follow Splinter like condemned victims walking to the gallows.

"Oh dear" said Donatello "I hope Splinter's not gonna be too hard on them" Michelangelo started chewing his fingers as he watched Mona and Raphael walk into Splinter's quarters.

**Oh Dear, I hope Splinter's not gonna be too cross. **

**Donatello and Michelangelo were cheeky there! Teasing Mona and Raphael.**

** But poor Leonardo's taken it hard. What's gonna happen next? Find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: ****Sorry about the late upload. I know you wanted to find out what Splinter was gonna talk to Mona and Raphael about after finding out they spent the night together so here we are! What is the wise rat gonna talk to them about? Read the chapter to find out! hehehehe!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Painful Feelings**

In Splinter's Quarters Mona and Raphael were standing before Master Splinter who was giving them that knowing glare.

"I understand you two slept in the room and I believe in the same bed last night?" said the old rat softly "Am I correct?"

"Yes Sensei" said the two reptiles both looking at the floor, "Did you both do anything?" asked Splinter still giving them that knowing look.

Raphael bit his lip and Mona wrung her hands. "Well..." said Mona. She looked at Splinter and saw there was no hiding anything from him.

"It just...well...it just happened Master Splinter" said Raphael.

"I see" said Splinter still with his arms folded and that knowing look on his face. Mona could see a slight smile curling at the corner of his mouth which made her a little curious.

"We just got...we just lost control" said Mona "Lost all sense and just gave in to our desires"

Splinter looked at them both. "So you gave in to your desires?" he said.

"Yes Master Splinter" said Mona and Raphael together.

"And you are aware of what can happen when you do give in to those desires?" asked Splinter.

Raphael and Moan nodded. "We used protection" blurted Raphael before going as red as his mask and looking at the floor "I knew I needed to use protection, so Mona wouldn't get pregnant"

Splinter nodded understanding Raphael, "I am glad that you took precautions" he said "and that you did not rush things"

"You're not mad Master Splinter?" asked Mona softly.

"No my child" said Splinter "I am very happy for both of you and that you love each other very much, I just wanted to make sure that you were sensible"

"We were" said Mona as Raphael took her hand and squeezed it feeling relieved that Splinter wasn't angry "We knew the consequences if we weren't sensible and my parents...when I was still human talked to me about safe sex and all"

"I am very glad" said Splinter "Now, the both of you, you may return to the main lair, I will join you later for training"

"Yes Master Splinter" said Raphael and Mona bowing to the old rat "Thank you Master Splinter"

Splinter bowed back and watched as the two reptiles left the room. As they left he rubbed his chin and began to think about the fact that Raphael and Mona had officially mated or made love.

"Hmmm" he thought "Even though I am pleased Raphael and Monalisa have taken precautions I do hope one day I will live long enough to see grandchildren"

Since Monalisa had moved in Splinter had been overjoyed that he had a female addition to the family as she really was the daughter he never had. He loved training her in ninjtsu and meditation and she was such a kind and helpful lizard lady to him and the turtles.

Now she had chosen one of his sons, and his fiery, strong hot-headed son he had been so happy, and he secretly hoped at the back of his mind that maybe, just maybe Mona and Raphael would decide to have children.

After seeing Mona and Raphael get together at Casey's Farmhouse Splinter had honestly thought he would never see anything like that. But now he hoped that just maybe one day he would be a grandfather.

"It would be so nice to hear the pitter patter of little feet again" he thought warmly remembering his sons when they were just little turtle tots, even though they were a handful (**They still were in a way as adults**) they were so cute. "Someday" he thought again "when those two are ready".

Meanwhile Raphael and Mona had returned to the main lair where Donatello and Michelangelo were waiting.

"So?" said Michelangelo "how did it go?"

"Fine" said Mona "He just gave us the whole be careful when you give into your desires kind of thing"

"Ah" said Donatello "I guess he had a right to be concerned"

"And he didn't give you a hard time for sleeping in Mona's room bro?" asked Michelangelo to Raphael.

"Nope" said Raphael, he wrapped his arm around Mona and held her close "just made sure we were being sensible that's all".

"Hey where's Leo?" asked Mona "I dunno" said Michelangelo.

Mona looked over Donatello's shoulder and saw Leonardo coming over to them; he was still looking pale and sweaty.

"You feeling ok Leo?" asked Donatello noticing Leonardo's pale face and the cold beads of sweat on his forehead.

"I'm ok" said Leonardo.

"You don't look ok" said Mona cocking her head on one side.

"I'm fine Mona" said Leonardo "I think something disagreed with me at dinner last night and I didn't get much sleep"

"Shame" said Donatello.

Mona walked over to Leonardo and placed her hand on his forehead. Leonardo felt his heart beat faster as he felt her soft hand on his forehead.

"You feel kinda cold Leo" she said "and you're sweating quite a bit, are you sure you're not feeling poorly?"

Leonardo placed his hand on Mona's and lowered it down "I'm fine Mona" he said "I'll be ok"

"You are sure my son?" Everyone jumped as they heard Splinter's voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Splinter looking up at Leonardo "you do look pale Leonardo" he said "maybe you should sit out today"

Leonardo sighed with disappointment, he always looked forward to training and he wanted to train to work off some steam and banish the stress and sickness he had been feeling since finding out Mona and Raphael had slept together.

But he could see Splinter had made up his mind about his younger son not taking part because he did look rather ill.

"Ok Sensei" he sighed, "I'll catch you later guys" he said walking back to his room.

The other's watched him go.

"I hope he's alright" said Donatello "yeah" said Michelangelo "he did look really pale this morning"

Splinter looked a little worried "We shall check on him later my sons" he said "now let us begin our training"

"Yes Sensei" said the turtles and Mona together.

Leonardo meanwhile had made it to his room; he walked over to his bed and sat down. He sighed and rested his chin on his hands as he stared into space.

He was feeling like he hadn't slept in weeks and his stomach was still churning.

"Why am I feeling this way?" he thought "What the shell is wrong with me?" he looked at his hands and flexed them in stress, he blinked several times.

"_You're gonna snap_!" Leonardo then heard that voice again "_you're getting real close to snapping now! Nothing's gonna stop you now_!"

"Who are you?" Leonardo whispered "Why are you hounding me? Like a fucking parasite?"

He looked around the room as if trying to see if the voice was coming from somewhere in the room.

"_I know exactly how you feel Leonardo_" said the voice "_I know exactly how you feel when someone else steals the one you love_"

"No you don't!" thought Leonardo as he curled up on his bed. "You're just my imagination! You don't know a thing about how I feel" as he argued with the voice that continued to plague his mind he closed his eyes and tried to relax. "Just shut up!" he said softly.

"_You can't shut me out Leonardo_!" came the voice again, "_You can't shut me out forever! You're gonna snap one day_!"

"Just shut up!" Leonardo argued as he screwed his eyes shut. "Just be quiet! Leave me alone!" He screwed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the voice until he drifted off to sleep.

As Leonardo slipped into the darkness of sleep, he felt himself floating.

He opened his eyes as he found himself surrounded by swirls of colours. "What the shell?" he thought as he looked around.

"Where am I?" he looked around and saw that the colours were mainly red and swirling around him, then followed by clear liquid.

"What is this?" he thought as he tried to move or at least try and swim through the swirling colours. As he swam he suddenly saw red on his hands.

Leonardo stopped moving and stared at his hands, "What the fuck?" he cried.

He then looked up at saw to his horror the face of Mona, but she looked dead, her eyes were closed and out of the corner of her mouth blood was seeping and her neck had bruises on it.

"Mona!" cried Leonardo "oh God! Mona! NO! NOOOO!"

He looked down at his hands again and realised that the red looked like blood, he then looked up at Mona's dead face again.

"What is this!" he screamed as he tried to kick away from the image. "Who did this?" he shouted "Whose doing this to me!"

Leonardo jerked himself awake and looked around the room, "fuck!" he cursed as he wiped his sweaty forehead.

He felt tears stinging his eyes as he remembered Mona's dead face. "Why did I see her dead face?" he thought as he reached for his dream journal.

Leonardo then began to write down his dream, writing about it made him feel a little better as it was one way to get it off his chest.

After he finished writing he stood up and walked to the door of his room.

Leonardo looked out and saw his brothers and Mona practicing. He could see Mona sparring with Michelangelo.

He felt relived seeing she was ok, and watching her move and fight against Michelangelo he felt memorised by her moves and the way her loose hair swished around.

As he stood watching her, Leonardo felt more and more relieved knowing she was ok and that what he saw before was all a nightmare.

After a few minutes watching her he went back to his room and lay down on the bed rubbing his head as he tried to clear his mind again before going to sleep.

**So Splinter wasn't mad at Raphael and Mona, he was just concerned. But it seems he likes the idea of being a grandfather! Grandad Splinter eh? :)**

**But Leonardo's had a nightmare of seeing Mona dead! What could this mean?**

**Sorry about the late upload! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**If Only**

That afternoon Leonardo sat at the table in the kitchen drinking a cup of herbal tea.

He was still thinking about the strange dreams he had earlier, they upset him but he was determined not to show his brothers, Sensei and Mona how he was feeling.

He was feeling a lot more awake after having another sleep; he had managed to sleep better by trying to keep his mind clear. But he was still scared he would hear the voice again and the last dream he had about Mona being dead really frightened him.

"What did it mean?" he thought "Why would I dream about Mona being dead?"

Leonardo sipped his herbal tea and stared into space as he thought about the dreams. He then looked up to see Splinter walk into the kitchen.

"Are you feeling better my son?" asked the wise rat.

Leonardo nodded "I feel much better Master Splinter"

Splinter walked over and placed a paw on his eldest son's forehead.

"You feel ok" he said, he then saw Leonardo's eyes were looking a little red guessing he had been crying.

"I know you're still heartbroken my son" he said "But you will heal"

Leonardo nodded. "I am coping Master" he said "I've coped before, but it's still painful..." that was a lie as he was upset about the nightmare he had. Splinter stroked Leonardo's head comfortingly.

"We will be resuming training in an hour" said Splinter "Will you be well enough to join us?"

Leonardo nodded "I will Sensei" he said.

Later, everyone stood in the middle of the lair standing opposite partners.

Donatello and Raphael got paired up.

Michelangelo was paired up with Splinter and Leonardo got paired up with Mona.

Mona smiled at Leonardo cheekily "Ready for me to kick your shell again Leo?" she asked taking out her fans.

Leonardo smirked back putting his facade on, "Bring it on Mona" he said taking out his swords.

Mona licked her teeth and held up her fans, "come on then" she said "show me what you got!"

Leonardo nodded then went for Mona with his swords, as he did Mona ducked and dodged as the blades aimed for her.

She then used her closed fans to block Leonardo's katana.

As they pushed against each other trying to push the other's weapon from their grips, Leonardo admired Mona's muscles on her arms as she pushed against him.

Leonardo then managed to push Mona back and fight her, clashing his swords against her closed steel fans.

But Mona fought back and opened her fans waving them about to distract Leonardo as she dodged his moves.

Leonardo was indeed distracted as he tried to fight. He was easily memorised by the way Mona moved and gracefully dodged his swords whilst waving her fans around and her hair swishing around like Japanese silk in the wind.

"Whoa Mona!" said Michelangelo "you sure look like you'd give Kitana a run for her money!"

Mona leaned back as she dodged a swing from Leonardo's sword using her tail to stop herself from falling. But she looked at Michelangelo and smiled "Thanks Mikey!" she called over.

"Michelangelo! Focus!" said Splinter snapping Michelangelo away from staring at Mona. "If you get distracted, you will not be able to keep yourself unscathed in battle!"

"Sorry Sensei" said Michelangelo turning his focus back to his Master and swung his nun chucks.

Both Donatello and Raphael giggled at Michelangelo being distracted.

Even Leonardo smiled weakly at how distracted his brother was.

Mona then executed a dancing spin extending her arms with her fans open, but Leonardo grabbed Mona's wrist and disarmed her of her fans before pulling her close to him and wrapping his arm around her middle and his sword to her throat.

Raphael narrowed his eyes as he saw Leonardo pull Mona close to him but he knew it was only a sparring session so he focused on Donatello.

Leonardo pulled Mona close to him "gotcha!" he said triumphantly.

"Oh yeah?" said Mona, she rammed her elbow into his chest and slithered out of his grasp.

Leonardo choked and coughed "Whoa!" he cried "nice escape Mona" he said.

Donatello rubbed his own chest as he remembered when they first met Mona and fought her before they realised what she was. She had elbowed him in the chest to escape. "She's good at those escapes" he said.

Splinter clapped his hands again as he tried to get his sons to focus.

"I think you pull off the distraction dances and techniques a little too well Mona" said Splinter.

"Sorry Sensei" said Mona "distracting the boys" Splinter smiled warmly and chuckled.

Leonardo shook his head as he decided to try and ignore Mona's distraction techniques as he continued to spar with her.

As they continued to fight, Leonardo did well to keep fighting and ignore the distractions Mona tried to make with her fans as she moved.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Splinter noticed Leonardo trying to focus and he was pleased.

Just then Mona used her tail to trip Leonardo up making him land on his back and drop his swords. Leonardo gasped in shock then his eyes widened as Mona grabbed one of his katana and jumped on his plastron holding the blade to his throat.

"Gotcha!" she grinned. Leonardo went very red on feeling Mona's lower body on his plastron.

"Oooo!" said Donatello and Michelangelo together "Looks like you got beats again bro!" said Raphael "well done Mona" he added winking at Mona.

Mona winked back at Raphael then looked back at Leonardo.

"Bet you didn't see the tail huh Leo?" she said as she got up off Leonardo's plastron.

"No...I didn't, no" said Leonardo, his voice quivering a little. He felt a little sad as Mona's body got off his plastron.

Mona then reached out her hand to help him up. Leonardo brushed himself down and Mona handed him his swords back.

"You look rather red Leonardo" said Mona with a cheeky smile "did I embarrass you there?"

Leonardo felt himself get warmer "a little" he said.

He didn't want to admit it but he liked the feel of Mona's lower body on his chest and he had these thoughts running through his head of holding Mona close to him and smelling her sweet rose scent.

"Sorry" said Mona looking a little guilty. "Don't worry" said Leonardo "Just pleased you're doing well in your training"

Splinter looked at Mona and agreed "Your leader is right Mona" he said "you are doing well" Mona smiled proudly whilst the other turtles looked pleased and gave Mona thumbs up.

Later that evening, the turtles decided to play some video games whilst Splinter meditated in his quarters.

Michelangelo and Raphael were getting competitive as they were playing Mortal Kombat. Donatello and Mona were cheering them both on and gasping at the some of the X-ray moves they did.

Leonardo meanwhile stood in the kitchen making some hot drinks for everyone. He was feeling a little guilty as he was thinking about Mona and wishing over and over that she was his and how he wished he had said something first.

In the pouch he kept on his belt he still had the bracelet he planned to give to Mona to show his love for her.

As he waited for the kettle to boil he reached into the pouch and pulled out the small box. He opened the box and looked at the bracelet.

Leonardo sighed as he ran his finger along the pearls and lotus flowers.

More thoughts ran through his head as he imagined about Mona and her beautiful face as he placed it around her wrist, if only he had got there before Raphael did.

Leonardo imagined her pretty eyes sparkle in happiness and love as she accepted his gift and her voice so full of happiness as she thanked him for it. He then placed his fingers on his cheek as he remembered the kiss she gave him.

"I would give anything to feel her lips again" he thought as he moved his fingers to his lips and thought about how he longed to feel Mona's soft lips on his.

"If only..." he thought "if only..." the kettle finished boiling so he decided to put the drinks together as everyone would soon wonder why he was taking so long.

"Leo?" Leonardo almost jumped out of his shell as he heard Mona's voice behind him. He quickly shoved the box with the bracelet in it back into his pouch and turned around.

"Whoa Mona" he said "I nearly jumped out of my shell" "I'm really sorry Leo" said Mona apologetically walking over. "I only came in because I thought you might want some help with the drinks?" "That would be great thanks" said Leonardo as he poured hot water into the different cups filled with hot milk and cocoa and handed a couple to Mona.

They were all cups of plain hot chocolate except for one that was covered in whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. Mona guessed that one was Michelangelo's.

"Thanks" said Mona, Leonardo then got the rest.

"What's going on out there?" asked Leonardo asking about Raphael and Michelangelo's competitive fighting.

"Not bad" said Mona "Thought Raphael and Michelangelo are really getting into the game" Leonardo chuckled "Why am I not surprised?" he said.

They walked back to the living area where Raphael started jumping up and cheering then shouting "Fatality!" whilst Michelangelo buried his head in his hands cursing.

"I was supposed to have beaten you Hot-head!" protested the young turtle "Well you snooze you lose!" laughed Raphael.

Mona laughed as she and Leonardo came in with their drinks.

"You won?" she asked Raphael.

"Sure did!" said Raphael proudly "just as Michelangelo was about to do another X-Ray on me! He missed!"

Michelangelo pouted a little at being Loser. Mona chuckled and sat next to the youngest reptile.

"Aww don't get upset Mikey, better luck next time" she said handing him his hot chocolate "this'll cheer you up!"

Michelangelo brightened up as he smelt his hot chocolate.

"Aww ok" he said "Thanks big sister!" he then hugged Mona tightly. Mona chuckled as Michelangelo hugged her. "I always wanted a big sister" said Michelangelo.

"Awww" said Mona as she hugged Michelangelo back "you're so sweet Mikey" Mikey grinned cutely.

Raphael rolled his eyes but Donatello smiled warmly.

Leonardo then gave Donatello and Raphael their hot chocolate "thanks bro" said the two turtles together.

Michelangelo then let go of Mona and began to drink his chocolate getting cream all over his face in the process.

**Awww, that last scene was cute. Michelangelo can be so sweet! Lol!**

**Oh Dear, poor Leonardo's still wishing Mona was his. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING:**** Contains graphic sex scene, please do not read if the following content offends you or if you're under 18.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Forbidden**** Fantasies**

That night, Leonardo lay under his duvet and stared at the ceiling as he thought more about the sparring session he had with Mona.

He couldn't get the way she moved out of his head, the way she swung her fans and the way her long dark hair swished around as she moved.

"I shouldn't be thinking this way!" he thought to himself "This is so wrong!"

He rolled over onto his side and tried to get to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Mona dancing with her fans as she sparred with him and his brothers.

She was a like beautiful geisha as well as a fearless warrior. Graceful in her moves, but also a deadly fighter.

"She's with Raphael" Leonardo tried to tell himself as he closed his eyes and tried to think of something else.

"_Trouble sleeping_?" Leonardo's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. He looked around his dark room but there was no-one around.

"_She's always on your mind_!" Leonardo heard that voice in his head.

"Oh God no!" he thought "not you!"

"_You can't stop thinking about Mona can you_?" Leonardo lay back down on his bed and tried to ignore that voice in his head.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" he snapped.

"_You think you can get rid of me huh_?" came the voice again.

"You're just my imagination!" Leonardo argued "You can't do anything!"

"_You think I can do anything_?" came the voice again "_I'm just a voice! But you...you can do stuff_!"

"Like what?" argued Leonardo as he placed his pillow over his head.

"_You are capable of doing things! You are capable of doing what you want to do!_" said the voice.

Leonardo pressed his pillow further over his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What do you think I want?" he questioned.

"_The one you desire! Monalisa_" came the voice "_what's stopping you having her to yourself_?"

"Because she loves my brother!" Snapped Leonardo "I can't make her love me instead! I can only dream! But she loves my brother!"

Leonardo then waited for a few seconds.

All was quiet now, but he waited a little longer wondering if the voice would return. But it didn't.

Leonardo sighed and settled under his pillow, after a few seconds his eyelids began to droop and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

After a while, Leonardo opened his eyes as he felt his mouth go really dry. He pulled the pillow off his head and climbed out of bed.

He then walked sleepily to the kitchen. As he left his room the whole lair was dark and extremely quiet.

Leonardo wondered why the lair was so quiet, but he guessed it was because everyone was so fast asleep, he was used to his brother's snoring coming from the bedrooms, or sometimes Michelangelo talking in his sleep. But it was really quiet.

Leonardo shrugged and made it to the kitchen and over to the sink where he poured himself a few glasses of water.

He sipped at less four glasses before he felt hydrated again. Leonardo sighed with relief after drinking the water and headed back to his room.

Leonardo walked back to his room hoping that he would sleep better but as he pushed open his door he almost had a heart attack!

There on his bed lying in a seductive pose and in her sexy ninja outfit and holding one of her bladed fans in front of her face was Monalisa!

Leonardo almost cried out but he clapped his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from yelling out.

"Hey Leo" said Mona in a seductive tone.

"M...M...Mona" stammered Leonardo shocked at the sight of the beautiful lizard lady laying on his bed and looking over at him from behind her fan with a flirtatious look in her eye.

"W...W...what are you doing in here?" Leonardo stuttered.

Mona pulled herself up still keeping her face hidden behind her fan. Leonardo's stomach started to flutter at how beautiful she looked and his heart was going a mile a minute.

Half of him to telling him to tell Mona to leave his room. But he couldn't say a word, seeing her beauty and her sexy body, his body refused to move and he could feel his tail starting to tingle as his organ was starting to fight its way out.

"Oh God!" thought Leonardo "this is so wrong! Am I dreaming this?" but it all seemed too real to be a dream.

He could smell Mona's intoxicating rose scent and his organ was really starting to fight its way out of his tail. Mona's eyes sparkled and looked into Leonardo's eyes.

Leonardo couldn't take his eyes off her and it seemed her eyes were starting to hypnotise him.

"Mona..." he whispered, he wanted to ask about Raphael but the way Mona's eyes burned into his, he felt all thoughts of Raphael vanishing from his head, and remembered how much he wanted Mona to himself if Raphael hadn't beaten him to it, winning Mona's affections.

Mona then looked downwards and saw Leonardo's erection had emerged from his tail; she lowered her fan showing her beautiful face.

"So..." she said seductively "Is that your tail? Or are you just happy to see me?" Leonardo looked down and saw his organ was exposed.

He went really red and bit his lip, he wanted to will his erection back into his tail, but Mona stood up and walked up to him, she then walked up until she was close to him.

"Mona..." Leonardo whispered "this isn't right...we...we shouldn't be doing this..." Mona smirked and placed her finger on Leonardo's lips.

"I know..." she said "and right now I don't care...I know you want me...I can see it in your eyes...Fearless Leader..."

Leonardo felt himself get hot, and he wanted to resist but as Mona got closer and he smelt her warm rose scent, he couldn't stop himself. This was the moment he had hoped of, had dreamt of.

Leonardo had dreamt of holding the beautiful strong Lizard lady close to him, he wanted to hold her, kiss her, fuck her, make her his.

Right now, Raphael was far from his mind, he didn't care about his brother and that what he was doing was dishonourable. All he wanted was to hold Mona and feel her close to him.

"I can see you want me Leo..." Mona whispered as she unclipped her belt and loin cloth letting it fall to the ground, she then peeled off her crop top and exposed her smooth scaly breasts to him.

Leonardo gasped as he saw Mona's breasts exposed to him. Mona smirked and winked showing she wanted him to touch her.

Without hesitation Leonardo brought his hands up to her breasts and began to stroke them, his thumbs danced over the nipples.

Mona gasped as she felt him touch her.

Leonardo then leaned down and began to kiss Mona's neck and shoulder blades. Mona then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her.

Leonardo pulled her closer and continued to kiss and nibble on her neck, breathing in her intoxicating smell.

"You're amazing Mona" Leonardo breathed as he nuzzled into her hair and kissed her passionately.

"So are you Leo..." Mona whispered as she ran her hands over his shoulders and his shell.

Leonardo then began to remove Mona's hot pants and peel them off her, grasping her backside as he did so and stroking the base of her tail.

Mona helped him feel off her hot pants and leg warmers until she was completely naked. Leonardo gasped and moaned in pleasure as he stroked her soft scaly body.

Mona smiled and gasped as she felt his erection stroke her inner thighs and opening, she knew he wanted her.

"I can feel you want me Leo" she whispered in his ear and lowering her hand down to grasp his erection in her hand so she could jerk him.

"Do you want me?" she asked again as she grabbed his erection and began to jerk him.

Leonardo gasped "oh God..." he choked out throwing his head back in pleasure as he felt her hands on his erection "Yes...!" he gasped "Yes...I want you Mona...I want you so badly"

Mona looked into his eyes and smiled, her beautiful eyes still hypnotising him, "then take me..." she whispered "I am all yours Fearless..."

Leonardo grasped her close. He couldn't wait a second longer until he was inside of her. He coaxed her to turn her back to him and lie on the bed where she lay on her stomach.

Mona lifted her tail to the side and Leonardo slid himself inside her, as soon as he was inside of her, Mona gasped in pleasure.

Leonardo gritted his teeth as he slid into her. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. He thrust into her gasping each time and nuzzled her hair still smelling her sweet scent.

Mona grasped the bed sheets as she felt Leonardo thrust into her, slow at first then going faster and faster, mating with her turtle style.

Leonardo grasped one of her hands as he thrust into her harder and faster, it was the most amazing feeling her ever felt and he did not want it to end.

After a few minutes, they changed positions and Mona climbed onto his plastron, Leonardo could feel her wet opening on his stomach and he could smell the musky scent coming from it that turned him on more.

He felt the need to reach down and drink it, but he wanted to feel her warmth around him again.

Mona smirked down at him, her sparkling eyes burned into his. "I never knew you were this good in bed Leo..." she whispered "You truly are the strong leader the other turtles and Master Splinter talk about"

Leonardo smiled up at her and his hands stroked her toned stomach and breasts.

Mona in turn sat down on his lower body and eased his erection into her. Leonardo gasped again as he felt Mona's warmth clasp around him.

"Oh God..." he whispered as Mona started to move up and down on him.

Leonardo grasped her hips and buttocks and helped her move around as she began to ride him like a cowgirl.

Leonardo could feel himself wanting to come but he tried to hold it back as it felt so good. Mona smiled at the pleasure etched across his face and continued to ride him, slowly at first then she began to move faster and faster, and every few seconds she would lean down and kiss his lips and neck.

As Leonardo lay on his back and watched the Lizard lady bounce on top of him, he felt memorised by the way she moved and the way her perfect breasts bounced around.

He took his hands away from her hips and began to stroke her breasts. Mona in turn began to move faster on Leonardo erection as she grasped his hands on her breasts.

The faster Mona moved on top of him, Leonardo felt that he couldn't contain himself anymore, he tried to hold it in so he could make it last longer, but there was no way he could hold it in.

With a cry of pleasure, Leonardo released himself into Mona throwing his head back, grasping her hips and thrusting upwards as he did.

Mona also cried out with pleasure and threw her head back, her hair flowing around her face like geisha silks.

Leonardo's eyesight blurred for a few seconds due to the orgasm. He then looked up at Mona who looked down at him and smirked, her eyes burning into his.

"You were amazing...Fearless Leader" Mona whispered.

Leonardo grasped her hips and continued to feel her warmth around him, but the orgasm felt so strong that it seemed to be making his whole body shut down as it longed for sleep.

Mona leaned down and kissed him then whispered in his ear but Leonardo was so overwhelmed by the powerful orgasm he couldn't hear or see anything. He then saw stars and blacked out...

**Whoa...Looks like there was some forbidden passion there! But was it a dream or delusion? **

**Hope you enjoyed it Turtle Fans!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING:**** Contains strong language and sexual themes**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Guilt**

Leonardo suddenly opened his eyes, he found himself hot and sweaty and his sheets were a mess. He rubbed his head wondering what happened until he remembered about Mona being in his room.

He then felt his swollen tail between his legs then noticed where his tail was and his thighs, the sheets there were wet! "Oh shit!" Leonardo thought as he took the top sheet off himself and saw that his erection had not shrunk back completely into his tail and was wet.

"Oh fucking hell!" he thought as he realised he had come all over the sheets!

"I had a wet dream about Mona!" he cried in his head, "oh god! And it felt so real!"

He threw the sheet off himself and climbed out of bed. He could see where he had come all over the sheets.

"Damn!" he thought "I'd better get rid of these sheets before anyone notices!"

As he sat up his erection slipped back into his tail and he started to remove the sheets from his bed before throwing them near the door.

He then looked in a small cupboard in the corner of his room and found some clean sheets. He quickly put them on his bed so no-one would notice the difference.

"I needed to change the sheets anyway" Leonardo said to himself as he straightened the sheets and placed the cushions on the head of the bed trying to shake away the embarrassment.

He then sat down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I can't believe I had a wet dream about Mona!" he said. "_You enjoyed it though!_"

Leonardo's eyes widened as he heard the voice again, "_Admit it Fearless_" said the voice again, "_You enjoyed it! It was hidden in your mind and you kept blocking it, until you feel asleep and your mind just wondered_"

Leonardo stared at the floor feeling his cheeks go really hot "Oh God...please don't...!" he said softly.

He thought more about his dream and he suddenly felt this need to check on Mona. Leonardo stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

He lit a candle and walked next door to Mona's room and saw that the door was slightly ajar.

As he walked closer to the door he heard snoring coming from his brother's rooms and Michelangelo mumbling in his sleep.

Leonardo then held up his candle and peeked into Mona's room. In the dim light he could see Mona lying on the bed with her arm flung over her head and the duvet resting on her lower navel.

Leonardo sighed as he admired Mona's beauty.

He then moved back to his room. He knew everyone would be up before long and he felt that after his dream he couldn't go back to sleep so he walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Leonardo looked down at his coffee, he felt so embarrassed about his wet dream that he felt he wouldn't be able to look at Mona in the eye when she awakened.

What made it worse was that he really enjoyed the dream and was wishing that Mona really was his.

"You dishonourable bastard!" he scolded himself "This is so wrong! You're not just in love with Mona anymore! You're in lust with her! You want her body!" "_That's so right_!" the voice returned to his brain.

Leonardo's eyes widened and he looked around the kitchen. He carefully put down his coffee and looked around the kitchen, panic pooling in his stomach.

"_I can see everything in your mind Leonardo_!" came the voice, "_I can see your love for Mona, and your burning lustful desire for her_!" Leonardo felt his heart beat faster and harder and he felt sick in the stomach as he thought of Mona again and the dream he had of having sex with her.

"_You enjoyed that dream so much_!" said the voice again taunting him. "_You loved it so much!_ _And you wish to dream it again_! _You want to hold her, feel her warmth around you again! You want to fuck her again, hear her pleasurable screams again_!"

Leonardo clenched his fists as he tried to push the thoughts away. But it was so hard, this time he agreed with the voice in his head. He had enjoyed the dream and he couldn't stop these lustful feelings about Mona!

As he walked around the kitchen trying to fight his dirty thoughts he passed a small mirror.

As he passed it he suddenly saw something in it! And it wasn't his reflection! "What the fuck!" Leonardo walked over to the mirror and saw his own reflection.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "What is wrong with me!" he asked himself "Why am I so jumpy all of a sudden?"

He walked over to the table and continued to sip his coffee. "Leonardo..." he scolded himself "How can you think such things? This is so wrong! Not to mention dishonorable" Leonardo placed his fingers on his temples in stress and began to rub them.

"Why can't I stop these feelings?" he asked himself "Why can't I push them away? I can't stop thinking of her! I can't stop seeing her! I feel her! I see her! She plagues my mind and dreams whether I'm awake or asleep, I see her grace in her fighting and dancing, the way her hair swishes around her beautiful face..."

Leonardo buried his face in his hands and dug his fingers into his head almost painful, "Please! Stop this!" he snarled "This isn't right! These thoughts and desires! I can't be feeling these feelings! I can't!"

He threw his hands down clawing his face as he did. But his action knocked his mug of coffee and the mug fell off the table and smashed onto the floor waking him out of his state.

Leonardo looked down at the smashed mug and breathed heavily as the smash had made him jump.

He got off his chair and picked up the pieces as quickly and as carefully as he could.

He listened out to see if the smashing of the cups had woken anyone up. But there was no sound.

Leonardo sighed in relief and disposed of the broken mug and cleaned up the coffee from the floor. He then walked over to the sink and poured himself some water. He looked at his hands and saw they were shaking.

"That smash really scared me..." he thought as he sipped the water carefully, he then went and sat at the table trying to calm his nerves.

An hour later, Splinter came out of his quarters and the turtles and Mona came out of their rooms. Michelangelo instantly ran to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast excited that it was time to eat.

"Morning Bro!" said Michelangelo cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen and saw Leonardo sitting at the table.

"Hey" said Leonardo quietly.

"You ok bro?" asked Michelangelo "you look a little shook up" he had noticed Leonardo was looking rather tense.

Leonardo sighed "I dropped one of my mugs on the floor and it smashed" he said "scared me shitless"

"Oh right" said Michelangelo, he began to sort through some pans and found a frying pan "Well maybe some eggs will make you feel better!" he said cheerfully.

Leonardo smiled weakly "Sounds great Mikey" he said.

"Great!" said Michelangelo instantly getting the cooker set up so he could make some eggs.

As soon as he started, Mona, Splinter and the other turtles appeared.

"Up early again Leo?" asked Donatello.

Leonardo nodded "yeah" he said. He then saw Mona walk in and his stomach lurched.

He looked down and tried to think of something else as he tried to put on his facade.

"Leonardo" he heard Splinter's voice talking to him and he immediately looked up at his Master.

"I suggest that after we have done a mornings training that you take Mona and your brother's topside to do stealth exercises" said Splinter.

"Of course Master Splinter" said Leonardo. Splinter smiled and nodded "thank you Leonardo" he said.

Leonardo nodded back, whilst the other turtles and Mona looked excited to be doing stealth exercises topside.

"Cool!" said Mona excitedly "I can't wait to bound and leap across the rooftops!"

"Well you are the best bounder" said Raphael cheekily pinching her backside making Mona squeak in pleasure.

"I thought I was the best bounder!" protested Michelangelo.

"You skip Mikey!" said Raphael with an evil smirk "you skip like a little rabbit!"

"No fair!" pouted Michelangelo.

"Aww baby brother" said Mona sweetly "you're a good bounder!"

Michelangelo grinned and looked triumphant.

"But Mona's better!" said Raphael crossing his arms and giving Mona a flirty look.

"Awww!" whined Michelangelo making Mona giggle and cuddle the young turtle and pinch his cheek making him giggle.

Raphael and Donatello laughed at the way Mona was treating Michelangelo whilst Leonardo gave a warm smile.

"Mona's so good to my brothers" he thought "especially Mikey, I've never seen him so ecstatic over getting a big sister" But he felt sad about Mona being with Raphael and not him.

"Maybe going topside for a couple of hours will do me a little good" he thought "I need the fresh air and exercise"

He then thought of Mona bounding and leaping gracefully across the rooftops in the starry night, "at least I'll be able to see Mona in all her beauty and grace"

Leonardo bit his tongue as he scolded himself for thinking that way about Mona but again he couldn't push the feelings away.

"I can't fight the feeling!" he thought "This is wrong! So dishonourable! But I can't the burning feelings of desire and how I wish she would be mine"

**Ah boy, looks like Leonardo really starting to lose it, especially as he's admitted he really enjoyed that wet dream and has these lustful thoughts about Mona! And who did he see in the mirror?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Topside Run**

Later, the turtles and Mona stood on a tall building looking down at the city. The wind blew making Mona's hair blow about a little.

"Ahh" said Mona softly "Feels so good to feel the wind in my hair after a hard round of training"

"The wind does feel good on your skin!" agreed Michelangelo opening his arms and feeling the wind blow on him.

"Ok guys" said Leonardo getting everyone's attention "the point of this exercise is about Stealth and sticking to the shadows"

"Ok" said Mona.

"Understood" said Donatello and Michelangelo together.

"Gotcha Fearless" said Raphael.

"Ok" said Leonardo "Let's go" he leapt ahead of them and the others began to follow.

As they ran together, they leapt between buildings and swung on washing lines. They ran for a couple of hours leaping and bounding until they came to a stop on one of the buildings to have a rest.

"Whew!" said Michelangelo "That was fun!"

The other's agreed. "You sure have a good leap Mona" said Donatello. Mona smiled in thanks; she had taken out one of her steel fans and was using it to fan herself after getting hot and sweaty.

"It sure is nice up here" said Raphael.

"yeah" said Donatello "you can almost see the stars clearly"

"Bet you wish you brought your telescope Don?" said Leonardo

"Kinda yeah" said Donatello.

Mona was just about to say something when she suddenly heard a scream, "what was that?" she asked.

The other turtles also heard the scream and sat bolt upright.

"Sounds like someone in trouble" said Michelangelo.

Mona narrowed her eyes and jumped up, she then began to leap across the buildings to find out where the scream was coming from.

"Mona!" cried Raphael "wait up!" he jumped up after her and the other turtles followed him.

Mona bounded and leapt over the buildings until she came to where the scream came from.

Down in a dirty alleyway, she saw a young woman being held hostage by a man with a gun who was trying to steal her bag.

"Leave me alone!" sobbed the terrified woman "Please don't hurt me!"

"Give me your purse lady!" ordered the thug pressing the gun into the woman's head as she tried to protect her bag.

Mona snarled and her eyes narrowed "Scumbag" she snarled.

She took out her bow and arrow just as the thug yanked the purse out of the woman's hand.

As he held it up, Mona took an arrow and positioned it on her bow aiming it at the handbag. She fired the arrow and it swiped the bag from the thug's hand.

"Hey!" cried the thug in shock as the bag was caught with the arrow and pinned to the wall.

Mona smiled at the perfect shot.

"Nice shot Mona!" said Michelangelo as he and the other turtle's caught up with her and saw what she did.

"Thanks" said Mona. She then jumped into the alleyway sticking to the shadows.

The thug held up his gun and looked around, "whose there?" he stammered "come out and fight like a man!"

"If you say so" said Mona as she stepped out of the shadows holding up her fans before her.

The thug's eyes widened as did the woman's as they saw Mona appear from the shadows holding her fans up to her face.

"Whoa!" said Michelangelo "Mona's really getting into this"

Leonardo took out his swords and Raphael took out his Sais.

"Be careful Mona" whispered Raphael worried for his lover.

Donatello and Michelangelo also took out their own weapons as they watched Mona walk over to the thug with her weapons still raised.

"What's with the freak?" cried the thug.

Mona's eyes narrowed at being called a freak "That's what they all say!" she said.

She moved the fans away from her face and twirled them around.

"You think you're a man if you think you can rob women?" She questioned as she stepped towards the thug again holding up her fans.

The thug stared at Mona's lizard features but before he had the chance to move, Mona kicked him in the chin sending him flying into some dustbins.

The turtles cheered silently "one point to Lizard Lady!" smirked Raphael.

"She's a deadly lady!" said Michelangelo "go Mona!"

Mona then retrieved the woman's handbag from the wall and threw it to the woman who even though she was terrified of Mona's deformities, nodded at her "thanks" she called before running out of the alleyway as fast as she could.

Mona smiled inside being thanked for once but her smile soon faded as the thug got up from the dustbins and pointed his gun at her.

"You're gonna pay for that freak!" he snarled stepping towards her.

Mona held up her fans and was about to fight when the thug pulled back the flintlock showing he would fire the gun if she moved a muscle.

The turtle's eyes widened as they saw Mona get a gun pointed at her. "No!" whispered Raphael jumping off the side of the building so he could help his mate and the other's followed.

Mona saw the turtles jump down the side of the building so they could help her, she looked back at the thug who still had the gun pointed at her.

"You're going down freak bitch!" he said "I'll blow a hole in your brain!"

Mona gritted her teeth then saw behind the thug Raphael looking like he was gonna kill the thug on the spot. He tapped the thug on the shoulder making him turn around.

"Get away from my mate!" snarled Raphael, he then punched the freak in the face giving him a nosebleed.

The thug stumbled back dropping his gun, which Mona kicked away.

"Freak!" yelled thug aiming his fist at Raphael, but the hot headed turtle thrust one of his sai upwards and impaled the thug's arm making him yell in agony.

Mona then used her bow to whack the thug in the face sending him flying backwards.

"Thanks Raph" said Mona "for a second there I thought I was gonna get my brains blown out"

Raphael smiled at her.

Leonardo then grabbed the thug and tied his hands together with rope. "We'll leave him here for the police" he said.

The thug was so dazed because of being punched and stabbed in the arm he didn't put up a struggle and Leonardo dropped him in the trash.

After leaving the thug in the trash, the turtles and Mona climbed back onto the roof again to continue their run but decided to take a quick break on the roof before heading back.

"That was good Mona!" said Raphael "You really did well with your weaponry, especially when you caught the handbag with the arrow"

"Thanks" said Mona "well apart from when the thug pointed his gun at me"

"Don't worry" said Donatello "the police will find him and he'll be behind bars" Mona nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys" said Leonardo "after we've rested, let's get home"

"Great!" said Michelangelo "home for dinner!"

Mona rolled her eyes, "man you love your food don't you Mikey" she said.

"Sure do!" said Michelangelo "Food, video games, comic books! Paradise!" he swooned as he thought of these things and Mona laughed.

"I prefer science, computers and machinery!" said Donatello "that's my idea of paradise!"

"Boring!" said Michelangelo "For you maybe!" said Donatello "but heaven for me!"

"No way!" said Raphael "my idea of paradise is Motorcycles fighting along to rock music and being with Mona" Mona blushed and smiled warmly as she nuzzled Raphael.

"And my paradise is being with you Raph" she purred.

"Awww how cute!" mocked Michelangelo "Raphie boys turned violent hot-head to soft lover boy!"

"Shut up Mikey!" growled Raphael "I'm still as violent in the fighting field!" Mona purred more as she caressed Raphael muscular arm.

Raphael smirked at her enjoying her worshipping him. Leonardo swallowed hard as he tried to hold in the bile that was rising in his throat.

"What's your paradise Leo?" asked Mona looking up at Leonardo.

Leonardo jumped slightly, "my paradise?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "Come on Leo!"

Leonardo swallowed hard again. He knew very well what his paradise was.

His paradise was having Mona to himself and her loving him; like she loved Raphael. He dreamed of feeling her soft scaly skin, feeling her soft lips on his face and her soft hair in his fingers as he held her close. That was his heaven but he couldn't say that out loud.

"Its meditation" said Leonardo thinking of the other things he loved "and a Japanese garden...with blossom trees, lotus flowers...and a calm pond...with me swinging my swords with grace, total zen and calm"

"Whoa bro!" said Michelangelo "spiritual much!"

"Leave him alone Mikey" said Mona "That's kinda cool!" Leonardo smiled at Mona happy that she agreed with him.

Leonardo then heard his watch bleep.

"Come on you lot" he said "we better get back" "ok" said everyone standing up.

Leonardo then began to hop across buildings to get back to where the lair was.

The others followed him, leaping and bounding as they went.

**Looks Mona's getting good with her weapons when fighting street crime! I wanted to write a scene where the turtles and Mona all go topside and stop a street crime as well as them exchange some small talk on the rooftops! :)**

**Hope you liked it! **


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: ****Contains strong language and distressing content.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**More Nightmares**

When the turtles arrived home, they all ate pizza in front of a movie then they began playing some video games.

They played a racing game (**in which Donatello and Mona won three races in a row**) and Mortal Kombat (**where Raphael played Scorpion and managed to use one of the nasty fatalities on Michelangelo's Liu Kang**).

"Come on Mona!" cheered Raphael "You can beat him!"

Mona was playing as Sonya Blade against Leonardo who was playing Sub Zero. Mona slammed her thumbs over the controllers as she performed an X-ray move on Leonardo.

"Whoa nice Mona!" cheered Raphael clapping his hands.

"Hey!" cried Leonardo "I was gonna perform mine!"

Mona laughed as she kept hitting the buttons on her controller.

"Come on, come on, come on!" urged Raphael

"Come on Leo!" cried Donatello "fight back!"

"I'm doing my best!" cried Leonardo leaning forward eagerly.

Just then Mona performed another move on Leonardo and she heard the commanding voice of Shao Khan "FINISH HIM!"

"Shell!" cried Leonardo in defeat.

Mona then hit several buttons on her controller and did a fatality!

"Yeah!" Mona cried triumphantly.

"FATALITY!" yelled Raphael along with the voice of Shao Khan "Nice work Mona!"

"Thanks" said Mona handing the controller to Michelangelo so he could have a turn.

"Whoa Mona!" said Leonardo "you're not just getting good at sparring you're doing well at beating us in Mortal Kombat!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Donatello "Yeah it is" said Leonardo.

Raphael hugged Mona "well done babe" he said, Mona blushed and snuggled against him enjoying the feel of his strong muscluar arms around her.

Leonardo then stretched, "I'm going to bed if that's ok with you guys" he said.

"Sure Leo" said Donatello.

"I guess all that running topside wore me out" said Leonardo "I'll see you guys from training tomorrow"

"Ok" said Mona "see you tomorrow Leo, night"

"Night guys" said Leonardo, he then went up to his room with the other turtles calling goodnight to him as he went.

Once in his room, Leonardo took off his swords, belt and pads before climbing into bed. He was feeling tired and he did have a good time playing games with Mona and his brothers. But also watching Mona and Raphael flirt and get all loved up with each other was driving him crazy.

Just watching those two show their love for each other made him feel really ill with jealousy and sadness.

Leonardo curled up under his blanket and rested his head on the pillow trying to get to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes he saw Moan and Raphael kissing and nuzzling.

Leonardo screwed his eyes shut and tried to focus trying to push the images away, he had done it before and he could do it again. He focused on blackness and tried to relax so he could doze off.

Finally he managed to slip into the unconscious darkness of sleep.

But the darkness did not last long, as Leonardo felt light invading his eyes.

He opened his eyes and blinked several times letting his eyes get used to the bright light. Leonardo felt around and he felt the soft sheets of his bed.

When his eyes got used to the brightness he looked around and found himself in his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes.

"Am I still asleep or awake?" he asked himself. He got out of his bed and walked around the room. "_Leonardo..._" called a voice from within the room, "_Leonardo..._"

"Oh God..." Leonardo thought as he looked around the room, "Not again!"

He turned and saw the mirror behind him and almost jumped out of his shell. There was the man with the bowl haircut and the Foot Symbol on his ninja suit!

"_Hello Leonardo_" the man smirked. "Not you again!" cried Leonardo.

"_Still finding it hard to cope with seeing your brother and the woman you love together?_" Leonardo frowned but the man continued to smirk.

"_You're so upset and hiding your feelings_" said the man in the mirror_ "but you cannot push away the fact that Mona will never be yours_" "I know she will never be mine!" argued Leonardo.

"_You believe she'll never be yours, but what are you gonna do about it?_" asked the man, the evil smile never leaving his face.

"NOTHING!" yelled Leonardo "I'_ve _accepted Mona's choice! Her happiness is my happiness!"

"_Which you're not!_" said the man "_You think you're happy for Mona and Raphael, but you're not! You think otherwise!_"

The Man in the Mirror faded and Leonardo then saw two figures appear in the mirror. He saw himself in the mirror holding a lizard lady in his arms and kissing her neck and cheek as well as nuzzling her hair.

She was standing with her back to him and had one hand behind his head stroking her fingers through the blue flowing ribbons from his ninja mask and her tail was wrapped around him pulling her close to him.

"_Isn't this what you desire Leonardo_?" questioned the voice of the man in the mirror "_Isn't this what you dreamt of? Calling Mona yours? And having her to yourself_?"

Leonardo stared at the image in the mirror before him and watched as the two figures in the mirror nuzzled and kissed.

He then saw his mirror image's hand stroke Mona over her toned stomach and saw her place her hand over his, he then saw the bracelet with the pink pearls and lotus flowers he wanted to give her around the wrist.

"_It's what you want isn't it_?" came the voice again "_no use denying it Leonardo_"

Leonardo stared at the images in the mirror and his heart beat faster as he watched himself and Mona hold each other close and nuzzle each other. He couldn't deny it. That was what he had dreamt of.

If only Raphael hadn't got there first, if only he had been honest with Mona and shown her how much he cared for her.

"_I bet you wish Raphael was out of the picture Leonardo_" said the voice again, "you _wish your brother wasn't around so you can have Mona to yourself_!"

"How can you think I would think something like that!" cried Leonardo "Why would I think something dishonourable?"

"_You wish he had not got there first Leonardo_" said the voice, "_you wish he hadn't won Mona first_!" the images of Leonardo and Mona faded and Leonardo then saw another image.

"NO!" cried Leonardo. He saw in the mirror Raphael laying on the ground with his own sai impaled in his stomach and chest and in a pool of his own blood.

"_If Raphael was out of the way..._" came the voice.

"NO!" cried Leonardo "I could never do such a thing! Not to my brother!"

"_Even after he stole the woman you love_?" came the voice again.

"He won her fair and square!" yelled Leonardo "I couldn't! I wouldn't! I wouldn't hurt my own brother! Nor would I hurt Mona!"

"_You hurt your sensei_" came the voice again, "_don't deny it Leonardo! You lost your temper with your sensei and injured him with your katana! Even though the blood was washed away and the wound healed, you cannot erase the whole event_!"

Leonardo turned away from the mirror and placed his hands on his head.

"I could never do something so dishonourable!" he cried as tears filled his eyes, "I could never do such a thing to my little brother! I love my brother!"

"_Even though he took Mona_" came the voice.

"Shut up!" yelled Leonardo as tears fell from his eyes.

"_You're not far away from snapping Leonardo_" said the voice again "_I snapped as well! I snapped, and I know you will too! It's only a matter of time_!"

"I will not snap!" yelled Leonardo "I will not snap! I love Mona and my brother too much, I would never hurt them!"

"_You sure now_?" came the voice "_we're not that much different you and I_!"

"What?" cried Leonardo looking up from his hands and turning around to look at the mirror.

He then saw the man holding up his hands, "we're not that much different at all Leonardo" he said "Not much different at all!"

As he held up his hands Leonardo saw to his horror there was blood on them!

Leonardo then felt his hands rise like the man in the mirror and he saw as well that his hands were covered in blood.

"No!" cried Leonardo trying to shake his hands and scrub at them trying to wipe the blood away, "NO please! No! NOOOO!" he scrubbed his hands but the blood got darker and more red the more he scrubbed and shook his hands.

Leonardo sat up in bed wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Fuck!" he thought, he looked around the room and at his hands that were clean. "Shit!" he said "That fucking voice again!"

He massaged his temples and lay back on the bed.

As he stared at the ceiling, Leonardo wondered what the man meant "we're not so different you and I" he said softly.

"What was he talking about?" he lay on his side and stared at the wall as he tried to think about what he meant.

"Why would he think that?" he thought "Why does he think we're not that different...I don't even know who he is..."

Leonardo curled up under the duvet and closed his eyes as he felt sleep start to overtake him again.

But as he started to drift off, the words "we're not so different you and I" continued to circle in his head as he began to slip back into the deepest of sleep.

**I wonder what the man in the mirror meant by that? Saying he and Leonado are not so different? **

**Bet you're all curious too! Keep tuned in to find out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING:** **Contains strong language, violence and content readers may find distressing.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**We're not so different**

As Leonardo slipped back to sleep, he found himself starting to dream again, the words still circling in his brain. "We're not so different you and I"

As the words repeated over and over Leonardo found himself standing under a tree of blossoms at night time.

He looked around and he started to recognise the place as the home of the Ancient One.

"Whoa!" he thought as he looked around at the beautiful Japanese house and the gardens. He then saw he was wearing clothes!

"What the...?" he looked down at himself and saw he was wearing dark green trousers and a red shirt with black on the shoulders. Leonardo's eyes widened as he studied the clothes. He then looked around more trying to figure out where he was.

As Leonardo looked around he then saw a young woman with long dark hair wearing a white kimono standing a few feet in front of him with her back to him. Standing with her was Raphael dressed in a black Japanese suit.

He then kissed the woman and turned away to walk out of the garden, he then saw the woman had scaly green hands and she wore a pink headband in her hair showing that it could be none other than Mona!

"Mona?" he thought "and Raph? In the Ancient One's garden?" he then looked at the tree he was leaning against "what are they doing here? What am I doing here?"

As he was lost in thought, thunder boomed above him and rain began to fall.

As the rain fell the woman lifted her hands and they were revealed to be green and scaly, Leonardo looked more confused as he watched the scaly hands moved over the top of her head and over her dark hair welcoming the rainwater. Leonardo stepped a little closer to her.

"Monalisa?" he called.

Mona then turned to face him in shock, "Oh...Leonardo..." she said relived "you startled me!" she wiped her hair back and smiled at him.

Leonardo then felt his body start to move towards her, as if he was a puppet.

As he moved towards her, Mona got scared "What...What is wrong with you?" she asked in a wavery voice.

Leonardo looked down at his hands and he saw that he was aiming them towards her, he then grabbed her shoulders and gripped her tightly.

"Leo!" cried Mona "What are you doing? Stop!"

Leonardo tried to fight back against whatever was controlling his body. "No!" he tried to scream, but no sound come from his mouth.

His hands then moved to Mona's neck as she started to scream in terror, he then pressed his thumbs on her windpipe restricting her breathin.

Mona struggled but Leonardo was too strong for her, "Please..." she choked out "Please...stop!"

"I'm trying!" Leonardo tried to scream, but again no sound came from his mouth.

He continued to fight what was controlling him, as he fought himself Mona's struggle became weaker and she soon stopped and her head lolled to the side dead.

Leonardo felt bile rising in his throat as he saw Mona go limp in his grip as he had strangled her to death.

Leonardo cried out in horror and he then found he could control his hands and he let go of Mona who collapsed to the ground amongst the flowers.

"NO!" Leonardo cried, his stomach hurt with panic and is heart beat so fast it was painful. "Mona! NO! NOOO!" he collapsed by Mona's side and began to sob not believing what he had done.

As he sobbed, Leonardo clawed at his eyes as the tears fell, he then touched Mona's face as he studied her beautiful yet dead features.

"Mona...No...What have I done? What have I done?" he looked at his hands then back at Mona as his tears continued to fall.

"_I told_ _you we weren't so different_" Leonardo looked up as he heard the voice again.

"No!" he shouted "This isn't real! None of this is real!" he looked down at the lifeless Mona who lay on the grass, bruises on her neck where she had been strangled and blood was trickling from the corner of her mouth.

Leonardo felt sick again and he looked up to see the man he had seen in the mirror!

"NO!" he cried falling backwards and crawling away from him. He then saw that the man was wearing the same clothes as Leonardo.

The man looked down at Mona's body and tutted. "_Such a shame, a pretty girl like that...for a mutant_"

"Fuck you!" spat Leonardo, the man smirked again.

"_I didn't kill her Leonardo..." _he said_ "you did! You killed her with your own strong hands_!"

"None of this is real!" shouted Leonardo standing up and drawing his katana.

"_You couldn't have her_!" said the man still taunting him "_And if you couldn't have her, no-one could_!"

Leonardo held up his swords "None of this is fucking real!" he growled as tears fell from his eyes.

The man smirked then looked down at Mona; Leonardo also looked then saw that Mona had changed from a lizard into a beautiful Chinese woman. Leonardo's eyes widened then heard a voice.

"Tang Shen? Oh No! Tang Shen!" Leonardo looked up and he saw The Ancient One appear in the doorway of the Japanese House and run towards the woman's body.

"No!" cried Leonardo "The Ancient One? Tang Shen?" he then looked up at the man, the smirk on his face said it all! "No!" he cried "you're...You're Mushimi!"

The man smiled evilly "_Yes..._" he said "_Yukio Mashimi, one of the Ancient One's protégé's and loyal to the Shredder and the Foot Clan_"

Leonardo stepped back further but the man still continued to walk towards him.

"You were best friends with my Master's Sensei!" cried Leonardo.

"_Yes_" hissed Mashimi "_I was...until he made me look stupid! He always got promoted! He always thought he was better than me! And he won the woman I loved_!"

Leonardo gritted his teeth "The Ancient One told me about you! He told me about how evil you were! And that Yoshi was better than you!"

"_Shut up_!" growled Mashimi "_Yoshi was the one who made me what I am! If he wasn't so stuck up_!"

As he spoke the scene in the Ancient One's Garden and Mona began to fade and Leonardo found himself surrounded by darkness.

"_Yoshi made me look stupid_!" said Mashimi, "_just as Raphael did to you_!"

"No!" cried Leonardo.

"_Do not deny it Leonardo_!" shouted Mashimi "_Raphael made you look stupid! After everything you did for Mona, and she never saw you? Never saw your affections_?"

"She made her choice!" shouted Leonardo "I've accepted it!"

"_You keep lying to yourself Leonardo_!" said Mashimi "_you want Mona for yourself! As I wanted Tang Shen! But who did she prefer? Hatamo Yoshi! Just as that lizard bitch preferred Raphael_!"

"Don't you fucking say such filth about Mona!" spat Leonardo. "I remember when I visited the Ancient One years ago for training he told me about you" he snarled "He told me how jealous you were of Yoshi, even though you two were best friends as children!"

"_He was my best friend_!" said Mashimi "_We looked out for each other, we protected each other, but after making me look stupid, he was my friend no more_!"

"You basically killed Tang Shen to spite Yoshi!" growled Leonardo "To break his heart because you couldn't have Tang Shen to yourself?! What kind of sick man are you? I could never be like you!"

"_You say that Leonardo_" said Mashimi "_but you will snap! I can see everything in your soul...it's building Leonardo, it's building...and it will explode_!"

"I will not give in!" said Leonardo "I'm stronger! My sensei always said I was strong! And I intend to be!"

"_Ah yes..._" smirked Mashimi "_Your Master, that filthy rat Splinter! If only Tang Shen hadn't stopped me from killing him_!"

Leonardo felt his blood boil at the way Mashimi was insulting his master, "I'm not like you!" he snarled holding up his katana "and I would rather commit seppuku than become like you! I would die honourably than hurt my brother or Mona!"

"_You keep lying to yourself Leonardo_!" smirked Mashimi "_You deny your true feelings! You cannot contain them for long_!"

"I will not break!" growled Leonardo dropping his katana and gripping the side of his head, "I will not snap! I would rather die! I'm not like you!"

"_Lies_!" he heard Mashimi's voice in his head "_We're not so different you and I_!"

"I'm nothing like you!" Leonardo shouted screwing his eyes shut "I'm nothing like you!"

Leonardo sat up in bed in terror. He looked around the bedroom realising he was back in his own room in the lair.

"No!" he whispered as tears began to fall from his eyes, "I can't...I won't be like him!"

Leonardo brought his hands to his face to wipe away the tears, he felt terrified.

All this time, the voice that had been in his head was Mashimi!

"Why!" he thought "This is so mad! Oh shit..." he clawed at his head as the tears fell, he was so scared there was no way he could go back to sleep and he knew the others would be up in a couple of hours.

Leonardo clawed his hands down his face and stared at the ceiling; he then clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" he gasped.

He wanted to scream out but he didn't want to wake the others, as well as not make them think he was completely insane, he gripped his sheets and the tears continued to fall on his hands.

**So the Man in the mirror taunting Leonardo was Yukio Mashimi! The the friend and later enemy of Hatamo Yoshi! **

**What a nasty dream! Poor Leonardo, it's all getting too much now!**

**Note: The dream scene was a reanactment of Tang Shen's murder from the TMNT episode 'Tale of Master Yoshi'. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Fearful**

Leonardo sat in his bed and cried, he couldn't go back to sleep, not after that nasty nightmare. He wiped away the tears then climbed out of his bed. He decided to go to the kitchen and get a hot drink to calm his nerves.

Leonardo shakily stood up, lit a small candle and walked out of his bedroom to go to the kitchen. He put the kettle on and made himself some herbal tea, he then sat at the table and blew over the top of it to try and cool it.

As he sat there trying to calm down Leonardo suddenly heard someone outside the kitchen, he sat up straight and looked towards the door. He then saw Mona walk in holding a candle and wearing a long silk nightie.

She almost jumped out of her skin seeing Leonardo sitting there at the table. "Oh hey Leo" she said "what are you doing here?"

Leonardo looked at Mona and instantly he saw the image of Mona dead in his nightmare.

"I...I...erm..." he struggled to speak.

"Are you ok Leo?" asked Mona starting to sound concerned. She walked over and reached out her hand to the turtle. "You look really tense and you're sweating!"

She touched Leonardo's forehead and he shivered at her touch, he then reached up and grabbed her hand.

Mona was a little shocked and she felt Leonardo pull her towards him suddenly breaking down in tears.

"Leo?" cried Mona in a loud whisper "What's wrong?"

Leonardo said nothing but held her close and cried into her shoulder.

Mona embraced him and stroked the top of his head to comfort him.

Leonardo tried to control his breathing and calm down. He looked up from crying into Mona's shoulder. "I'm sorry Mona..." he croaked.

Mona took her thumb and wiped away his tears.

"I just...I just had a bad dream" said Leonardo.

"What were you dreaming about?" asked Mona as she continued to wipe away Leonardo's tears.

Leonardo swallowed hard; he couldn't tell Mona the truth about what he was dreaming about. He couldn't bear the thought of Mona thinking he was mad.

"I've had these dreams before" said Leonardo, "I was dreaming about not being able to protect my family! I saw the Shredder and the Foot Clan slaughtering all of you and I couldn't protect you"

Mona pulled Leonardo close to her again and Leonardo felt the tears flowing.

He felt bad lying to Mona but he couldn't tell her the truth.

"You have these nightmares often?" she asked.

Leonardo nodded. "When Master Splinter gave me the duty as leader, I've had fears of losing my brothers to our enemies" he said "not being able to protect them, not being the leader I was made out to be"

Mona held Leonardo tighter and Leonardo wrapped his arm around Mona pulling her close to him. He felt comfort as she held him.

"You have a lot of responsibility piled on you Leonardo" said Mona "You feel that you have a duty"

"It is my duty Mona" said Leonardo "I would sooner die than let anything happen to you, my brothers and Sensei"

Mona smiled down at Leonardo proud he would feel that way but sad that he was so hard on himself.

"You're too hard on yourself Leo" she whispered "far too hard on yourself" she stroked the back of his shell. "You're a great leader Leo" Mona continued as Leonardo's tears flowed "and you're a caring brother and friend"

Leonardo fought the tears that fell, "shows how much you know" he thought "if you knew what was really going on in my head, you'd believe I'm insane"

Mona continued to comfort Leonardo as she felt his tears drip onto her arm. "How you feeling now Leo?" she asked.

Leonardo composed himself and wiped his tears.

"I'm ok Mona" he said "I'll be ok" he let go of Mona and cleared his throat.

Mona wiped more of his tears away "you sure?" she asked.

Leonardo nodded, "The other's will be up before too long, I think I'll start my practice now"

"You want me to join you Leo?" asked Mona "To help you relieve some stress?"

Leonardo nodded, "Thanks Mona" he said "That would be great"

"Cool" said Mona giving Leonardo a comforting smile. "Let me go and change, I wasn't sure if I could go back to sleep myself anyway"

"Ok" said Leonardo "I'll get my swords and I'll meet you in the middle lair in five minutes"

"Ok" said Mona walking out of the kitchen and going back to her room. Leonardo finished his herbal tea then went to his own room where he put on his pads, belt and ninja mask.

As he adjusted his mask he took a few deep breathes and tried to push away that nasty nightmare and Mashimi.

Because he was alone, he started to fear that Mashimi's voice was going to start taunting him. But there was no sound; all was quiet in the room and the lair, although he could hear Mona moving about in the next room as she was getting herself changed.

Leonardo stepped out of his room and jumped off the ledge to the centre of the lair where he started to d some warm up exercises.

As Leonardo was doing some stretches he saw Mona appear from her room then jumped down to the lower lair to join him.

"You feel better Leo?" Mona asked as she walked up next to him and began to do some stretches.

Leonardo nodded. "Thanks for offering to spar with me" he said "I guess it would be good to have a partner to fight with, after all the nightmares I've been having"

"Don't worry about it Leo" said Mona "its fine really" she stretched down to touch her toes then pulled herself up again.

After doing a few stretches, Mona stood before Leonardo. "Ok Leo" she said "I'm ready"

"Ok" said Leonardo.

They then bowed to each other and Leonardo took out his katana and Mona drew out her fans then opened them. She then held them up in front of her face then moved them away revealing her face.

"You'll learn respect!" she said quoting Kitana's line from Mortal Kombat.

Leonardo chuckled then held up his own swords, "Show me what you can do!" he said quoting Liu Kang's line.

Mona swung her fans around, "come on" she said with a wicked smile "let's go!"

Leonardo then slashed his swords and aimed them for Mona's fans.

Mona closed her fans and used them like daggers to block Leonardo's swords, she then pushed the swords back then opened her fans before using them to slash at Leonardo.

She slashed at him but made sure she didn't catch him accidently with the razor sharp steel.

Leonardo dodged and ducked as Mona slashed her fans at him and Mona did the same as he aimed his swords at her.

Leonardo aimed his swords at Mona but he took great care to make sure he missed her. He would never dream of hurting Mona and he knew how to fight like in a real fight whilst in sparring without hurting his brothers or Sensei.

As he fought Mona, he was memorised by a few moves Mona made as she avoided his attacks.

One of the moves she did was a back flip as he tried to aim his sword at her legs, another was a cartwheel around him then flipping over his head.

"Wow Mona!" cried Leonardo "you're doing well with your flips and jumps!"

"Thanks" said Mona as she landed behind him then used her tail to trip him up.

Leonardo cried out in shock as he landed on his shell. But he jumped up before Mona could pin him down with her foot and aimed at her with his sword.

But as he did she blocked his attack with her closed fans then jumped into the air and did the splits as he tried to aim a kick at her.

As they sparred, Leonardo began to feel a little better.

The sparring helped relieve some stress and he felt less frightened as he watched Mona defend herself against him. She was a very strong woman and he admired her for that.

Yet as they fought together, Leonardo felt really bad, he felt bad that he lied to Mona about what he really dreamt about. Even though he felt less stressed now because of the sparring, he still felt frightened.

"What kind of fearless Leader am I?" he thought "Here I am sparring with Mona like nothing happened, but underneath I feel so scared, so scared that I'll snap...and do something dishonorable"

Leonardo thought back to when he had the nightmare and how he had found out that the voice in his head was Mashimi.

"I will not snap!" he thought as he blocked another attack from Mona's fans "I will fight back! I am nothing like Mashimi! I love my family, I love Mona...and unlike Mashimi, I would never dream of hurting them!"

Leonardo watched as Mona moved, her fighting style mesmerised him and hypnotised him with awe.

The way she moved and fought and how she welded her fans. Her eyes shone with determination as she showed focus on the sparring session. Even in a serious sparring session, she looked so beautiful.

Thinking back to when he saw her dead after he had killed her in his nightmare, the fear was eating away at his soul.

Leonardo gritted his teeth as he did not want to feel this way.

"I cannot fear you Mashimi!" he thought "I will not fall to your taunts! I will fight back!" he clashed his swords with Mona's closed fans, "I will not fall! I will not break! And I will not snap!"

**Looks like Leonardo's determined to not let Mashimi get to him but underneath he's still frightened of him as well as guilty about lying to Mona. **

**But will he be able to keep up the facade much longer? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Memories**

After nearly an hour had past, Master Splinter emerged from his quarters and saw Mona and Leonardo sparring together.

"Ah Leonardo, Monalisa" said the old rat making the two reptiles stop what they were doing and look at him.

"Morning Master Splinter" they said together, "good morning" said Splinter bowing to them. Mona and Leonardo instantly bowed back.

"You are up early" said Splinter looking at the two. "We couldn't get back to sleep" said Leonardo. He bit his lip wondering if Splinter saw anything beyond the facade he was putting on.

But Splinter just smiled, "Your brother's should be awake soon" he said, "then we shall start training, I'm glad to see you two are taking your training seriously, especially you Mona"

"I want to be perfect" said Mona "After everything you have taught me" Splinter's eyes gleamed in happiness at Mona's dedication.

"I'm very glad Mona" he said "You have shown great skill"

Mona blushed "well, you and your sons have been great in helping me with my Ninjutsu skills and the meditation has helped me banish the nightmares about my attack"

"You have been doing well Mona" said Leonardo "I've seen it in the way you move and fight"

As he spoke, Leonardo bit his tongue realising he was starting to compliment Mona a little too well.

Mona just smiled, "You're really sweet Leo" she said "But I doubt I'll be as good as you and your brothers" "You'll get there Mona" said Splinter "And you are skilled in many other martial arts apart from what I have taught you in Ninjutsu"

"Thank you Master" said Mona bowing, Splinter bowed back to her then walked to the kitchen, "you better grab some breakfast you two, you'll need the energy for what we're going to be doing"

"Ok Master Splinter" said Mona and Leonardo together before following the rat to the kitchen.

As they walked to the kitchen together Mona held up one of her fans and showed Leonardo the Omamori talisman she had tied to it. "The Good luck talisman you gave me" she said "I think it's still working for me"

Leonardo smiled warmly as he looked at the talisman on Mona's War fans. "I'm glad it's working for you Mona" he said "I wanted to give you something to help"

Mona stroked the talisman, "It does help" she said "Thanks Leo, you are really thoughtful, I'm so glad I have you as a friend"

"You're welcome" said Leonardo his heart sinking with depression.

* * *

Hours later, Leonardo decided to go topside whilst the other turtles and Mona decided to play more video games. After the nightmare he felt maybe some exercise and fresh air would help clear his mind.

Leaving the others to play their games Leonardo walked to the exit of the lair to the sewers.

He soon came to a manhole and pushed the lid off, as soon as he felt the cool breeze hit his face he sighed contently.

Leonardo then climbed out of the manhole and onto the fire escapes of the nearest building. He soon got to the top and began to run across the buildings then jumped over to the next buildings.

As Leonardo ran he could see the whole city was lit up and sparkling. Leonardo loved running over the rooftops at night, New York was always lit up so brightly and he loved the way it shone in the night.

He always felt a sense of calm and escapism as he ran topside, feeling the wind over his skin and through the ribbons of his ninja mask.

After a while of running, Leonardo stopped for a rest on one of the tallest buildings. As he sat down on the ledge of the building, he felt his stomach jolt, as he remembered it as the same place he took Mona not long after she came into their lives.

"This is where I took Mona after I showed her the sewers" he thought sadly.

_**Flashback**_

_Leonardo watched Mona as she walked to the edge of the skyscraper and looked out at the city of New York as it glowed and glittered in the twilight. "Wow" she said "this is amazing!" "Isn't it?" said Leonardo proudly._

_Mona looked down at the city below as the lights of the buildings twinkled below her and the sounds of the traffic echoed around them, she could see the Atlantic Sea ahead of them with the Statue of Liberty lit up. She looked up at the sky and saw that she could see the stars more clearly than she would if she was lower down because of the light pollution._

_"It's something isn't it?" said Leonardo "I come up here sometimes to think or meditate or sometimes practice my swordplay, it's just so peaceful up here" Mona _

_**End Flashback**_

As Leonardo thought back to that night he sighed, he was sitting in the same spot where Mona sat and he had told her that she was attractive despite being a mutant.

They had spoken about that would happen now Mona had become part of the family and how Splinter would help her banish her bad memories of her attack through meditation and how she would learn the art of Ninjutsu.

As he looked out at the city Leonardo wished that if he had won Mona, they would have come up here together and maybe shared some wine or some other drink and watch the sparkling city and the stars.

A single tear fell from his eye as he imagined what would never happen.

After a while Leonardo then looked across into the direction where Coney Island Beach was where he and Mona swam in the sea together and watched the fireworks. That was such a memorable evening. Just the two of them alone on a quiet beach swimming in the calm sea:

_**Flashback**_

_Leonardo then saw Mona walk further into the sea until she was up to her waist and was waving her hands in the water around her, seeing her in the water in the moonlight and her scales shining; she looked so beautiful, the way she moved her arms and the water rippling around her._

_Mona turned to Leonardo as he started to wade towards her, "have you ever swam by moonlight?" she asked. "A few times" said Leonardo "well, mainly when trying to solve mysteries or hide from enemies, hardly ever for leisure"_

_"I've been swimming by moonlight before" said Mona "I was at a friend's house and we were having a house party. That was a pool though, not the sea "Cool" said Leonardo, You wanna swim?" asked Mona "the waters fine". _

_"Sure" said Leonardo. Mona smiled at Leonardo "catch me if you can" she said, she then dived into the water and disappeared beneath the gentle waves. Leonardo chuckled then dived in after her. As he dived in he saw swim to the bottom of the seabed and swirl around as she propelled herself through the water._

_He swam after her, but he found it hard to keep up with her because her tail helped her propel through the water a lot faster. Just watching her move through the water, Leonardo couldn't take his eyes off her beauty and her grace as she moved through the water. Watching the way her hair flowed around her and the way her body moved, it captivated him._

_**End Flashback**_

Leonardo then remembered how he had tried to court Mona, trying to court her by swimming around her, performing an underwater dance like a normal turtle would. "She didn't know my true intentions" he thought "If only I had done something she would have understood the way I felt abut her"

Leonardo cursed himself for not being honest; he wished he had said something that night.

"I keep telling myself!" he cursed "I should have said something!" he looked down at the sparkling city as he continued to remember that night.

He would never forget that night, if only he could do it again. But now because Mona was Raphael's mate, he would never experience that night again.

Another tear fell from Leonardo's eye and it passed the place where Mona kissed him that night.

As the tear passed that very spot, Leonardo began to remember very clearly Mona's soft lips as she kissed him.

"How can I ever forget that night, I was so happy at first, thinking I was close to winning Mona's affections..." he touched his cheek and sighed as he remembered when she kissed him there.

"She kissed me, and I thought I had won her, but she said to me, 'You're a real friend', my heart just stopped right there"

Leonardo sighed sadly as he remembered. He then remembered the wet dream he had about Mona and how he felt bad that he wished it had been real.

"I can dream" he thought "But I shouldn't think that way about her, even if I did enjoy the dream" he placed his head in his hands feeling ashamed.

**Poor Leonardo, remembering the times he spent with Mona and thinking he'll never experience them again. :(**

**Note: The flashbacks were from the prequel fic '_Fury Within Her_' check my FF page to read the fic!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: ****Credit to Chip903 for his ideas! **

**WARNING: Contains strong language and distressing content.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**The Delusions get Worse**

As Leonardo sat there with his head in his hands he suddenly heard a sound, like someone talking. He looked up from his hands and looked around the roof and below him at the fire escapes.

"Fearless Leader" he heard someone speak, but there was no-one around.

"Oh God no!" he thought, he looked around but he didn't see anyone. "Fearless!" he could hear the voice again.

Leonardo stood up and walked around the roof until he saw a metal Air conditioning vent, he thought he saw something there.

He walked over and saw what he thought was a face. He got closer then saw to his horror the face of Mashimi! Leonardo backed away terrified then tripped over a pipe on the roof and fell backwards.

He screwed his eyes shut in pain as he landed on his shell; he opened his eyes and then saw Mashimi standing above him! Leonardo cried out in terror and closed his eyes again

"No!" he cried "This isn't real! It can't be real!" but he then heard Mashimi laughing evilly.

"Frightened like a child Leonardo" the image of Mashimi taunted, "what kind of fearless leader are you?"

Leonardo opened his eyes and he saw Mashimi still standing above him, "No!" he thought "It can't be real! I can't be seeing this!"

He jumped up to his feet and faced Mashimi. "You're not real!" He snarled "You're not real!" Mashimi smirked evilly.

Leonardo stared long and hard at Mashimi blinking his eyes several times. "Sitting up here moping over what you can never have? said Mashimi "Truly pathetic"

Leonardo narrowed his eyes angrily, "Who are you to talk?" he snarled "You didn't get Tang Shen and you murdered her! You couldn't have her and you didn't want anyone else to have her!"

Mashimi just continued to smirk, Leonardo shook his head as he realised he was arguing with a vison only he could see. "Truly a pathetic sight, the Fearless and powerful Leonardo broken over a woman!" Mashimi continued to taunt.

Leonardo held up his fists, his heart was beating fast and he blinked several times as if trying to blink away the vision of Mashimi.

"You're just my imagination!" he shouted "You're not real!" he aimed his fists at Mashimi, but every time he did, he couldn't seem to touch Mashimi.

Leonardo's eyes widened, "No! I can't be seeing things!" he clawed the sides of his head "I can't be mad! I'm not mad!"

As he tried to convince himself he saw Mashimi laughing more and it drove Leonardo crazy. "Stop it!" he shouted "Stop hounding me! You're not real!"

He aimed for Mashimi again with his fists but as he started punching the image he felt pain in his hands and up his arms. Leonardo pulled his hands back and saw there were cuts and blood over his knuckles.

He then saw the image again standing against the raised wall on the roof and blood was all over the wall!

Tears filled his eyes as he stared at his bloodied up hands, he looked up at Mashimi then saw that he was started to change shape.

Leonardo felt his stomach lurch and his heart beat faster as he saw Mashimi change from human into a turtle! A turtle with a blue mask around his eyes!

"No!" cried Leonardo as he saw Mashimi change into a mirror image of himself!

"We're not that much different you and I!" said the mirror Leonardo in Mashimi's voice.

"No!" cried Leonardo "I'm not like you!"

"You may not think you're like me" said the mirror Leonardo "but you are, you may not see it, but we are not so different!"

"No!" shouted Leonardo as he tried to punch the image again dispite feeling pain in his hands as he felt them hit the raised wall behind the image "That's not me! I'm nothing like you Mashimi! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

As he screamed he saw his mirror image laugh evilly then turn back into Mashimi.

Leonardo let out a yell and pulled his swords out of their sheathes and slashed at the image of the laughing Mashimi. As he did the image vanished but still with the laughter echoing around him.

"You think you can fight me!" he heard Mashimi's voice again "You're wrong! You're weak against me! It won't be long before you snap! You will snap! You will hurt the ones you love! And you will be shamed!"

"NO!" Leonardo screamed as he slashed his swords "I'm nothing like you! I will not snap! I will not give in to madness! I would sooner commit seppuku than be like you!" he looked around and listened out for the voice again. But all was quiet again.

Leonardo dropped his swords and fell to his knees, tears fell from his eyes and he grabbed the sides of his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!" he shouted into the air "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" he looked down at his hands again as he felt his knuckles starting to sting and blood fell from them dripping over his arms and down onto the ground.

Leonardo knew that he would have to return to the lair with bloody hands and everyone would want to know where he got them from.

He couldn't tell them that he had fought a mirror version of himself; he couldn't bear the thought of them thinking he was insane.

Leonardo decided to tell them that he had fought a group of Purple Dragons. He stood up and looked around, everywhere was quiet except for the sound of the traffic in the city and the breeze blowing through his ribbons of his ninja mask.

Just then, Leonardo heard thunder above him, then felt some drops of rain on his head and shoulders. He started to run back to the lair as fast as he could. As he did, the rain got heavier and started to soak his skin.

* * *

Back at the lair, Donatello and Michelangelo were playing a video game in the TV area. Michelangelo looked towards Mona's bedroom where he had seen Mona and Raphael go in earlier.

"Man" said Michelangelo "don't those two do anything else?"

Donatello looked at his younger brother, "They do other stuff, but I'm guessing this is one of their favourite activities"

"Glad we can't hear them huh" said Michelangelo as he focused more on the game.

Donatello shivered a little as images he didn't want to see flashed through his head "Mikey!" he said

"Sorry" said Michelangelo blushing in embarrassment.

"I am really happy for Raph" said Donatello "I have to admit, he's been a lot calmer and happier since he and Mona became a couple"

Michelangelo agreed "he's still a real hothead, but he is a lot calmer" he said.

Donatello smiled, then heard Mona's bedroom door open and Raphael and Mona walked out, Mona's hair was a little messy and Raphael's mask looked a little wonky.

"The lovebirds have emerged" said Michelangelo.

Mona and Raphael walked into the living area and Mona produced a bag of Hersey's kisses. Michelangelo narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose.

"Are you two gonna watch the game we're playing or are you gonna smear each other with chocolate?" he asked.

Raphael looked annoyed "We're gonna watch you" he said "and eat chocolates whilst watching"

Mona nodded agreeing as Raphael sat on the sofa and Mona sat next to him before swinging her legs around and resting them on Raphael's lap.

Michelangelo and Donatello frowned as Mona opened the bag of Hersey's chocolates and she and Raphael began to share them.

"At first I thought it was cute watching you two nuzzle and kiss to start with but now it's getting annoying!" said Michelangelo

"Just play your game Mikey" said Raphael "Mona and I can do what we want"

"Fine" said Michelangelo "as long as you don't go as far as having sex in every room including mine I'm happy with you snogging and sharing chocolates!"

Donatello looked surprised and Mona and Raphael looked shocked.

"Why would we do that!" said Mona "we respect your space"

"Oh good" said Michelangelo "just saying..."

Mona rolled her eyes then looked back at Raphael who lifted a chocolate to her mouth and slid it between her lips.

As he fed her the chocolate the red masked turtle leaned up and began to whisper in Mona's ear.

"If we get the lair to ourselves, we should do that! Have sex in every room" he said "Sounds like a fun but very naughty idea!"

Mona giggled and held Raphael close as she felt her lover kiss and nibble her ear as he whispered to her.

"ohh Raphael" she said "you naughty turtle you!"

Raphael squeezed her buttocks making her giggle more.

"we should bless each room!" said Mona "what if we did Splinter's quarters?" asked Raphael "and the meditation room?"

Mona giggled again and almost spluttered at the thought of it.

"Oh man" she said "Splinter would kill us!"

"He would" said Raphael "maybe we should sit that one out"

"Good idea" said Mona "but we should do the bedrooms! The bathroom, the kitchen! Everywhere!"

Raphael nodded agreeing "let's do it!" he said "once we got the lair to ourselves!"

As they giggled together Mona's ears pricked up as she heard the doors to the exit of the lair open and Leonardo walk through. She looked up from talking to Raphael and saw Leonardo soaked in sweat and rainwater and his hands soaked in blood.

"Leo!" cried Mona getting up from Raphael's lap and running over.

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo also looked up and saw Leonardo standing at the exit.

"What the shell happened to you Leo?" asked Michelangelo, Raphael looked shocked seeing the blood on Leonardo's hands.

"Your hands!" cried Mona looking at Leonardo's hands where they were dripping crimson blood "what happened to your hands?"

"Purple Dragons" Leonardo lied holding up his hands as Donatello studied them "I found a group of them robbing a store so I attacked them, but I ended up punching the wall as one kept dodging my attacks" he hated having to lie, but couldn't tell them the truth.

Donatello studied Leonardo's bleeding hands. "Those wounds look nasty" he said seeing the grit in the wounds "I'll have to get them cleaned, come on Leo, I'll get you patched up"

"Thanks Donnie" said Leonardo as Donatello lead him to the medical room to clean his wounded hands, Raphael, Mona and Michelangelo following them.

**Lol! Raphael and Mona were really naughty there! Planning on making love in every room in the lair!**

**Those delusions really are getting bad with Leonardo! Poor guy...:(**


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING:**** Contains violence, gore and distressing content.**

**Note: Credit to Chip903 for the ideas in writing this chapter! :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Confronting the Nightmare**

In Donatello's medical room, Leonardo sat on the medical bed whilst Donatello cleaned his hands and wrapped them in bandages.

Leonardo winced as Donatello tied the bandages firmly.

"Are you ok Leo?" asked Mona with concern

"I'll be ok" said Leonardo "I'll be just fine, it's not like anything I haven't had before" he placed his hand on the crack on his shell.

"Ok" said Mona understanding.

Leonardo flexed his hands and gripped them into fists. He could still use his hands but they still felt sore.

"Don't worry bro" said Donatello "you'll still be able to weld your katana"

"Great" said Leonardo with a weak smile, he then got off the medical bed "Thanks Donnie"

"You're welcome" said Donatello.

Leonardo then walked out of the medical room, "I'm hitting the hay guys" he said.

"Ok" said everyone watching Leonardo go to his room. Mona continued to look worried for Leonardo.

"He'll be ok Mona" said Donatello noticing Mona's look. "Ok" said Mona.

"He's a tough turtle" said Raphael "inside and out, he'll be ok" Michelangelo just nodded his head.

* * *

When Leonardo got to his room, he cautiously approached the mirror. As he did, he saw his own reflection. He stared at it long and hard then began to move him arms making sure that his reflection did the same movements.

"I'm not insane!" he said sternly, "I am not insane!"

He walked up to the mirror and glared at his reflection, "I'll save myself!" he said "I will not be tormented by you Mashimi! I will not be broken or defeated by you!"

As he stared at his reflection he lowered himself to the ground so he was sitting opposite the mirror.

Leonardo crossed his legs and stared at his reflection. He was feeling strong, after seeing the images and hearing the voice of Mashimi taunting him, he didn't want to be tormented anymore.

Leonardo then took a few deep breathes "You will not beat me! I will not snap! I will not break!"

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes as he tried to focus his mind into meditation.

Leonardo breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth as he tried to control his breathing and clear his mind. As he got his breathing controlled he closed his eyes and concentrated as he began to enter meditation.

* * *

After a few minutes Leonardo opened his eyes again and found himself back in his room, he looked around and slowly stood up. It looked like his room, but it didn't seem like in his world.

It was deadly quiet and Leonardo felt a little wary, he knew he was deep in meditation but being in this state in his room, it felt a little weird.

He turned his back to the mirror and looked more around the room. As he did, his reflection did the same.

But then as Leonardo kept his back turned to the mirror he didn't realise that his reflection moved and turned to face him.

As his reflection turned it turned around it turned into Mashimi, Mashimi smirked through the looking glass then reached out his hand to Leonardo's shoulder.

He then placed his hand on the turtle's shoulder making Leonardo almost jump out of his shell.

Leonardo turned around and his eyes widened in fear and shock as he saw Mashimi smirk at him then step out of the mirror towards him.

"Mashimi!" cried Leonardo drawing his katana, Mashimi took out his own katana and narrowed his eyes.

"I know what you're up to Leonardo" he said "You wish to banish me from your nightmares with that pathetic meditation?"

Leonardo glared "I will take you down Mashimi! I will banish you from my mind so I can rest in peace again!"

"You think you can get rid of me?" said Mashimi "You cannot defeat me! You will not be free of your delusions and nightmares and you will soon snap!"

"I will not snap!" growled Leonardo "You're just a nightmare! Nightmares are not real!" he swung his katana and got into a fighting position.

As he prepared to fight Mashimi, the room faded and they found themselves in an area of white with swirling smoke.

Mashimi gave an evil smile as he prepared to fight. "You think you can fight me?" he said provokingly.

"Come on then, show me what you can do!" Leonardo narrowed his eyes then charged at Mashimi.

Mashimi held up his swords and held them above his head blocking Leonardo's blades as he brought them down on him.

The blades clashed together and Leonardo pushed against Mashimi who pushed back gritting his teeth as he did.

"Give up Leonardo!" growled Mashimi "you cannot win! You will one day snap! Sooner than later!"

"Never!" snarled Leonardo "I will never give up!" he shoved Mashimi back and they started to clash swords as Mashimi fought back.

Mashimi charged at Leonardo and thrust his swords towards him. But Leonardo blocked his swords and kicked Mashimi back.

But every time Leonardo struck the man, Mashimi would continue to laugh and cackle as if he was enjoying the pain of being hit and struck by Leonardo.

"Why do you delight in torturing me?" Leonardo yelled "You torment me in my sleep! You taunt me when I'm awake! When will you have had enough of haunting me!?" he slashed Mashimi across the body and as he did Mashimi let out a loud laugh and began to shape shift!

Leonardo held his sword up and he saw Mashimi shape shift into Raphael!

As he turned into Raphael Leonardo watched in horror as he saw the copy of his younger hot headed brother fall backwards as blood seeped from his eye and plastron where he had been slashed by Leonardo's katana.

"Leonardo..." Raphael spoke, "What have you done?" he held up his hand where there was blood.

"NO!" cried Leonardo "you're not real! You're just a copy! You're not Raphael" he stared into his brother's eyes as blood dripped from the slashed wounds and Raphael smirked.

"You think because you're the leader of us that you get to have everything!" he said "You think you're the greatest? The mighty and powerful leader Leonardo who gets the best of everything? Well not this time! Mona chose me! And she prefers me to you!"

Leonardo felt like he had been stabbed in the stomach as he looked at the copy of Raphael as he said those cruel words.

"Why do you think she would choose you?" asked Raphael, "You? The smug and all powerful Leader of the Ninja turtles? You wouldn't give her the love I gave her! You're first love is your Ninjutsu training! You always put that first! You would never put a girl first!" Leonardo felt himself boiling up with fury.

"You're lying!" he shouted "And you're not my brother! You're not Raphael! My brother would not talk to me like that! You're not my brother! You are a monstrosity!"

Raphael then laughed evilly, "you're nothing Leonardo!" he said "You may be the leader of us! But you're not the dominant male who gets the best of everything!"

"Fuck you!" shouted Leonardo, he charged towards Raphael and jumped into the air. He then lifted his sword above him head. He then brought the blade down to stab the evil copy of his brother.

But as he did Raphael shape shifted into Mona who looked up at him with her eyes wide with terror and her hands up to stop the blade.

Leonardo cried out with horror, but he couldn't stop the blade as he brought it down on Mona! As the blade came down it penetrated Mona's chest, slicing through her breast and through her back!

"MONA!" cried Leonardo as he landed on top of her and his blade impaled her through the chest.

"NO! MONA!" he brought his hands to his mouth in horror as tears fell from his eyes.

Mona choked up blood and stared in horror into Leonardo's tearful eyes. "I thought you loved me Leonardo..." she choked out "I thought you cared about me...? What have you done?"

"No!" sobbed Leonardo "This isn't real! It's not real! You're just a copy of her! You're not Mona!"

As he spoke, he saw Mona's bloody mouth curl up into a twisted smile and her eyes burnt. "You killed me Leonardo!" she said "You couldn't have me! So you didn't want anyone else to have me!"

"NO!" Leonardo screamed "NO! I would never hurt you Mona! Not you! Not Raphael! Not anyone I loved!"

"So you say after you stabbed the woman you love?" Leonardo turned around as he heard the voice of Mashimi again. As he did, he saw an evil version of himself holding twin Katana.

Leonardo stood up holding up his other katana terrified of the copy of himself before him. He looked down at Mona's body, she was no longer smiling evilly at him, but her eyes were closed and she was bleeding heavily from the mouth and a pool of dark crimson blood was forming around her.

Leonardo stepped back as he watched the evil copy of himself look down at Mona's dead bleeding body.

Then he saw Raphael appear and walk towards Mona.

"Mona?" he cried walking over to Mona's bleeding dead body and took her into his arms, "Oh No! Mona!" he tried to rouse her but to no avail "Mona! No, no, NOOOOO!" he screamed into air in aguish.

Leonardo held up his hands to bring over his head to block out the screams but as he did, he saw blood on his hands!

"Leonardo!" Raphael growled "You murderer!"

"NO!" Leonardo shouted "I would never hurt Mona! This isn't real!" he clapped his hands over his head and clawed at his temples "It's not real! It's not real!"

He looked at the figures of Raphael cradling the dead Mona in his arms and sobbing then saw the evil version of himself smirking evilly at him.

"No!" snarled Leonardo "No! It's not me!" he gripped his sword and lunged towards the evil version of himself with an animalistic scream "I will not succumb!" he shouted "I will not be defeated by you!"

He lifted his sword and aimed the blade for the evil clone but the clone aimed for him with his katana.

Leonardo brought his sword up to protect himself as the evil Leonardo tried to strike him. Leonardo then kicked the clone back then lifted his sword, "I WILL NEVER BE YOU!" he shouted as he brought the blade down on the evil Leonardo's head.

As he did, the blade split the evil clone on the head and sliced it in half! Leonardo yelled as he sliced through his evil clone.

As the clone began to bleed, black smoke rose from the evil clone and rose above him. Leonardo stepped back and held up his bloody katana towards the smoke. As he did, the smoke formed into Mashimi!

The smoke form of Mashimi smirked down at Leonardo and licked its lips, "Truly pathetic!" it hissed.

Leonardo held up his sword but before he could move the smoke form of Mashimi began to change and formed into a black snake form! Leonardo's eyes widened in horror as he saw the smoke snake form a striking position then aim for his face.

"NO!" cried Leonardo as he fell backwards and the snake struck towards him "NNNOOOOO!" screamed Leonardo as the smoke snake struck him and began to go into his mouth!

Leonardo screamed more and yelled in agony as if his insides were being wrenched out. He choked and gripped the floor as he felt the smoke fill his mouth and throat!

As the last of the smoke went down his throat Leonardo roared into the air as the smoke possessed his body. He opened his eyes as they glowed a poisonous yellow as the smoke continued to possess him all over.

Leonardo struggled as he felt his body fitting and writhing. He roared in agony then collapsed in a dead faint on the ground.

**Whoa...That was one nasty hallucination! **

**But what will happen when Leonardo wakes up in the real world?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**On the Edge**

Hours later, Leonardo opened his eyes and saw his concerned purple masked brother standing above him. "Leo?" said Donatello with worry placing his hand under Leonardo's head and lifting him up.

"Wha...What? Donatello?" said Leonardo blinking his eyes several times as his vision was a little blurred.

"What happened to you?" asked Donatello "What were you doing on the floor?"

Leonardo rubbed his eyes and found himself back in his room and in front of the mirror.

"I...I...I'm not sure..." said Leonardo rubbing his head.

"Come sit on the bed" said Donatello as he helped his brother up and helped him over to his bed. He then sat Leonardo down and sat next to him. "What the shell happened to you there?" asked Donatello "You looked like you had passed out on the floor I was worried you'd fainted or something!"

Leonardo rubbed his head, he was feeling a little strange, his head aches and he felt a pounding. He couldn't tell Donatello he had been meditating that the harsh mental vision he had had knocked him out, even though most of the time he could talk to his brainy yet gentle and good listener of a little brother when things were bothering him, he couldn't tell him any of this.

"I don't know what happened Donatello" he said "I really don't..."

Donatello raised an eyebrow as he studied his brother. He remembered the time at the Farmhouse after Mona had completed her tests that he was acting strangely and almost angry.

"You have been acting kind of strange since we came back from Casey's Farmhouse months ago" said Donatello "You haven't been quite yourself recently"

"Nothings the matter" said Leonardo "I just...it's nothing"

Donatello narrowed his eyes, he had seen his behaviour from Leonardo before, especially after their encounter with the Shredder where they all almost lost their lives.

"Leo" said Donatello "I have seen this behaviour from you before, you are certainly not yourself"

Leonardo glared "why do you think that Donnie?" he asked.

"It's not hard to notice Leonardo" said Donatello "I have seen anger and aggression in you, like after the time we defeated Utrom Shredder"

Leonardo growled "Don't remind me" he said.

"Sorry" said Donatello "But after that time you were so pent up with aggression until you finally snapped and had to go and train with the Ancient One, I can see it in you again, is there something you're not telling us?"

Leonardo sighed and threw his hands up in exasperation as he stood from the bed "I'm just stressed Donnie" he said "Stressed with everyday stuff! Does that answer your question?"

"There's more to it than that!" said Donatello standing up from the bed "I've seen you look tired and sometimes you look like you've been crying"

Leonardo turned to Donatello.

"It's about Mona isn't it?" said Donatello "You loved her didn't you?"

Leonardo swallowed hard as he felt tears form in his eyes. He looked away from Donatello so his brother wouldn't see his sadness.

Donatello bit his lip as he believed he hit a nerve in his big brother.

"I've seen the way you tried to court Mona" he said "I could tell you were disappointed when you returned from Coney Island Beach and after Mona and Raph became a couple, you've been so pent up with anger and sadness and...heartbreak"

Leonardo swallowed another lump in his throat and he began to sweat a little as the pain was getting too much, but he didn't want to lash out. He could feel something building up within him, like something was about to take over him, something dark and evil.

"Leonardo...?" Donatello reached across to touch his brother's shoulder.

"Donnie" said Leonardo "Please...just leave...I...I...I need to be alone right now"

"Leo?" said Donatello

"Just go!" said Leonardo trying to control his voice "Please...I want you to leave me alone!"

Donatello didn't want to leave his brother in this state but he respected Leonardo's wishes. "We will talk later" he said "If you wish to talk to me, I'm here to listen"

Leonardo didn't answer, so Donatello decided to leave him alone. He quickly walked out of Leonardo's room and closed the door.

* * *

As soon as Donatello was gone, Leonardo fell to his knees and gripped his head as he felt pain run through his body.

As he knelt on the floor he gripped his head and cried. He could feel something crawling over his body, almost like something was swallowing him up.

"What's wrong with me!?" he sobbed "This hurts so much! My heart...my soul...the pain..." he choked as he felt bile rise in his throat and tears fall from his eyes.

Leonardo clawed at his head and gripped his temples, he then heard voices in his head, he could hear them all taunting him, plaguing his mind, but no matter how he tried to fight them they kept drilling into his brain like a metal drill:

"_He took the woman you love!"_

"_You want her! You want her for yourself!"_

"_You're just lying to yourself! You haven't accepted it! You'll never accept it!"_

_You will not stay sane forever...you will one day crack, you will fall! And someone will be hurt_"

"_You will crumble...you think you won't but you will_!"

Leonardo felt the bile rise in his throat. He crawled over to the waste paper bin and choked spewing up vomit. He coughed and spluttered then fell back wiping the sick from his mouth and grabbed his head trying to fight the voices as they screamed inside his brain.

"_You could have won Mona, but your hot head of a brother got in the way! Mona could have been yours!_"

Leonardo gripped his head and gritted his teeth, but the voices were really strong this time! He couldn't shake them away they were really vicious and strong and were eating away at his brain!

"_Do not resist Leonardo_!" the voices chanted "_You cannot deny what you really feel! Your brother has made you look stupid! He must pay for what he did to you! He must pay for taking Mona away from you_!"

Leonardo grinded his tooth harder as he tried to fight against the voices but it was impossible.

All these evil thoughts and feelings were crawling into his brain and into his soul. He couldn't stop them, all the feelings of hate and jealousy towards Raphael, it was all starting to surface and he couldn't fight back on them.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Leonardo saw Raphael and Mona together, he saw them kissing, nuzzling and feeling each other up, showing their affection and their love for each other.

As he saw the images, he felt the pain getting worse, he couldn't hold it together. All those weeks of trying to carry on as normal and keep up a facade, he couldn't hold it anymore.

Leonardo took his hands away from his face and opened his eyes. He then looked in the mirror and gritted his teeth in anger as he thought about Raphael and how he had won Mona before he could.

Leonardo got to his feet still glaring at his reflection, anger and fury written across his face and his eyes burned with pure hate...

**Oh dear, it looks like Leonardo has finally reached to borderline of losing it! What will happen when he see's Raphael? Stay tuned to find out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**WARNING: ****Contains violence, strong language and content readers may find upsetting.**

**Note: Credit to Chip903 for the ideas. :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Explosion**

Meanwhile, Raphael and Mona had returned from another night out, they had been motorcycling through New York before stopping at Central Park. They then motorcycled back and had arrived back at the lair to find Michelangelo on the sofa playing a video game (Surprise, Surprise) and Donatello was in his medical/lab.

They couldn't see Leonardo anywhere so they guessed he was in his room.

"Whoa Raphael you are adventurous!" laughed Mona with a flirtatious tone as she trailed a finger over his plastron, "as well as naughty!"

"You're no angel yourself bad girl" said Raphael pinching Mona's buttocks through her hot pants and loincloth making her giggle.

"We should do that again" said Mona "that was so exciting!"

Raphael gave her a wicked smirk, "sex in Central Park by twilight" he said "we'll do it again for sure!"

Mona kissed Raphael's cheek "I love you Raph" she said nuzzling him

"And I love you Mona" said Raphael.

Mona kissed Raphael again and went into the kitchen whilst Raphael went to the middle of the lair to punch on his punch bag. As he did, he saw Leonardo in the middle of the lair doing his sword play.

"Hey Leonardo" he said. Leonardo stopped doing his swordplay and looked at his younger brother, hate filling his heart.

"Hey Raph" he said in a quiet voice. Looking at Raphael he couldn't control the hate and anger that was building up in his heart and soul. He gripped his swords and took a few deep breaths trying to resist from lunging at Raphael.

"Mona and I had a good ride through the city" said Raphael.

Leonardo felt his heart beat faster with heartbreak and anger; just hearing how Raphael and Mona spent their time together shattered his heart.

"That's good" he said "At least you didn't put her in any danger!"

"I made sure she was safe!" said Raphael "she's my mate, my lover, I'd do anything to keep her safe"

"Yeah right" thought Leonardo "I could have done a better job! First one being she wouldn't be riding that death machine!"

"I can see you're sword fighting" said Raphael "You want a sparring partner"

"Sure" said Leonardo "why not?"

Raphael stood before Leonardo and bowed before him, Leonardo bowed back.

Then Raphael took out his sai and got ready to fight. The two turtles stared each other down then went for each other.

At first they fought as they would in sparring matches, clashing their blades together and ducking and dodging their opponent's moves.

As they fought, Leonardo studied his brother and he felt the anger and hate get stronger.

"_He must pay for what he did..._" he heard the voice in his head, only this time, he wasn't hearing Mashimi's voice, it was his own! "_He must pay for taking Mona from you, if it wasn't for him getting in the way, Mona could have been yours_!"

Leonardo felt his heart beat harder and his soul burn "Yes..." he whispered under his breath as he felt the anger getting greater and stronger within him.

The anger was so strong within him. Just looking at his brother, Leonardo didn't see Raphael anymore, he saw an enemy! A Rival! Someone who made him look bad, who took everything from him!

Leonardo growled then began to get more forceful in his fighting, he aimed his sword directly at Raphael and the red masked turtle had to duck and dodge before Leonardo's swords could hit him.

As Leonardo swung his swords over Raphael's head, Raphael ducked and almost dropped his sai.

He rolled over then jumped up to face Leonardo as he saw the eldest turtle grip his swords and grit his teeth then run towards him with his swords held high.

Leonardo then jumped into the air and got ready to bring his swords down on Raphael!

Raphael quickly brought his sai up as Leonardo aimed his swords at him, as he did, the blades clashed with each other!

"What the shell are you doing Leo!?" cried Raphael in shock realising his brother was using more force and acting like he was in a real fight!

"Cool it big brother" said Raphael "we're meant to be sparring!"

Leonardo pushed his swords against Raphael's sai and his eyes burned in anger and hate. Raphael then saw the look in his brother's eyes and felt worried.

"Leonardo?" he asked "What's wrong with you?" Leonardo growled and shoved his brother back every strength he had in him.

"You really don't know do you?" he snarled, "You think you're so great? You think you have what it takes to attract a female?"

Raphael widened "What are you talking about Leonardo?" he asked shocked.

"You believe you're the right boyfriend material?"Leonardo continued to snarl "an impatient hot tempered turtle like you?!"

Raphael stared at his brother, "What!?" he cried "You're talking about Monalisa? And that fact she and I are together?"

Leonardo glared and gripped his swords. "What she sees in you...I have no idea..." he said.

Raphael gripped his sai "You're jealous of us huh?" he asked, "You can't face the fact that Mona chose me?"

"She would have been happier if she chose me Raphael" growled Leonardo as he walked around Raphael with his swords still held up, "I could have given her everything she wanted, made her so happy, she would have been a princess"

Raphael gritted his teeth in anger. "You never made any advances Leo!" he growled "You never made an effort! And even if you tried your best, in the end she chose me!"

"You aren't the right mate for her!" retorted Leonardo "You put her in danger with the nights out topside! You take her on that death machine! I've seen what you do on that Shell Cycle!"

"She's always safe with me!" growled Raphael "And you believe you can do a better job? After all the times you almost cut her with your blades during training!"

"Don't push it Raph!" snarled Leonardo "I care more about Mona than you or my brothers! I would give my life for her! I would have made her so happy!"

"And you believe I cannot?" snapped Raphael "she's happy with me and she loves me, she chose me as her mate, get used to it!"

"You aren't the right match for her!" accused Leonard pointing at Raphael "You're impatient and hot tempered! And more importantly, I'm better than you! Mona should have chosen me!"

Raphael gave a sarcastic laugh "Well if that's the case big brother" he said "why did she choose me and not you?"

As Raphael said those words, Leonardo went blind with rage and before he could stop himself he dropped his swords and lunged at Raphael knocking him to the ground making him drop his sai.

Raphael gasped in shock as he was thrown to the ground. "Leonardo!" he cried "Have you gone mad?!"

Leonardo then lifted his fist and started to punch Raphael all over. Raphael choked and spluttered as he was punched, he then socked Leonardo in the chin knocking him off then tried to jump on him but Leonardo lifted his foot and kicked him back!

Raphael cried out in pain but he managed to jump up as Leonardo jumped to his feet. The two turtles then began to fight with their fists and feet, blood oozing from their noses and lips and bruises starting to form on their bodies as they struck each other.

* * *

Upon hearing the commotion, Donatello ran out of his medical room/lab, Michelangelo jumped up from the sofa and Mona ran out of the kitchen. "What's going on!?" cried Mona as she saw the looks of shock and fear on Donatello and Michelangelo's faces.

She then looked towards Leonardo and Raphael and saw they were fighting! At first she thought they were sparring but she soon realised they really were fighting to the death! The way they punched and kicked at each other.

"Oh my god!" cried Mona as she ran over "Guys stop!" she cried. But Raphael and Leonardo ignored her.

Donatello and Michelangelo also ran over, "What the shell are they doing?" cried Donatello.

"Either they're really getting into their sparring, or they're honestly trying to kill each other!" cried Michelangelo. Mona wanted to run in and stop them fighting but the two fighting males were so intensely in their fight it looked dangerous to step Inbetween them.

Raphael went to punch Leonardo but Leonardo ducked and tried to uppercut Raphael but Raphael dodged and did a roundhouse kick causing Leonardo to fall to the side. "Ha!" cried Raphael triumphantly.

Leonardo glared and growled then rolled over before Raphael could jump on him and grabbed his katana.

Raphael saw him grab his weapons so he rolled to the side before Leonardo could strike him and grabbed his sai. He then jumped up and the two turtles began to fight with their weapons.

"You always thought you were better than us didn't you!?" snarled Raphael as he clashed his sai with Leonardo's katana "just because you're the leader and the favourite of Master Splinter!" he then kicked Leonardo back "You believe that because you're the leader of the ninja turtles that you deserve the girl?"

Leonardo said nothing but continued to clash his swords with his sai, he then pushed Raphael back with his swords as he pressed them against Raphael's sai.

"I would have given her everything! But you had to go and take her!" Leonardo growled.

Raphael crossed his sai "Sorry brother" he said "but it's not my fault I have her as my mate!"

* * *

As Mona, Michelangelo and Donatello watched in horror Donatello bit his lip "My worst fears have come true!" he thought "They're fighting over Mona! Leo's snapped!" He took out his bo staff and Michelangelo took out his nun chucks.

"What are we gonna do Donnie?" asked Michelangelo.

"We've got to stop them fighting!" cried Donatello.

Mona also stepped in "They're gonna hurt each other!" she cried.

As they thought about how to intervene Splinter came out of his quarters. "What is going on here?" he demanded.

He then saw Leonardo and Raphael fighting each other with their blades and covered in sweat and blood.

"Leonardo! Raphael!" he cried out in horror "What is happening!?" he stared at the two fighting turtles and saw they were trying to really hurt each other.

"LEONARDO! RAPHEAL!" he shouted "STOP AT ONCE!"

But Leonardo and Raphael weren't paying attention as they were so wrapped up in fighting each other.

"You couldn't have won Mona!" Raphael growled "She was into me all along!"

"I tried to win her!" growled Leonardo "But what did you do that I did not to win her affections!?"

He then kicked Raphael back causing him to fall on his shell. Donatello and Michelangelo instantly saw their chance and ran over to stop Leonardo.

"Leo stop it!" yelled Donatello

"What's gotten into you bro?" shouted Michelangelo.

Leonardo looked up and saw his two younger brothers coming towards him.

"Don't fucking interfere!" he growled in a low voice, he then jumped in the air and did a split kick causing the two turtles to go flying backwards.

Splinter gasped in horror as he watched his eldest son go mad. "Leonardo!" he cried jumping over to intervene "Stop it! This isn't you!"

Leonardo looked up at Splinter and his eyes narrowed, Splinter then saw the darkness in his eyes and they look of pure fury on his face, "You will not stop me!" he snarled in a low voice.

Splinter looked terrified "That's not you Leonardo!" he cried "I can hear evil in your voice!"

Raphael then stood up, "Snap out of it Leonardo!" he shouted, he held up his sai and charge towards Leonardo.

But Leonardo swung his swords and clashed his blades with Raphael's.

Raphael then tried to push against Leonardo as Splinter, Mona, Donatello and Michelangelo watched in horror.

"Stop!" Mona screamed "STOP IT!" "MY SONS!" commanded Splinter "I order you to stop!"

But Leonardo and Raphael continued to fight and push against each other.

Leonardo then gritted his teeth and lifted his foot. He then kicked Raphael back then with one slash of his blade he knocked Raphael's sai out of his hands then with a yell he slashed his sword across Raphael's face and shoulder!

As he did, the blade caught Raphael's flesh making him yell in pain and shock, and the blade also cut off his mask!

"RAPHAEL!" Mona screamed in horror.

Everyone else cried out in shock as Raphael was sliced! As Leonardo brought up his blade, blood sprayed from his sword.

Then Leonardo aimed for Raphael again as the red masked turtle fell to the ground cradling his bleeding face. "YOU'LL PAY!" Leonardo hissed.

"LEO! NO!" Mona reacted quickly and dived for Leonardo then did a spinning move knocking him back with her tail.

Leonardo cried out in shock as he was knocked back.

As he landed on his shell, Leonardo felt his head hit the ground and he saw stars.

As he did, his mind began to clear as if all the blackness in his heart and soul was being pushed away and he had been awoken from some nightmare. He looked up and saw Mona's horrified expression and his eyes widened as he realised what had happened.

"Leo!" Mona cried, tears forming in her eyes "What's wrong with you!?"

Leonardo sat up and got to his feet, he then saw Splinter staring at him with shock and disappointment.

Michelangelo with his mouth open in horror, and Donatello staring at him in disbelief as he tried to tend to Raphael who was holding his face and blood was seeping between his fingers and his shoulder.

"I...I..." Leonardo stuttered in shock and horror as he looked at the horrified expressions of his family "What...what have I done...?" he whispered as the realization poured over him like cold water.

**Leonardo's finally lost it and injured Raphael! What will be the outcome of this? Tune in to find out.**

**Note: some of you may have noticed the quotes from the TMNT 2007 movie during the scene where Leonardo and Raphael fight after Leonardo discovering Raphael is the Nightwatcher.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**In Shock**

Leonardo looked at his family as they looked back at him in shock and disbelief.

"Leonardo..." Splinter spoke breaking the icy silence "What have you become?" Leonardo felt his heart break in two as he saw the look of deep disappointment and shock on his Sensei's face.

He then looked at Mona who had tears falling from her eyes "What's happened to you?" she whispered.

Leonardo then looked at his brothers; Raphael had the look of pure anger and question on his face as he took his hand away from his face. Leonardo then saw that he had slashed Raphael right across the face causing a deep cut and it was bleeding heavily.

Donatello was holding Raphael trying to tend to his wounds as well as staring at Leonardo with the look of complete shock whilst Michelangelo stared at him with wide eyes, looking like he was going to cry

"Leo..." he whispered "Why?"

Donatello nodded agreeing "What the shell did you do?" he demanded.

Leonardo opened his mouth, but he couldn't speak, he stepped back shaking his head and tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he knew he could do or say anything to amend the situation.

He was being looked at as if he was a condemned criminal who had been given the guilty verdict and was awaiting the sentence for his crime.

"I...I..." he whispered, "I..." he stepped back gripping his katana in stress.

Then unable to take anymore, he turned and ran from the lair as fast as he could, as he turned his back on everyone and fled, tears began to stream from his eyes soaking his mask and cheeks.

"LEO!" Mona cried she stepped towards him but Michelangelo grabbed her wrist.

Mona turned to face him and saw the young turtle shake his head. Mona looked towards Leonardo and watched as he disappeared through the exit of the lair and to the sewers.

As he disappeared, everyone stared after him still in shock until Mona turned around and ran over to Raphael.

"Raph!" she cried stroking his bloody cheek "Are you ok?" Raphael growled as he gripped her hand "He...he slashed me!" he snarled "my own brother..."

Splinter knelt down next to Raphael as he tried to help Donatello tend to him. "Get him to the medical room" said Splinter.

"Yes master" said Donatello helping Raphael to his feet.

Mona began to cry softly both in shock at Raphael being hurt and at the fact that Leonardo had hurt him. Michelangelo saw Mona's tears and hugged her as they followed Splinter and Donatello to the medical room to get Raphael patched up.

"Shhh Mona..." Michelangelo soothed as he held Mona close and let her cry onto his Plastron.

Mona clenched her teeth as she cried; she tried to hold in few blown sobs as Michelangelo held her close but it was hard.

Michelangelo lead Mona into the medical room where Raphael lay on the medical bed wincing as Donatello tried to tend to the slashes. Splinter held Raphael's hand as he watched Donatello work on him.

As Mona and Michelangelo walked in Splinter turned to them.

"Maybe it would be best if you and Mona wait outside Michelangelo" he said, Michelangelo nodded "What are we going to do about Leo?" he asked Splinter.

Raphael growled with anger, and Donatello just shook his head.

"Wait outside with Mona Michelangelo" said Splinter in a low voice.

Michelangelo felt worried at the tone in Splinter's voice, he sounded really stern and angry, he wasn't sure whether it was towards Leonardo or whether he just wanted him and Mona out of the way so Mona wouldn't be distressed and so Donatello could focus on fixed Raphael up.

Either way, Michelangelo did as he was told and left the room so Donatello could focus on tending to Raphael's wounds.

As soon as they were outside, Michelangelo took Mona over to the sofa in the TV area and sat her down trying to comfort her.

As she cried Michelangelo found it hard to keep his emotions together and tears began to fall from his own eyes.

"Why..." Mona sobbed as she gripped Michelangelo's hand as well as cried into his plastron, "Why did he do it? Why would he hurt his own brother?"

Michelangelo swallowed hard trying to keep his emotions together for Mona's sake. "I...I don't know Mona" he said "I don't know what made Leonardo snap like that..."

He couldn't tell Mona the real reason he had snapped, mainly because he wasn't sure if that was the full reason he did it.

He knew that Leonardo really liked Mona and he was heartbroken that Mona had chosen Raphael over him but he still wasn't sure and he didn't want to upset Mona further.

"Why did he do it?" Mona whispered as she wiped her tears "Why...?".

Michelangelo held her closer and swallowed painfully as he tried to pull himself together. Tears were threatening his eyes and he was tempted to just hold Mona and cry but she was so distraught that he decided to save his tears for later and focus on looking after Mona.

Meanwhile, Splinter stood next to Raphael's bed as Donatello cleaned the slash wounds and start to bandage them.

"Will he be ok Donatello?" asked Splinter as he squeezed Raphael's hand to comfort him.

Donatello nodded, "he's lucky" he said, "Leo's katana could have taken out his eye, but he only caught the skin and the mask" as he spoke he looked across to the mask that had been cut clean off Raphael's face when Leonardo had slashed him that was draped over a small bowl on the desk.

"The shoulder wound I'll need to stitch up" Donatello continued "but it's not too serious"

Raphael growled again followed by a wince as Donatello placed some small bandages on his face. "Sorry" said Donatello.

"Why did Leonardo do it to me?" growled Raphael "Why did he sink so low he slashed me!?"

"Calm yourself Raphael" said Splinter "Your brother has snapped before..." he placed his paw on his forehead where years before Leonardo had slashed him in a temper during a sparring session.

"But not like this master" said Donatello before Splinter could speak, "I don't know what came over him" Splinter looked away and Donatello could see a tear fall from the rat's eye "I know..." he said in a broken voice "He's not himself...Not the son I know..."

The brainy turtle could tell that Splinter was really upset and disappointed in Leonardo; he wanted to ask Splinter what was going to happen next with Leonardo but his sensei was looking really upset and heartbroken.

"Oh Leonardo" he thought "Why would you do this?" he stitched up Raphael's shoulder and sighed sadly.

Raphael stared at the ceiling and glared wincing as Donatello stitched him up. As he stared at the ceiling, he felt anger and hate towards his brother for attacking him.

Why would you do this Leo?" he thought "Why did you sink so low? Why did you sink so low that you would slash me? All because you were angry that Mona chose me over you? What kind of a brother are you?" he looked towards Splinter who leaned on his stick and bowed his head in sadness.

"Sensei?" said Donatello as he finished the last stitch in Raphael's shoulder then dressed it with a bandage.

Splinter looked towards Donatello without speaking. But Donatello could see he wanted to know what he wanted due to the look in his sad eyes.

"What are we going to do about Leo?" asked Donatello "Should we find him or wait for him to come home?...if he does come home?" he added quietly before trailing into worried silence.

Splinter looked at the floor unsure.

Donatello bit his lip, normally Splinter would say something, but this time, the old wise rat did not know what to do.

Donatello was wondering whether to look for Leonardo with the help from Mona and Michelangelo but he was worried about how Leonardo was feeling now after what had happened.

Also he had no idea where his older brother had gone or what he was planning to do. He looked down at Raphael and made sure his wounds were clean and bandaged.

"How you feeling Raph?" he asked. Raphael stared at the ceiling and said nothing. Donatello sighed sadly seeing how anger his brother was with Leonardo.

"I suggest you lie and rest for a bit ok?" he said "I'll go and get Mona" "Thanks" said Raphael softly.

Donatello nodded and walked out of the medical room with Splinter following him so they could tell Michelangelo and Mona that Raphael was patched up.

As they walked out, Donatello looked down at Splinter who still looked saddened and almost heartbroken at Leonardo's actions.

**Leonardo's fled the lair in shame, and the others are in shock at his actions and it looks like Raphael might never forgive his brother for what he did!**

**Poor Mona's really upset and Splinter seems completely broken. **

**But where has Leonardo gone? Find out in the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

******Hi! Sorry about the late upload, a slight attack of writer's block! **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Shamed and Dishonoured**

Meanwhile Leonardo had run from the lair and into the sewers where he made it to the first manhole and climbed out. Somehow his body was on autopilot. He never stopped running through the sewers until he made it to the surface.

As soon as he climbed out of the sewers he climbed up to the top of the buildings and began to run as fast as he could over the rooftops, as he ran the tears streamed from his eyes as he saw the faces of his family, all of them shocked, and devastated at what he had done.

He then saw Mona's face as the tears streamed from her beautiful eyes.

Leonardo felt like screaming as he ran as fast as he could across the rooftops, after what he had seen in his family's eyes, he knew what they felt about him.

He had dishonoured them; he had hurt his brother and had destroyed his friendship with him. He then saw Splinter's face, his gentle furry face filled with shame and heartbreak and his heart shattered.

Leonardo came to a stop on a building and stopped to catch his breath; he sat down on the roof and pulled his knees up to his chest. He was so ashamed of himself, and the more he thought about the devastated looks on his family's faces the worse he felt.

"Why did I do it?" he thought to himself "why? Why did I sink so low?"

He closed his eyes as the tears fell, he could see the anger and question on Raphael's face as blood seeped from the wounds that Leonardo's katana had caused.

Leonardo thought about what he brother probably thought of him now after he had slashed him. He thought about what his sensei and his brothers thought of him, and he also thought of what Mona thought of him.

"They must hate me now" he thought sadly, "they must hate me for what I've done...I snapped and I hurt Raphael...all because I was upset and jealous" he looked at his hands, "maybe I am like Mashimi..." he thought. His heart beat harder and faster as he thought the unthinkable.

"I kept saying I was nothing like Mashimi, and that I would rather commit seppuku that be like him...but...I ended up hurting my brother with my blades, and devastated my family" he thought about Mona and her beautiful eyes that were filled with tears.

"How could I have sunk so low" he thought "Why did I hurt my brother...?"

As he sat there for a long time, Leonardo felt so low, like his life was ending. He couldn't go home, after what he had done, he couldn't face his family, not after what happened, he knew Raphael hated him right now and Mona wouldn't want to know him now after he hurt her mate.

Leonardo then guessed Splinter would be furious as well as heartbroken, he knew he had committed a dishonourable act by hurting his brother and would maybe banish him from the family.

He thought about Michelangelo and Donatello and knew his relationship would never be the same again, he knew he had shocked them.

After a while Leonardo stood up and began to run across the rooftops. He ran across the rooftops and leapt between the buildings as if trying to get as far away from the dishonour and shame that was resting on his shoulders. But as he ran he knew he couldn't escape it, it still continued to hang over him like a shadow.

Leonardo soon came to the edge of the city where Coney Island was. He stopped on the roof of a building and he felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered that unforgettable evening with Mona. "Mona..." he whispered "I'm so sorry...I don't know what happened...I don't know why I lost control...I don't know what came over me..."

He sat under the sheltered area on the rooftop where he could still see the sea and the beach of Coney Island, as he did, some drops of rain began to fall and thunder rolled above.

It seemed appropriate, the weather matched his emotions. Leonardo hugged himself tighter under the shelter and tears fell from his eyes as he watched the raindrops fall around him.

"After what I have done..." he thought miserably, "I doubt my family will want to know me...I've hurt my younger brother and dishonoured myself...I can't go home..." he curled up tighter and gritted his teeth as his tears continued to fall.

After laying there for a long time under the shelter in the middle of the storm, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Back in the lair, Raphael had come out of Donatello's medical room and was sitting on the sofa with Mona. Donatello was on one of the armchairs, Splinter was sitting on the other armchair and Michelangelo were sitting on a beanbag.

Nobody spoke for a long time as they were still in shock over what Leonardo had done. Mona was hugging Raphael and crying softly.

The turtle held her close as she cried and stared at the wall in anger, Michelangelo and Donatello stared at the floor and Splinter rested his head on his hand looking tired and upset.

Michelangelo stroked Klunk who came over and started nuzzling him. The little ginger cat seemed to understand the situation as he looked up at his sad master and pawed him.

Michelangelo squeezed his eyes shut as he felt tears start to emerge from them. Donatello looked across to Splinter who sat there sad and deep in thought.

"I wonder if Leonardo's gonna come back" Donatello whispered.

As he spoke, Splinter just sighed and shook his head.

Raphael looked across to Donatello and growled. "I do not wish Leonardo to look me in the face after what he did" he said in a low voice.

"Raph?" said Mona looking up from crying.

Raphael stroked the wounds on his shoulder and across his face. "Leonardo's gone too far..." he whispered "He scarred me...I saw the look in his eyes as he brought the blade to my face...they were blazing and soulless...like looking into hell..."

"He wasn't himself..." Splinter whispered in a broken voice "Leonardo was not himself"

Michelangelo looked at Splinter and felt afraid, so did Donatello. "I've never seen Leonardo like that..." commented Donatello "the way he attacked...it was like he was a demon..."

"He wasn't my brother..." said Raphael quietly, "my brother would never hurt me like that...never...not in cold blood...or jealousy...because he couldn't have Mona..."

Mona sat bolt upright in shock, Donatello and Michelangelo gasped and Splinter looked up and his jaw dropped.

"What?" said Mona.

Raphael looked pained, "I won't lie to you Mona" he said, "but Leonardo liked you as well, more than a friend and sister"

Mona brought her hand up to her mouth. "You're serious?" she said.

Splinter looked down at the ground sadly and Donatello and Michelangelo looked uncomfortable.

Raphael nodded at Mona.

"You never noticed Mona?" asked Donatello.

Mona looked at the brainy turtle, "Well..." she said "I knew he liked me, but I thought he was trying to help me and make me happy after what happened to me"

"He was really upset when you both returned from Coney Island" said Michelangelo.

Splinter looked worried as he thought Mona would get upset. "My sons..." he started but Mona cut him off when she asked why Leonardo was upset.

"I could read him like a book" said Donatello "he was just really sad, he never told us the details of what happened" he then looked at Mona.

"What did happen at Coney Island anyway? Did Leonardo do anything?" Mona thought back to her and Leonardo's evening at Coney Island beach.

She remembered them swimming in the sea together then watching the fireworks but then she remembered Leonardo swimming around her like he was performing an underwater dance.

"When we were swimming we swam underwater together and chased each other" said Mona "and he started to swim around me, almost like he was dancing underwater" everyone's eyes went wide. Donatello bit his lip. "He was trying to court you Mona" said Donatello in a sad voice.

Mona looked across to Donatello with her mouth slightly open in disbelief. "We turtles swim around a female when trying to attract a mate" he said "Even though we're humanoid turtles, we still have some normal turtle characterises and behaviours"

Mona brought her hand up to her face as she took in what Donatello said.

She began to think of the times she and Leonardo had spent time together. Not just sparring and training but also when they went out together, she thought about his behaviours around her.

He had been giving her a lot of attention, but mainly because she thought that he was trying to help her heal after all the terrible things that happened to her.

Mona then touched her fans that were on her belt, she took one of them out and studied the talisman that Leonardo had given her before she had taken part in her tests. She then touched her forehead and remembered when Leonardo kissed her.

As she touched her forehead, tears began to sting her eyes.

"How could I have not noticed?" Mona whispered "How could I have not noticed he was trying to show me he loved me?"

Splinter looked at the floor still looking completely broken and not knowing what to say.

"Mona?" said Raphael looking up at his mate "are you ok?" Mona stared at the talisman and she felt guilt tearing through her.

"I never noticed Leonardo's affections" she whispered "I don't know why...?"

Donatello stood up "Mona..." he said.

Mona then felt tears fall from her eyes, "I can't deal with this..." she whispered "I can't..." she then turned and ran to her room tears falling from her eyes.

"Mona!" cried Raphael standing up and watching at Mona ran to her room. Donatello and Michelangelo looked worried as they watched the upset lizard lady run to her room.

Splinter sighed again and looked at the floor wondering what to do or say when or if Leonardo would return to the lair.

**Poor Leonardo feels completely ****dishonored and ashamed.**

**And Mona's realized that Leonardo was in love with her! **

**But what will Leonardo decide to do later? Find out in the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**The Journey Begins**

Hours later Leonardo opened his eyes and found out he was still under the shelter. As he sat up, he winced as he felt very stiff from sleeping on the hard roof. As he looked out from under the shelter he saw that it was daytime but the sky was still very dark due to storm clouds.

Even though it had stopped raining, the clouds were still very dark and black.

Leonardo began to remember what had happened at the lair and the shame and dishonour washed over him like freezing water. Leonardo pulled his knees to his chest and began to sob.

As he cried, he wondered if he could ever make up for what he did. He knew he had hurt his brother physically and hurt everyone else spiritually. He didn't know if his family would forgive him and he didn't know if they were planning to banish him because of what he did.

"I can't go home..." he thought "I cannot face my family...I don't even know if they've been wondering where I have been or if they're waiting for me to return"

He then began to wonder what Splinter would say to him when he returned, or whether his brothers would talk to him again or if Mona would look him in the eye again.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt in his soul got worse; it was like there was a knife twisting within him making him bleed internally. Leonardo then looked down at a puddle near him and he saw his reflection in it. He stared at it for a few minutes wondering if the turtle he was looking at was really him or an insane monster.

He hadn't heard Mashimi's voice come to him, nor seen him in the mirrors but he could still feel the poison within him and he started to wonder if there was any way he could remove the poison from his soul.

Leonardo crossed his legs and closed his eyes and began to mediate.

Clearing his mind he tried to think hard, it was difficult to concentrate as he could still see the faces of his horrified family and the bleeding wounds on Raphael.

But he soon managed to push the thoughts away and he began to see other things in his mind.

As he meditated he began to smell the sweet scent of lotus flowers and blossoms and he saw the calm picture of a blossom tree on a hill and in the background, he saw a large white capped mountain, Mount Fuji.

Leonardo stared at the scene in his mind and he remembered that place!

"Japan" he thought "The home of the Ancient One" he thought about his training with the wise and powerful Ancient One and remembered how Splinter had sent him there after he had accidently hurt him in a training session.

"Maybe I should go back there..." he thought "Maybe if I go there...I may find solace and peace..."

The more Leonardo thought about Japan, he thought again about his family.

"After what I did" he thought "they won't miss me...they hate me...I know Raph does...and Mona..." tears fell from his eyes as he thought more about Mona and how devastated she was.

"I'm so sorry..." Leonardo whispered, "But I know it's too late to say I'm sorry to any of you...maybe if I do leave...you won't have to see my face again, I've dishonoured you, I've hurt you, and I've shamed and dishonoured myself..."

Leonardo opened his eyes then narrowed them with determination.

He then crawled out from under the shelter and stood up, he looked around New York then out to the sea. He guessed that he could jump on a ship to Japan easily like he did last time he went there.

Taking a deep breath and making up his mind he turned and began to run back to the city and back to the lair.

* * *

Leonardo ran as fast as he could back to the lair, he knew everyone would be asleep now as they always slept during the daytime. At least he hoped they were asleep.

He ran over the rooftops and jumped the gaps until he came to the alleyway where he had climbed out of the manhole.

Leonardo climbed down the fire escape of the building he was standing on and went down the manhole. He then ran through the sewers as fast as he could and he soon made it to the lair.

Leonardo's stomach tightened in fear as he wondered whether Splinter or his brothers and Mona were still awake.

He stood outside the entrance and walked forward slowly. All was very quiet in the lair, he looked around and saw that the TVs and the computer were off and the lights were off apart from some small nightlights in the corners of the lair.

Leonardo stood very still and held his breath as he listened for any sounds.

But the whole lair was completely silent. Leonardo guessed everyone had gone to sleep.

Leonardo climbed up to his room and decided to prepare for his journey to Japan. He found a backpack and began to pack all the different essentials he needed for his journey.

As he packed he saw the box on the bedside table that had the bracelet he was going to give to Mona.

Leonardo walked over to it and opened it, as he did; he felt the tears form in his eyes as he looked at the shining pearls and the lotus flowers. He then looked up towards where Mona's room was.

He lit a small candle and walked out of his room and over to Mona's room.

Leonardo could see the door was slightly ajar. He walked over and saw Mona was lying in her bed.

Leonardo crept in as quietly as he could, he then saw she was indeed fast asleep, her hair was spread around the pillow like delicate rose petals and her hand rested next to her head and her other rested delicately on her breast.

Leonardo couldn't get over her prettiness as she lay there like Sleeping Beauty.

As he lifted his candle he saw that there were tear marks around her eyes showing she had cried herself to sleep. Leonardo felt his heart break in two seeing her tears.

"Oh Mona..." he whispered "I wish I hadn't lost control...I didn't want to hurt you...all I wished was that you were mine...But I was never clear enough"

He knelt next to her side and placed the candle on the side table. He then placed his fingers on her cheek and stroked the tear marks on her cheeks. As he did, Mona made no movement.

"I wish I had said something sooner" he whispered "I promised I would make you so happy after all the shit that had happened to you, and that I would protect you"

Leonardo gritted his teeth as the tears fell again.

"But instead...I hurt you and broke your heart when I attacked and injured Raphael" he wiped his tears and tried to control himself "I wish I could tell you how sorry I am, I wish I could express how sorry I am...I wish I could turn back the clock..."

He lifted the bracelet, "I was going to give you this bracelet to show you my deep undying love for you...but you chose Raphael..." he then placed the bracelet on Mona's wrist that rested on her chest

"I wish I could have given it to you sooner" he looked at her wrist again and admired the bracelet, "it suits you..." he whispered.

Leonardo then leaned forward and placed his lips on Mona's forehead.

"Sleep tight Monalisa..." he whispered "May you be happy with the one you have chosen...with the turtle you love..." he slid his hands away from her cheek and stood up.

He took one last look at her, then picked up his candle and left the room.

Leonardo returned to his room then made sure he had everything he needed for his journey. He then found a large notebook and a pen and began to write a note to his family:

_**To Master Splinter, Mona, April, Casey and my brothers.**_

_**By the time you read this note, I will already be gone. I know what I did was dishonourable and words cannot express how ashamed of myself I am and how bitter I feel. **_

_**For the years I have been part of this family, I have sworn to protect and care for my brothers and sensei as a true leader. But I broke that vow and promise when my blade injured Raphael.**_

_**I cannot live with the fact that I did something so dishonourable and shameful. I know you all must be shocked and ashamed of my actions, and I can understand that you must think I am a terrible person and completely insane.**_

_**To my Sensei, I'm sorry I dishonoured you, and that I let you down, I never wanted it to be this way. I wish I could make up for what I have done. But I know I cannot take back the dishonour.**_

_**To my brothers, I cannot express my sadness and shame, I have shocked you and broke your hearts with my actions and Raphael, I'm so sorry I hurt you, but I know it is too late to say I'm sorry, after what I did to you. **_

_**To Mona, I wish I could turn back the clock, I'm sorry for everything, I just wish I had told you my feelings, maybe if I had said something, maybe things would have been different. It's true, I've loved you since you moved into the lair and I wanted to make you so happy after everything that happened to you, you're such a good and beautiful person, and you deserve so much.**_

_**As I write this note with a heavy heart, I have made my decision to leave New York and go back to Japan and I don't think I will return. Maybe there I might find solace and peace and maybe the strength to clear the venom and dishonour from my soul, whether I succeed or not, I will not stop trying to wash these poisonous stains from my soul.**_

_**If I should not return, I want to tell you all, my love for you is strong and I will never stop loving any of you. I wish I could turn back time and never have hurt you but I cannot take back what has been done.**_

_**Goodbye Master Splinter, Goodbye my brothers, Goodbye April and Casey, I'm sorry for everything. Goodbye Mona, may happiness be yours.**_

_**Leonardo**_

Leonardo finished writing the note, and then placed his pen down. He saw some of the ink had run due to some of his tears that had fallen.

He placed the note on his bed and took the backpack off the bed. He then looked around his room sadly taking in everything he owned and how he would probably never return.

Leonardo then searched in his wardrobe and found a black baggy Japanese suit, he had worn it for disguise before and because it was black he was able to blend into the darkness more easily. He dressed into it and placed his katana swords on his back.

Leonardo then picked up his backpack and walked down to the middle of the lair. He stood there for a while looking around taking in the surroundings of what was once his home.

Tears filled his eyes as he thought of the years he and his brothers had lived there together, and now because of his dishonour, he would never experience those moments again.

Leonardo looked towards Splinter's room and looked at the other bedrooms of his brothers. He decided to say a last goodbye to his brothers before he left on his journey.

He walked over to Michelangelo's room and peeked in where he saw the young turtle laying on his front and his arms dangling over the side of the bed and his duvet was hanging off. Leonardo swallowed hard as he thought about his playful and happy go lucky baby brother.

"Goodbye Mikey..." he whispered walking into his baby brother's room "Keep smiling...even when you're feeling sad" he then pulled the duvet over Michelangelo's body so he wouldn't be cold.

Leonardo then walked away from Michelangelo's room and walked towards Donatello's room where he saw the brainy turtle had a book resting on his chest. Leonardo sighed sadly as he thought about his intelligent yet sensitive and caring little brother. He walked in and took the book out of his sleeping brother's hands before placing it on the bedside table.

"Goodbye Donnie" he whispered "Take care of the others"

Leonardo then went to Raphael's room, he hesitated a little but after a minute he peeked though the door and saw his hot-headed brother laying in his hammock and his wounds bandaged up. Leonardo felt his heart pound and hurt as he looked at the bandages.

"Goodbye Raph" he whispered as tears fell from his eyes "I'm sorry for everything, but I know you must hate me now after what I did to you...take care of Mona...and protect the others for me"

Leonardo stepped away from Raphael's room then walked over to Splinter's quarters. He quietly slid open the door and looked in to see his Master sleeping peacefull in his bed.

"Goodbye Sensei" he whispered "You've been a great master and father to me all these years...I'm so sorry I've dishonored you..." he bowed then closed the sliding doors.

He wiped the tears from his eyes then began to walk towards the exit of the lair.

As he stood at the exit, Leonardo took one last look at his home then gathering all his will and strength he turned around and ran into the sewers tears streaming from his eyes.

**So Leonardo has finally left to go on his journey. **

**I wanted to make the scene as sad as possible as he was saying goodbye to Mona his brothers and Sensei.**

**And so, Leonardo's Journey begins.**


	29. Chapter 29

**WARNING:**** You may want to grab some tissues as this is kind of sad and some content at the end may upset some readers.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Discovery **

Leonardo ran through the sewers until he came to a manhole that was near the docks. He climbed out of the manhole making sure there was no-one around. He then hid in the shadows as he watched the around the docks Work men talking about what supplies and stuff needed to go on which ship.

He then heard one of them talk about a shipment to Japan.

"Bingo" said Leonardo quietly as he watched where the workmen were pointing out where the ship was.

As quietly and as stealthily as he was trained to do, Leonardo made his way across the harbour until he got to the ship he was looking for.

Once he found the ship, he saw the doors to the hold were still open so he quickly snuck over to the doors and into the hold.

Once inside, Leonardo found loads of boxes of shipments and deliveries which was convenient as that gave him plenty of places to hide.

Leonardo walked further amongst the boxes and found a spot in the corner near a small round window; also in the corner were some blankets so he had somewhere soft to sleep on.

Leonardo took off his backpack and sat on the blankets he then lay down on the blankets. He felt exhausted trying to get to the harbour without being seen. But now he was confident he was hidden so he curled up on the blankets and through exhaustion and tiredness, he fell asleep.

* * *

Back at the lair, Splinter awakened from sleeping in his quarters. He had been up for hours during the day hours hoping Leonardo would return so he could speak to him about what happened.

But the blue masked turtle had never returned and as he had continued to wait he had fallen asleep on the sofa and was found by Donatello who had come out of his own room to see if Leonardo had returned. He had gently woken his master and had helped him to his own bed.

Splinter sat up in his bed and reached across for his robe. He put it on then picked up his walking stick.

He then stepped out of his quarters and into the lair which was very quiet. He guessed his sons and Mona were still asleep.

Splinter looked around the lair and sniffed the air.

He wondered whether Leonardo had come back to the lair or not, he hadn't heard anyone come back last night.

Splinter decided to check in Leonardo's room so he walked over to Leonardo's room and hopped up to the upper level to get there. He saw that the door was shut and it was very quiet.

Splinter knocked softly on the door and waited. But there was no reply.

"My son?" he called softly "Leonardo?" but all was quiet.

Splinter knocked again on the door a little harder but there was still no reply. Splinter sighed and opened the door slowly before peeking in. His sniffed the air and walked further into the room.

As he stepped inside he saw the room was empty. "Leonardo...?" he said looking around.

He then saw the note Leonardo had left on the bed. With his stomach clenching in worry Splinter walked over and picked it up then with a heavy heart he sat on the bed and began to read it.

* * *

Meanwhile Mona slowly awoke from her sleep. She lifted her head from the pillow and ran her head over the top of her head to push some of her hair out of the way. As she sat up she began to remember that she thought she heard someone talking to her in her dreams.

Mona racked her brains as she tried to remember, she then bought her other hand up to her face and rubbed her forehead, as she did she saw the bracelet.

"What the..?" she blinked her eyes several times as she sat bolt upright and had a look at the bracelet around her wrist.

"What's this?" she thought as she held up her wrist and touched the pretty bracelet.

Mona then began to remember the voice in her dream. As she racked her brains, she began to remember last night.

After Leonardo had fled the lair after injuring Raphael and after finding out that Leonardo had been in love with her, she had gone to her room and didn't come out for the rest of the evening.

After lying on her bed and thinking about what Donatello had said, she had cried herself to sleep. After falling into a dreamless sleep for several hours, she thought she heard a voice in her dreams.

Even though she didn't see the person who was speaking, she thought it sounded like Leonardo but she couldn't be sure as she could hardly hear what he was saying apart from those two words:

'_I wish I could have given it to you sooner'_

'_It suits you'_

Looking at the bracelet, she put the two and two together.

"Leonardo..." she thought, believing that Leonardo must have returned to the lair and had put the bracelet on her wrist.

Mona quickly threw the sheets off her and pulled on a silk dressing gown over her nightie. She then stepped out of her room and saw Leonardo's bedroom was open slightly. She quickly walked over.

Pushing the door open she saw Master Splinter sitting on the bed with the note Leonardo had left behind in his paws.

"Master Splinter?" Mona called softly as she stepped inside.

Splinter made no movement but he continued to stare at the note. "Master Splinter.." Mona whispered as she stepped closer to the old rat.

She then saw tears were falling from his eyes as he was reading the note, Mona looked and saw the note and her heart sank.

"Oh my God..." she whispered in shock.

Splinter turned to look at her and let her read the note. She could see the ink had run from the tears that had dropped on it, some looked like Leonardo's as some of the drops and ink runs were dry and some looked like Splinter's due to some of them still being wet.

Mona felt tears in her eyes and her heart beat faster as she read the note, she then read the parts were Leonardo spoke about her.

"Oh god..." she whispered "Leo..." Splinter said nothing but looked at the note, tears falling from his tired eyes. Mona swallowed a large lump in her throat then looked at the bracelet.

As she looked at the note and remembered her dream, she looked at her bracelet.

"Leonardo's gone..." Splinter whispered in a broken voice, "My eldest son..."

Mona bit her lip as she felt the tears fighting to fall from her eyes. "No..." she whispered as she looked at the note at Leonardo's heartbreaking note.

* * *

Outside, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael had emerged from their rooms.

Michelangelo was looking worried whilst Donatello was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Raphael meanwhile had walked out of his room and was scratching through the bandage on his face.

"How are your wounds feeling Raphael?" asked Donatello seeing his older brother walk out of his room. "Fine..." said Raphael "Still angered..."

Donatello sighed sadly seeing his brother was still angry with Leonardo. "I'll change those dressings for you later" he said.

Michelangelo looked at the two older turtles "I wonder if Splinter and Mona are awake" he said.

Donatello looked towards Leonardo's room and saw that the light was on and the door was ajar, "guys!" he called.

Michelangelo looked up and jumped to the upper level. Raphael even though he was still furious looked towards Donatello who looked through Leonardo's bedroom door.

"Mona! Master Splinter!" Donatello cried out as he saw his sensei and Mona sitting on Leonardo's bed staring at the note.

Michelangelo followed Donatello into the bedroom and Raphael, curious to what was going on jumped onto the upper level to see what the matter was.

As soon as he entered the bedroom, Raphael saw Mona and Splinter sitting on the bed reading the note Leonardo had left behind.

"What's going on?" he asked. Donatello turned to Raphael and Raphael could see his brainy younger brother had started crying and Michelangelo had his fist on his mouth trying to hold in his cries.

"Leonardo's gone" said Donatello in a broken voice, Raphael's jaw dropped, he looked towards Mona who was sitting on the bed looking at the floor, tears dripping from her eyes and Splinter was sitting in silence with the odd tear falling onto his hands.

Donatello was holding the note and he handed it to Raphael.

Raphael took the note and stared at it, he could see where Mona, Splinter and his brother's tears had smudged the ink. He read the note and he felt his heart beat faster. He looked up at his brothers, mate and sensei.

"He said he may not come back..." whispered Michelangelo as tears streamed from his eyes.

"My son...my son..." whispered Splinter, Donatello sat next to Splinter and tried to comfort him whilst Mona stood up and tried to comfort Michelangelo who started to cry into her shoulder and hold her tightly.

Raphael gritted his teeth, "Good riddance..." he said in low voice.

Everyone looked up at him in shock, "Raph?" said Donatello.

"I said..." growled Raphael "Good riddance!"

Mona looked at her mate in shock "Raph...you...you don't know what you're saying!"

"I do..." said Raphael clenching his fist so hard his knuckles cracked "I know what I am saying..."

"My Son..." said Splinter standing up "Be careful what you say, you do not mean this!"

"I'm sorry sensei...but I do!" said Raphael "He couldn't have Mona for himself so he attacked me! He slashed me with his katana! He dishonoured us! He destroyed everything between us!"

Michelangelo began crying more as he listened to Raphael. Mona felt her heart shatter, Donatello stood with his mouth open and Splinter was starting to find it hard to breathe and stand hearing his hot-headed son speak such words.

"He destroyed his friendship and brother bond with me..." said Raphael "He destroyed everything when he slashed me with his blade...All because he couldn't have Mona...he was right when he wrote in the note' it's too late to say he's sorry', and how would I know? Why should I care? If he's sorry or not?"

Raphael shook his head and gritted his teeth, "He's...he's not my brother!"

Everyone gasped in horror "No!" whispered Mona, "Raph...what are you saying...?"

"That...that turtle who attacked me yesterday..." said Raphael touching his face and shoulder where the bandages were, "He wasn't my brother...he's not my brother!"

Raphael then dropped the note and left the room.

"Oh Raph..." Mona sobbed as she continued to try and comfort Michelangelo who was getting weak in the knees as well as try and hold herself together.

Donatello tried to hold Splinter as the old rat sank to his knees in heartbreak despite being broken by Raphael's words.

As he left the room to go to his own room, Raphael gritted his teeth and brought his hand to his eyes as tears began to flow soaking his mask and cheeks.

**Leonardo's boarded a ship to Japan and his journey has begun. **

**But his family are devastated at his departure, and Raphael angered at Leonardo attacking him has disowned him! **

**But does he really mean it after the tears he cried?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey readers! Sorry about the late update! But my partner and I have gone down to visit my dad! I'managed to get a little writing done, but it may be a couple of days before we get another chapter up! **

**Chapter Thirty**

**Torment**

Meanwhile the ship had departed the harbour and was on its way to Japan. Leonardo slowly awoke from his sleep and stood up as he felt the ship moving. He walked over to the small round window and looked out.

Leonardo saw the skyline of New York get smaller and smaller and tears came to his eyes again as he wondered if he would ever see it again. Last time he left New York, he knew he would return home again someday after his training with the Ancient One. But this time, he was unsure he would return.

"After everything I have done..." he thought sadly, "I may never see New York again...the city that was my home, my birthplace..." he leaned against the glass as he thought of the memories in that city.

He remembered the day he and his brothers ended up in the sewers after the accident in the city and they were splashed with the green radioactive smile that mutated them.

He remembered when they were found by Master Splinter and he cared for them. He remembered growing up with his brothers and the games they played as children when they weren't being trained by Splinter.

Leonardo even remembered their first trip to the surface as children and they had gotten into serious trouble with Splinter for disobeying his orders about leaving the sewers.

"I remember such amazing times and memories" he said to himself "but now...I may never experience them again..."

He looked at the skyline again and sighed as it began to disappear from view and the sun began to set.

Sighing, Leonardo looked up at the sky as it began to get dark, as he did, he thought he saw a face in the sky. Leonardo narrowed his eyes and watched as he saw what looked like Mona's face.

The blue masked turtle looked shocked as he saw the face of Mona appear in the sky amongst the dark golden lines of the sunset.

"What the shell?" he thought as he looked up and saw Mona's face look so sad and a single tear fall from her eye. Leonardo remembered Mona's face and how heartbroken and upset she was at his actions before he fled the lair.

Leonardo looked away shaking his head, and then looked back at the sky where he saw just an ordinary sky at sunset.

"What's wrong with me?" he whispered as he rubbed his eyes. He looked away from the window and walked back to the pile of cloths he had been sleeping on.

"Will I ever forget or erase the memories of what happened?" he thought "Will I ever find solace again?" He cradled his head in his hands.

As he closed his eyes Leonardo saw the hurt and disappointed looks of his family and more tears fell as he thought he would never face them again after what happened, and how they would not want to know him.

As Leonardo sat there lost in his saddened thoughts, he heard a sound, like someone was coming into the hold. He jumped up and dived behind some boxes.

As he hid behind them, he heard a man taking some notes of what was in the hold and where they needed to go when they reached their destination.

Leonardo peeked around and saw a tall man in uniform with a clipboard. He waited a few minutes and the man then left humming and talking to himself.

Leonardo exhaled in relief. He sighed and walked back over to the cloths and sat down then stared at the ceiling sadly.

"I know it's too late to say I'm sorry...or even make up for what I have done...but my heart still continues to love you..." he lay down on the cloths and curled up. "I'm sorry for everything..." he rested his head on the cloths and closed his eyes.

* * *

After a while Leonardo slipped into a deep sleep but his dream state didn't last for long. He opened his eyes again and found himself in a white void. He looked around and tried to see where he was.

"Where the shell am I?" he thought as he tried to look around the void. He knew he was dreaming, but he wasn't sure what he was dreaming about.

He drew his katana as he continued to look around. As he did, he suddenly saw something or someone coming towards him.

Leonardo held up his katana and watched as he saw the figure come towards him.

"Who's that?" he whispered, "Who are you?" he gripped his katana tightly ready to fight. The figure got closer and revealed itself.

Leonardo's eyes widened as he saw the figure up close. The figure lifted it's head and revealed himself to be Mashimi!

"Shit..." said Leonardo as he stared at Mashimi.

"Really fucked yourself up Leonardo" said Mashimi with a nasty smile on his face.

"Not you again!" growled Leonardo "You've come to rub it in? Rub in the fact that I've left my family to go to Japan to find solace after the terrible things I did!?"

Mashimi crossed his arms. "Why do you think going back to Japan will help you?" he asked, "you think that more training under the eyes of the Ancient One will help you?"

Leonardo looked up at Mashimi and narrowed his eyes, "I hope it will help!" he said "I wish to be rid of you! And the guilt and anger that I feel within!" Mashimi continued to smile that cruel smile at Leonardo.

"You'll never be free of your guilt and anger Leonardo" he said "After what you did to your family! You almost seriously hurt Raphael, broke Mona's heart, shocked your brothers and disappointed your sensei, you think they would want you to come home after everything that happened?"

Leonardo turned away from Mashimi feeling the tears stinging his eyes as he thought about his family again.

"They won't want you back Leonardo" taunted Mashimi "not after what happened! You've destroyed everything! You destroyed your friendship and brotherly bond with your brothers, and Mona will never want to know you now!"

"Fuck you!" spat Leonardo.

"you dishonoured them Leonardo!" snarled Mashimi "You dishonoured your family! We're not so different you and I!"

"I would never be like you Mashimi!" growled Leonardo "I'm nothing like you!"

Mashimi smirked again at Leonardo before giving an evil laugh.

Leonardo clapped his hands over his ears and gritted his teeth as he tried to shut out the evil sound of Mashimi's mocking laughter. "Please...stop!" he whispered as he tried to blot out the evil laughter. "Please!" he begged "Please! Stop it! STOP IT!"

* * *

Leonardo then awoke with a start and found himself back on the ship lying on the cloths. He sat up and looked around, the lights were lit in the hold and looking out of the window, he saw that they were in the middle of the ocean and heading towards Japan.

Leonardo stood up and walked up to the small window to look at the stars, he couldn't get over the fact that they looked so beautiful with no light pollution anywhere. He could see every Milky Way and group of stars.

He looked away from the window and walked over to his backpack where he looked for some food. He felt his stomach growling. He rummaged in his backpack and pulled out a large bag of crackers.

He sat down on the cloths and began to eat, as he chewed on the crackers, he wondered what would happen when he finally arrived in Japan and how the Ancient One would react seeing him again.

"I hope he can help me" Leonardo thought "I hope he can help me find what I'm looking for...he helped me before, but can he help me this time?" he thought about the wise Ancient One and wondered if the wise sensei could help him or believe he was a dishonourable person like his previous student Mashimi.

"I am nothing like Mashimi!" Leonardo thought determinedly "I'm nothing like him! I would never be like him!" he placed the half eaten bag of crackers back in his backpack and lay down on his shell and stared at the ceiling. "I do hope you can help me Ancient One" he whispered softly, "I need your advice and guidance more than ever"

**Looks like Mashimi still won't leave Leonardo alone.**

**What will happen when Leonardo arrives in Japan? Find out in the next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Heya Readers! Sorry about the late upload, I've been on holiday visiting my dad so I didn't get much writing done and I was kinda hit with writer's block. That's the reason why this chapter's kinda short. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Japan**

Weeks past and Leonardo awoke one morning to find that they had arrived in Japan. He looked out of the window and saw the skyline of Tokyo appear and the Mountain of Fuji.

Leonardo felt his spirits lift as he saw Japan appear on the horizon.

"Japan!" he whispered softly. He then thought about how he was going to get off the boat and into the city without being seen.

"I've done this before" he said to himself, "I'll either have to keep well hidden or wait until dark to get outside"

He sat back down on the cloths and waited for the ship to dock. He knew the ship would stay in Port for a while so he decided to wait a little. He sighed as he began to think of what to do or say when he found the Ancient One. He was worried that the Ancient One would see him as a clone of Mashimi.

"I'm nothing like Masimi!" Leonardo told himself, "Nothing like him!"

He looked at the window where he started to see the towering buildings of Tokyo outside the window. He knew the crew of the ship would start unloading everything in the hold so he decided to look for a place to hide until he got outside.

After a while Leonardo managed to sneak past the crew and got into the harbour, as he climbed out of the ship he was amazed at how beautiful and huge Tokyo looked. He had been there before of course and it hadn't changed his opinion.

He hid behind some boxes and decided to use all his skills he had learnt to move through the city until he got to the outskirts. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he needed to move quickly and stick to the shadows as best he could.

"It's gonna take a while" Leonardo thought "Tokyo is the largest city in the world, larger than New York!"

He looked around and focused hard, wondering how to get through the city without being seen.

"Ok..." he whispered "I can do this...I've had all this training! I can do this!" he bit his lip then began to walk towards the city, moving to different points to hide when he saw people coming towards him.

Finally Leonardo made it out of the city, it had taken him hours to get to the other side of the city and by the time he made it to a hill outside the city, it was dark and he was exhausted.

He sat on a hill and looked back at the glowing city. It looked breathtaking with the lights all on and some spotlights shining into the sky. Leonardo looked up at the sky and saw the stars were visible along with the full moon. Staring at the moon brought back the memories of the swim with Mona.

Tears came to Leonardo's eyes as he remembered that happy memory, he knew he would never forget that night.

Even though he knew Mona probably hated him, he knew that memory would never fade from his mind. It was up there in his brain of all the happiest moments from his life.

"If I wasn't on my second pilgrimage" Leonardo thought to himself, "I would love to show Mona this, it looks so beautiful" he sighed again as he thought of her beautiful face and her sparkling eyes. Even though she was a humanoid lizard, she still had her human eyes; he thought her eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I hope she's happy now" he thought "I hope she's happy and blessed to be with Raphael, I know he will take care of her" he sighed and stood up. He took one last look at the city then decided to carry on with his quest.

It was a really quiet night and the only sounds he could hear were the noises from the city as the wind carried the sounds towards him as well as the whistles it made through some trees.

Leonardo knew he still had a long way to go, he knew he had to trek a long way until he reached his destination, but he vowed not to let anything or anyone stop him.

"I hope The Ancient One can help me" he whispered "He helped me before; I wish to wash away this guilt, this heartbreak...this poison from my soul"

He pulled the collar of his Japanese suit up further around his neck as the wind blew through his clothes, he was feeling tired but he decided not to stop until he had walked a little further. As he walked he stared at the stars and prayed that his journey would help heal him and help him find solace again.

"I will not give up..." Leonardo thought "I will not give up until I have found solace and peace, I will heal my heart and I will wash away this venom that runs through my soul and through my veins...I will be free again..."

**So Leonardo is continuing his journey to the Ancient One.**

**But how is everyone coping at home? Tune in to find out!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey all! Sorry again about the Late upload. I've been really busy and when I sit at my computer I just go blank! But I manged in the end! Lol! **

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Guilt and Blame**

Back in New York, things weren't looking great in the turtle's lair. Everyone was upset and devastated.

Michelangelo wouldn't laugh or joke around anymore and would either sit in his room or on the sofa with Klunk.

Donatello would sit in his Lab/medical room and work on his projects saying nothing nor leaving his room unless he needed to.

Raphael would punch his bag and not speak of Leonardo at all. His wounds had healed and the bandages had been removed, but he was still hurting inside that his older brother would injure him.

Splinter was really heartbroken by Leonardo's departure and would spend his days in his quarters, hardly eating or sleeping.

Donatello was really worried that Splinter was so withdrawn, as he had always known his master to stay strong even in the darkest of times.

When Leonardo left last time, Splinter was heartbroken but he knew his son would come home when the Ancient One believed he was ready to return, but this time, it seemed Leonardo was never coming back.

Mona meanwhile was really upset, she tried to keep going by helping make meals and keep the lair clean when everyone else was upset but it was hard. She couldn't help but believe that all that happened was her fault. She tried to hide her real feelings behind trying to be strong for everyone but when she was alone she would cry and blame herself for Leonardo's departure.

* * *

One day, Mona was walking to her room when she saw Splinter walking into Leonardo's room.

Curious Mona decided to go and see if he was alright. She walked over to the door and watched as Splinter walked over to Leonardo's bed and sat down.

Mona looked worried as she watched Splinter sit down on the bed and rest his hands on his lap as he looked around, his nose waffling a little as he sniffed the air, trying to smell his son's familiar scent in the abandoned room.

Mona never cleaned it because she felt she would wash away anything in there that felt like Leonardo's presence so she decided to preserve it until or if Leonardo ever came home.

In the weeks after Leonardo had left the room had been left just the way it was, the sheets on the bed was never changed, all Leonardo's personal belongings had never been moved or dusted.

Mona watched as Splinter stared around the room in a trance, obviously missing his eldest son.

Mona felt really bad so she decided to go and talk to Splinter.

"Master Splinter" she said softly, "Are you ok?" Splinter looked across to Mona, and Mona was shocked at how tired and run down Splinter looked. His eyes were red and there were dark circles under them and his fur wasn't as sleek or shiny as it used to be and he looked thinner than usual.

"Monalisa" Splinter whispered, Mona walked over and sat next to Splinter, "I can't believe my son has left us" said the old rat as he looked at his hands. "I can't understand why he did what he did..."

Mona felt tears come to her eyes and her throat hurt from holding in her emotions.

"It's my fault Sensei" she said, "I caused all of this!" Splinter looked up at Mona with his tired eyes, "I didn't know Leonardo loved me..." she looked at the bracelet that Leonardo had put on her wrist before he departed "I didn't see his efforts to court me...I wish I had said something...I wish I had talked to him!"

"Mona..." said Splinter "I'm the one to blame for all this!" said Mona "If I hadn't come into your lives none of this would have happened!"

Splinter stood up and stood before Mona holding her hands.

"No Mona" he said "Don't talk like that! This isn't your fault"

"Yes it is!" said Mona "Leonardo liked me and I never noticed, I always saw his as the older brother I never had and a best friend"

Mona then stopped speaking and the tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Calm down my child" said Splinter placing his paws on her face and wiping the tears, "Leonardo was not himself, he was not himself before when he sliced me in a temper and he was not himself when he attacked Raphael, but what he did was wrong, the first time he did it, I sent him to the Ancient One for further training"

"The Ancient One?" said Mona, "A very powerful and wise sensei" explained Splinter "he trained my Master Hatamo Yoshi"

Mona then remembered when she went with Leonardo to the Alleyway where she was snatched by the Purple Dragons he spoke of an Ancient Sensei and she remembered when she first met the turtles and Splinter had spoken to her in his quarters she had seen a picture of an old fat man there.

"Do you believe he has gone back to the Ancient One?" asked Mona, "I don't know Mona" said Splinter "If he has, I hope the Ancient One can help him, and convince him to return to us"

Mona held Splinter's hands as the old rat sat down on the bed.

"Even though he has done wrong and believes he has committed a dishonourable offence, he is still my son and I would never had banished him from the family" said Splinter "He is still my son"

Mona felt touched at Splinter's words, but she still wondered whether Leonardo would return if he did meet the Ancient One and the Sensei convinced him to return.

"The others really miss him Sensei" said Mona "Michelangelo's so withdrawn and quiet and Donatello shuts himself in his lab"

She then thought of Raphael

"Raphael's so angry with Leonardo" said Mona, "how could he say that Leonardo's not his brother?"

"Raphael has said some things in anger before" said Splinter sadly "Most of the time he doesn't mean what he says as he gets so angry"

"I hope he doesn't mean what he says" said Mona "everyday, I've seen him emerge from his room and his eyes are filled with tears" Splinter looked at the ground again sadly.

"I hope he isn't serious either Mona" he said "No matter what, they were always so close"

Mona felt her tears fall again, after what Raphael had said, she wondered if he would forgive his brother, even if Leonardo returned. Splinter had lowered his head and he looked really exhausted.

"Here Master" said Mona "Can I help you to your quarters? And I'll make you some tea?"

"Thank you Mona" he said, he held out his arm and Mona helped him up, she then took him to his quarters. As she helped him across the lair, she saw Raphael had stopped punching his bag and was resting his head against it in stress. She sighed as she looked at him.

Mona could see that there were some tears falling from his eyes as he rested against the bag, she wondered whether to talk to him about how he was really feeling.

Since Leonardo had left, he had been so withdrawn and angry.

Mona took Splinter into his quarters then left the room to make him some tea, she soon returned with the herbal tea which Splinter gratefully accepted.

"Thank you my child" he said gratefully.

Mona bowed "I'm so sorry sensei" she whispered "I'm so sorry for everything"

Splinter stroked Mona's hair trying to comfort her.

"Do not apologize my child, you did not know this was going to happen" "No I didn't" Mona whispered "But I have torn the family apart...with Leonardo gone and everyone so upset...this is my fault"

"Don't blame yourself Mona" whispered Splinter gently.

Mona wiped her tears then stood up.

"I'll leave you to rest sensei" she said "I need time to think" Splinter nodded at Mona "thank you for the tea my child" he said. Mona bowed then left the room.

As she left Splinter quarters, she began to sob again; she looked at the bracelet and stroked it sadly.

"Oh Leo" she thought "Why did you do this to us? Splinter's looking so weak since you left, and he said that we would have worked through this...that's what families are for, why did you leave us?"

She looked across to Raphael who was now sitting on the floor and spinning one of his sai. She walked over to him wiping her eyes. Raphael looked up at her.

"Mona?" he said, "is Splinter ok?" Mona looked saddened, she sat next to him and sighed, "I've never seen sensei so broken; he looks so tired and weary"

Raphael looked down sadly, Mona placed her hand on his knee, and Raphael took her hand and squeezed it.

"How are we going to get through this Raph?" Mona asked. "I don't know" said Raphael "It's just so stressful"

Mona squeezed his hand back and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

In his quarters, Splinter sipped his tea then sat cross legged on the floor facing a picture of the Ancient One he had on his table. He lit a candle and incense then closed his eyes as he began to meditate.

"Ancient One" he whispered inside his head "Hear my prayer, look after Leonardo, help him fight his demons, give him the strength to clear the poison from his soul, help him find solace, show him that he can come home, we miss him so much, things have gotten bad since he departed, please use your power and wisdom to help my son..."

**Looks like things aren't looking to good at home. Everyone's upset at Leonardo ****departure.**

**Will the Ancient One help Leonardo? Find out in the next chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi all! I'm sorry about another late update, it's coming along slowly and I hope to get up to the exciting parts soon! :)**

**Note: Credit to Chip903 for help in writing this chapter! :)**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**The Ancient One**

Meanwhile, Leonardo walked on through Japan hoping to find the home of the Ancient One; he had been walking for miles and for many days and his feet were sore. He had stopped to rest a few times, but he really wanted to get to the Ancient One as soon as he could.

For many days, Leonardo walked through the snowy mountains and through the scorching blistering deserts.

After many days of walking Leonardo stopped to rest in the desert. It was getting dark and his feet were so sore and he felt so tired. He pulled a blanket out of his backpack and spread it on the ground before using the backpack as a pillow.

It had gotten dark and the sky was filled with sparkling stars, as he lay back on his backpack he stared at the groups of stars above him and thought back to when he swam with Mona in the sea under the stars before the students on the beach let off the fireworks.

He also thought back to the times when he and his brothers would run topside during training exercises and fighting Foot Ninja. He felt sad as he stared at the stars, he wondered if his family missed him, he missed them, but then he thought, after what he had done, they wouldn't want him back.

"I betrayed them" Leonardo thought sadly, "I dishonoured them, I broke my vow to protect them, they won't want me back, not after what I've done, and even my past glory will not excuse what I have done"

Leonardo curled up on the blanket and pulled another blanket he pulled out of the bag over his body so he wouldn't be cold. As he curled up he tried not to think of the devastation on his family's faces as he injured Raphael, but it was hard.

No matter how far he had walked, he felt he could never escape the guilt of what he had done.

"Ancient One" he thought as he continued to stare at the stars, "I hope you can help me, help me find solace and peace, help me wash away the venom in my soul" he looked up at the stars again as he silently prayed, he then closed his eyes as he drifted off into a deep sleep hoping to save his energy for the rest of his journey.

* * *

Finally after two more days Leonardo made it to where he knew the Ancient One would be. He stood outside the gates of a beautiful Japanese House.

He reached his hand to the gates and pushed them open. He then walked through the beautiful garden until he came to the house.

As he walked up the garden, the different fresh smells from the flowers filled his nose and the breeze blew through his clothes and the ribbons of his mask cooling the sweat that was running down his forehead.

Leonardo then came up to the steps of the house where he saw a short fat man wearing a wide straw hat sitting cross legged on the top step in front of the door. Leonardo bit his lip as he saw the man sitting there.

"The Ancient One" he thought, he wondered if the Ancient One had sensed he was coming just like last time.

He walked up to him slowly then stood before the old fat man. He then knelt down on one knee and lowered his head bowing to him.

"Ancient One" he said. Leonardo then looked up and saw the old man raise his head and Leonardo saw his face.

"Leonardo-san" said the Ancient One "You have come..."

Leonardo bit his tongue unsure of what to say, but he nodded.

"I sensed you would come" said the Ancient One "A tragic accident happened yes?"

Leonardo swallowed hard as the memory of him hurting Raphael with his katana returned to him.

"Y...Yes" he said as he felt tears invading his eyes.

Leonardo looked up at the old man and spoke again.

"I...I've done things Ancient One" he said, "Terrible things, dishonourable things, I've hurt the ones I love, my brothers, and my sensei..." he then swallowed hard "All because...of a woman..."

The Ancient One never moved nor did his expression change as he listened to Leonardo.

"A woman..." he said softly, "You loved a woman, but another won her love, a brother"

Leonardo felt his stomach doing many flips as he heard the Ancient One speak, he knew the wise and powerful sensei was all knowing, he did not need to say anything when he visited him last time after Splinter sent him to met with the old man.

The turtle nodded.

"Yes..." he said in a broken voice, "a woman, the first mutant woman we saw, I fell in love with her, but her heart was stolen away by my brother Raphael" he clenched his fists "I tried to carry on as normal for them, I tried to be happy for them...but I felt so heartbroken...I...I went insane and I hurt my brother..."

The Ancient One held up his hand and Leonardo went silent.

"You believe you have shamed your family Leonardo-San?" asked the old man. Leonardo looked down.

"I have..." he said "There is no denying that"

"And how can you be so sure?" asked the Ancient One "Do you know for sure?"

"I saw it in their eyes" whispered Leonardo "I saw the hurt on their faces, the anger on Raphael's face, the heartbreak...the sadness...it pains me to remember it..."

The Ancient One stood up.

"Leonardo-San" he said "I know why you have returned to me, and I welcome you back in open arms"

Leonardo looked up at the old man and blinked his eyes trying to bat away the tears that threatened in his eyes

"After everything I have done..." he whispered.

The Ancient One shook his head.

"I know you deep inside Leonardo-san" he said "You are not a bad person; you have good heart and a good soul"

Leonardo wanted to argue to the Ancient One, he knew deep down he didn't have a good heart or a good soul after what he did.

"I'm not" he whispered "I'm not" he then yelped as he felt the Ancient One hit him over the head with a stick.

"You are a good person Leonardo-san!" said the Ancient One "And you slipped onto the path of insanity because of your love for this girl, but even though you have done wrong, you still have honour in you"

Leonardo looked up at the old man but he couldn't find any words to say.

"You have come here for help and to find solace Leonardo-san" said the Ancient One "and I shall help you restore your former glory and honour, but you must also help yourself"

Leonardo stared at the Ancient One

"Do you wish to heal yourself young one?" the old man asked.

Leonardo nodded "Yes Master" he said

"Do you wish to wash away the stains and the poison that stains your soul?" asked the Ancient One.

Leonardo nodded again "Yes Master" he said.

The Ancient One bowed "Then follow me Leonardo-san" he said "And we shall begin"

Leonardo bowed back to the Ancient One then the old man began to walk into his house, Leonardo followed but before he walked through the door, he looked back at the horizon of Japan thinking of everyone back home and wondered how they were coping without him.

**So Leonardo has finally found the Ancient One and the wise sensei has offered to help him. But how will Leonardo find solace and peace and again how is everyone coping at home? Tune in to find out! Once I get another chapter written and posted of course! Keep your eyes peeled!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi, Sorry this fics coming along slowly, I have been very busy of late. But I am still writing this fic no matter how busy I get! :)**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**A Family Crumbles**

Back in New York, Mona was walking from the kitchen carrying a tray with a teapot of herbal tea and a teacup for Master Splinter. The old rat had been meditating in his quarters for many days and it worried her.

She walked up to the door and knocked on it, she then heard Splinter's voice:

"Come in"

Mona pushed open the sliding doors and walked in. She saw Splinter sitting on the floor in front of his small table in a cross legged position.

"Master Splinter?" said Mona as she walked in carrying the tray of tea.

"Are you alright Sensei?" asked Mona as she placed the tea down in front of him "I brought you some tea".

The old rat did not look up but just gave a slight nod of the head and said "Yes..." Mona wanted to try and talk to him, but she wasn't sure whether talking would help Splinter.

For several days the sensei had never left his quarters, only leaving when he needed to. Mona watched him as he just sat there with his eyes partly closed and breathing slowly.

"Thank you Mona" whispered Splinter. "You're welcome sensei" said Mona as she turned to leave the room.

But as her fingers touched the sliding doors so she could leave she heard Splinter gasp, she looked round and saw Splinter standing up but he was clutching his chest and breathing rapidly.

"Oh God! Master Splinter!" cried Mona as she ran to assist the rat.

"Master Splinter!" she cried "Oh God Sensei! What's happening?" Splinter looked up at Mona as she tried to help him stand, he tried to talk but he just couldn't speak, his breathing was rapid and he felt very hot and his legs were buckling underneath him and tail was waving about in distress.

Mona found herself panicking as she tried to help him.

"Shit!" she cried then began to shout towards the door to attract the attention of the other turtles.

"DONNIE!" she screamed "DONATELLO! RAPH! MIKEY!"

In the main lair, Raphael who was doing his weight lifting with dumbbells and Michelangelo who was on the sofa reading a comic heard Mona screaming and jumped up to assist.

As they did, Donatello appeared from his lab/medical room and raced towards Splinter's quarters like a bullet fired from a gun.

"What the shell?" cried Raphael "Mona?" "What's going on?" cried Michelangelo going pale, Donatello didn't say anything but raced to Splinter's quarters and pulled open the sliding doors.

As soon as he ran in he saw Mona trying to hold Splinter up and Splinter hyperventilating.

"Donnie!" Mona cried "Splinter...he...he's" Donatello ran in and got hold of Splinter "Help me get him to his bed!" he said. Mona nodded and helped the brainy turtle carry Splinter to his bed.

As they did the task, Raphael and Michelangelo appeared in the room.

"Oh No!" cried Raphael "Master Splinter!" cried Michelangelo "What's wrong with him!" Donatello didn't answer as he studied Splinter. Mona hovered over him terrified.

"Is he ok Donnie?" she cried in a scared voice.

Donatello turned to Mona then saw Raphael

"Raph...take Mona I need to work on Splinter! Michelangelo! Go to my lab and bring me the bag with my medical tools and medicines" Michelangelo nodded and ran out of the room and Raphael walked over to comfort Mona.

"Please let him be ok!" begged Mona as Raphael wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from Donatello and Splinter.

Michelangelo soon returned with a bag and gave it to Donatello who instantly began searching through the bag for what he needed.

"I need to work here" said Donatello in a stressed voice "Please wait outside and Michelangelo, get April and Casey on the phone, tell them both to come down here at once!"

Raphael and Michelangelo obliged and lead Mona outside. Mona sobbed into Raphael's shoulder as he held her close.

"I was bringing him his tea and he just kneeled over!" Mona wept.

Raphael tried to console her and Michelangelo brought his fist to his mouth as he tried to hold himself together. Seeing his sensei ill was really distressing and he wondered along with Raphael and Mona whether he would be alright. He then took out his shell cell and began to phone April and Casey to tell them to come down to the lair.

After about twenty minutes, April and Casey arrived at the lair and saw Michelangelo, Raphael and Mona standing outside Splinter's quarters.

"Guys!" cried Casey running over concerned.

Mona looked up from crying on Raphael's shoulder and saw April and Casey running over.

"Has Donatello come out of there yet?" asked April. Michelangelo shook his head, "No" he said "He's still in there" Mona rested her head on Raphael's shoulder and her tears fell rapidly.

"Please...please let him be alright" she sobbed. Raphael continued to hold Mona but he didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better or calm her down. April put her arm around Michelangelo when she saw tears start to form in his eyes from the stress. "What happened to Master Splinter?" asked Casey.

Raphael looked up from comforting Mona and told him. Casey bit his lip as he looked towards the sliding doors wondering if Donatello would emerge soon. As he did, the sliding doors opened and Donatello came out looking very worried.

"Donnie!" cried Mona letting go of Raphael and running over to Donatello "Is he ok? Please? Is Master Splinter alright?" Donatello looked at the desperate lizard lady; he also saw everyone else was giving him the same look in question.

Donatello sighed "He's stable...but he...he's..." "WHAT!?" cried Mona desperately "What's happened to him!?" Raphael gripped Mona's arms trying to calm her down so Donatello could explain the rat's condition.

"He's stable, but...he's...he's broken...like he's losing the will to live" said Donatello in a broken voice.

"What!?" cried Raphael "No!" cried Michelangelo, April shook her head in shock and pulled Michelangelo close to her whilst Casey wrapped his arms around April and Michelangelo as his mouth fell open. Mona just shook her head tears flowing from her eyes.

"You mean he's dying!?" cried Raphael pulling Mona close as she broke down again in his arms. Donatello looked down in sadness.

"I don't know" he said "But he seems so broken and saddened by Leonardo's departure...his spirit just broke...and I don't know what's going to happen now"

Mona said nothing but continued to cry into Raphael's plastron whilst he held her close.

"Master Splinter..." Whispered Michelangelo as tears fell from his eyes. Donatello's eyes also filled with tears at Splinter's condition. "I will keep an eye on him, and I'll do everything I can..."

"And we'll help Donnie" said April "Both Casey and I will help out"

"Thanks guys" said Donatello "But due to Splinter's condition, I may have to watch him 24/7" "Then we'll take it in turns to watch him" said Raphael. "Ok" said Donatello "We'll do that..." he looked towards the sliding doors and bit his lip.

"Please Master Splinter..." he thought "I know you're hurting inside due to Leonardo's departure...but we can't lose you too...we lost a brother, we can't lose you too" he looked back at his brothers, Mona, April and Casey. "I'll take the first watch" he said, he then walked back into Splinter's quarters to watch over his sick father.

**Looks like things are going from bad to worse. Splinter's spirit has broken by Leonardo's departure.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Huzzah! I finally got another chapter up, sorry I'm taking my time, but I am still writing this! :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains some strong language and distressing nightmare content**

**Note: Credit to Chip903 for ideas on writing this chapter! :)**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**The Final Nightmare**

Back in Japan Leonardo sat opposite the Ancient One in his house and shared some tea. Leonardo stared at the tea in the small cup and sighed as he began to tell the Ancient One the whole story about how Mona came into their lives and how both he and Raphael had both fallen for Mona.

"I tried to stay calm and happy for them" said Leonardo as he sipped his tea, "I tried to be discreet and hide away my true feelings, but just watching them, kissing and holding each other...it just got too much and built up within me"

"It was hard for you to accept the truth that the woman you loved was with another" said the Ancient One "I saw the very same pain in Mashimi's soul when Tang Shen fell in love with Yoshi, but he had true darkness in his heart..."

Leonardo slumped his shoulders as he continued to stare into his tea, "We're not so different" he said "Mashimi and I..."

"You are nothing like Mashimi!" said the Ancient One "Nothing like he was!"

Leonardo shook his head.

"But I hurt my brother!" said Leonardo "I hurt him! I lost my friendship and my brotherly bond with him! All because I couldn't have Mona!"

"You are nothing like Mashimi!" the Ancient One argued back "I will not believe it! After everything I have seen in you! After all the training I taught you years back! You are nothing like him!"

Leonardo then felt a pang in his head. He dropped his tea and placed his fingers on his temples and screwed his eyes shut at the sharp pain.

The Ancient One saw Leonardo grimace and lowered his own cup.

"Leonardo-san?" he asked "What is wrong?"

Leonardo gritted his teeth as the pain in his head got stronger. The Ancient One stood up and walked over worried.

Leonardo gritted his teeth harder as the pain got stronger and stronger, soon it was so painful he couldn't take it anymore and he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Leonardo-san!" cried the Ancient One with concern, he knelt next to the turtle's head and placed a pillow under his head and stroked his forehead feeling how hot it was.

"Leonardo-san!" said the Ancient One "Can you hear me? Speak to me!" but Leonardo was unresponsive.

Leonardo opened his eyes and found himself walking in a white void, he looked around terrified wondering where he was.

"Ancient One?" he called "Ancient One?" he rubbed his eyes and continued to look around, but there was no-one around.

"Ancient One?" Leonardo called again "Ancient One? Anyone!?" he turned around then saw the whiteness of the void began to clear then he found himself in The Ancient One's Garden. "What the shell?" he whispered in confusion.

"Hello Leonardo" Leonardo then felt his heart beat faster in fear as he heard that voice again.

"No!" he thought "Oh please no!" he looked around and saw Mashimi standing by the tree and laying at his feet was the body of Tang Shen.

"Do you think that going to the Ancient One will help you?" asked Mashimi "Your soul is just as tainted as mine!"

Leonardo gritted his teeth "You're wrong Mashimi!" he snapped "I'm not like you! The Ancient One said it himself! He said I'm nothing like you!"

Mashimi just smirked

"You believe you're not like me?" he then lowered his eyes to Leonardo's feet causing him to look down.

Leonardo looked at his feet and saw Monalisa lying at his feet with bruises around her neck.

"Mona!" cried Leonardo dropping to his knees and cradling her head, he then looked at the bruises on her neck and saw that the bruises were formed like her attacker had three fingers!

"You couldn't have her Leonardo!" taunted Mashimi "You couldn't have her! So you didn't want anyone else to have her!"

"This is all lies!" Leonardo yelled "This is just fucking with my mind! I would never hurt Mona! I never hurt her!"

"But you hurt me big brother..." Leonardo gasped in horror then looked up to see that Mashimi had vanished and Raphael was standing in his place with his wounds on his shoulder and eye bleeding heavily.

"Raph!?" cried Leonardo standing up, "You would never hurt Mona, but look what you did to me!" Raphael yelled at Leonardo "You slashed me because you couldn't have Mona to yourself! You know I bet you wished I was dead so Mona could be yours!"

"No!" Leonardo yelled "I would never think of something so dishonourable!"

"You would though!" snarled Raphael "You would if given the chance!"

"No!" protested Leonardo "I wouldn't have! I would never do such a dishonourable action!"

"You cannot convince me big brother!" snarled Raphael as he took out his sai "You scarred me! And if you had the chance! You would have killed me!"

So saying, Raphael leapt towards Leonardo and knocked him down before the blue masked turtle could react.

Leonardo gasped as he was knocked backwards onto his shell, he then looked up at Raphael who was pinning him down by sitting on his plastron.

"You're not my brother anymore Leonardo!" hissed Raphael menacingly holding up one of his sai "You're dead to me! In fact you're gonna be dead!"

"No!" cried Leonardo "No! Raphael! NO!" He then cried out in terror as he saw the shining sai blade come down on him.

Leonardo's eyes shot open and he saw the worried face of the Ancient One above him. "Leonardo-san?" asked the old sensei with worry "What is happening to you?" Leonardo looked up at the Ancient One, his eyes open in terror.

"Mashimi!" he said "He...he's within me..." he grasped the sides of his head and gritted his teeth more "I...I can't fight him!"

The Ancient One looked more worried, "Mashimi?" he said "You say Mashimi is within you?"

Leonardo sat up slowly still holding his head like he was in pain.

"I've been having dreams...hallucinations..." he said "and within them, Mashimi's there...taunting me and tormenting me...driving me in to deeper insanity"

The Ancient One bit his lip.

"This is worse than I thought" he said "Look Leonardo-san" he made Leonardo look at him "We shall banish Mashimi from your mind and clear your thoughts again, you will find solace again and inner peace, you are not Mashimi and you will never be like him!"

Leonardo looked at the Ancient One and saw that the wise sensei was not going to give up until Leonardo felt peace again.

"I will help you Leonardo" said the Ancient One "I helped you once and I can help you again, and I will not give up on you"

Leonardo nodded understanding him.

"Thank you...Ancient One" he whispered.

**Now the Ancient One has seen what's happening to Leonardo, can the wise sensei help him? Stay tuned in to find out! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Note: ****Credit to Chip903 for his ideas!**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**A Place of Solace**

A week past and the Ancient One tried to help Leonardo to help confront the evil and venom in his soul by meditation and mind control.

On the first night, Leonardo had woken from nightmares and the Ancient One had found him trying to meditate and find solace on the front porch under the moonlight but saw he was shaking in stress and fear.

The Wise Sensei tried to calm him and got him back to bed, but Leonardo was so stressed he found it hard to sleep.

The Ancient One sat in the room with him until he fell asleep again, sitting in a dark corner watching as the young turtle tossed and turned in his sleep.

It worried the old Sensei, it was worse than when they had last met and Leonardo had so much anger built up in him, this was worse, as he was trying to contain the fact that he had slipped into insanity.

"You are nothing like Mashimi Leonardo-san!" whispered the Ancient One as the seventh night took over and he was sitting in the dark corner watching as Leonardo slept.

"I helped you once, and I shall help you again! Even if it takes forever, I will not give up until you find peace and solace again"

The following morning, the Ancient One stood in the garden as watching as Leonardo was demonstrating some bushido moves.

As he watched the young turtle he could see the stress and anger building up in him as he tried to fight the insanity that was within him.

Even though the turtle seemed well in tune with his practice the Ancient One could still see that he was stressed and angry.

Leonardo then unsheathed his swords and began to swing them around, performing graceful yet deadly moves.

The Ancient One continued to watch him then gasped in shock as Leonardo thrust his sword forward then saw Leonardo looked horrified and drop his sword.

Leonardo then fell to his knees and stare at his hands then place them on his head in stress as he saw blood on his hands and his sword bloody as he saw again the image of Mona dead on the ground after killing her.

"Leonardo-san" said the Ancient One walking over and touching the turtle's shoulder. He could see tears forming in Leonardo's eyes as he saw him hold up his hands and study them.

"You think you have blood on your hands?" asked the old Sensei "You have no innocent blood on your hands!"

"I saw her..." Leonardo whimpered "I saw her...Mona...I killed her...Like Mashimi killed Tang Shen"

The Ancient One looked ahead at where Leonardo was looking and glared.

"It must be Mashimi tormenting you again" the Ancient One whispered softly. He tapped Leonardo's shoulders and made him stand up.

Leonardo shakily stood up and picked up his katana before sheathing it on his back.

The Ancient One then took Leonardo's hand and made him follow him.

"I know I place where you can find peace and solace Leonardo-san" said the wise sensei.

"Where?" asked Leonardo.

"Just follow me" said the Ancient One as he led Leonardo out of the garden and towards a hill that was just around the corner from the house.

As the young turtle followed the wise sensei, he looked up at the hill where there was a tree covered in pink and white blossoms and under it was two tombstones.

"The resting place of Hatamo Yoshi and Tang Shen" Leonardo whispered under his breath.

He looked down at the Ancient One as he led him around the hill. They walked for about ten minutes then the Ancient One walked a little further away from the hill.

Leonardo looked around still wondering where they were going until they stopped at a small lake with lily pads and lotus flowers in bloom.

Leonardo's eyes widened at the beauty of the lake seeing how beautiful it was. The Ancient One then pointed to a blossom tree at the other end that looked very much like the one that stood above Hatamo Yoshi and Tang Shen's graves.

"This is one of the places Hatamo Yoshi liked to meditate and sometimes he and Tang Shen spent time together here when he wasn't training" said the Ancient One "Yoshi always said this was a place he really felt at peace, especially with the blossoms from the tree falling around him when there was a slight breeze"

Just staring at the scene ahead, Leonardo felt a sense of calm flow over him. The rippling of the water, the soft breeze and the soft scents of the blossoms and the lotus flowers made him feel relaxed and calm.

All evil thoughts, insanity and thoughts of Mashimi disappeared from his mind and he felt the urge to walk over to the blossom tree, sit down and meditate and feel the peace and zen that Hatamo Yoshi felt when he meditated there.

"It's so beautiful" Leonardo breathed hypnotised by the beauty and stillness of the place.

The Ancient One looked up at the young turtle and let go of his hand.

"Hatamo Yoshi found peace here, and I believe you can too" said the Ancient One, he then encouraged Leonardo to walk over to the blossom tree.

"Sit under the tree Leonardo" whispered the wise old Sensei "And clear your mind and you will find what you are looking for, and you may find answers to questions you have wanted to ask"

Leonardo looked back at the Ancient One "You believe I will find solace again?" he asked, The Ancient One didn't answer but encouraged him to go over to the blossom tree "Only you will know the answer Leonardo-san" he said "You must meditate and find the answers you seek"

Leonardo nodded and walked over to the tree. He stood by the trunk and touched the trunk; he stroked it as if respecting it then sat in front of it facing the lake. He looked up and saw the Ancient One standing at the other side of the lake watching him.

Leonardo then crossed his legs and leaned against the back of the tree he then closed his eyes then began to take a few deep breaths, breathing in the soft sweet smelling scent of the blossoms and the flowers on the water and feeling the wind bow gently through the blossoms on the tree.

Some of the petals were blown off by the wind and began to flow around Leonardo some stroking his skin making him sigh in contentment.

Leonardo felt so relived within as he felt the calmness of the scene fill his soul, he felt like he hadn't felt such a feeling in a long time.

After months of feeling such pent up aggression and stress he was feeling a new feeling within, one he hadn't felt in a while and it was the best thing he ever felt. It was like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders.

Leonardo controlled his breathing and continued to try and keep his mind clear, blackness filled his mind as he felt peaceful and calm.

**So what will happen now Leonardo's found peace and calm at last? What will he see in his meditation?**

**Stayed tuned to find out!**


	37. Chapter 37

******Hey readers! Again so sorry for a very late update. I know you lot were curious about what was going to happen with our Fearless Leader Leo. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Visions of the Past**

As Leonardo slipped into the deepest of meditation he began to feel like he was floating. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself at the lake again under the tree. He uncrossed his legs and stood up. He looked across the lake but he couldn't see the Ancient One anywhere.

Leonardo looked around more then saw someone walking in the middle of the lake and coming towards him!

Leonardo gave a yelp in shock at the sight of someone walking on water then saw that it was a young man wearing Japanese robes and had short brown hair.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes as he studied the man that was walking towards him; there was something about the man that seemed very familiar.

Leonardo took another look at him then his jaw dropped as he recognised the man as Hatamo Yoshi! Splinter's master and Sensei!

"Hatamo Yoshi!" cried Leonardo "Is that you?"

The man walked closer until he was standing on the water a few feet away from him, then he smiled at the young turtle.

"Yes Leonardo..." he said "It is me...Hatamo Yoshi"

"How...?" Leonardo whispered "And how are you doing that?"

"This is your meditation Leonardo" said Yoshi "And as a spirit I can walk on water and appear in your visions..." He then looked at Leonardo with a warm look.

Leonardo looked at the water again then up at Yoshi.

"Why are you here Yoshi?" asked Leonardo "Why have you come to someone so dishonourable?"

"I have seen the pain you have been in and I have come to help you..." said Yoshi "I have seen what has happened to you"

Leonardo looked at Yoshi and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"You are not a dishonourable person Leonardo" said Yoshi "Everyone knows that, you were never dishonourable and never will be"

"But I have dishonoured!" Leonardo argued "I've hurt people! I've lost everything! My family think I'm mad! My brother hates me! The woman I love is lost to me..."

"Leonardo" Yoshi interrupted "Do you believe all that?"

"It's true!" said Leonardo "I've hurt them...I've lost my bond and relationship with them...all because I loved the same woman as my brother...but he won her...my jealousy destroyed everything!"

"No Leonardo" said Yoshi "You haven't lost everything, you haven't destroyed everything" Yoshi then held out his hand to Leonardo "Come..." he said "Walk with me"

Leonardo looked at Yoshi then down at the water that stood a few feet between them.

"I'll sink!" said Leonardo.

"You won't" said Yoshi "You trust me?" Leonardo bit his lip then looked at the water unsure; he then placed his toe on the water and placed his weight on it.

As he did he felt his feet get wet but he didn't sink through it. It was like he was standing in a puddle on solid ground.

Leonardo then placed his other foot on the water and found himself standing on it!

"Cool!" Leonardo thought as he began to carefully tread on it. He then looked up at Yoshi who was still holding his hand out to him.

The blue masked turtle stepped over carefully and held out his green three fingered hand and placed it in Yoshi's.

No sooner did he do so then the area around them began to change. He looked around and then found himself back in the sewers in New York.

"Whoa!" cried Leonardo "Where have we gone?" Yoshi squeezed his hand and smiled "We've gone back to visit your past"

"Huh?" said Leonardo confused "My past?" Yoshi nodded then waved his hand around showing him where they were.

"Do you recognise this place Leonardo?" he asked, Leonardo looked around and recognised the place as one of their old lairs in the sewers before Baxtor Stockman's Mousers destroyed it.

"Like the back of my own shell!" said Leonardo "That's how well I know this place!"

Yoshi smiled, "Then you must have some memories" he said.

"Many" said Leonardo as he continued to look around. He then heard the sound of laughing and out of the shadows he saw a young turtle wearing a blue mask run out and start looking around

"Guys!" he called "Guys! Come on I know you're here! Come out come out wherever you are!"

Leonardo stared at the young turtle and his eyes widened "It's me!" he whispered as he watched the young turtle look around the place.

Hatamo Yoshi smiled as he watched the young turtle look around then saw another turtle sneak up on him; this turtle was wearing a red mask.

Leonardo also saw and found the urge to call out to his younger self that the red masked turtle was sneaking up on him.

"Look out!" he cried "Behind you!"

Yoshi chuckled and placed his hand on Leonardo's shoulder "They're merely memories Leonardo-san" he said "They can neither see nor hear us"

Leonardo felt a little embarrassed and went a bit pink making Yoshi smile warmly at him.

"BOO!" the red masked turtle then shouted behind the young Leonardo making him jump out of his skin and turn to face him.

"Whaa!" cried young Leonardo "Raphael! You gave me a heart attack!"

The red masked turtle gave an evil look and laughed "You're gonna need to brush up on your listening skills if you're gonna be a good leader!" he said "You need to open your ears more!"

The young Leonardo glowered but then jumped on young Raphael and started to have a tickle fight with him "That'll teach you for making me jump!" he said as young Raphael squealed and laughed trying to get him off.

Yoshi laughed heartily and Leonardo also watched with a slight smile. Yoshi then noticed a little tear fall from his eye.

"I can see you shed a tear Leonardo-san" whispered Yoshi looking at the young turtle. Leonardo continued to watch the younger versions of him and Raphael play fighting then looked across to Yoshi.

"When I was a turtle tot, I always had a strong bond with Raphael" said Leonardo "Even if he was jealous that Master Splinter decided I was to be the leader of the group when we became official ninjas, he always tried to catch me off guard when we weren't training, he was obviously trying to show I was still vulnerable"

Yoshi sighed and looked at young Raphael as he tickled young Leonardo back

"I can understand the stress Leonardo-san" he said.

Leonardo sighed as he looked back at the two young turtles.

"Let us see another scene here" said Yoshi who waved his hand and the scene faded into the darkness before another scene appeared.

Leonardo then saw himself and his brothers running through the sewers, he was leading them and looking around the corners trying to find the right way.

"You and your brothers spent many days running through the sewers together" said Yoshi "They always followed you"

Leonardo nodded as he watched his younger self stop the group and look both ways at a crossroads in the sewers before picking a direction.

"Because they looked up to me being the eldest, they followed me when we went for runs through the sewers" said Leonardo "Master Splinter had given us the tasks of knowing our ways around the place, we got lost many times but eventually we found our way through the sewers"

"What does this scene here tell you?" asked Yoshi walking up behind Leonardo and placing his hand on his shell.

Leonardo watched himself and his brothers again as he led them through the sewers with confidence and them looking towards him with trust to led them home.

"That my brothers always relied on me, always trusted me to look after them" said Leonardo "From the day we were hatched...I was always their leader"

"That's right" said Yoshi "You are their guiding light, apart from Splinter, they look to you for help and guidance on the Battlefield, I was proud of Splinter for making you the great leader you are now"

"Was..." corrected Leonardo "After what I've done, they'll never want me back; I broke my vows of honour and my bond with them when I hurt Raphael"

"What makes you say that?" asked Yoshi.

Leonardo sighed "I saw it in their eyes...After I injured Raphael, before I fled the scene, the look of disappointment and shock in their eyes...I'll never forget it!"

"Do you really think that they hate you now?" asked Yoshi "even after everything you've done? You think they hate you now just because you snapped?"

Leonardo nodded.

"That's why I ran away" he said "I knew they wouldn't want to know me, and Mona...the hurt and shock on her beautiful face, after everything I promised her, saying I would protect her, and never hurt her"

Yoshi looked saddened.

"If we were to look back" he said "I can show you just how wrong you are"

Leonardo looked towards Yoshi

"What?" he said "What do you...?"

Yoshi waved his hand and what Leonardo saw next was the times he was right beside Mona when they found her rapists and how he had lent her his beloved katana so she could get her revenge. He showed her the times they went out together, whether it was just them two or with the others.

Leonardo watched the scenes as they played before his eyes, he then saw the scene from his past where Mona placed her arms around him and kissed him his cheek thanking him for their trip to Coney Island Beach.

As he watched that scene, Leonardo placed his fingers on his cheek as a single tear fell.

"All those times Leonardo-san" said Yoshi "Whether you were training, fighting enemies or just socialising, you were there for her, you made her so happy after she had such a terrible life, you made her smile again, you and your brothers"

Leonardo watched himself with Mona again and saw her beautiful face smile at him, showing she appreciated him and loved him.

"Look at her face Leonardo" said Yoshi "Can you see how happy she is?"

Leonardo watched and saw he was right, Mona was laughing and smiling, like she had never been so happy in her life.

Leonardo watched her more and he couldn't take her eyes off how beautiful she looked.

"I made her happy yes" said Leonardo "But I broke her heart when I hurt her mate" he whispered "She hates me now"

Yoshi shook his head in sadness.

"Maybe I should show you something that really will prove how wrong you are" he said. Leonardo looked over to Yoshi and saw the sensei wave his hands again and the scene changed again to show them in the current lair.

"What?" cried Leonardo looking around "The lair!"

"The present lair yes" said Yoshi "And this is where we are not long after you departed..."

**So what's Yoshi going to show Leonardo? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Note: I guess some of you would have seen references to 'A Christmas Carol' **

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Heya guys! I'm sorry this fic is coming along slowly but I am still writing it, I'm still a busy girl, but I do try and find as much time as I can to write! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**The Family Pining**

Yoshi and Leonardo stood in the middle of the lair and looked around.

"I have brought you here, because you need to see how much your family miss you" said Yoshi "Things have been really bad since you departed"

"Really?" asked Leonardo "I thought they would be pleased to see the back of my shell! After what I did!"

Yoshi shook his head.

"Think again Leonardo" he said.

He then pointed to the TV area where Leonardo saw the top of Michelangelo's head.

"Mikey?" Leonardo said as he walked over, he then walked around the sofa so he could see clearly and saw Mikey sitting on the sofa slumped down and looking really sad whilst stroking Klunk with one hand.

Leonardo then noticed that the TV was off and next to him was a large meaty pizza untouched.

"I've seen Michelangelo look sad before" said Leonardo "But never like this! He hasn't touched his pizza...Nothing puts him off his food!"

"Why do you think that is Leonardo?" asked Yoshi, Leonardo looked at him in shock. Yoshi nodded.

"It's because he misses you" said Yoshi "Only something really bad would upset the happy go-lucky turtle"

Leonardo felt his heart sink and how upset Michelangelo looked.

"I've seen Michelangelo upset, but never like this" he said.

"It's like the brightness that he had within has disappeared" said Yoshi "Your baby brother could light up the room with his laughter, and his smile would make you forgive him for anything"

Leonardo nodded.

"He always had that sparkling personality" he said "Even when times were tough or dark, he always tried to lighten the mood"

"And I suppose you can see" said Yoshi "That without you, he doesn't have it anymore, he doesn't seem to find any reason to cheer anyone up"

Leonardo looked shocked.

"Indeed" said Yoshi "Michelangelo had that light in his soul when you were around, he looked up to you and you gave him the reason to be what he is"

Leonardo said nothing because he didn't know what to say.

"Follow me" said Yoshi "We still have more to see" he then led Leonardo away and to a room.

Leonardo looked confused as they walked into the dark room, "Where are we?" he asked, he then saw someone hunched on the floor with his legs crossed. "Who's that?" he asked.

Yoshi clicked his fingers and a light came on showing the hunched figure on the floor to be Raphael.

"Raph!" cried Leonardo, his eyes going wide, he ran over to his younger brother and saw that he was resting his forehead on his hand in stress and was crying as well as holding a picture of himself and Leonardo in his other hand.

Leonardo looked at the photo and saw that it was one that April 'O'Neil had taken at the Farmhouse when they had decided to retreat there for a couple of weeks in the summer, about a year before Mona came into their lives.

The photo showed Leonardo and Raphael with their arms around their shoulders and pulling faces at the camera as well as swinging a bottle of beer each.

"Do you see here Leonardo?" asked Yoshi "Even though you hurt your brother, he still misses you, despite what he has said about you, no matter what, you are still his brother and he loves you very much"

Leonardo felt tears in his eyes and he tried to touch Raphael, but as he tried, his hand went right through him!

"What the...?" cried Leonardo, he then remembered that where he was, no-one could see him, touch him or hear him.

Yoshi then lead him to the next room where he saw Mona curled up on her bed and crying her eyes out.

"Mona!" cried Leonardo running over to Mona and dropping at her bedside. He wanted to hold her and comfort her, but he knew that she couldn't see him, nor hear him.

"Do you know why she's heartbroken?" asked Yoshi. Leonardo nodded as tears fell from his eyes.

"I do..." he said "It's because of me! It's my fault she's like this..."

"It's my fault!" Mona sobbed into her pillow. Leonardo instantly shut up and looked at Mona as she cursed herself.

"It's my fault this happened...I'm so sorry Leo...I wish I had known before, maybe we could have worked through it together...if only you could come home...if only you could see how much we miss you, everyone's so devastated, and despite what Raphael said, he misses you so much"

Leonardo felt a lump form in his throat as he watched Mona weep and blame herself for his departure.

"Mona blames herself for everything Leonardo" said Yoshi "She believes that if she didn't come into your lives, then none of this would have happened"

Leonardo stood up and bowed his head sadly, just seeing Mona crying made him feel worse, and again he didn't know what to say.

"We're still not done here yet" said Yoshi "Follow me"

Leonardo looked back at Mona and hesitated.

"Come Leonardo" said Yoshi. Leonardo sighed and followed the sensei out of the room.

As they left, Leonardo was shocked to see they were in a dimly lit room, he recognized it as Splinter's quarters!

"What? What's happening here?" he asked. Yoshi then pointed over to the end of the room where he saw April and Casey holding each other whilst looking at Donatello who was knelt at the side of a bed.

Leonardo quickly walked over and looked over Donatello's shoulder and saw Master Splinter laying there in a deep sleep.

"No! Master Splinter?" cried Leonardo, he knelt beside Donatello and looked at the old rat. He could see that he was so still and breathing so slowly.

"Master Splinter!" cried Leonardo "NO! NO!" he clenched his fists and punched the floor not wanting to take in this horrific scene.

"Please Splinter!" he sobbed "Please don't be dead!" Yoshi bowed his head sadly.

"He's broken Leonardo" said Yoshi "After you left, Splinter's heart broke, he lost his eldest son, the pillar to hold the family up, he just started to fade away, he tried to stay strong, but his sadness...it got too much"

Leonardo turned to Yoshi then turned back to Splinter.

"No!" he cried "Master Splinter! Don't do this! Please! Please no!" he tried to touch Splinter again but his hands went though him.

Leonardo began crying again in frustration as he remembered how he couldn't touch them and his family couldn't see him.

"Leonardo..." said Yoshi

"Oh God no!" sobbed Leonardo "I didn't want this to happen! I didn't think this would happen!"

Yoshi walked over and placed his hand on Leonardo's Shell.

"Do you see now?" he asked "Do you see that your family love you despite what you have done and how they cannot hold themselves up without you?"

Leonardo looked across to Yoshi and said nothing, but he understood what the sensei meant.

"You are the one that holds them together" said Yoshi "Splinter did a wonderful job raising you four when he found you down in the sewers, he cared for you and trained you, and he made the right choice when he chose you as leader, he believed you had the strength and the hounor to protect the family and when his time finally comes and he joins me and Tang Shen, he will sleep peacefully knowing that you can look after the family as the new Sensei"

Leonardo swallowed the huge lump in his throat.

"Without you, the family will not know where to turn, who to look up to, you are the pillar that holds them up, you are the light in the darkness, the guide when they are lost...without you, the future is bleak..."

"The Future?" asked Leonardo in fear. Yoshi nodded solemnly then waved his hand causing the scene in Splinter's room to vanish into the darkness.

"Let me show you..." whispered Yoshi.

**So Yoshi has shown Leonardo what's happening at home and how everyone misses him despite what he's done, but what will he show in the vision of the future?**

**Tune in to find out!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi all! So sorry this is coming on slowly, again I have been busy and I'm in Italy right now on holiday, but I've forced myself to get on with some work! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Warning: Contains strong language and some scenes readers may find distressing.**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**The Future Looks Horrific**

Leonardo stood still as the scene began to change, the next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of what looked like a lab.

"What the shell!?" cried Leonardo as he looked around the room, "Where are we?"

Yoshi looked pained as tears filled his eyes.

"You're not going to like this Leonardo" he said "But this is the future if you do not return to your family..."

Leonardo looked around then he saw what looked like a figure in a white coat leaning over a table.

He ran over to the figure and saw the face of Donatello!

"Donnie!" he cried "What the shell happened?" he tried to touch Donatello, but his hand went through him.

He then saw that Donatello was leaning over a table where he saw Mona was laying, with wires attached to her body and her eyes closed and as gas mask over her face. It seemed Donatello was doing experiments on her!

"Mona!" cried Leonardo "No! Oh Shell no!" he started to try and grab at the wires trying to release her but to no avail.

"This is the most horrible thing I've had to show you" commented Yoshi his face filled with agony and shame.

"What the fuck's happening?" Leonardo demanded, he looked at Donatello's face and saw he looked broken and scared "Donnie!" he cried "What are you doing to Mona?"

"Donatello!" a voice shouted behind Leonardo making him jump, he looked around and saw a man wearing a lab coat similar to Donatello's except it had the Foot Symbol on it.

"Oh God!" whispered Leonardo "No! It can't be!"

"Dr Arden!" said Donatello in a shocked voice

"How are you getting on with that Lizard's DNA?" asked Dr Arden in a threatening voice "Oroku Saki will want those results soon!"

Leonardo felt his heart beat faster when he heard that name.

"No!" he whispered "Please no way!"

"Slowly..." whispered Donatello "Slowly"

"Well the boss wants the results soon" said Dr Arden "You know what happens if you fail to live up to the expectations"

Donatello looked up and glared at the Doctor.

"You bastard!" growled the turtle "How could you do such monstrous things!" he stepped over to the machine that Mona was wired up to and grabbed a lever "I won't do this! I won't continue these cruel experiments!"

Dr Arden looked at Donatello then he smirked and produced a syringe and held it up before Donatello.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked menacingly.

Donatello's eyes widened in fear as he stared at the syringe.

"No!" he cried "It's not..." Dr Arden smirked as he waved the syringe before the terrified turtle.

"That's right" he said "the very poison that mutated you into that dinosaur monster years ago" he then glared at Donatello "If you refuse to co-operate or if you don't do as you're told! You'll have this stuff pumped into your bloodstream and you'll turn into that monster and let loose on the city!"

Donatello shook in head in terror "No..." he whispered "You...you wouldn't..." "Or I could do worse" snarled Dr Arden "I could inject it into your hot-headed brother Raphael! Not that this would make any difference! He's already mad!"

Donatello shook his head again and let go off the lever "No! No!" he cried "I'll keep doing it! Just don't use that on Raph or Mikey! Please!"

Dr Arden smirked again "Good, I'm glad you've decided to keep working" he looked down at Mona and brushed a hair off of her face then began to stroke her cheek.

"Keep your hands off her you filth!" growled Leonardo, he then drew his sword and in anger began to slash at Dr Arden "What have you done to my brothers?!" he screamed as his sword went through him.

He finally got tired and dropped his sword in defeat then fell to his knees and cradled his head in stress.

"Leonardo..." said Yoshi "What did they do to my brothers?" demanded Leonardo as he tried to speak through choked sobs.

"The Shredder got to them..." said Yoshi "His loyal soldiers managed to get him back from that Ice prison planet and he began his reign of terror all over again, and got his revenge on your family..."

"No!" cried Leonardo. Yoshi nodded his head sadly.

"How!" cried Leonardo "Mona had a fight with Raphael" said Yoshi "She believed it was her fault you left, and Raphael snapped saying you weren't his brother since you attacked him, Mona fled the lair in shock at Raphael's words and was captured by the Foot"

Leonardo was so shocked he couldn't speak.

"Your brothers went to save her, but the Foot overpowered them and captured them" said Yoshi.

"But how!?" cried Leonardo "They never give up! They've never let the Foot overpower them!"

"Without you Leonardo" said Yoshi "They had no-one to follow, Raphael tried to led them, but the truth was, he wasn't made to be leader, he didn't have your patience or the skills to lead"

"Raph..." Leonardo choked.

Yoshi then clicked his fingers and the scene began to fade as he spoke again

"And because they were overpowered, the Foot did terrible things to them under the Shredder's orders"

As the scene changed, Leonardo found himself in the middle of a dungeon filled with torture devices. He then saw two cages at the side and saw Raphael and Michelangelo inside.

"No!" cried Leonardo as he ran over to the cages. In his cage, Michelangelo was curled up in the foetal position and shivering in cold and terror, he was covered in bruises, cuts and burns and was skin and bones.

"Mikey!" cried Leonardo in horror as he looked at once used to be his happy bouncy baby brother, half starved and terrified, the light from his blue eyes was gone and was replaced with suffering.

But Raphael looked worse; in fact he was no longer a humanoid turtle, but a wild animal as he was struggling against some chains that held him in place in his cage and he was drooling foam like he had rabies.

Next to the cage were cattle prods and other torture devices showing they must have been torturing him like a bear in bear baiting.

"My brothers..."sobbed Leonardo "My poor brothers..." he then turned to Yoshi who looked pained just looking at the sight of Michelangelo and Raphael.

"What of Splinter and April and Casey?" cried Leonardo. Yoshi bowed his head sadly again.

"No!" cried Leonardo going white with fear.

"After your brothers were captured, Splinter's heart gave out and he no longer moved, the stress and shock of losing his sons and daughter were too much..." Yoshi took a deep breath "April and Casey tried to help, they tried to break into the Foot Headquarters to save them, but they were captured by the soldiers, brought towards Oruko Saki and killed before the eyes of your brothers and Mona...seeing them die and hearing of Splinter's death...broke them all"

Leonardo couldn't take it anymore; he fell to his knees and screamed out into the air, "Shredder! YOU BASTARD! I'll kill you! All of you!" he knew no-one could hear him but he didn't care.

As he was screaming into the air, the door of the dungeon opened and the Shredder entered along with Hun and many other foot soldiers.

Seeing the Shredder made Leonardo's blood boil.

"Shredder..." snarled Raphael, foam still seeping from his mouth.

"The Bastard!" Leonardo growled through gritted teeth "The fucking coward!"

"Where is she?" snarled Raphael "Where is Mona? And Donatello? You son of a bitch!"

The Shredder just laughed evilly.

"They are quite safe Filthy Reptile, your mate and brother are fine, for the time being, your mate's DNA has proved to be rather valuable and your brother has co-operated well"

"You better not have touched her...!" roared Raphael lunging towards the Shredder.

As he did, three foot Soldiers started prodding Raphael with cattle prods making him yell in agony.

As he was prodded with the cattle prods, Raphael screamed and yelled with fury and pain.

"As long as that lizard is within my grasp" snarled the Shredder "Her Healing factors are of great value to me"

Leonardo turned away from the scene gritting his teeth and tears falling from his eyes.

"Leonardo?" Yoshi asked with concern.

"Take me away from this!" sobbed Leonardo "Please take me away Yoshi! I can't bear this any longer! Take me back to the Lake!"

Yoshi held up his fingers and instantly snapped them making the scene around them vanish...

**Looks like the Future of Leonardo's family is doomed if he's not there!**

**What will happen when he is returned to the lake? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Note: Credit to Chip903 for his ideas for this chapter! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi everyone! Finally another chapter! I'm back from Italy! it was a good holiday, but it's nice to be home! Lol! And it's great to be getting on with some work! **

**Credit to Chip903 for ideas on writing this chapter! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Forty**

**Epiphany**

As the scene changed Leonardo found himself standing in the middle of the Lake with the blossoms flying around and Yoshi standing next to him.

"Now do you see why your family need you Leonardo-san?" asked Yoshi.

Leonardo looked around then at Yoshi, he thought back at what he had seen. It had shuddered him, seeing such horror and devastation because he wasn't there for them.

"I...I" Leonardo whispered, he felt his knees buckle beneath him and he sank low to the ground, he fell on his hands and knees and looked at his reflection in the water.

He looked at his shimmering reflection as the blossoms flew around him stroking his face and body almost lovingly.

As Leonardo stared at himself he began to realise just how much his family needed him, and how what consequences would befall them if he wasn't there to protect them. Just seeing those visions made him realise that despite what he had done, his family still counted on him.

"I never thought..." Leonardo whispered as he stared at his reflection "I never stopped to think about them...and what would happen to them if I'm not there to protect them!"

He clenched his fists as tears fell from his eyes.

"So you understand now Leonardo-san?" asked Yoshi "Do you understand that you are still needed and that without you, your family will fall apart?"

Tears streamed from Leonardo's eyes, he clenched his fists and looked up from his reflection, "yes..." he whispered.

He slowly stood up and turned to Yoshi, "I see it all now Master Yoshi" he said "I have seen the light now"

Yoshi gave a slight smile and placed his hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"You are an honourable warrior Leonardo" he said "You are nothing like Mashimi and you never will be like him, Splinter has taught you well, as has my Sensei, and you have become a fearless brave warrior, but also a protective leader, sworn to protect those you care about, your katana have sliced down many enemies, but they have defeated your family, your soul is strong, and your heart is pure with honour, I have never met a more true warrior"

Leonardo felt his heart beat faster in his chest as he listened to Yoshi's words, his throat hurt with the emotions that strangled him and more tears threatened to spill but he held himself together.

"Master Yoshi..." he said "I...I want to thank you for everything...after what you have shown me...my eyes have been reopened...my heart...even though it still hurts...I feel I have a reason to carry on again...the love for my family...my need to protect them...I realise they need me"

Yoshi nodded and patted Leonardo's shoulders.

"You have learnt much Leonardo..." he said "You have seen the light..."

"I promise you Yoshi" said Leonardo "I will not shut out the lessons you have taught me, I understand I can prevent that horrible future if I return to my family"

Yoshi smiled and bowed to Leonardo, Leonardo in turn bowed back, then Yoshi stepped away from him.

"My work here is done..." he said "You have learnt your lesson well..."

Leonardo looked shocked "Yoshi?" he questioned as he watched the sensei step away from him as the blossoms continued to circle around him.

"You know what you must do Leonardo-san" said Yoshi with a smile "I know you'll do what's right..."

"But Yoshi!" cried Leonardo reaching out to the Sensei as the blossoms continued to circle him and started to envelope him "Wait!"

"I cannot stay Leonardo...I only wish I could, but just remember, I'll be watching over you...I promise...you...Splinter and the rest of the family...Good Luck Leonardo..."

And after that Yoshi said nothing more and he floated away with the blossoms leaving Leonardo standing alone in the middle of the lake.

Leonardo watched the blossoms blow away then looked around the misty sparkling lake. He then looked up at where Yoshi had vanished.

"I know what I must do" he said "I now understand...I will return to my family and be there for them...I will not allow that future to happen! I will not let my family suffer because of me!"

He closed his eyes and focused hard.

"I know what I must do...I understand now...I will stop running and I will return!" As he closed his eyes he felt himself floating again, he felt his stomach church as he felt himself float around.

As the floating subsided, he opened his eyes and he found himself back under the blossom tree before the lake and the Ancient One was standing nearby.

Leonardo blinked several times and looked around realising what had just taken place. He stood up and looked towards the Ancient One.

"Leonardo-San?" he asked.

Leonardo bowed to the Ancient One, "I saw him!" he said "Hatamo Yoshi...your student...he came to me...!"

He looked at the old Sensei who looked back at him.

"I know what I must do!" said Leonardo "I understand now"

"Do you?" asked The Ancient One "Did you find the answers you were seeking?"

Leonardo nodded.

"I never realised it before...I thought they family would not want me after what I did...but after what I have seen in my meditation...I understand that without me...they will suffer..."

"You are their rock Leonardo..." said the Ancient One "And they need you...you finally see the truth and you are nothing like Mashimi..."

"I am nothing like him..." said Leonardo "Nothing like Mashimi...and I know what I must do!"

"What is it you plan to do?" asked the Ancient One "I must return to New York..." said Leonardo "My family need me...I have seen what will happen if I don't return and all I hope for now is that I return before any of this happens!"

The Ancient One gave a slight smile.

"Thank you Master..." said Leonardo "Thank you for everything...once again..." he bowed to the Ancient One then turned to leave the area.

As Leonardo ran from the area the ancient One watched him go and smiled as he felt the blossoms of the tree start to fly around him.

As they floated around him one landed on his hand. "Well done Yoshi..." the old Sensei whispered as he watched the young turtle disappear from view.

Meanwhile, as Leonardo ran from the Ancient One's home, he focused on getting back to New York as fast as he could.

"Thank you Yoshi..." he whispered "Thank you Ancient One for opening my eyes again...I am forever thankful...I just pray I'm not too late!"

He took another breath and ran faster towards the direction of Tokyo to head back home.

**So Yoshi has finally made Leonardo see reason! And our fearless hero has realized how much his family need him!**

**But will he make it home in time? And What's going on at home? Stay tuned to find out!**

**P.S. I guess some of you have noticed a reference to Kung Fu Panda. I do love that scene!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Heya peoples! Finally got another chapter up! You all wanted to know what was going on back at the lair so here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**An Argument**

Back at the lair, things were going from bad to worse. Splinter's condition was declining more and more everyday and Donatello was getting tired and stressed trying to keep his sensei from fading away.

Each day and night, everyone took it in turns to watch the dying rat.

Donatello managed to coax Splinter to eat even resorting to spoon feeding him when he couldn't even lift his head.

Raphael felt more and more angry and stressed and cursed Leonardo everyday for leaving the family as he punched his bag.

Michelangelo tried to keep it together, but there were times he would just lock himself in his room and cry. He even refused to eat which worried everyone as the youngest turtle never stayed away from food for long no matter how upset he got.

April and Casey helped as much as they could, getting medicines for Donatello to see if it would help Splinter as well as taking turns in watching him.

Mona was coping the worst as she felt more and more stressed and felt that she was to blame for the whole thing. She was so stressed she didn't know how long it would take until she finally snapped.

One day, Mona was sitting in Splinter's quarters watching him. The rat was lying on the bed sleeping, his hands folded and rested on his chest.

He looked like he was in the deepest of sleeps, but Mona knew he was broken and slowly slipping away.

"Oh Splinter..." she whispered tearfully as she stroked his soft furry paws "I wish I could make things right with a wave of my hand...I wish I could wish Leonardo back to us..."

She looked at the old rat's face and saw him take a breath as she said Leonardo's name.

Mona looked at the old rat as he sucked in a breath; tears filled her eyes as her heart sank at the fact that Splinter showed no sign of waking from his heartbroken coma.

It seemed that Splinter twitched slightly when Leonardo was mentioned, she knew he was pining for his eldest son and it had broken his heart and spirit when he departed.

"I know how proud you were of Leonardo" Mona whispered "He deserved his role as leader, he looked after his brothers, after everything you told me about him, he was a true hero, an honourable warrior, even though I didn't choose him as my mate, I loved him and I still love him as the older brother I never had, and one who I knew would protect me! You were right to be proud of him"

Mona sighed again "I don't know why he became what he was or did what he did..." she thought about when Leonardo attacked Raphael again "It wasn't him..." she whispered "It wasn't him!"

She leaned down and hung her head over Splinter's paws as she clutched his hands. Splinter made no response as she cried over him

"It's my fault this happened..." she whispered "It's my fault..."

As she cried, she didn't hear the sliding doors open and Donatello walk in. As soon as he saw the lizard lady crying he quickly walked over and pulled her away from Splinter.

Mona looked up and saw Donatello and leaned into his plastron crying.

"Shhh Shhh" Donatello soothed as he helped her stand "I'll watch over him now Mona"

Mona looked up at Donatello and nodded.

"Just go and get some rest ok?" said Donatello as he ushered Mona to the door "I'll let you know if anything happens"

"Ok..." Mona whispered softly as she let go of Donatello and walked out. As she left, she saw Raphael doing his weight training, Michelangelo was stroking Klunk on one of the armchairs and April and Casey were watching the TV in silence.

Mona walked past them and went to go to the kitchen, as she did; Raphael stopped lifting his weights and walked over to Mona.

"How is he?" he asked, "How is Master Splinter?" Mona shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

Raphael's heart leapt to his throat and he followed Mona to the kitchen.

"Answer me!" he cried "What's wrong with sensei?"

Mona walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of soda.

"He's still in a heartbroken coma!" she snapped "What do you think?"

"Mona" said Raphael a little shocked at Mona's outburst.

Mona turned to face Raphael and opened her can of soda before drinking it; her eyes were filled with tears.

"It's my fault Raph" she said "Master Splinter's fading away, I don't know how long he's going to last!"

Raphael didn't know what to say at that point as he thought about his sensei.

"He's fading away!" said Mona "And it's my fault! If I hadn't come into your lives! If I hadn't caused tension between you and Leonardo, none of this would have happened!"

"Don't say that Mona!" said Raphael "It's not your fault! If you want someone to blame! It's Leo! He caused all of this!"

"What!?" cried Mona "How could you say that about Leo?"

"In case you've forgotten Mona!" snapped Raphael "He went mad because he couldn't have you! And I'm guessing that in his head that if he couldn't have you no-one would! Look what he did to me! My brother wouldn't do this!"

"It wasn't him Raph!" said Mona, tears spilling over her eyes.

Raphael felt himself get angry at the way Mona was defending Leonardo despite what he had done.

"You're sticking up for him?" he snarled "After he almost gouged my eye out? All because he couldn't have you for himself?"

"Raph!" Mona choked out "He...he...he wasn't himself! I saw it in his eyes!"

As Raphael and Mona argued about Leonardo, Michelangelo had decided to get a drink, as he walked to the kitchen he heard his older brother and Mona yelling at each other.

Worried, the young turtle stood by the door and watched the argument.

"I don't know what got into him Raphael!" argued Mona "But that turtle I saw attack you! It wasn't him!"

Raphael snarled angrily.

"You're right Mona, that turtle who attacked me, it wasn't my brother...My real brother wouldn't have attacked me like that! He is not my brother!"

Mona's jaw dropped and tears spilled from her eyes.

"Raphael..." she whispered in shock "How could you say such things?"

"He's not my brother!" Raphael repeated "And how could you stick up for him? After what he did? How could you?"

Mona swallowed hard unable to take in what Raphael was saying.

"I just..." she said "I know Leonardo...but again, that turtle that attacked you..."

"Is not my brother!" growled Raphael "And you stick up for him!"

Mona burst into tears.

"It's my fault..." she sobbed "And Leo...that wasn't him" he looked at Raphael who glared angrily at her, and then she turned and ran from the kitchen.

As she ran for the door, Michelangelo jumped out of the way so she could pass. He then saw her run towards the exit of the lair.

"Mona wait!" he shouted running after her but Mona ignored him and ran out of the lair and into the sewers.

April and Casey, when they heard Mona run from the lair got up from the sofa and went over to see Michelangelo who had walked back to the kitchen after being unable to follow Mona was looking over to Raphael who was leaning on the table clenching it in anger.

"Mikey?" questioned April "What happened?"

Michelangelo looked uncomfortable.

"It seems Raphael and Mona had an argument about Leo" said Michelangelo softly.

Casey looked into the kitchen and saw Raphael glared at the table and clenching it so hard his knuckles were white.

"What's going on out here?" everyone turned to see Donatello walking over to the kitchen. He had obviously heard the shouting.

"Mona's fled the lair" said April looking towards the exit worried.

"What!" cried Donatello "Why? What happened?"

"Mona and Raph had an argument" said Michelangelo, he then explained what happened.

Donatello sighed .

"Dammit!" he growled. He looked towards Raphael who had looked up from clutching the table and stormed over to the door.

"She thinks it's her fault!" he growled "She ran out of the kitchen and she's obviously crying in her room"

Michelangelo, April and Casey looked worried.

"Er...Raph" said Michelangelo "She didn't go to her room"

Raphael turned to Michelangelo with his eyes blazing "What!?" he cried.

"She ran out of the lair!" said Michelangelo "I called after her but she ran off!"

"Dammit Mona!" growled Raphael "She can't go out there in that state! She's vulnerable" he started to walk towards the exit of the lair but Donatello pulled out his Bo staff and stopped him.

"I think I should go" he said "I think you're the last person she wants to see right now if you've had an argument!"

Raphael growled but he reluctantly agreed to let Donatello go after Mona.

"April" said Donatello "Watch over Splinter, I'll be back as soon as I can with Mona"

"Ok Don" said April understanding.

Donatello nodded at April in thanks then glaring at Raphael ran out of the lair to look for Mona.

**Oh no! Looks like what Yoshi told Leonardo was true! Mona's fled the lair in sadness, but what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi all! I think I'm on a proper roll now! As I've updated in less than 10 days! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Capture**

In the city, Mona leaped across the buildings and soon made it to the rooftop where she had sat with Leonardo and looked at the stars, not long after she arrived at the lair. She sat on the roof looking up at the stars. She then pulled her knees up to her chest and began to cry.

She couldn't believe that Raphael would say such things about Leonardo, saying he wasn't his brother, but she was most of all devastated at herself, believing she had brought all this misery on them all.

"It's my fault" she sobbed "It's my fault Leo left, if they hadn't met me, none of this would have happened" she wept more as she thought about the fight between Raphael and Leonardo and how Leonardo had fled the lair after injuring Raphael.

"Oh Leo" she whispered "Why? Why did you snap like that?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Donatello had followed Mona's trail, he had managed to hear Mona running through the sewers as her running echoed around the place, and he managed to find the manhole she had climbed out of due to the lid not being placed over the top properly.

He had then seen her tail as she had flipped up a fire escape and up onto the roof, then keeping his distance, he had then seen where she had come to rest and decided to talk to her.

Mona hadn't heard Donatello come up behind her, until he spoke to her softly.

"Mona" he said, Mona gasped and turned around, Donatello then saw her face was streaked with her tears and her eyes were swollen and red.

"Don?" she whispered in a choked voice. Donatello walked over and held out his hand to her, "Mona" he said "You shouldn't be out here, it's not safe"

"I'm a big girl Donny" snapped Mona "I can look after myself, in case you'd forgotten, I lived on these streets for two years taking out thugs" she looked away from him and back out at the city.

Donatello bit his lip and looked uncomfortable; he knew this wasn't going to be easy trying to persuade Mona to return to the lair.

"I'm sorry" he said "I don't mean to sound like Splinter, but seeing you in this state, you're vulnerable, The Foot Ninjas patrol the area around this time and if they see you like this, they'll show no mercy when you're off guard"

Mona didn't turn around nor answer him.

Donatello sighed sadly, this really wasn't easy. He wondered what to do until he decided to go and sit next to her, even if he couldn't persuade her to come back with him, he decided to sit with her and talk.

He took a breath, gathered his courage and walked over to her then sat down crossing his legs.

He looked at Mona's face; she refused to look at him and glared ahead at the city.

"Mona" he said "Even if I can't persuade you to come back to the lair, can we at least talk about what happened and what's on your mind?"

Mona said nothing for a few seconds.

"Mona" sighed Donatello "I'm not here to judge, nor say whose right or wrong, I'm here to listen, remember when you first arrived at the lair and when you got upset about your family I would sit and listen to you?"

Mona sighed, but she remembered and she knew how Donatello was a good listener and how caring he was to her when she would experience depression over missing her family.

She looked over to him slowly and spoke about how Raphael had spoken about Leonardo and how he had accused her of sticking up for him even though he had hurt him and almost blinded him.

Donatello sighed as he thought about his hot headed brother.

"I know Raphael from the inside out" said Donatello "Ever since we were babies, he's always been a hot-head, always get mad even over the littlest things that stressed him out, but underneath that hard shell, he was always a caring reptile, always there for us, he would never turn his back on us"

Mona sighed "I just feel that despite what Leonardo did, he is still his brother and that spell he was under when he attacked him, it wasn't him! Leo wasn't himself!" she said, her voice cracking a little "Why can't he see that?"

Donatello placed his hand on Mona's to comfort her as he saw her start to cry again.

"Raphael has said things in the past" he said "He's said hurtful things when in a temper, not just about Leo, but about the rest of us, even though he's said such things about Leo, he's just as devastated and misses him, he and Leo were always close, despite their arguments and competitiveness"

"It's all my fault Don" Mona whispered "If you hadn't met me, none of this would have happened! I caused all of this! I didn't know Leonardo was in love with me, I chose Raphael as my mate, and it broke his heart! It's because of me he went mad!"

The thoughts were too much for Mona and she broke into choked sobs.

Donatello quickly pulled Mona into a hug and let her sob against his plastron.

"Don't talk like that Mona" he said "This isn't your fault, you weren't to know about Leonardo's emotions, he was so good at hiding his true feelings and then suddenly it exploded, no-one knew that was going to happen" he stroked her hair and back to comfort her.

Mona sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I can't help but wonder what would have happened if things had been different" Mona whispered "If I had known, maybe Leo and I could have talked about it..."

Donatello held Mona close and let her cry, as he did his eyes narrowed as he felt a presence in the air and it didn't feel right.

As his ninja skills kicked in, Mona looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Shh" hissed Donatello as his eyes shifted around "Something's wrong" he said "We should go" he stood up and helped Mona to her feet "Stay close to me" he whispered. He then took out his Bo staff and held it up ready.

As he did, several people dressed in black ninja outfits with a red symbol of a clawed foot on their chests and carrying weapons appeared from the sides of the building and surrounded them!

Mona gasped in shock, but she pulled out her war fans and flicked them open. Donatello held up his staff and glared.

"The Foot!" he snarled "These are the guys you've spoken about?" asked Mona looking at all the black clothed ninjas.

Donatello nodded "These guys work for that man we've feared and hated for so long" he said in a low voice "The Shredder..."

"But I thought the Shredder was gone?" said Mona "Yeah" said Donatello "But his soldiers are still loyal to him! Often patrolling the streets"

Mona gritted her teeth, "What do we do Don? There's over ten of them and two of us!"

"I know" whispered Donatello "But we're surrounded, we have to fight! Cover my back!"

"Ok" said Mona as she gripped her fans ready to fight as two Foot Ninja stepped closer to her holding up swords.

"Now!" shouted Donatello as he swung his Bo staff and began to fight, Mona also jumped into action and began slicing the air with her fans.

As they fought, the ninjas kept coming at them at all angles, but Mona used her split kick and whipping tail to whack many back and Donatello spun his staff around to knock them over.

"When you get the chance!" shouted Donatello "Go back to the lair!"

"No! I won't leave you!" shouted Mona "We're in this together brother!"

Donatello smiled warmly at being called brother, and then he thrust his staff backwards as a ninja came up behind him.

Mona kicked another ninja down and blocked a few ninja stars that were thrown at her with her fans.

Donatello looked around holding his staff up as he looked at the knocked out Foot Ninja. "Let's get out of here!" he said. Mona nodded and was about to follow him to jump off the roof when she heard a whistling sound though the air.

Mona gasped in shock and quickly ran over to Donatello covering his back using her body like a shield.

As soon as she did, she felt a sharp pain like a thick pin stabbing her in the shoulder.

Donatello turned in shock and saw the look of shock on Mona's face.

"Mona?" cried Donatello, Mona looked behind her and Donatello saw a large dart in her shoulder.

"No!" cried Donatello seeing it, he reached behind to pull it out, but he saw more Foot Soldiers appear from leaping from the side of the building and start to surround him and Mona who was starting to look drowsy from the tranquilizer dart.

"Run Donny!" said Mona "You gotta get out of here!"

"No!" cried Donatello "I won't leave you!"

"Just go!" cried Mona "Before they catch you too!" Donatello looked at the Foot Ninjas then at Mona who was looking more and more sleepy.

He knew that he couldn't escape with Mona in his arms or fight one handed, but he didn't want to leave her.

"Just run!" shouted Mona and with her last remaining strength, she pushed Donatello off the roof.

Donatello yelled in fear as he was pushed but he fortunately landed in a metal fire escape. "No!" he shouted as he saw Mona collapse in a bed faint out of his sight on the roof.

Part of him wanted to go up there and fight the Ninja to get her back, but then he realised he was outnumbered and if he tried to run with Mona, he knew it would slow him down and the foot would catch up with him quickly.

He bit his lip and looked up at the roof, "I will come back Mona!" he said "I'll come back with help! We'll get you back! I swear on my life!"

He quickly jumped off the fire escape and down into the dark alley below to run back to the lair as fast as he could.

* * *

Back on the roof, two Foot Ninja stood above the unconscious Mona and one of them picked her up.

"Well done" said a voice, then another Foot Ninja stepped forward and removed his mask revealing himself as a man with short brown hair "You caught one of them"

"What about the turtle Donatello?" asked one of the Ninja "Shall we chase him down too?"

"We don't need to chase him down my friend" said the man "He will come back and look for her with his brothers, and they will walk right into the trap"

He looked at Mona and brushed a hair out of her face.

"Such an interesting creature, and the perfect bait, Izo Arashi will be most pleased" he said "Let us return to Headquarters"

"The lizard Lady will be awake in an hour" said the ninja holding her "Then she'll have to answer to our leader" smiled the man "Indeed Dr Arden" said the ninja as he followed Dr Arden to go back to Foot Headquarters.

**No! Mona's been captured by the Foot! How will Raphael react when Donatello tells him what's happened? **

**Stayed tuned for the next chapter! I promise to update as quick as I can! **

**Review Please!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Heya guys! I finally got another chapter up! Sorry it's a little late. I wasn't sure what to write, but I think I got it! Lol!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**Breaking the News**

Back in Japan Leonardo had made it back to Tokyo; he was exhausted from travelling for days hardly stopping for rest.

He hid in a dark alley and decided to take a short rest before he made it to the Airport; he decided that it would be quicker to travel in the hold of a plane to New York, he knew he would have to be brief in his resting as it was dark and he knew it was best to move in darkness.

As he rested he began to think about what Yoshi had shown him in his meditation, about his family suffering at the hands of The Foot and the Shredder.

"I can't let that happen to my family" he thought "I have to get back there as fast as I can!" he looked out of the alley and looked around for a clear way.

He then thought it was best to get to the roofs and head towards the airport that way.

He jumped up onto the fire escapes and up onto the roofs so he couldn't be seen by anyone.

Leonardo made it to the top of one building and began to leap across the roofs to get to the airport.

As he did, he felt a slight pain in his head. As he did, he brushed it off as a slight headache because he hadn't rested properly in days.

"Come on Leo!" he told himself, "You got to get home! And fast! You can't let anything happen to your family!"

As he leapt over more roofs to get closer to the airport, he had that same thought playing in his head.

"I hope I'm not too late!"

* * *

If only Leonardo had known what was going on, for back in New York, Donatello ran through the sewers until he made it to the lair, "Guys! Guys!" he shouted as he ran inside "Help! Help!"

Raphael was punching his bag in frustration and hearing Donatello's shouts he stopped and the bag almost knocked him over as it swung towards him.

Michelangelo was in his room and came running out almost tripping as he did, Casey ran out of Splinter's quarters and April who was carrying a tray of drinks stopped in her tracks.

"Donny!" cried Michelangelo "What's going on?"

"Where's Mona?" demanded Raphael.

Donatello was so flustered he didn't know where to start.

"The Foot!" he spluttered "They took Mona! They've captured her"

Everyone gasped in horror and April dropped the drinks causing the glasses to smash on the floor.

"What!" cried Raphael with fear and anger mixed in his voice, "No!" cried Michelangelo "Not my big sister!"

"The bastards!" cried Casey "No!" cried April.

"What happened!" demanded Raphael taking out his sai.

In one long breath Donatello told them what happened on the roof and how the Foot attacked them and how he couldn't save Mona as there were so many Foot Ninja when they fired a dart at her.

"When she was hit by the dart she covered my back with her body, she obviously took the shot for me!"

"Mona..." April said softly in sadness "A true honorable warrior"

Raphael gripped his sai in anger.

"WHAT!" he shouted, his eyes flashing with such fury that everyone took a step back in fear "Mona's captured by the Foot! And YOU JUST LEFT HER!"

"I had no choice!" Donatello protested "I tried to help her! But she told me to run!"

"YOU LEFT HER!" shouted Raphael "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER TO THOSE BASTARDS?"

"I didn't!" shouted Donatello "I didn't have a choice!"

"RAPH!" cried Casey "Calm down mate!" "It wasn't his fault!" shouted April

But Raphael was so angry he was deaf to all protests and explanations.

"YOU LEFT HER TO THOSE BASTARDS!" he shouted "YOU STUPID REPTILE!" he then raised his fist and punched Donatello in the face causing the purple masked turtle to fall to the ground.

"RAPH!" shouted Michelangelo in shock. Casey then jumped on Raphael to stop him from aiming another punch at Donatello but Raphael had completely lost it!

April quickly sprung into action and slapped Raphael across the face.

Her hard slap brought Raphael back into reality and made everyone flinch in shock.

"STOP IT!" shouted April at the top of her voice "This isn't helping!" Raphael looked at her shocked at her slap, but he still glared.

April exhaled getting her breath back then helped Donatello to his feet "Are you ok Donny?" she asked.

Donatello nodded but glared at Raphael. Michelangelo looked really scared but he stood with Casey to hold Raphael in case he lashed out again.

Even though he had been punched in the face, Donatello stood up and looked determined.

"I know I had to leave Mona" he said "But I wouldn't abandon her! She is my sister! And I love her, as much as we all love her, but she told me to run, and I ran because she told me to, and I came back to get help! And we will get her back! We have always gone back for one another! Because we fight with hounor and for those we love!"

Raphael still had the glare on his face but he took in what Donatello said.

"She took the dart to save me! She risked her scales to save me! Like a true ninja! And we will save her!"

Michelangelo looked determined

"You're right Donatello" he said "We will save Mona! After what she did for you, we will save her! I'm with you!" he pulled out his nun chucks.

Donatello looked at Raphael who snarled.

"What say you Raph...?" he said placing his hand on his cheek where he had been punched.

Raphael snarled, but the anger changed to determination.

"She's my mate...the woman I love!" growled Raphael "I will tear apart every Foot Ninja in the building to get her back! They had better not hurt a hair on her head! I am with you Donny...For Mona"

Donatello nodded, and then held out his hand to Raphael. Raphael stood up and Casey cautiously let go of him. Michelangelo and April watched with baited breath as Raphael took Donatello's hand and shook it firmly.

They both nodded at each other then Donatello looked at everyone.

"Right" he said "Now...we have to work out a plan to find Mona and get her out of there!"

"Right" said everyone together.

Donatello took everyone to his computer and brought up the maps and details of the Foot Headquarters.

"It's a good think I kept all these files saved" said Donatello "I've always made sure they're updated every so often"

"Good work Donny" said April impressed.

Raphael gripped his sai as he thought about what the Foot were doing to Mona. Michelangelo looked over to Raphael and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down bro" he said, Raphael looked across to Michelangelo; he could see his baby brother had tears in his eyes because he was so worried about Mona but he was trying to stay strong.

Raphael felt really twitchy with terror as he thought about Mona in the hands of the Foot, he also felt ashamed of punching Donatello.

"Mona..." he thought as tears fell from his eyes "We're coming for you babe...please hang on...you're strong...please...don't let those bastards hurt you!"

He felt his stomach clench in terror as he thought about what they were doing to her and hoped Donatello would come up with a good plan to get into enemy territory.

"I will get you back babe" Raphael thought "I will slaughter all to get you back...I promise you!"

**Yikes! I think we all knew that Raphael would lose it! Will they succeed in their plan to rescue Mona? And what's happening with Mona now? Find out in the next chapter!**


	44. Chapter 44

**WARNING: Contains scenes of torture that some readers may find distressing.**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Interrogation**

At the Foot Headquarters, Mona slowly opened her eyes, she tried to move her arms but she found they were slung over something behind her and tied really tightly. She tried to move her feet, but she found they were bound tightly too.

Mona opened her eyes and found herself in a rather beautifully decorated room.

It was a large long room with windows along the sides and it was filed with Japanese Portraits and paintings and ornamental weapons on Display.

As Mona looked around the room she saw there were many foot ninja like the ones she fought on the rooftop standing at the sides of the room all with their weapons about and standing to attention.

Also around the room were many symbols of a red foot just like the ones that were on the chests of the Foot Ninja.

She then found that she was tied to what looked like a wooden stake but her arms where hooked over the back behind her. She tried to struggle but she was tightly bound.

"Oh God!" she thought as terror began to creep over her "Where am I?"

"Ah Good" she suddenly heard a voice not far away "You're awake"

Mona looked up and saw a man dressed in black and his dark hair slicked back in a tight ponytail walk over and stand in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" she spat "What am I doing here?"

"Hmmm, you sure have a fiery attitude" said the man; he looked her up and down and lifted his hand to push some of her hair out of the way.

Mona flinched at him touching her.

"By the way" he said "your weapons are indeed impressive" he held up Mona's war fans and began to fan himself with one of them "Beautiful, but indeed deadly"

Mona felt angry at her enemy touching her weapons.

"Allow me to introduce myself" he took his hand away and looked at her rather grandly and held his head up.

"I am Izo Arashi" said the man "The present leader of the Foot Clan, promoted before the Shredder's banishment and imprisonment" he smirked at Mona who glared at him with pure hate in her eyes.

"I've been told about you" growled Mona.

"Ah good" said Arashi.

"I've heard you give the word 'Ninja' and 'Honour' a bad name" Mona snarled "After what I was told about you by the turtles"

Arashi's smirk never faded.

"And you are...?" he asked casually.

"Monalisa!" snarled Mona "And that's the only information you're getting out of me!"

"Monalisa" said Arashi "A pretty name, shame about the reptilian features though, you could have been rather pretty on the outside"

Mona felt tears in her eyes as she thought about her past as a human.

"I may be a freak to you" she said "But I'm no freak to those who love me!"

"Only those turtles would love a creature like you" mocked Arashi spitefully as he grabbed her face and held it up.

Mona tried to pull out of his grasp but he held onto her chin tightly.

"My Foot Ninja saw you and one of the other turtles, Donatello if I'm correct on the roof, they tried to get Donatello but instead they got you because you took the dart for him" said Arashi "Very noble of you, but you haven't saved anyone, you are the key to me getting those filthy reptiles"

Mona glared hard at Arashi.

"Don't think for a second you're gonna get a squeak out of me!" she snarled "I'll never talk!"

Arashi smirked and looked confident.

"Oh really?" he said "Well, like my former Master and leader, I do not give up easily, I'll loosen your tongue either way"

Mona felt her heart beat faster as she heard Arashi's words. From the tone of his voice he was planning to torture her.

"Do you see that cross you're tied to?" asked Arashi.

Mona said nothing but she looked at the cross her arms were slung over.

"It's a post to tie victims to whilst I ask them questions...and add a little persuasion if they don't give any answers" said Arashi "It was a good practice in Japan and is still good today"

He then produced a sharp tanto from his belt and held it up before Mona.

"Slow Slicing, or if the victim does on me 'Death by a Thousand Cuts'" continued Arashi as he stepped closer with the tanto.

"Now" said Arashi "I'll be asking a few questions, and you had better answer me" Mona glared and struggled more against her bounds but it was hopeless.

"Come on Mona" said Arashi "I've decided to give you a chance to speak now or I make you speak, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" he added holding the tanto up to Mona's face.

Mona didn't speak but instead she spat in Arashi's face making him recoil in disgust.

"Urrgh!" Arashi cried wiping the spit off his face "You dirty bitch!"

"You won't get a word out of me!" Mona snarled.

Arashi wiped his face then held up the Tanto then placed it on Mona's shoulder before slicing the blade across it.

Mona cried out in pain as the blade slashed her flesh and crimson blood began to drip down her body.

"I could do worse than that Mona" growled Arashi "I promise you"

Mona panted as she tried to take the pain. Arashi then placed his Tanto on her other shoulder.

"Now are you going to co-operate?" he asked.

"No!" said Mona in a strong voice. Arashi then sliced her shoulder making her cry out again in pain.

"You had better give me answers bitch!" snarled Arashi "Every time you don't speak, I will do worse than slice your flesh!" he then began to slice Mona's lower chest and over her stomach making her scream out in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonardo had managed to get to the Tokyo airport and had sneaked into the hold of one going to New York.

Once inside he found some luggage to rest on and spread a blanket over it so he could sleep.

As he slept on the bags he suddenly felt the same pain in his head. In fact it was starting to get so painful Leonardo began to wonder what was wrong with himself.

He opened his eyes and rubbed his head confused but then he felt a slight pain in different points of his body then he heard a scream in his head followed by the slashing of a blade.

Leonardo sat bolt upright and looked around the hold of the plane.

But he saw he was alone. He rubbed his head again and he felt drops of sweat on his forehead.

As he thought about the scream he heard, he believed that the scream belonged to someone he knew.

He crossed his legs and closed his eyes and began to meditate. As he did, he breathed slowly and let his mind relax.

As he meditated, he suddenly heard the scream again and saw a shining Tanto blade with the Foot Symbol engraved on it.

"No!" he thought as he saw the images "NO! Oh Please no!" he had recognised the scream as Monalisa's scream.

"The Foot!" he thought "They can't have!" tears filled his eyes as he thought of Mona being in the hands of the cruel and dishonourable Foot Clan.

"Please don't let this vision be true! I have to get back! Please let them be ok!" he pleaded.

He bit his lip as he hoped he would return to New York soon.

**That Bastard Arashi torturing Mona for information! And it seems Leonardo can feel her pain! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**Imprisoned**

Meanwhile, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo had left the sewers and had made it to the Foot Headquarters.

When they left the sewers they told April and Casey to keep watching over Splinter and to reassure him that they would soon return with Mona.

They stood on a building opposite the Foot Headquarters and Donatello was looking through some binoculars trying to see if there was any activity on the roofs.

"Can you see anything?" Raphael asked impatiently "Nothing" said Donatello "Only some Foot Ninja guards on the roof's, I can't see anything else"

Michelangelo was fidgeting a little bit due to being so worried about Mona.

"Oh please let her be alright!" he whimpered "We just got to get her out!"

"Calm down Mikey!" said Donatello "We got to focus if we want to save Mona!"

"Those Foot bastards better watch out!" snarled Raphael "I'll slice and dice every one of them! I'll make them regret they stole my mate from me!"

"Don't worry Raphael" said Donatello glaring as he looked through the binoculars "We will make them pay, but we must focus on getting in without being seen!"

He held his breath and waited until he saw some soldiers move away from the windows.

"Ok" he said "I think I saw a way in!"

Raphael took out his sai "I smell blood of dead Foot Ninja coming!" he growled.

Donatello placed the binoculars back in a bag he carried on his side then beckoned to the others to follow him.

"Remember" he said "We stick together and into the shadows, remember everything Master Splinter taught us?"

Michelangelo and Raphael nodded

"We're ready" said Michelangelo.

"Then let's go" said Donatello as they walked to the edge of the building and jumped down it to get to the Foot Headquarters.

Little did they know that a Ninja watching on the side of the Foot Headquarter's building saw them.

"The turtles..." he whispered, he then ran inside the building to inform Arashi.

* * *

In the throne room, Mona hung her head and tried to get her breath back as she tried to take the pain of Arashi slicing her.

She looked up and saw Arashi standing before her holding his bloody tanto and glaring at her.

"Still won't talk huh bitch?" he spat "No!" spluttered Mona "I will not speak!"

Arashi held the tanto close to her face and place it on her cheek, as he did he noticed the cut on her shoulder was almost healed.

"What?" he said looking at it "That's impossible? How can a wound heal so quick?"

He held up a walkie talkie and spoke into it asking for Dr Arden then looked back at Mona.

"What kind of reptile are you?" he spat "And how come you can heal faster?"

Mona gritted her teeth then saw a Foot Solider running into the throne room. Arashi heard the soldier coming up behind him and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked "Anything to report?"

The Foot soldier bowed to him then began to whisper in his ear.

"Oh really eh?" said Arashi "Then I guess I didn't need to torture the lizard for information then"

Mona's eyes widened and her heart leapt to her throat as she wondered what the Foot soldier had told Arashi.

Arashi looked at Mona and gave her a knowing smirk.

"What a stroke of luck" he said "Count yourself lucky I don't have to gouge out your eyes or threaten to cut your fingers off!"

Then with another nasty smile, Arashi took out a handkerchief which he then tied tightly over her mouth before she could protest.

"The bait is set!" said Arashi "Now I just wait for the prey!" Mona tried to push the gag off her mouth and scream, but because it was tied on so tightly it was hopeless.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo had made it into the Foot Headquarters and they were creeping in the shadows through the hallways.

"How will we know where Mona is?" asked Michelangelo "Simple" said Raphael "We find someone and make them tell us!"

Donatello looked horrified.

"Are you crazy!?" he said "We'll draw attention!"

"It's the only way to find out!" growled Raphael "And frankly I want to find out where those bastards are hiding my mate!"

He pressed himself against the wall making sure he stayed within the shadows as he saw a Foot Soldier walk down towards them.

"Here he comes" he whispered "Just follow my lead!"

Donatello sighed at Raphael's impatience but he stood pressed against the wall with Michelangelo and waited as the soldier got closer.

Raphael held his breath and waited for the right moment, then just as the soldier walked into the darkness, Raphael grabbed him and held him against the wall with his strong arms.

The soldier cried out in shock and fear at being grabbed but Raphael placed his hand over his mouth to silence him in case he could cry out for help.

The soldier's eyes widened when he saw Raphael's face and the other two turtles but he couldn't move or cry out due to Raphael's strong grip.

"Where is Mona?" snarled Raphael "Where are you keeping her?"

The Foot soldier shook his head but Raphael gripped his face tighter.

"Tell me where your leader is hiding her, or I'll sap your neck in two!" snarled Raphael "Where is the Lizard lady?"

The Foot soldier in terror for his life lifted his hand and pointed towards the end of the hallway. Raphael took his hand away from his mouth so he could speak but kept a firm grip on his neck in case he screamed for help.

"The main room!" spluttered the soldier "The main throne room!"

Raphael smirked in satisfaction then punched the soldier hard in the face knocking him out.

"Nice work Raph" said Donatello "And I must say, that was effective"

Raphael winked and with Donatello and Michelangelo's help they hid the soldier behind a large plant and continued on their way to the throne room.

The three turtles ran down the hall until they got to the throne room which was strangely unguarded.

Donatello narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Guys!" he said "Something doesn't seem right!"

Raphael turned to Donatello

"Come on!" he said "The soldier said Mona's in there!"

Donatello bit his lip and took out his bo staff.

"I don't like this..." he whispered "Something's not right!" he turned to look at Michelangelo and Raphael but before he could warn them anymore, Raphael had pushed open the doors to the throne room and had walked in.

"Dammit!" he cursed running after the two unwary turtles.

As they entered, all three turtles were shocked to see Mona tied to the cross and cuts and slices all over her body.

"Mona!" cried Raphael running ahead "Mona! Babe!"

"Raph!" cried Michelangelo and Donatello together as they raced behind Raphael "Careful!"

Mona on hearing the three turtles looked up and saw them, she then began to scream through her gag at them and shake her head trying to warn them.

But her muffled shouts didn't tell them they were in danger as Raphael ran up and embraced her, tears falling from his eyes in relief that his mate was alive but also in fury that she had been tortured.

"Mona!" he cried, then looked at her cuts and sliced flesh "Oh shit! Who did this to you?" he began to undo the gag as he spoke "Don't worry Mona, we're gonna get you out of this!"

As he took the gag off Mona began to shout "IT'S A TRAP!"

The turtles' eyes widened, but before they could react they were surrounded by over a hundred foot ninja who all had their weapons drawn.

"Fuck!" cried Raphael "I knew it!" cried Donatello as he held up his bo staff.

Michelangelo took out his nun-chucks and swung them around.

"We can take these dudes right?" he asked, Raphael in turn took out his sai "Bring it on punks!" he growled.

"I would drop your weapons if I were you" came a voice from behind Mona's cross. The turtles looked towards Mona's cross and saw Arashi appear from behind it welding a bloody tanto.

"YOU!" snarled Raphael "You tortured Mona! Bastard!" he leapt for Arashi but he was punched in the face by a Foot ninja standing nearby and another hit him in the back with a staff.

"Raph!" cried Mona in shock. Donatello and Michelangelo also winced in shock at their brother being struck.

"What a crazy turtle" said Arashi, he tutted then held up the tanto next to Mona.

"What a stroke of luck, having you three reptiles walk right into my trap, I should have guessed you'd come after your lizard whore"

"She's my mate!" snarled Raphael.

Arashi smiled "Ah" he said "Your mate eh? How sweet"

Donatello and Michelangelo growled at Arashi seeing how he had tortured Mona.

"Who are you?" Donatello hissed "And why are you commanding the foot?"

Arashi smiled.

"I am Izo Arashi" he said "The promoted Leader of the Foot in my Master The Shredder's absence"

All three turtles snarled when they heard Shedder's name.

"Not long after he was banished, I was promoted in his place" said Arashi "And I intend to carry on his work until I can bring him back from his Ice Prison and return him to his armour and his rightful place in the world"

"No!" whispered Donatello "You can't..."

Arashi smiled proudly "Oh yes Donatello" he said "Did you honestly think the Foot would give up on Chrell? No, of course not, we are always loyal to our leader, unlike some of his former allies, especially his traitor bitch of a daughter Karai"

Arashi then stood behind Mona and held the tanto to her throat.

"Now..." he said "You will surrender...or your little lizard lady here get's wasted!"

Raphael glared.

"Don't touch her!" he snarled "I'll rip you limb from limb!"

Arashi placed the blade closer to Mona's throat and moved it a little cutting her skin and making her whimper in pain.

Donatello growled.

"You dishonorable prick!" he growled "Hurting a woman!"

"Drop your weapons!" commanded Arashi "You have three seconds or the freak lizard is dead!"

He yanked Mona's hair and pressed the blade harder against her throat.

"One..." he began to count "Two..."

Donatello instantly dropped his bo staff and held up his hands, Michelangelo instantly did the same terrified for Mona's safety.

Raphael glared, but he dropped his sai and also held up his hands in defeat.

Arashi smirked and lowered the blade, then he cut Mona's cords making her fall to the ground.

As she did, Raphael rushed forward and pulled her close to him. Mona threw her arms around him sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Mona" Raphael whispered nuzzling into her hair "I'm so sorry..." Mona just grasped him tightly and kissed his face.

Donatello and Michelangelo also rushed over and embraced Mona and Raphael.

Arashi smirked again.

"Awww, how sweet" he said "How I love these tearful reunions"

He then clicked his fingers and the Foot Ninja surrounding them stood to attention.

"To the dungeons with them!" he ordered.

The Foot Ninja then grabbed them all and separated them roughly.

"No!" cried Raphael as Mona was yanked from his grasp, but he still kept hold of her hand.

"Take the turtles to the dungeons!" Arashi ordered again "The lizard will be taken to the lab for experiments! I want to know more about her healing abilities, they may be of use to me, Dr Arden, she's your responsibly"

"Yes sir" said Dr Arden with a smile.

"NO!" cried Mona as she struggled against the foot Ninja and held onto Raphael tightly.

"This way lizard Lady!" ordered the Foot Ninja holding her and dragging her away.

"No!" shouted Raphael "Leave her alone! Let her go!"

He tried to hold onto Mona but the Ninja pulled them apart and dragged them off to different areas of the throne room.

"Let me go!" shouted Mona "Get your filthy hands off me!"

"Leave her alone!" shouted Raphael "You bastards! I'll kill you! ALL OF YOU!"

Donatello and Michelangelo also struggled as they were lead away.

"You have no hounor!" shouted Donatello "You'll pay for this!"

Michelangelo just struggled and yelled as he watched Mona taken away.

Arashi just smiled as he listened to the protests of the turtles and Mona as they were dragged away.

* * *

At the lair, Splinter lay motionless in his bed watched over by April and Casey. As he lay there in his deep heartbroken coma, a single tear fell from his eye...

**Oh no! The turtles have been captured and Mona's being taken away for experiments! **

**Will Leonardo get home and save them? Stay tuned to find out!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**Return**

Meanwhile, the plane Leonardo was on was flying above New York and was ready to land.

Leonardo had been curled up among some luggage sleeping when he heard the voice of the announcer above in the cabin saying they were about to arrive in New York.

Leonardo sat up with a start and grabbed his backpack. He was almost home but he wished the plane would land sooner.

As he waited impatiently for the plane to land, he began to remember the dream he had had. In his dream, he had heard shouts and protests and the Foot Symbol had flashed in front of his eyes.

He rubbed his temples as he tried to remember. He then heard the screams again and realized he had recognized them as his brothers and Mona!

"No!" he thought as he thought of the Foot and the possibility that they had been captured during his absence.

"No!" he thought again "Please let this be a dream! Please let them be alright!" he sat began to fidget a little as he waited impatiently for the plane to land.

He tried to stay calm but he was desperate to get home and make sure everyone was alright.

* * *

As soon as the plane landed and he had managed to sneak off it without being seen by the ground staff, Leonardo ran as fast as he could from the airport and to the city.

He then looked for a manhole to climb into so he could run to the lair.

He prided himself on knowing the sewers of New York so well, even if he was in one area of New York and miles away from the lair, he knew how to get there by remembering the different passages.

He finally found one in a dark alley and leaped down it, then ran down the different passages to get to the lair.

His lungs were burning from being out of breath but he didn't want to stop, he had to get to the lair and find his family.

His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest but he ignored the pain in his desperation to get to his family.

After what seemed like forever he finally found the doors leading to the lair. Tears forming in his eyes Leonardo ran inside and looked around trying to find his family.

"Guys?" he called "Donny? Mona? Raph? Mikey? Master Splinter? Anyone?" he looked around the lair but it was so quiet.

"Hello?" he called again "Anyone?" he then saw the light was on in Splinter's quarters. He quickly turned and ran towards the door.

He pulled the sliding doors open and what he saw before him shocked him to the bone!

There was his Sensei laying on the bed, lying still as though he were dead and April and Casey were sitting next to the bed watching over him.

"No..." Leonardo thought in horror.

As soon as he had rushed in, April and Casey had almost jumped out of their skins and turned thinking that Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael had returned with Mona. But when they saw it was Leonardo they stared in shock for a few moments, and then April jumped up and ran over.

"Leo?" she cried "Is it really you? You came back!" he instantly threw her arms around Leonardo and hugged him tightly letting out a few choked sobs.

Casey also ran over and embraced Leonardo.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" he said.

Once they had finished embracing him Leonardo asked what had happened to Splinter.

When April and Casey explained what had happened, Leonardo instantly ran over and knelt beside his Master's bed.

"Master Splinter!" he said "Master" he shook Splinter's folded hands as he tried to rouse him.

"He's been in a heartbroken coma for weeks" said April in a broken voice, "He seemed to be slipping away from us..."

Leonardo's heart beat faster in his chest and his stomach clenched in terror at the fact that his Master was slipping away from him.

"Master Splinter!" he begged "Please wake up! It's me Sensei! It's Leonardo...I'm back!"

April and Casey watched in hope and worry as they watched the desperate turtle try to awaken his Master and adopted father from his coma.

April clasped onto Casey as she watched the heartbreaking scene.

"Master!" Leonardo called as tears of fear began to spill from his eyes "Please Master, don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything!"

But the rat still made no response.

"No!" Leonardo choked as he tried to hold in a devastated scream that was building up inside his throat.

April bit her knuckles as she watched and Casey held her tightly as tears threatened to spill over his eyes.

"Sensei..." sobbed Leonardo "Please...I shouldn't have left the family! I brought this on all of you! It's my fault this has happened to you, I wish I hadn't hurt Raphael, or left the family, I wish I had dealt with all this ugliness before it got out of hand, you were always there for me, you were the pillar that held me when I fell, you did all you could to make me what I am, I shouldn't have dishonored you and run away like a coward...I'm...sorry!"

The tears fell rapidly soaking his mask and dripping onto his hands that rested on Splinter's.

"I'm so sorry Master..." he whispered "Please...forgive my dishonor ..even though I don't deserve it...after all I've done...it's too late to say I'm sorry"

He bowed his head and began to cry into his Master's chest, as he did, he could still feel him breathing and his chest rising and falling slowly.

As Leonardo cried softly he suddenly felt a hand stroke the top of his head. He opened his teary eyes and saw one of Splinter's furry hands stroking him.

"I forgive you...my son..." he heard Splinter's voice say softly.

Leonardo looked up and quickly wiped his eyes to see Splinter looking at him, his eyes were partly open and filled with tears of happiness and he was smiling weakly.

"Master!" cried Leonardo "You're awake!"

April and Casey were surprised but they were relieved that Splinter had spoken again for the first time in weeks.

"Leonardo..." whispered Splinter "My eldest son...I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I missed you so much Sensei!" sobbed Leonardo, this time tears of happiness and relief flowed from his eyes at the sight of his father smiling up at him.

"I missed you too" said Splinter.

April and Casey knelt down next to Splinter and smiled in happiness.

"We were so worried you were going to leave us!" said April. Splinter smiled at them then Leonardo remembered his brothers and Mona.

"Where is everybody else?" he asked, his stomach starting to clench in worry and fear as he remembered his dreams.

April looked terrified, Leonardo then noticed the look in her eyes and he suddenly knew.

"No!" he whispered.

April then explained what happened with Mona leaving the lair after an argument with Raphael then being captured by the Foot and how the others had gone to save her.

"That was hours ago" she said "And they haven't returned!" Leonardo didn't speak as he believed his worst fears had come true.

Splinter then closed his eyes as if he was in pain.

"Master?" cried Leonardo turning to the old rat.

"Splinter?" asked April and Casey in concern.

"The Foot!" whispered Splinter in between short gasps of breath "My sons...Mona...what has happened to them?"

Leonardo grabbed Splinter's hands and looked at April and Casey.

If the Foot had his brothers and Mona captive, he knew he had to go and search for them. He was their only hope now.

He loved his family more than anything in the world, he had laid his life on the line for them many times before and he was more than willing to do it again.

For the love of his family and in the name of hounor he would go straight to the Foot Headquarters and take on millions of Ninja, risk losing limbs and his life to get his family back safe and sound.

"I'm going after them!" he said "I've got to get to the Foot Headquarters and get them back!"

"Leo!" cried April "You'll be killed!"

"I've done it before!" said Leonardo "I've taken on several ninja, I've almost gotten myself killed and I got the Battle scars to prove it" as he spoke he stroked the cracked part on his shell and the many other scars on his body.

"I made a promise when I was given the position as Leader of the Ninja turtles" said Leonardo "I promised that I would do anything and everything to protect this family, and I intend to keep that promise, even if I have done bad things in the past, I will keep my hounor and love for my family strong, and right now, I'm the only one who can save them!"

Splinter looked at his son proudly as he said his speech, Casey also looked proud and April had tears welling in her eyes at Leonardo's bravery and hounor.

"I make this promise now and forever" said Leonardo drawing his katana "I will find my brothers and Mona and bring them home, I will save them, even if it costs my life I will find them"

April and Casey smiled at Leonardo and bowed to him, Splinter also made a slight bow by nodding his head at his eldest son.

Leonardo then stood up and bowed.

"I will find my brothers and Mona" he said "That is a promise"

"Good luck Leo" said Casey "We believe in you"

"I wish we could help!" said April

"I need you to look after Master Splinter" Leonardo said "I am grateful for you offering, but this is something I have to do alone"

"We understand" said April standing up and hugging Leonardo again "Be safe Leo" she whispered.

Leonardo hugged her back and shook hands with Casey; he then bowed one more time to Splinter then turned and ran out of the room to go back to the sewers.

* * *

As he left the lair, Leonardo bit his lip as he thought about how he was going to save his family.

"Hang in there Mona, my brothers" he whispered "I'm coming...I will save you and bring you home, I will rescue you and restore my hounor he gripped his sword tightly in his hands "Foot Ninja beware" he snarled "You will feel my wrath and my blades!"

**Leonardo has returned to New York and reunited with his friends and Sensei! **

**But now he is about to infiltrate the Foot Headquarters and save his brothers and Mona! **

**Will he be able to save them? And what's happening at the Foot Headquarters with Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Mona? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Infiltration**

In the Foot Headquarters, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were locked in three different cages in the dungeons.

Raphael had struggled and protested as he was dragged to the dungeons and because of that, the ninjas restraining him had shocked him and placed a muzzle over his mouth.

In his cell, they had chained him by his wrists, ankles and even his neck so he was almost complexly immobilised.

As they had restrained him, Raphael had shouted and protested through his muzzle and Donatello and Michelangelo almost cried tears at the sight of their older brother being treated almost like an animal.

Donatello and Michelangelo were thrown into their own cells and they were chained by the neck.

As the ninja chained them by the neck they began to mock them.

"Well well well" said one of them "look at the famous Ninja turtles now, captured and locked up like helpless animals in a zoo"

Donatello glared and pulled against his chain.

"No use struggling reptile" said another "You won't be able to break free of those chains!"

Raphael started protesting through his muzzle.

The ninja looked at him and laughed.

"What?" they said mockingly "We can't understand you!"

Raphael let out a muffled roar through his muzzle and tried to lash out at them but his chains held him tightly.

"You wait!" growled Donatello "We'll make you pay! You and your leader!"

Michelangelo looked at Donatello and felt slightly comfortable seeing the wrath in the normally gentle and brainy science loving turtle.

"Oh really?" teased the first Ninja soldier "And how are you going to do that if you're rotting away in these cages until we decide what to do with you?"

Donatello growled again but he said nothing.

"No answer?" asked the ninja "Of course" he looked at his mate "Let's leave them to their misery and let them contemplate on how they failed to save their Lizard whore"

Raphael roared again at the ninja for the insult at Mona even though his nuzzle continued to muffle his voice.

The ninja laughed again and left the three turtles in their cages. Michelangelo felt tears fall from his eyes as he thought about Mona in the lab being tortured for her healing abilities and at the sight of Raphael who struggled and pulled against his chains and raged through his muzzle.

Donatello also looked devastated at their current situation but he glared at where the ninja had disappeared out of the dungeon.

"Despicable beasts!" he spat, his eyes flashing behind his purple mask.

Michelangelo grabbed his neck shackle and tried to move it so it felt less tight, but it was impossible.

"Donny" he said in a broken voice "What do we do now?"

Donatello looked around desperately and tried to think of what to do, despite feeling the stress at Raphael struggling and protesting so much that his ankles and wrists and neck were starting to show bruises and even blood from where he pulled.

"I...I..." he began but he soon shook his head and he saw there really was no escape, "I'm sorry Mikey" he whispered "But I...I don't know"

Michelangelo began crying in stress and Donatello fell to his knees feeling devastated he was unable to think of a way out.

"No!" he whispered "There really is no way out..." he gripped the top of his head and sobbed into his palms as he heard Michelangelo weeping and Raphael struggling and letting out muffled shouts.

"Oh Leonardo" he thought thinking of his brother "Where are you? We need you now! More than ever!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello had no idea that Leonardo was outside. The blue masked turtle had managed to get inside the building without being seen, but he now faced the task of finding out where Mona and his brothers were.

He hid in the shadows as he watched a Japanese man dressed in a white coat walk down the hallway talking to two ninja.

Leonardo held his breath and listened carefully to the conversation the Ninja and the white coated man were having.

He hoped they were talking about his brothers and Mona hopefully that would give him a clue to where they were.

His waiting soon paid off when he heard clearly what the man in the white coat was saying.

"Dr Arden wants me down in the lab" said the man "He has the results for the lizard lady"

The ninjas looked excited.

"So do you think he's enhanced her healing powers?" said the first one "Think about all we could do with it!"

"Indeed" said the second "If it's successful! We could make money as well as save lives!"

The man in the white coat nodded.

"Let's just get to the lab" he said "Dr Arden will give us the full details"

Leonardo's blood ran cold as he thought of what the Foot were doing to Mona.

"No!" he thought "The bastards!" He felt his heart beat hard in his chest and the fury rise in his soul as he thought about the pain Mona was going through as they experimented on her.

Keeping in the shadows, he followed the white coated man and the Ninja to the other side of the building and down a few steps until they came to the Lab areas.

As soon as Leonardo made it to the labs, he saw that the door was huge and heavy and there was a keypad in the middle of it.

Leonardo bit his lip and positioned himself so he could see the keypad and watched as the man in the white coat typed in the keyword.

He watched carefully and as sure as he knew what the numbers were he waited until the three men went in.

Then after a few moments Leonardo crept up to the doors as they closed so he could type in the password.

He succeeded in typing in the numbers then the door opened for him.

As he walked in, Leonardo gasped at the sight of the lab. There were giant capsules filled with bodies of different ninja, computer screens and tables of test tubes and other chemistry equipment.

"Donny would be in heaven here" Leonardo thought "If this wasn't part of the Foot Headquarters"

He quickly dived behind a large capsule to hide as he heard voices. He pressed himself against it as he listened to the voices.

"So how's she doing?" asked one voice "Very well" said another "We've managed to extract a lot of the DNA and we've managed to advance it so anyone whose injected with the serums will heal so much faster than average"

"Fantastic work! Arashi will be most pleased!"

Leonardo's eyes narrowed and his blood boiled as he thought about how the Foot were using Mona's healing abilities for their use.

He knew that if the Foot Ninja were injected with her DNA, they would be tougher opponents.

"Ok" came the voice again "I'm going to find Arashi and tell him the progress, keep an eye on her and make sure the machine's still working on her"

"Yes Dr Arden" came the second voice "I'll see you later"

Leonardo bit his lip and gripped his katana.

He looked from behind the capsule and saw the white coated man and the two ninja standing around a table.

Leonardo looked more closely and he saw a limp green hand hanging from the table.

"Mona..." he thought "Oh my God!" he then thought about the vision Yoshi had shown him and realised how it had come true.

"No" he whispered "I'll get you out of there Mona, I swear it!"

He gripped his katana and quickly kicked over a test tube to cause a distraction.

In doing so, the two ninja walked towards the sound and near to where Leonardo was standing.

As they walked over, Leonardo moved quickly and shoved the hilts of his katana into their faces knocking them both out cold.

"Yes!" thought Leonardo triumphantly as he looked around to see where the white coated man was.

He saw him looking around where some large capsules were, Leonardo crept over and when he was right up close, he tapped him on the shoulder.

The man turned around and he yelped in shock at Leonardo standing there, but before he could move, Leonardo punched him hard in the face knocking him out cold.

Leonardo then ran over to Mona's table and tears flowed from his eyes as he saw her laying there, all hooked up to all the different wires and a gas mask over her face.

"Hold on Mona" he whispered "I'll get you out of there"

He bit his lip as he looked at the different wires in Mona's body, he didn't want to rip them out in case he hurt her and he wasn't sure if stopping the pumping wires would kill her.

Leonardo felt himself get stressed as he looked at the wires and tried to see where they were going to or coming from.

Maybe there was some machine he could turn off safely before he could remove the wires.

He finally found what he was looking for. He found a machine that looked like an average life support machine with Mona's heart rate on a monitor.

When he studied it more closely he saw that it was the machine that was pumping her DNA and was also keeping her asleep as it was pumping her with drugs.

Leonardo then found an off switch and looked back at Mona as he shut it off.

With baited breath Leonardo watched as the pumping stopped and the machine shut down.

Leonardo instantly began to gently get the wires out of Mona's body. As he slid the needles out he placed some cloth over the holes in her body to make sure she didn't bleed.

As soon as he had finished that task, he pulled the gas mask off her face and picked her up off the table.

He quickly ran into a corner of the lab with Mona in his arms and sat in the shadows. Mona was still motionless in his arms and had made no sound or movement as he had pulled her off the table.

"Mona..." Leonardo whispered as he held her "Mona...please...talk to me, say something"

He stroked the top of her head pushing her hair out of the way and continued to talk to her to wake her up, his heart was beating so hard with fear, it hurt.

His anxiety faded slowly as Mona moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mona!" cried Leonardo "Mona! Are you ok?"

Mona moaned again and blinked several times looking at Leonardo's face.

"Leonardo?" she whispered "Leo? Is that you?"

She lifted her hand and stroked his blue mask as she tried to see what colour it was through her blurred vision.

"Leo?" she whispered again "Is it really you?"

Leonardo felt tears come to his eyes in relief that Mona was ok.

"Yes Mona" he said "It's me"

"You came back?" cried Mona, her eyes opening wide as her vision cleared fully. "You...You came back!"

She soon found her strength and threw her arms around Leonardo, tears of happiness flowed from her eyes as she hugged him tightly.

Leonardo held her close.

"I'm so sorry Mona" he said "I'm so sorry for everything!"

"I've missed you so much" said Mona "I thought we'd never see you again"

Leonardo hugged Mona tightly then helped her to her feet.

"We got to find the others" he said "Where are they being kept?"

"The dungeons!" said Mona "Those Foot bastards took them to the dungeons and I don't know what they're doing to them down there"

Leonardo drew his katana

"Don't worry" he said "We're gonna get them out" he lead Mona back into the middle of the lab and handed her, her War fans which he found on a nearby table near where she had been hooked up on.

"Thanks Leo" said Mona placing her fans in her belt.

"We'd better find out where the dungeons are and work together to get them out" said Mona "After all, your brothers came to rescue me"

"It's gonna be dangerous Mona" said Leonardo.

"I don't care Leo" said Mona "I want to help and I'll be there, no matter what"

Leonardo smiled at Mona's honour and bravery.

"Thanks Mona" he said "come on, we better find the others!"

"I wouldn't even think of leaving!" came a voice.

Both Leonardo and Mona's hearts leaped to their throats and they turned around to see Dr Arden walking over to them with several Foot Ninja behind him!

**So Leonardo managed to save Mona! But they've been confronted! What's gonna happen now!**

**Tune in to find out!**


	48. Chapter 48

**WARNING: Contains content readers may find disturbing.**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**Confrontation**

"Dr Arden!" cried Mona.

"Correct!" smirked Dr Arden as he stepped towards Mona and Leonardo who instantly drew their weapons.

"So you're the Bastard whose been experimenting on Mona for her healing abilities!" growled Leonardo gripping his katana tightly, his blood boiled at the sight of Dr Arden.

Dr Arden's smirk never faded as he looked at the two reptiles.

"I am indeed the one who has been working on Mona" he said "You have no idea how valuable that lizard lady is"

"How could you?" questioned Mona as she held up her fans "How could you turn me into a lab rat?" she looked around at the ninja in the large capsules "Am I just a thing? An experiment to work on?"

"If your blood and DNA has much abilities and value" said Dr Arden "Then yes, and you will continue to be used for your healing, you are indeed the key to many things"

Mona gritted her teeth in anger.

"I will not be a lab rat to you Arden!" she snarled "And I will die before you can use my DNA again!"

Leonardo stood in front of Mona to protect her as the ninja and Dr Arden got closer.

"And you'll have to get through me to get to her!" he growled, his eyes flashing in anger.

Dr Arden just continued to smile.

"Very well" he said "Get them!" he ordered to the ninja behind him.

The ninja ran towards Mona and Leonardo with their weapons drawn, but Leonardo and Mona reacted and began to fight.

Leonardo disarmed and slashed the ninja then aimed for him; Mona did the same with her fans, slicing down any ninja that came near her.

All the while Dr Arden stood and watched, as Mona and Leonardo slashed down the ninja, he just smiled and kept his arms folded cockily.

Mona turned to one ninja and slashed his face, before punching him in the face. As he hit the floor, Mona saw him smile up and her and his slash wounds healed in rapid time.

Mona's mouth dropped in shock as she realised that he had been injected with her DNA and he was healing faster.

"No!" she cried out. The ninja then jumped up and held up his weapons smirking. Mona held up her fans and gritted her teeth determined to make sure the ninja stayed down.

Leonardo started to realise the ninja weren't going down as easily as their wounds healed quicker as well.

"What the shell?" he cried as he kicked one ninja down before doing a round house kick at several ninja around him.

Dr Arden just stood there smirking as he watched.

Mona turned to face him with the look of pure hate on her face.

"You!" she snarled, she plunged her closed bladed fan into the ninja she was fighting's neck killing him instantly.

"What did you do with my DNA?"

Dr Arden just laughed.

"I merely enhanced it" he said "Through hard research and science I managed to increase the speed of the healing, thus making the ninja harder to defeat"

"You bastard!" Mona shouted. She jumped into the air doing the splits and using her tail as a whip to knock several ninja out cold then she leapt over to Dr Arden and held up her War Fans.

Dr Arden didn't flinch as she stood there before him.

"You won't see the end of tonight" Mona snarled "After what you did to me!"

Dr Arden laughed then unbuttoned his white coat and pulled out two swords.

"Very well" he said "But you won't get out of this lab! I will have your DNA!"

Mona growled and ran towards Dr Arden who began to block her blows from her fans.

Leonardo saw Moan start to fight Dr Arden. He wanted to help, but he was surrounded by many healing Ninja who were hard to take down because of how quickly they were healing.

Mona and Dr Arden fought and clashed weapons, all the while, Mona never stopped as her rage controlled her and Dr Arden just laughed and mocked her.

"A little miracle like you will make the Foot rich!" Dr Arden laughed "People will be dying to get their hands on your DNA!"

"I will die before you do such thing!" Mona shouted as she clashed her fan against Dr Arden's swords.

Leonardo still fought and punched and kicked the many ninja, who surrounded him, even though they were able to heal from wounds, they were not able to avoid being knocked out by his fists and hilts of his swords.

He punched several out cold, but the other ninja stopped him from getting to Mona to help her fight Dr Arden.

As Mona and Dr Arden fought, Mona managed to wrench his swords out of her fan by catching them in her fans and pulling them out of his hands.

Mona then did a back flip and kicked Dr Arden backwards into some shelves. As she landed gracefully on her feet she watched as Arden fell against the shelves knocking several large jars over and making them fall around him.

Leonardo punched the last ninja knocking him out cold, then turned to see what was happening with Mona and Dr Arden.

He ran over and saw Mona watching as the jars of chemicals fell around Dr Arden covering him fully in the different chemicals. He then saw a large glass of Sulphuric acid fall off the shelf and smash over Dr Arden's head and face.

Mona and Leonardo recoiled in horror as the acid began to melt Dr Arden's face and body. Mona turned away and buried her head in Leonardo's chest as Dr Arden screamed in agony as he was melted by the acid.

Leonardo also closed his eyes in horror as he held Mona close.

After a few seconds the screaming stopped and Dr Arden laid motionless half melted away by the acid.

Mona felt like she wanted to be sick at the sight of him with his flesh melted off half his face and dripping on his white coat.

Leonardo also held his breath as he tried not to vomit. They looked away from the scene and tried to get their breath back and tried not to be sick.

After a while, Leonardo looked over to Mona.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Mona nodded, she still looked pale but she didn't feel sick anymore. "I'm fine" she said.

She then looked up at the machinery that was pumping her DNA into the capsules, along with many test tubes of her Healing DNA.

She ran over the capsules and began to pull the large wires that were pumping her healing DNA into them.

Leonardo watched as she began to wreak the whole place.

"I won't let those bastards use my DNA!" Mona announced as she pushed over a couple of shelves with some small test tubes filled with green serum.

As she finished wreaking the lab, she took one small test tube and placed it into her bodice.

"I want to see what it contains" she said "I want to see what those bastards did to enhanced the healing"

Leonardo nodded understanding.

"Come on" he said "We better find the others" Mona nodded and ran alongside him to get out of the lab.

* * *

As Leonardo and Mona fled the lab, Dr Arden moaned and moved slightly. The acid hadn't killed him!

As he tried to moved, he reached into his white coat pocket and pulled out a syringe of green serum.

"Not yet...!" he choked "You won't...get away...so easily!"

With all the strength he could muster, he placed the syringe into his neck where he was burned and injected the serum into it.

As the serum came into contact with his melted skin, it slowly began to heal over.

"You won't escape..." he choked as he felt himself start to heal slowly.

"You will never get away!"

**No! Arden had a stash of Mona's DNA on his person! He's still alive!**

**But what will happen when Mona and Leonardo make it to the dungeons and find the others? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Sorry if the chapter was a little rushed. **

**Love Bloodrayne**

**XXX**


	49. Chapter 49

**WARNING:**** Contains scenes of Torture and Murder.**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**Reunited**

Down in the dungeons, Donatello knelt on the floor in his cage staring at the floor in hopelessness, in the cage next to him, he could hear Michelangelo crying and over in Raphael's cage he could see the hot headed turtle continuing to struggle against his chains, but he had stopped protesting through his muzzle and he had tears flowing from his eyes.

It was a heartbreaking sight, seeing his brothers in a broken state, and he felt he had let them down.

He, the brainy intelligent turtle who could solve almost anything and get them out of any sticky situation was at a loss. He had failed to help them escape and now knowing Mona was being used for experiments it killed him within.

It broke his heart thinking of what pain she was going through and the agony his brothers were feeling being down in the dungeon imprisoned and rotting away until their fate was decided.

Just then the doors to the dungeon opened and Donatello looked up to see three ninja being lead by one without his mask.

"How are they doing?" asked one of the masked ninja.

"They look broken" said the unmasked man "The red masked turtle has some fight left in him, but other than that, they've given up"

"Good" said the second ninja.

"The chief wants' the purple masked one, Donatello" said the unmasked man "He knows he has very high intelligence"

On hearing his name, Donatello looked up in shock.

"Ah good, he's awake" said the unmasked man, he walked up to the cage "We got some questions for you Donatello" he said "And you better answer us correctly"

Donatello backed away from the bars of the cage.

"Piss off!" he growled "I won't tell you anything!"

"Wrong answer!" snarled the unmasked man, "Get him!" he ordered the three ninja who opened the cage and stepped inside.

Donatello tried to defend himself but one of the ninja shocked him with a cattle prod making him cry out in pain.

As he did, Raphael and Michelangelo looked up and saw their brother being shocked.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Michelangelo, tears still streaming from his eyes and soaking his mask.

Raphael struggled against his chains and roared through his muzzle, but of course no-one could make out what he was saying.

The ninja dragged Donatello out of the cage and over to a chain hanging from the ceiling with shackles.

They pulled Donatello's hands behind him back then shackled them to the chain before shocking him with the prod and moving away.

All the while, Michelangelo and Raphael protested and shouted at the ninja to leave him alone but they ignored them.

"Donny!" shouted Michelangelo reaching through the bars of his cage and waving them about as if by sheer will he could reach over and help his brother.

The unmasked man laughed as he stood before Donatello and the ninja stood by a large wheel nearby.

"Right Donatello" he said "The chief has been told that you are the brainiest of the ninja turtles and he has decided to give you an opportunity"

Donatello lifted his head; he was sweating and trying to get his breath back from being shocked by the cattle prods.

"He has decided he wants you to work for him and Dr Arden in his lab, and work on the Lizard Lady and her healing abilities" continued the unmasked ninja "He believes that with knowledge you will be able to help us achieve more in our research"

Donatello was appalled. He couldn't believe that the Foot were requesting that he help in torturing Mona for her healing DNA, making him hurt his own adopted sister for their research.

"How can you ask me to do such a thing?" he spluttered "I'll never help you!"

The unmasked ninja glared at him.

"I knew you'd be difficult" he said, he turned to the other ninja and nodded. At his signal they began to turn the wheel and Donatello felt himself get lifted up by his wrists behind his back.

As they lifted him higher, Donatello screamed in agony as his arms were pulled up behind him, he stretched his toes trying to touch the floor as they lifted him higher but the higher they lifted him, the more his shoulders felt they were going to pop right out of their sockets.

Raphael and Michelangelo watched in horror as their brother was being tortured.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Michelangelo "You cowardly bastards!"

Raphael again roared and shouted through his gag.

Donatello screamed and yelled in agony for several seconds before the ninja slowly lowered him down to the ground and Donatello was able to place his feet on the floor.

"Now" said the unmasked Ninja "Are you going to co-operate or are we going to have to convince you more?"

Donatello looked up at the unmasked ninja and glared.

"No" he said bravely, he remembered how Splinter had told him about how his Master Yoshi never let loose his tongue under torture when the Shredder had tortured him before finally killing him.

"I'd rather die!" he spat.

"Very well" said the unmasked ninja, he clicked his fingers and the ninja turned the wheel again lifting Donatello off the ground causing him to yell in agony.

"No use screaming reptile!" said the unmasked ninja "No-one's going to help you, let alone hear you"

As he smirked up at the tortured turtle, he suddenly heard a slashing noise and the sound of something falling with a thump to the floor.

As that happened, Donatello felt himself drop to the ground like a stone. He landed on his feet but he fell to the stone floor gasping in pain over his arms.

"What the hell?" cried the unmasked ninja, he looked towards the ninja by the wheel who were laying on the ground in pools of their blood and decapitated!

The unmasked ninja pulled out his sword and looked around, but he couldn't see anyone in the dark dungeon.

"Who's there?" he snarled "Come out and fight like a man! Before I stick a blade in your belly!"

As he looked around, he suddenly cried out in shock then looked down to see a long katana blade sticking out of his stomach.

"Not before I stick you first!" came a low growling voice.

The unmasked ninja choked coughing up his own blood before he collapsed on the ground sliding off the blade as he went.

Donatello gasped in shock at the dead ninja; he then looked up and saw someone standing in the shadows placing his weapons back on his back.

"Who are you?" he choked as he tried to get his hands free from the chains. For all he knew, this was a maniac who wanted to kill him too.

"Show yourself!" he demanded. The figure placed one foot forward and stepped into the light revealing himself to be Leonardo.

"Leo?" gasped Donatello, not believing his eyes as he looked upon his big brother "Leonardo?"

Leonardo stepped forward towards Donatello and held up the keys he had swiped from the dead ninja.

"Yes" he said "It's me Donny" as he stepped over to Donatello, Mona appeared from behind the wheel holding her war fans that were dripping with blood showing she had killed the ninja.

"Mona!" cried Donatello "You're ok!" Mona ran over to assist Leonardo in freeing Donatello.

"It's ok Don" she said "We'll get you out of those Shackles"

After a few seconds they got the shackles off and Donatello moved his shoulders making sure they were ok and not dislocated.

"Are you ok Donny?" asked Leonardo "We saw what they did to you!"

"I'm ok" said Donatello, he then threw his arms around Leonardo and hugged him close "Oh Leo, we thought you'd never come back, we missed you so much"

"I missed you too" said Leonardo as he hugged his younger brother back, he then pulled away slowly, "Where's Mikey and Raph?" he asked.

Donatello pointed to the other end of the dungeon where they could see the other two cages.

Leonardo and Mona then helped Donatello to his feet and they ran over to the cages so they could free Michelangelo and Raphael.

As soon as Leonardo ran over to their cages, he felt his heart shatter at the sight. Seeing Raphael hanging from his wrists and neck and with a muzzle over his mouth and Michelangelo chained to the wall by his neck was heartbreaking.

"Mikey!" he called through "Raph!"

Mikey looked up, his eyes were puffy from crying and he had bruises around his neck from where the shackle was.

"Leo?" he questioned looking at his big brother. He rubbed his eyes as if he was having some hallucination and that Leonardo would fade from his sight.

Raphael also looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Leonardo. He instantly muffled something through the muzzle.

"Hang in there guys" said Donatello "We'll get you out of there" He turned to Leonardo ho gave him instructions.

"Don, you free Michelangelo" he said "Mona and I will free Raphael" Donatello agreed and ran into Michelangelo's cage to free him.

Meanwhile, Mona and Leonardo went into Raphael's cage. Mona started crying at the sight of Raphael, the way he was muzzled and chained up so tightly he could hardly move and his wrists, neck and ankles had blood running down them due to his struggling.

"Oh Raph" Mona sobbed "What have those bastards done to you?"

Raphael's also had tears in his eyes as he saw Mona and pulled against his chains so he could get near her.

"Stop struggling Raph" said Leonardo "we'll get you free"

Raphael stopped struggling and Mona carefully removed his muzzle whilst Leonardo unlocked his shackles.

As soon as he was free, Raphael gasped at having the muzzle taken off and he instantly collapsed into Mona's arms and the two lovers held each other for a while.

Meanwhile Donatello helped Michelangelo out of his cage and they both hugged Leonardo with smiles and tears at seeing their big brother return.

"We missed you so much Leo" wept Michelangelo "Please don't ever leave us again!" he hugged Leonardo so tightly the blue masked turtle could scarcely breathe.

Leonardo didn't care though, he was just happy to have found his brothers and Mona and that they were still alive and ok.

After a few minutes, Raphael let go of Mona and looked up at Leonardo.

Donatello, Michelangelo and Mona waited with baited breath as Raphael stood and faced Leonardo.

Leonardo felt his stomach twinge a little in worry, he could no longer see the cuts he had inflicted on Raphael, but he wondered if Raphael was still furious with him.

The others continued to watch as the two looked at each other for what seemed like ages, until suddenly Raphael lunged at Leonardo and grasped him tightly in a hug.

Mona, Michelangelo and Donatello stared at them and Michelangelo's jaw dropped.

Raphael squeezed Leonardo so tightly it seemed he didn't want to let go, as if something would snatch him away if he did so.

Leonardo was shocked but he hugged his hot headed brother back.

"I've missed you Leo" Raphael said as tears streamed from his eyes "Even after everything, I missed you so much! I love you big brother"

Leonardo felt tears stream from his eyes too as he hugged Raphael.

"I'm so sorry Raphael" he wept "I'm sorry for everything, for hurting you, for devastating the family,everything I've done"

Raphael didn't reply but continued to hug his brother.

"We thought we'd never see you again" he said.

After a while the two turtles parted and looked at the other three.

"Ok, we got to get out of here" said Leonardo, he handed everyone their weapons which he had found by their cages and drew his katana.

"But how do we get out of here?" asked Michelangelo "There are Foot soldiers everywhere! And the Foot's new boss is merciless!"

"Then we cut down whoever gets in our way!" growled Raphael "We'll tear them apart!"

"I'm with you on that Raph" growled Mona "I'll make them all suffer for what they did to you!"

"Ditto to that" snarled Raphael. Donatello gripped his bo staff and looked at Leonardo "Let's do it" he said.

"Right" said Leonardo gripping his katana "Ok, we stay close together and if any Foot soldiers or anyone tries to stop us, we cut them down!"

"Got it!" said everyone grasping their weapons.

"Ok" said Leonardo "Let's move!"

**So the Turtles and Mona have been reunited and Raphael and Leonardo have reconciled.**

**But what will happen next? Tune into the next chapter for Ninja Action!**


	50. Chapter 50

**WARNING:** **Contains strong language.**

**Chapter Fifty**

**Cornered**

Leonardo lead everyone out of the dungeon and they began to move quietly through the hallways to find a way out.

Everyone held up their weapons just in case any Foot Ninja would appear and attack them. Funnily enough the hallways were empty and there were no patrols anywhere.

Donatello bit his lip as a nervous feeling swept over him.

"Something's not right guys" he said "It's never normally this quiet"

"You're right Donny" said Leonardo "It's far too quiet"

He stopped and pressed himself against the wall; the others did the same and waited.

"Leo?" Mona whispered softly.

Leonardo didn't answer as he waited and looked around the hallway they stood in.

Not a sound could be heard anywhere, except the sounds of their own breathing which sounded rather loud to them in the empty hallway.

Donatello finally broke the silence.

"I can't shake this feeling" he said "I felt it before we tried to save Mona"

"Then we better be extra cautious" said Raphael.

"Ok" said Leonardo "We keep moving, but keep your weapons to the level of your eye, and be ready for anything"

Everyone nodded and continued on, Michelangelo looked a little scared as he held up his nun-chucks.

Donatello looked around as he walked behind Raphael, he could feel his heart beating so hard it hurt, he just couldn't shake away that feeling that they were being watched and were about to be pounced upon at any moment.

As they walked on, Michelangelo looked around at the different doors in the hallway and wondered where they all led to.

"Where do we go now?" he whimpered softly.

Leonardo bit his lip and thought hard

"I'd say we check them all" he said "See where they lead to"

He ran over to one door and placed his hand on the knob, he then slowly turned it but it wouldn't open.

"Locked!" he said "Try the others! If we find an empty room with a window we can escape that way"

"Great idea Leo" said Donatello "I got some rope"

So everyone checked the doors, but all of them were locked. Mona couldn't help but feel that they were in the room full of doors in Alice in Wonderland.

"Great!" growled Raphael "now how do we get out?"

"There's only one door we haven't tried!" said Michelangelo "The one ahead!" he pointed to the door leading to the other end of the hallway.

Donatello felt worried as he stared at the huge foreboding door ahead.

"I'm not so sure..." he started, but Raphael interrupted him "We got no other choice Donny" he said "We have to test that one out, otherwise its back to the dungeons, and no way out"

Donatello sighed, but he gripped his bo staff tightly.

"Ok" he said "Let's go for it"

"Stick together everyone" said Leonardo holding up his katana. He walked on ahead with the other following close behind him.

As they approached the door, Leonardo tested the handles and found it was unlocked.

"Ok" he said "it's open, follow me"

He opened the doors and they all walked into a dark room.

Donatello gulped as he looked around and everyone stood with their backs to each other with their weapons up.

As they let their eyes get used to the dark, the doors suddenly closed and the lights came on! Michelangelo cried out in terror and everyone gasped.

"I knew it!" cried Donatello.

He looked around and saw the whole room was filled with Foot Ninja and they were all armed.

"Fuck!" cursed Leonardo as he looked around, there were over a hundred ninja in the room and only five of them.

He then looked towards his side and saw the ninja starting to stand aside, then he saw a tall Japanese man appear wearing red robes and his long black hair in a ponytail.

"Ah...Leonardo" he smirked "I was hoping you would join us" he stood before the blue masked turtle and the others looked at him with pure hate.

"Arashi" growled Raphael "The son of a bitch!"

"How did he know we could come in here?" questioned Michelangelo.

"How foolish of you" continued Arashi "Coming in here to rescue your family, when you knew you would soon be overpowered by powerful Ninja"

"Fuck you!" spat Leonardo "I would do anything, foolish or not if it meant protecting my family!"

Arashi laughed "foolish" he said "Yet very honourable"

"Enough talk!" spat Mona "How did you find out about us? About Leonardo and how we escaped?"

Arashi laughed again and stepped aside.

"A very loyal servant of mine told me everything" he announced. As soon as he stepped aside to reveal who told him everything, Mona and Leonardo gasped in horror and the other turtles recoiled in horror.

Standing there was Dr William Arden, still alive, but horrifically disfigured due to the acid that had been spilt on him during the fight in the lab and on his hands, he wore large syringes on his fingers and his white coat was stained with the blood from when his flesh had melted.

"No!" cried Mona "How is it possible? That acid should have killed you!"

"Oh no bitch" smirked Dr Arden "I luckily had a dose of your healing serum so it saved my life, it may not have fully cured the marks you endured on me though, but it was enough to let me live!"

"You bastard!" Mona snarled angered that he had used her DNA.

Arashi laughed.

"So you see" he said "My loyal Dr Arden was able to heal himself and come running tome to inform me of your escape and Leonardo's return, thus we were able to gather together whilst you were in the dungeons and wait for you to walk right into the trap"

Leonardo growled and stepped back to protect his family.

"You will not touch them!" he snarled "I know what you did to them! You hurt Mona! You imprisoned my brothers, you caged them like they were animals, and you tortured Donatello! I will kill you where you stand!"

"And how will you do that?" mocked Arashi "There are only five of you and over a hundred of me and my loyal ninja"

Leonardo gritted his teeth then leaned towards Raphael and began to whisper.

Raphael nodded then turned to Donatello and whispered, then Donatello whispered to Mona then Mona whispered to Michelangelo.

"Just because you have all your loyal ninja around you Arashi" said Leonardo "Doesn't mean you're untouchable"

He pulled something out of his belt and the others did the same.

"NOW!" he shouted. On his signal everyone threw down what they were holding and instantly gas appeared filled the room with fog.

Arashi and Dr Arden stepped back and the Ninja jumped into action.

"Find them!" shouted Arashi "they must not be allowed to escape!"

As they gas hung in the air, the only sounds to be heard were the turtles and Monalisa fighting the ninja as they were blind to their presence.

Thanks to the gas, they were able to take down many of their opponents.

But soon the gas lifted and the turtles were back in the sights of Dr Aden and Arashi.

Leonardo crossed his swords and faced Arashi.

"Never underestimate the power of team work" he snarled. Arashi glared and turned to Dr Arden and the remaining Ninja.  
"Take them!" he ordered.

On his orders, Dr Arden and the remaining ninja went for Mona and the turtles but they held up their weapons and ran towards them screaming and ready to fight to the death!

**Ah ha! A Cliffhanger! A battle between the Ninja Turtles and the Foot Ninja! **

**What will happen in the battle? Find out in the next chapter for more Ninja action!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**Fight for Freedom**

As the Foot and the Turtles and Mona ran towards each other, they roared at the top of their voices unafraid of combat. They soon clashed together and began to fight brutally.

Leonardo clashed his swords with several ninja who came at him at all angles and slashed them down with his deadly blades.

Donatello managed to use his Bo staff to knocked several ninja down before he rammed his staff into the floor and began to swing around on it using his feet to kick many ninja back as he spun.

Raphael fought aggressively and stabbed and sliced with his sai as well as using his bare hands to break several necks of the ninja that came close.

Mona used many different moves to fight the ninja with her fans, using the razor sharp edges of her weapon to slice them down.

Michelangelo swung his nun-chucks and leapt around knocking down many ninja and breaking bones with his strong weapon.

Amidst the fighting Dr Arden tried to get close to Mona, he hoped that he would get her alive so that he could drag her down to his lab and continue his experiments on her and this time, her not being able to escape.

Pushing several ninja out of the way, he finally got to Mona and aimed his syringe fingers at her.

But Mona saw him out of the corner of her eye and managed to block them with her fan, as she did, she kicked the ninja she was fighting away from her.

"You're mine bitch!" growled Dr Arden, his eyes fiery with determination and lust to make her his experiment again.

"I will die before I become any guinea pig of yours!" spat Mona. She fought him with her fans as he continued to aim at her with his syringes.

"You know you can't fight me forever Mona!" Dr Arden shouted "You'll tire eventually!"

"Never!" Mona shouted "You'll never have my DNA! You're a fool if you think you can use me!"

Dr Arden then kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall backwards and wheeze.

"Ha!" he shouted triumphantly, he then leapt on her with his syringes out, but Mona quickly recovered and opened her fans and the syringes went through the gaps in her fans blocking him.

Dr Arden shouted in anger as his syringes got caught in the gaps of her fans.

"Don't try and resist Mona!" he snarled "We can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

"I prefer no way!" Mona shouted back as she tried to push him back with her fans, but the way her hands were angled they were starting to hurt and it felt like the bones were screaming to let go but Moan gritted her teeth against the pain to fight back.

She couldn't kick up or use her tail because Dr Aden had her pinned down firmly.

"Once I get my syringes in you, you'll be asleep in no time" snarled Dr Arden "And I will use more of your DNA to make more invincible ninja and try and heal the scars you gave me!"

Mona screamed as her hands hurt but she continued to push back but Dr Arden continued to try and get her with his syringes.

Raphael punched on Ninja in the face and did a split kick to knock two down, as he did he saw Mona struggling against Dr Arden.

"Mona!" he cried "NO!" he ran towards her and Dr Arden, his fury was so strong and hot he couldn't control it.

"Get off her you son of a bitch!" he screamed as he aimed his fist at Dr Arden knocking him of Mona.

Dr Arden fell to the ground, but he got up again. He glared at Raphael, blood spilling from his lip.

"Think you can protect your lizard whore?" he snarled "You shouldn't mess with me!"

Raphael glared at Dr Arden and stood before Mona to protect her.

"I'll rip you to pieces if you touch her!" he yelled.

Dr Arden smirked.

"So be it!" he said, he aimed for Raphael with his syringes causing the hot headed turtle to dodge and aim at him with his sai.

Mona tried to help but Arden managed to kick her back and keep fighting Raphael who was narrowly avoiding his slaps and punches.

Dr Arden then kicked Raphael in the face and made him fall.

"Gotcha!" yelled Dr Arden, he then held up his syringes and aimed them for Raphael, but before he could threw his hand forward he felt it get grabbed!

He looked behind him and saw Leonardo holding his wrist and glaring at him.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he growled. He then twisted Dr Arden's arm breaking it and causing the Doctor to scream in agony.

Mona winced at the cracking bones. Then Leonardo twisted Dr Arden's arm again and forced his hand into his own chest.

As he did so the Doctor gasped as the drugs were injected into him. Leonardo forced the syringes in deeper then threw him to the ground causing the mad doctor to be motionless on the floor overdosed on the drugs.

Raphael gasped in shock and looked up at Leonardo who held his hand out to him and Mona.

"You ok?" he asked them both.

"Yeah" said Raphael "Thanks", Mona nodded in thanks. Leonardo nodded back and lunged at some other ninja with his katana whilst Mona and Raphael resumed fighting with their weapons.

Arashi yelled in anger as he saw Dr Arden defeated with his own weapon. He then drew his own Katana and walked into the battle.

The turtles continued to fight the ninja, never slowing down or giving up. Michelangelo and Donatello stood back to back as they fought together. Raphael and Mona also fought back to back whilst Leonardo took on several ninja on his own.

His eyes burned as he looked towards Leonardo, he knew very well he had fought the Shredder before and he had always survived.

"You were the one the Shredder loathed the most, apart from your Filthy rat of a Master Splinter" he thought his eyes burning, "He had tried before to kill you and failed..."

He stepped towards Leonardo as the blue masked turtle knocked down the ninja he was fighting and turned to Arashi with his sword which Arashi managed to block.

"Arashi!" Leonardo growled.

"Leonardo" Arashi smirked "The famous fearless leader of the Ninja turtles" he swiped Leonardo's sword away and held it up again to fight him.

"You were always the one the Shredder hated with a passion, always saving the day, always protecting your wretched family and that Disgusting rodent you have for a Master"

"Don't you fucking insult my family!" snarled Leonardo, his eyes burning with pure hate and fury and gripping his sword tightly.

Arashi laughed evilly and began to fight Leonardo who fought back with every strength he had.

As he fought the evil man, the other turtles and Mona saw him and they wanted to help, but they were surrounded my many Foot Ninja who made their attempts to get near Leonardo impossible.

"You think you're a hero?" Arashi shouted as he clashed his swords with Leonardo "but you're still a freak! You may be trained well, but you're still weak!"

"I'm not weak!" Leonardo snarled as he smashed his sword against Arashi's "I'm never weak!"

Arashi smirked as he continued to fight Leonardo.

"Brave, yet foolish" he smiled, he looked out the corner of his eye as he saw a ninja appear with a long bo staff with a razor sharp blade on the end of it coming towards Leonardo.

He swiped his sword at Leonardo who twisted around to avoid it. As he did so he saw the ninja coming towards him with the bladed bo staff but he wasn't quick enough to move and the ninja impaled him through the stomach with the sharp blade.

Leonardo choked out in agony and pain as the blade penetrated his lower plastron and drove deep within.

He dropped his katana and fell on his knees gripping the bladed bo staff and feeling warm sticky blood flow from his wound and drip to the floor.

The other turtles and Mona saw the whole thing and cried out in horror.

"LEO!" shouted Raphael "NO!"

"No!" screamed Mona. Donatello and Michelangelo screamed in terror at their older brother being stabbed. They tried to get near him, but several ninja blocked them.

Arashi laughed loudly and picked up Leonardo's Katana.

"Such humiliation" he said lifting the swords high as he watched Leonardo choke and vomit up his own blood "The Shredder may have failed to kill you, but I shall succeed...and with your own swords no less...humiliating and dishonorable...Shredder will be most pleased to have his most hated turtle's head on the wall"

He then lifted the sword high and in a chopping position to bring down on Leonardo's neck to sever his head from his body...

**(Laughs Evilly) Again ending on another cliff hanger!**

**What will be the outcome? Find out in the next chapter! **


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey all! Sorry about the late update.**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**Escape**

"Leo!" Raphael screamed as he tried to fight back five ninja who surrounded him and Mona.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Michelangelo as he tried to fight several ninja to get to Leonardo and Arashi.

"LEO!" cried Donatello as he was pushed back by three ninja

Leonardo spat up blood as he tried to pull the bladed bo staff from his stomach, he looked up at Arashi as he lifted up his katana to bring down on him.

The other turtles and Mona fought mercilessly and desperately as they tried to get close to Leonardo.

Arashi laughed as he lifted Leonardo's katana above his head and got ready to bring it down on the blue masked turtle.

"See you in Hell...Leonardo..." he smirked "Prepare to die a most dishonourable death!" Leonardo choked up more of his blood but he couldn't move, all he could do now was accept his fate.

"Leonardo!" screamed Mona, she punched one ninja in the face then snatched his knife from his hand.

"Get away from him you filth!" She snarled as she threw the dagger towards him and the blade embedded in the evil man's shoulder.

Arashi gave a roar of pain and dropped Leonardo's katana before falling to the ground. The ninja who stabbed Leonardo cried out in horror then turned to see Mona's tail appear and whack him backwards.

Mona then used her bladed fan to cut the staff in half causing Leonardo to collapse to the floor grasping his wound and gritting his teeth in agony.

"Leo!" cried Mona, tears of fear streaming from her eyes as she tried to help Leonardo "It's ok, I'm here"

She took Leonardo into her arms and held him close as she tried to inspect his wound. She cried harder as she looked at his wound, the staff blade was embedded so deep she couldn't see it and she knew that if she tried to pull it out, she would risk Leonardo losing more blood.

Leonardo choked again, more blood pouring from his mouth, Mona could see he was trying to tell her something.

"Shhh Shhh" she soothed trying to keep her voice steady even though she was panicking "Just stay with me"

She looked at Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello as they tried to fight off the remaining ninja.

"Donny!" she shouted "Leo's in a bad way!"

Donatello gritted his teeth and screamed in anger and frustration at his brother's condition. He slammed his bo staff into the ground and used it as a structure to spin around on as he kicked the ninja's down.

As soon as they went down, Donatello yanked his staff out of the ground and ran over to assist Mona. Raphael and Michelangelo managed to fight off the ninja that surrounded them and ran over to help.

As they did, Arashi lay on the floor wincing and groaning over the knife wound in his shoulder, he looked over to where Mona and the turtles were trying to tend to Leonardo.

Gritting his teeth he tried to pull the dagger out of his shoulder.

He looked over to the other Foot Ninja who were getting up again after being knocked over.

"T...Ta...Take them!" he ordered through the pain in his shoulder.

The Foot ninja nodded and went for the turtles, but Raphael and Michelangelo got up and tried to defend Donatello and Mona as they tried to help Leonardo.

"We have to get him back to the Lair!" said Donatello, his voice was shaking but he tried to stay calm.

Mona looked around but tears of frustration and hopelessness fell from her eyes.

"I don't see a way out!" she wailed, she looked down at Leonardo who was going pale and weak from his wound.

Donatello gritted his teeth and pulled Leonardo's arm over his shoulder and shouted back to Raphael and Michelangelo who fought determinedly against the Foot Ninja who tried to get closer to them.

"Keep them busy!" he shouted.

"No problem!" yelled Raphael, Michelangelo said nothing as he struck a Foot Ninja across the jaw with his nun chuck.

"You have no honour!" snarled Raphael as he stabbed one ninja in the chest with his sai "Attacking a warrior when he's down!"

Donatello and Mona moved Leonardo away from the battle and Donatello looked around the room trying to look for a way out.

Mona also looked around and as she did, her hand brushed against a button under a piece of cloth.

In doing so, she accidently pressed the button and she felt the floor open under her, screaming she fell through grabbing the side as she did so.

"Mona!" cried Donatello, he then saw the trapdoor.

"I think I found a way out!" cried Mona "This may lead to somewhere under the Headquarters! Get the others! NOW!"

Donatello nodded and shouted to Raphael and Michelangelo.

"Guys!" he shouted "Retreat! Retreat!"

"What!?" cried Michelangelo slamming his nun-chucks against two other ninja before turning around.

"Trapdoor!" shouted Donatello "Hurry!"

Michelangelo grabbed Raphael and pulled him back "Hurry Raphael!" he shouted "We got to get out of here!"

Raphael turned around and saw the trapdoor. He didn't want to retreat like a coward, but because there were so many ninja and Leonardo was seriously hurt, he had no choice.

He punched another ninja down and stepped back.

Arashi saw them trying to escape and yanked the dagger out yelling in pain as he did so.

"Don't let them escape!" he shouted.

Donatello quickly jumped down the trapdoor with Mona and Leonardo then Michelangelo jumped down the trapdoor. Raphael stepped back and hesitated for a moment.

"Raph! Come on!" shouted Michelangelo.

Raphael lifted his hands and gave them the middle finger then leapt down the trapdoor following his brothers and Mona.

"NOOOO!" shouted Arashi in anger and frustration.

* * *

Everyone yelled in fear as they slid down a chute down the trapdoor and they landed on a smelly murky floor.

As they fell, Donatello tried to throw himself first so he could cushion Leonardo, he succeeded and Leonardo landed on his brother's stomach.

The others followed and rolled onto the murky floor.

Michelangelo looked up where they had slid down.

"Whoa!" he said "That was a lucky escape!"

"We won't be so lucky if those Foot Ninja come down after us!" said Donatello "Let's get out of here!"

Raphael ran over to help Donatello carry Leonardo who was gasping in agony.

"Hang in there bro" begged Raphael as his heart broke at the sight of the wound in Leonardo's plastron.

"I wonder where these leads to?" said Michelangelo "It's a sewer for sure!" said Donatello "But we got to get out and find the Battle Shell! Find the first manhole!" he ordered.

Mona and Michelangelo ran on ahead and looked around for a way out.

They knew that if the Foot did follow them, if they got out of the manhole, and blocked it, the evil ninja wouldn't be able to follow.

"Can you see anything?" yelled Donatello, he looked over to Leonardo who continued to groan and gasp in agony.

"Stay awake Leo!" he begged "Don't you give up! We're taking you home! You'll be alright!"

Raphael gripped Leonardo hands as he carried him and tears flowed from his eyes.

"Don't you fucking dare give up big brother!" he wept "Not when we just got you back!"

"Guys!" Mona shouted "Here! Here's a manhole!"

"Mona! You're an angel!" cried Donatello, he and Raphael ran over and Michelangelo and Mona went up first to open the lid.

As Michelangelo pushed the lid off and helped Mona out, in doing so he saw the Battle Shell in front of them.

"What a stroke of luck!" he said, he and Mona then helped Donatello and Raphael get Leonardo out of the sewer and pushed the lid back over the sewer hole.

Donatello lay Leonardo on the ground and inspected his stab wound.

Leonardo gasped and groaned, he was starting to feel drowsy and the pain in his plastron was starting to cease.

Donatello went pale as he stared at the wound.

"It's so deep!" he said "So deep the blade has gone right into the body! It seems to have pierced his kidney and intestines!"

Everyone went pale in horror and Leonardo gasped again in pain as he struggled to breathe.

"We have to get him back to the lair!" said Donatello "Mikey! You drive the van!"

"I'm on it!" said Michelangelo as Donatello handed him the keys and he jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine as Raphael, Donatello and Mona jumped into the back and placed Leonardo on the floor.

Mona laid Leonardo's head in her lap and Raphael covered him with a blanket so he wouldn't be cold.

"Stay with us Leo" sobbed Mona as she cradled his head. Raphael bit his lip and clasped his older brother's hands as tears streamed from his eyes.

Donatello also continued to talk to Leonardo as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

"You must stay awake!" he ordered "We'll have you home soon!"

"Please don't leave us Leo" begged Raphael "Don't you dare leave us"

Mona looked into Leonardo's eyes as her tears flowed.

"Look at me Leo" she whispered "Just keep your eyes on me! Leo! Look at me!"

Leonardo looked up at Mona, as he looked into her eyes, there was something about her that made her look more beautiful, she looked like she had a shining light around her and her face even though she was crying, looked so radiant, almost like an Angel.

Just looking at her beauty, he wanted to tell her what he had wanted to say for ages, he couldn't stay awake anymore; it was if some force was pulling him away from the ones he cared about, he had to tell her, he had to let her know.

"I...I...I love you...Monalisa" he whispered, he tried to keep his eyes open and look into her teary eyes.

"Leo..." he heard her voice shake with terror "Leo...no...Please don't leave us! No! We just got you back! Leo! NO!"

**Hahahahahaha! Another cliffhanger! Will they make it back to the lair and save Leo? Or is it too late?**

**Find out in the next chapter! **


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**I Won't Let it End Like This!**

Mona kept yelling at Leonardo to keep looking at her, tears streamed from her eyes as she saw his lips move forming the words he had wanted to tell her since the day he knew he was in love with her.

"Please Leonardo..." she whispered "Stay with us!"

"Step on it Mikey!" yelled Raphael seeing Leonardo's face as his condition was declining rapidly.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" yelled Michelangelo as he pushed his foot down on the accelerator.

Donatello had managed to place some clean rags on Leonardo's wounds but he knew he couldn't take the blade out until they got home.

"We're almost there!" shouted Michelangelo as he floored the pedal and sped towards a large garage and skidded to a stop once they got inside almost sending the Battle Shell flying.

"Fuck sake Mikey!" yelled Raphael "You could have killed us all!"

"Well you asked me to step on it!" shouted Michelangelo "But not kill us!" roared Raphael.

"QUIET!" shouted Donatello "You're not helping!" he turned to Mona "Help me Mona" he said lifting Leonardo by the armpits and Mona took hold of his legs.

They all ran to the entrance of the lair, Raphael and Michelangelo followed close behind. They soon made it to the entrance of the lair and ran straight for Donatello's medical room.

No sooner had they ran in that April, Casey and Splinter came out of Splinter's quarters when they heard them.

"MY SONS!" cried Splinter.

"GUYS!" cried Casey "What happened?" cried April.

Their voices were filled with happiness and relief seeing everyone had returned but their happiness soon turned to shock and horror when they saw Leonardo in a critical condition.

"Leonardo!" cried Splinter in terror, April saw the broken staff sticking out of his plastron and clapped her hands to stop herself from throwing up, or screaming and Casey pulled her close for support.

Donatello and Mona ran into Donatello's medical room and they laid him on the bed, Leonardo moaned in pain and his breathing got more and more shallow.

As Donatello began to scrub himself up so he could operate on Leonardo, Mona tried to get Leonardo as comfortable as possible.

As they were working on Leonardo, Splinter, April and Casey began to question Michelangelo and Raphael about the following events.

April noticed the wounds on their bodies, including the dried blood and bruises on Raphael's wrists, ankles and neck from where he had been chained.

Through panicked babble, the two turtles told them what had happened and how Leonardo had saved them, but that he had been impaled by a Foot Ninja and that Arashi was about to behead him with his own katana.

Splinter seethed at Arashi's dishonour and he, April and Casey looked towards the medical room with worry.

Raphael and Michelangelo gripped each other's hands in terror as they feared for Leonardo's condition; both had put their fighting aside for the sake of Leonardo's well being.

"Please be ok" prayed Raphael as he looked towards the door.

Inside the medical room, Donatello had scrubbed up and was wearing a medical gown, gloves and mask. Mona did the same and they put Leonardo under the anaesthetic and attached him to drips and stuck a tube down his throat to clear his airway.

Mona stood monitoring the life support machine and heart monitor as Donatello operated on Leonardo.

He had managed to remove the blade and pull out any splinters surrounding the wound and inspect it more.

Mona watched as she saw Donatello's face fall under the mask he wore and his eyes fill with hopeless tears.

"Oh no!" he whispered "Oh God..."

"What!" cried Mona "What is it?"

"The blades damaged the internal organs" said Donatello "He's bleeding heavily in the kidney and he's lost a lot of blood! I can't repair the damage!"

Mona felt like she had been stabbed in the stomach with the same blade that impaled Leonardo, her legs gave out and she almost fell.

"NO!" she sobbed "Oh God please no!"

Donatello couldn't hold himself together and began crying.

"I can't repair the damage..." he sobbed "I wish I could...but I can't!" he gripped the side of the medical bed that Leonardo lay on and cried a pool of devastated and hopeless tears.

Mona clasped her chest as her heart shattered like glass after being struck by a hart unforgiving stone.

Outside, Raphael, Michelangelo, Splinter, April and Casey heard the devastated cries of Mona and Donatello.

Raphael felt his heart jump to his throat, Michelangelo shoved his fists to his mouth as tears streamed from his eyes.

Splinter went rigid, his knees buckled under him and he fell, Casey and April even though they were as heartbroken and devastated, they grabbed him before he could fall.

Tears fell from Splinter's eyes but he showed a shocked and rigid expression, almost too shocked to cry out or scream.

Michelangelo threw himself over Raphael and sobbed into his shoulder inconsolable with sorrow. Raphael gritted his teeth as the tears he cried spilled over his eyes and blinded him in his grief.

Back in the medical room, Donatello even though he was in a state of distress and being unable to save his brother, removed the tube from Leonardo's mouth and the drips and covered the wound with a gauze before starting to clean the body.

Leonardo's heart was still beating but it was growing faint and slow.

Mona helped but she couldn't hold in her sorrow.

"I couldn't save him..." Sobbed Donatello "I wish I could have saved him"

He looked up at Mona.

"When we're done here, we'll call the others in and..." he couldn't finish that last sentence as he was so devastated.

Mona nodded as she clasped her chest in anguish and heartbreak. In doing so her eyes widened as she felt something against her breast.

She pulled off her medical gown and reached into her bodice, pulling out a small test tube filled with green serum.

As she pulled it out, she remembered she had taken it from Dr Arden's lab after she had smashed all the other test tubes of the Healing Serum he had made from her DNA.

She looked at Leonardo's body then remembered how Dr Arden was able to survive the acid spillage over himself!

"If it worked for that bastard" she thought "Then it must..." the hopeful idea shone in her head like a ray of sunlight behind dark clouds of failure.

She saw a clean syringe on Donatello's medical table and she grabbed it and stuck it in the test tube filling it till it was full.

She then turned to Donatello who looked up at her and saw the syringe she was holding.

"Mona?" he cried in shock wiping his tears away "Mona what the shell?"

Mona gritted her teeth and strode over to Leonardo's body and pulled the gauze off the wound.

"I will not let it end like this Donatello!" she said "We just got Leonardo back! We're not going to lose him again!"

"MONA!" shouted Donatello "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"If that bastard Dr Arden survived his acid wounds with my DNA then Leonardo must survive his wounds with this!" snarled Mona holding up the syringe "Why should Dr Arden! A member of the Foot Clan, the one who experimented on me and extracted my DNA out of force get to live when the greatest, most honourable warrior I've ever known and the big brother and best friend I never had must die?"

Donatello felt taken aback by Mona's outburst, but he could see her point on why an enemy lived but a hero dies.

Mona gritted her teeth and plunged the syringe into Leonardo's wound injecting the serum into the flesh.

"I will not let you die because of me Leonardo!" Mona vowed "We need you, we love you, please let this work!"

She withdrew the needle and she watched as the flesh and plates of Leonardo's plastron began to heal before her eyes.

Tears fell from her eyes again as she prayed with all her might that the healing serum would work.

"Please let this work!" she pleaded "Don't you dare leave us Leonardo! Hang in there! Just a little longer! Please!"

Donatello watched as the flesh healed and he bit into his fist in hope as he prayed along with Mona that it would work.

**Mona's used the serum she took from Dr Arden's lab to heal Leonardo's wound, but will it work? Will it save his life? **

**Find out in the next chapter! **

**I'm sorry I keep leaving cliffhangers, I'm so horrible aren't I?**


	54. Chapter 54

**Heya all! I know I've tortured you all with cliffhangers, but now the pain is over! You all wanted to know what was gonna happen so here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**You're an Angel**

Meanwhile, Leonardo as he had fallen unconscious due to the anaesthetic, he felt himself floating.

Opening his eyes he saw a bright light shining down on him, it was like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he reached out to touch it and the light shone brighter.

Leonardo shielded his eyes and squinted slightly.

Soon the light subsided and Leonardo could see what was ahead of him more clearly. He soon felt something stroking against his cheeks and hands, like soft silk and the scent of lotus flowers and lilies filled his nose.

As his eyes got used to the brightness he found he was standing in the most beautiful place he had ever seen.

It was a Japanese Garden, with blossom trees and green grass as well as flowers crowing different areas like precious gems and the blossoms from the trees flew around him like snow.

Also in the garden was a large Japanese House that stood against a beautiful blue sky and blazing sun.

As he looked around, Leonardo felt this warm feeling in his heart and the sense of freedom, he could no longer feel pain but he felt like he had awoken from the most peaceful of slumbers and was standing in the middle of paradise.

"Leonardo..." a voice then called to him "Leonardo..."

Leonardo looked around, then he saw standing under a pink and white blossom tree a handsome Japanese man in dark grey robes and a beautiful Chinese Woman with long silky black hair and wearing white robes.

Leonardo stared at them for a long time and he soon realised who they were!

"Hatamo Yoshi!" he cried "Tang Shen?"

The two humans nodded and bowed to him.

"Such an honourable warrior" said Yoshi "Your deeds have earned you a place here"

Leonardo looked around again at the beautiful Garden and he wondered again where he was.

"Where...Where am I?" he questioned breathlessly, he then looked down at his lower plastron and remembered the agony he had felt when the blade had stabbed him.

"Oh no!" he thought in horror "I'm dead!"

Yoshi saw the fear on his face and smiled softly.

"There's no need to be frightened my son" he said "You are safe here"

"But..." cried Leonardo "My brothers...my master...my friends...Mona..." he began to think about how his family were reacting to the fact he had left them.

"I just returned to them!" he cried "I can't leave them!"

Tang Shen reached out to Leonardo and placed her hand on his cheek. At her touch Leonardo felt a strange sense of calm wash over him, it was almost like she had taken away his stress and fear as she came into contact with his skin.

"You gave your life for them" she whispered "You have proved yourself a true hero, an honourable warrior, your Master Splinter would be so proud of you, as me and Yoshi are"

Leonardo felt the tears well in his eyes as he thought about his family, he looked around again.

"Is this place Heaven?" he asked

Yoshi nodded "It is our Heaven and the place you and your family were destined to come to, when your time finally comes"

"It's so beautiful" said Leonardo "So peaceful"

Tang Shen and Yoshi nodded.

"We have been here since our souls left the earth" said Yoshi "And we have reserved the place for your Master Splinter, your brothers and your friends to join us here when it is their time to pass on, you all have the sense of honour and bravery that earns you a place here"

Leonardo couldn't deny that this place looked so beautiful; he had often dreamed of a place like this during meditation, it was his place of solace.

Leonardo thought again about his family and his heart beat faster.

"Why did I have to die?" he whispered "Why?"

"You're not dead yet Leonardo" said Yoshi "You're just unconscious, in the deepest of sleeps"

"Then I must still be hanging on" said Leonardo "My family must still be keeping me alive!"

"They love you Leonardo" said Yoshi nodding.

"Even though you believed that they stopped loving you and started to hate you after what you did to Raphael, they never did, they missed you, and they are still fighting to keep you alive"

"But...how do you know all this?" asked Leonardo.

That sounded like a stupid question as he had been told before that ghosts were always watching the people they loved. As a child it freaked him out a bit.

Yoshi beckoned to Leonardo and pointed to a lake in front of them under the blossom tree, Leonardo and Tang Shen walked over and they stood on front of the lake.

Yoshi then waved his hand over the water and the blossoms that were floating on the ripples moved aside and a scene started to play on the water like a cinema screen.

Leonardo's eyes widened as he saw his family mourning outside Donatello's medical room. He saw Michelangelo collapse in Raphael's arms and Splinter fall to the ground in shock and grief as April and Casey tried to steady him.

"Master Splinter..." he gasped as he reached his hand to touch the water as if hoping to fall through it and reach his grieving family and tell them he was still there.

As he reached through the scene changed and he saw his body lying on Donatello's medical table and his grieving brother preparing his body before he could tell everyone he couldn't save Leonardo.

Leonardo felt the bile rising in his throat as he saw his dead body on the medical table he wanted to jump through the water again or scream at Donatello that he was still there.

"No!" he thought "Donny wouldn't have given up on me!"

Tang Shen placed her hand on Leonardo's shoulder for comfort and sympathy.

Just then Leonardo saw Mona enter the picture and start yelling at Donatello and holding up the syringe of green serum.

"Mona?" he whispered as he stared at her and Donatello. His eyes widened as he saw the serum.

"Mona's Healing DNA!" he cried, Yoshi and Tang Shen looked at each other then back at the water and watched as the scene played before them.

"I _will not let it end like this Donatello!_" They saw Mona's her lips moving forming the sentence as she screamed at Donatello "_We just got Leonardo back! We're not going to lose him again_!"

"_MONA!_" Leonardo saw Donatello shout in horror "_What the fuck are you doing!?_"

"_If that bastard Dr Arden survived his acid wounds with my DNA then Leonardo must survive his wounds with this!_" Mona holding up the syringe "_Why should Dr Arden! A member of the Foot Clan, the one who experimented on me and extracted my DNA out of force get to live when the greatest, most honourable warrior I've ever known and the big brother and best friend I never had must die?_"

Leonardo felt tears in his eyes as he heard Mona speak those words about him, then he saw her plunge the syringe into his wound.

"The Lizard Lady hasn't given up on you Leonardo" said Tang Shen.

Leonardo watched as Mona and Donatello watched his wound start to heal and pray for him to wake up.

Leonardo then saw Mona run to Leonardo's side and stand by his head then start yelling at Donatello to pump his chest as she brought her lips to Leonardo's mouth and began to breathe for him.

Leonardo watched as she tried to bring him back to life, "Mona..." he whispered "You're an Angel"

"She truly cares for you Leonardo" said Yoshi "She refuses to let you die"

Leonardo nodded then he suddenly heard voices coming from the water.

"Leo!" Leonardo looked into the water as he started to hear Mona's voice calling to him as she took a breath before lowering herself to his lips "Leo!"

He looked back at Yoshi and Tang Shen who smiled at him.

"What's going on?" asked the confused turtle "They need you Leonardo" said Yoshi "Your family are calling you...go to them"

Leonardo touched the place where his wound was then he felt a strong force, almost like he was being pulled by invisible hands, he looked at the water and tried to stay balanced but it got difficult.

"Yoshi...Tang Shen!" he said "Something's pulling into the water!"

"Don't resist Leonardo" said Yoshi "Everything will be alright, let it take you home..."

Leonardo looked at Yoshi and Tang Shen, he tried to speak again but he felt the force get stronger.

"Keep living Leonardo-san" said Yoshi "Live and be happy, you're going to be ok, remember, you will welcomed back here when your time comes, you and your loving family"

He then placed his hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"Give my regards to my beloved Splinter" he said. Tang Shen then kissed Leonardo's cheek "Give him my regards too Leonardo, live well and look after your family"

Leonardo smiled at them both then fell forward as the pull got stronger, he put his hands out to shield himself as he hit the water, then closed his eyes as he began to fall then everything went black and silent for a few seconds...

"LEO!" he heard Mona's voice again "Leonardo! Please! Breathe!"

Leonardo then felt a pounding in his chest, he felt Mona's lips on his as she breathed life into him.

He then coughed hard and opened his eyes as he felt his soul return to his body. As he awoke, he felt he was laying on a soft bed and he could see something green hovering above his head framed with dark brown hair.

"M...Mona?" he whispered, "Oh God! Leo!" Mona cried half crying in relief and joy "Shit! We thought we'd lost you!"

Leonardo blinked his eyes several times as his vison cleared. He then saw Mona standing above him tears flowing from her eyes, one of Donatello's medical lamps was behind her head making her look like she had a halo.

"Mona..." he choked "You truly are an Angel" Mona sobbed then leaned forward and hugged him gently.

"We honestly thought we'd lost you!" she sobbed. Leonardo lifted his hand and hugged her back "You almost did" he said "But you saved me"

Mona then stood up and Leonardo saw Donatello appear.

"Heya bro!" he said "Man, you scared us there!"

Leonardo smiled and struggled to sit up. Mona and Donatello instantly helped him sit up.

"That spear almost went right through you, it did so much damage I wasn't able to save you, but if it wasn't for Mona's quick thinking and that healing serum..." he stopped speaking and embraced Leonardo "It's so great to have you back Leo!"

Leonardo hugged Donatello tightly, then Donatello let go and ran to the door of the medical room to tell everyone what had happened.

No sooner had he told them what had happened that everyone rushed in looking rather shocked but so relieved that Leonardo was ok.

"Leo!" cried Michelangelo running over and glomping Leonardo hard around the shoulders "You're ok!"

Raphael also hugged Leonardo tightly; in fact they hugged him so tightly Leonardo found it a little difficult to breathe. It didn't help when April and Casey joined in the hugs.

Master Splinter's eyes were red from the tears he had cried for the worry and grief for his son, as soon as April, Casey, Raphael and Michelangelo let go of Leonardo, Splinter walked over and embraced him.

"My Son" he said "You're alive, I thought I'd lost you"

Leonardo hugged him close.

"It's all thanks to Mona, Master" he said "if she hadn't taken that healing serum, I would be dead!"

Mona blushed as Raphael hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"She's our Angel" said Donatello "Our sister and an Angel"

Splinter bowed to Mona and a single tear fell from his eye

"Well done my daughter" he said "And thank you for saving my eldest son's life with your healing DNA"

Mona stroked her arm "Those Foot bastards forcefully extracted my DNA for their own use, it makes me sick to the stomach what they did" she said "But if it were to be used, I would use it on those I love if it were to save their lives and heal their wounds"

Everyone agreed and began to hug and pat Mona on the back. Donatello hugged Mona in happiness and Michelangelo hugged her close in gratefulness.

"You going to be ok Leonardo?" asked Donatello.

"I will" said Leonardo "I feel kinda drained though"

"Well, I suggest you get some rest Leo" said Donatello "I'll check on you later"

Everyone then left the room to let Leonardo rest, only Raphael and Mona hung behind.

"Hey Leo" said Raphael "Just give a shout it you need anything" Leonardo winked in thanks, he then looked at Mona and smiled.

"Guys" he said and beckoned them back.

Mona and Raphael walked over and stood by the bed.

"Guys..I" Leonardo looked down almost ashamed "I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for everything...I...I just wished I had said something sooner"

"Hey bro" said Raphael "None of that matters now, we're just glad you're alive"

Leonardo swallowed hard, he was relived that Raphael didn't care about the past events but he still felt the need to appolgize.

"I'm still sorry for everything" he said "And I just want to tell you that...you two make a great couple, you really were made for each other and I hope all goes well for you for the future"

Mona blushed and Raphael smiled widely.

"Raphael, Monalisa" said Leonardo "I give you my blessing" he took their hands and placed them together "May you be very happy together for the rest of your lives"

Raphael and Mona smiled and instantly hugged Leonardo.

"Thanks Leo" said Mona "Thank you so much" "You're the best Leo" said Raphael. He patted Leonardo on the shoulder "Let us know if you need anything"

"I will" said Leonardo he then settled down into the bed and watched as Raphael and Monalisa left the room hand in hand and nuzzling each other.

Leonardo smiled as he watched them go, then lay back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, a warm feeling filled his body as he fell asleep.

**Yays! Leonardo survived! And he's given his blessings to Raphael and Mona!**

**Still more to come before the end of the fic! Boy this was the longest chapter I've written!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**Celebration**

A week passed and Leonardo made a successful recovery. Even though Mona's Healing serum had healed him internally, he still bore a scar on his plastron where he had been stabbed. He joked to everyone that it would be just another battle scar to add along with the chip on his shell.

Finally Leonardo was out of bed and was able to train again with his brothers and Mona.

Master Splinter was so happy to see his son again and after Leonardo had recovered fully, he invited him into his quarters to share tea with him and talk about how proud he was that he had fought and acted so honourably in the Battle with the Foot after he rescued everyone.

Leonardo had never felt so happy than he had in weeks, he felt healed and felt he could forgive himself after everything that had happened.

But what made him happiest of all was that he was with his family again and everyone was ok.

* * *

One evening, Leonardo sat with Splinter in his quarters and talked about how he was feeling and how grateful he was to Mona for saving his life.

"She didn't have to do that Master" he said "But she did, I don't know how I can show her how grateful I am"

Master Splinter smiled at his son.

"She loves you so much my son" said Splinter "She cares for you so much...after you left for Japan to seek out the Ancient One, she was so upset and blamed herself"

Leonardo felt a slight twinge in his stomach as he thought about how everyone had suffered because of his departure.

"I want to show Mona how grateful I am" said Leonardo "She showed such honour and care that day"

Splinter placed his paw on Leonardo's shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll think of something my son" he said "You did many things for her before and she was so happy"

Leonardo nodded, even though he didn't win her love as a mate, he won her respect and love as a sister and best friend and he couldn't think of anything better than that.

"I think I may think of something" he said, as he did he winked at Splinter.

Splinter smiled then held out his paw for Leonardo so he could stand up.

"I'm sure" he said gently "Now, come follow me to the main lair" Leonardo looked a little confused but he followed the old rat to the doors and saw the lair was completely dark.

"What the shell's going on Splinter?" he asked. Splinter then clicked his fingers and the whole lair lit up and he saw his brothers, Mona, April and Casey and they all shouted "SURPRISE!"

Leonardo almost jumped out of his shell as he stared at his family and friends and saw they had a large banner above their heads saying 'WELCOME BACK LEONARDO!' and there were tables of booze and snacks and Donatello was standing in front of a laptop and speakers.

"Wha...?" Leonardo stuttered "What's this for?"

"To welcome you back of course shell for brains!" said Michelangelo "And the fact that we almost lost you!" said Donatello "And If it wasn't for your Angel Mona" said Raphael "You wouldn't here at all!" said April and Casey together.

Leonardo blushed madly and walked over thanking them all.

"Thanks guys" he said "I honestly don't know what to say"

"Say nothing" said Splinter "We're just happy to have you home again"

He then looked towards Donatello who stood behind the laptop and began to start the music. "Let's get this party started now!" he cheered as he started playing some upbeat music.

At once everyone began dancing and cracking open drinks.

Michelangelo instantly began break dancing and spinning around, Raphael then got down and began to join him as Splinter, Mona, April, Casey and Leonardo clapped and cheered for them.

Donatello nodded his head and tapped his feet in time to the music as he managed the playlists.

After Michelangelo and Raphael finished break dancing and a Michael Jackson song played out of the speakers '_Smooth Criminal_'

Everyone instantly cheered and began to try and dance like the King of Pop. As they did, they saw Splinter appear in front of them moon-walking perfectly!

Everyone's eyes widened at the rat as he moon walked across the floor and grinned.

"I still got the moves!" he beamed.

"Whoa Master!" cried Raphael "We didn't know you could moonwalk!"

"Ah!" smiled Splinter "There are many things you don't know about your old sensei!"

Everyone laughed and cheered him on.

After an hour or two, everyone was still dancing and drinking. Splinter, April and Casey stood together at the snacks table and talked.

Michelangelo meanwhile had gotten hold of Mona and began to swing her around to one of his favourite songs whilst Raphael looked a little worried for his mate as she was thrown around.

"Don't worry mate!" said Leonardo putting his arm around Raphael as he sipped a bottle of beer "He'll be gentle with her, after all he loves his big sister!"

Raphael nodded and lifted his own bottle of beer to clink with Leonardo's.

"Thanks for your blessing Leonardo" he said "I'm so happy you're ok with me and Mona now"

Leonardo just smiled at his younger brother "You two were made for each other" he said. Raphael laughed and looked back at Michelangelo who had grabbed hold of Mona and was spinning her around over his shoulders before letting her down and her fall into his arms dizzy.

"Whoa babe!" said Raphael "You ok?"

"Yeah!" said Mona beaming "Mikey sure has energy!" Raphael looked at Michelangelo and gave him an evil look making the young turtle scarper over to Donatello to look at the playlist on his laptop.

Leonardo laughed at Mona's dizziness then a little idea popped into his head. Quickly excusing himself he ran to his room feeling confident.

**Awww! Everyone threw a party to celebrate Leonardo's return and recovery!**

**Lol! Splinter moonwalking! I've always wanted to write a scene like that! Splinter being a party animal! **

**But I wonder what Leonardo's planning? Stayed tuned for the final chapter!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Heya people! You all wanted to know what Leonardo was planning! So now hear it is! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**We are Friends**

Later that evening, the party was still going on, Donatello had stepped onto the dance floor to dance with April, letting Michelangelo mind the playlists on the laptop. Splinter was sitting on the sofa sipping some sake and Raphael was talking with Casey.

Mona meanwhile decided to go to her room to cool off a bit before returning to the party. Leonardo who had been sitting with Splinter saw her go and he bit his lip, he stood up and followed her as she walked through her door.

Mona wiped the sweat from her forehead and walked over to her bed. As she got close to it, she saw a note on the pillow.

Confused she walked over and picked it up, she then saw the handwriting and recognized it as Leonardo's:

_Dear Mona,_

_As I write this note, I cannot express how many regrets I have in my heart. There have been many things I have done in my life, both good and bad but what happened weeks before has haunted me for days and words cannot express how sorry I am and how I regret my actions._

_I know things are better now, but I still feel a slight twinge in my heart about my actions._

_I spend every day wishing I could say something to you, I may have been brave on the battlefield but I had no courage speaking to the one I admired with my whole soul._

_But, let me say for now, because I was able to live again thanks to you:_

_To me, you are perfect, perfect in every way._

_You were the angel who saved my life, the light in my darkness, the one who kept me going on my journey to Japan and my katana blades will continue to protect you and defend you in battle. _

_Words cannot express how grateful I am that you came into our lives and the fact that you saved my life. You truly are the sister and the best friend I never had._

_Leonardo_

Mona smiled and tears fell from her eyes at the heartfelt note.

She turned around to face her door and she saw Leonardo standing outside. She was a little surprised but she smiled.

"Sorry Mona" said Leonardo "I just wanted to check that you got my note"

Mona quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I did" she said, she then bowed her head a little "I feel bad too Leo" she said "After all that happened, I just wish I'd known..."

"Hey" said Leonardo placing his hands on her shoulders and making her look at him "It's not your fault, everything that happened, you weren't to blame"

Mona smiled weakly.

"I should have said something" said Leonardo "then maybe things would have been different, but all that matters now is we're all together again and we're safe"

"You're right" said Mona "We are" she looked at Leonardo's note and looked back at him.

"Thank you for your note Leo" she said "It moved me"

Leonardo smiled then bit his lip.

"Mona" he said "I want to show you something, to show my gratitude for saving my life and that you mean so much to me as a sister and a best friend"

"What is it?" asked Mona curious.

"Come with me" said Leonardo "And don't worry, Raphael knows"

"Ok" said Mona.

Leonardo held out his hand and Mona took it, he then lead Mona from her bedroom and to the exit of the lair.

Everyone was still gathered at the tables of snacks and drinks and dancing to the music, Splinter looked over his shoulder and saw the two reptiles leave, as he watched them he smiled softly.

* * *

Leonardo lead Mona through the sewers until he got to one of the manholes, they climbed out and into a dark alleyway, then Leonardo led Mona up onto one of the buildings until they got to the top.

"Where are we going Leo?" Mona questioned "You'll see" said Leonardo "Just keep up" Mona kept following him until they reached the top of a high skyscraper.

No sooner did they get to the top, Mona recognized it as the roof they stood on together when she first arrived at the lair.

"Leo..." she whispered, Leonardo then pointed to the sky and the stars were shining brightly due to it being a clear night.

Mona gasped at how bright they were.

"Oh my God..." she whispered "They look so pretty" "Don't they?"" said Leonardo as he stared at the stars as they sparkled above them.

Mona nodded, a tear filled her eye, thinking how close they were at not seeing this again if the Foot had killed them.

"If I'd died, I'd never see this beautiful sight again" said Leonardo "You gave me the chance again"

Mona blushed, she really wasn't going to hear the end of her saving Leonardo's life with her DNA. She looked back at the stars again and gasped at how bright they were.

As she watched them, she suddenly heard music playing behind her. Confused, she looked behind her and saw Leonardo had set up a docking station and an Ipod and the song '_**Rule the World**_**' **by _**Take That**_ was playing.

_You light, the skies up above me  
A star, so bright you blind me  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't fade away  
Don't fade away_

Mona then saw Leonardo hold out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" he said, Mona smiled "Sure!" she said, she took his hands and they began to dance together as the song continued to play. As the Chorus played, they began to dance faster across the roof

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.  
_

"I wanted to play this song for you" said Leonardo "It kinda sends the message across about how much you mean to me"

Mona laughed as she danced "It's great!" she said "I love this song"

_If walls break down, I will comfort you  
If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you  
You've saved my soul  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now_

As the lyrics played, Mona realized why Leonardo played this song. In his letter he had said he would protect her with his blades and his life like she had protected him with her war fans and saved his life.

As siblings and warriors they would fight together and win together and protect each other with dignity and honour.

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.  
_

"You're my big brother Leonardo" said Mona "And my best friend, if we stick together, we shall win any war against the Foot"

Leonardo gripped her hands and held her close as they continued to dance together

"And you are my little sister Mona" he said "We shall fight together and protect each other in the midst of battle, if we all stick together, we shall fight with honour"

_All the stars are coming out tonight_  
_They're lighting up the sky tonight_  
_For you_  
_For you_  
_All the stars are coming out tonight_  
_They're lighting up the sky tonight_  
_For you_  
_For you,_

As they continued to dance, they suddenly heard some loud bangs next to them, they turned to the side of the roof and too their surprise and amazement they saw Fireworks being let off!

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.  
_

"Wow!" cried Mona "What a stroke of luck!"

Leonardo beamed as they watched the fireworks, there seemed to be a party below and they were letting off the colourful lights into the sky.

"It was just like Coney Island!" cried Mona.

Leonardo shielded his eyes as the fireworks lit up the sky and gave off spectacle showers of different colours.

"It's amazing!" he said.

_All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you_

As the song ended, Leonardo looked at Mona as she watched the Fireworks, her eyes shone with joy and awe as she admired them.

"I will always be there for you little sister" Leonardo thought "Through battle, through any other struggles, I will always be there for you, and I know you'll look after Raphael, I'll always be grateful to you, because you saved me"

**The End**

**Awww! How cute! A big brother/little sister moment! Leonardo truly is grateful to Mona for saving his life!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I felt that the Song suited what Leonardo wanted to say to Mona especially with the lyric 'You saved my Soul' **

**I hope you enjoyed the fic! I'm glad I finished it in time for Christmas! **

**Check my page for my TMNT Christmas fic 'A Christmas to Remember!' Hopefully it'll get you in the mood for Christmas! Not long now! **

**Until next time! **

**Darkest wishes!**

**Bloodrayne666**


End file.
